Buscándote en otro mundo
by SrMichaelis
Summary: Gabriel es un chico que vive en la Élite de Luna, una de las muchas ciudades bajo el agua. La humanidad se ha tenido que resignar a vivir ahí debido a sus incesantes guerras que han dejado la superficie casi inservible. O eso es lo que piensan los habitantes submarinos. ¿Quieres saber más? Pues adéntrate en esta historia llena de secretos, sorpresas y selección natural.
1. Prólogo - Actualidad

Mi historia comienza en una gran cuidad sumergida bajo el agua, Luna, en el Mar Mediterráneo. Hay otras quince ciudades más, casi iguales que en la que vivo yo -aunque más grandes-. Están repartidas por los diferentes océanos restantes y algunos mares suficientemente profundos como para que las ciudades quepan.

Te preguntarás que por qué hay humanos viviendo en las profundidades de los océanos y mares cuando, supuestamente, hay superficie terrestre suficiente para vivir todos encima de los continentes. Pues estás muy equivocado/a, desde que la tercera guerra mundial estalló manchando a todos los continentes, una gran radiactividad unida a una abrumadora desolación de la mayoría de terrenos habitables o de cultivo, nos obligó a hacer un éxodo mundial.

En total solo hubo dos planes viables para la salvación o evacuación de la humanidad: tres gigantes naves espaciales que albergarían a todo aquel que se uniera a esa idea o ciudades inmersas bajo el agua para los que decidieran quedarse en el planeta. Son dos ideas muy diferentes: una es abandonar la Tierra, nuestro único hogar, y la otra es quedarse en ésta a pesar de las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Como es evidente, ya que os estoy hablando desde la Tierra, mi familia eligió quedarse a pesar de tener que vivir bajo metros y metros de columna de agua. Mas fue lo más lógico que habían podido hacer porque el plan espacial fracasó completamente. Según nos informan, cada año, los que gobiernan las ciudades en las diferentes fiestas de conmemoración del accidente, no queda ningún superviviente entre todas las personas que viajaron fuera de la Tierra. Qué decir, aquello sobrecogió al resto de la humanidad ya que algunos de nuestros familiares, incluido mi padre, viajaban en alguna de aquellas tres naves y ahora... los hemos perdido para siempre. A modo de culto, las ciudades escogieron nombres de planetas, satélites, cometas... para tener siempre presente que un trozo de nuestros corazones está ahí fuera, en el espacio.

A pesar de sobrevivir, nuestras costumbres han cambiado por completo. Ahora ya no podemos comer carne, porque casi todos los animales se perdieron en la guerra o por los efectos secundarios de ésta. Los viajes de una cuidad a otra son muy caros y están reservados a gente muy selecta. Nuestra dieta se basa en pescado, algas y algunos vegetales que conseguimos cultivar en nuestro penoso suelo. La natalidad está muy controlada y no se permite más de un hijo por familia. Si tienes más de uno, tu familia será penalizada para toda su vida, viviendo en una zona más pobre que la anterior.

Aunque haya oxígeno, está en menor proporción que en la superficie terrestre. Esto hace que nos cueste más hacer esfuerzos físico y otras actividades cotidianas. Según he leído, es como si estuvieras en la cima de una montaña alta, aunque sin que nos podamos acostumbrar. No se te permite tener un trabajo hasta el año de tu quince cumpleaños, en el cual se te asigna uno totalmente al azar -o eso se dice- y al cual le vas a dedicar toda tu vida si no estudias para algún otro. Por último la libertad de expresión es muy reducida y delicada, por lo que es mejor no tocar ese tema si no quieres ser sancionado por la ciudad.

Dentro de todas éstas penas, mi madre y yo afortunadamente vivimos en una de las mejores zonas de Luna, el Sector 3, gracias a que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de ésta cuidad. Sería como si antiguamente te prestaran dinero para poder estudiar. Solo que aquí no funcionamos con dinero, sino con horas de trabajo o estudios. Una casa como la nuestra, con dos plantas, un gran salón, un garaje con coche, un pequeño jardín -aunque para algunos sería enorme-, una espaciosa cocina, un par de cuarto de baños y un ático, podría costar alrededor de 500.000 horas de trabajo para alguien corriente, sin embargo, cuando eres uno de las pocas mentes prodigiosas que quedan en la humanidad, te tratan realmente bien.

Pero por favor, no pienses que voy de sobrado cuando digo que soy especial cuando aun ni me conoces, aunque sí, soy algo elitista por culpa de dónde me encuentro pero eso no me hace mala persona. En la medida de lo posible, siempre intento ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, por mucho esfuerzo y tiempo que me cueste. Es algo que lo llevo en mis genes ya que me madre me dijo hace un tiempo que mi padre era igual que yo. Siempre andaba ayudando en todo lo que podía a personas que ni él conocía. Es algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso. Tengo el don de poder aplicar mis conocimientos de forma altruista.

Tengo catorce años y ya estoy cursando el últimos año que me queda antes de poder ir a la universidad. Soy uno de los pocos niños que con quince años va a poder estudiar en la mejor universidad de entre todas, la de Júpiter. También voy a poder añadir a mis recuerdos la superficie terrestre, cosa que pocas personas pueden presumir. Esto es porque nuestras naves no aguantan mucho tiempo la presión de la columna de agua que tienen encima suya -porque estamos realmente a mucha profundidad- por lo que tienen que subir a la superficie y desde allí viajar hasta su destino para luego sumergirse de nuevo hasta la cuidad. Como veréis, es un gasto enorme de energía y tiempo.

Pronto cumpliré los quince años y, aunque me van a dar un trabajo como a todos los de mi año, significará que ya solo me quedarán un par de meses hasta mi nuevo destino. Aunque para que me den el trabajo aun quedan un par de días, unos interminables días. Mi madre, orgullosa por todo lo que he podido conseguir por mi cuenta, últimamente se encuentra bastante triste por mi inminente partida.

Pero bueno, basta ya de explicaciones y comencemos con lo importante: mi vida.

Hoy es un día más en mi existencia, uno como otro cualquiera. Mi habitación está en el ático, el cual tiene dos pequeños espacios: la parte de abajo es donde está mi escritorio y todos mis libros para estudiar; y la parte de arriba es donde está mi dormitorio.

Cuando por fin consigo abrir los ojos, debajo de las sábanas para no encandilarme, los rayos del "sol" iluminan todo mi cuarto. Digo "sol" porque no es más que un gran generador de luz en la cúspide de la cúpula que nos mantiene secos. He de añadir que siempre está encendido pero por la "noche" bajan la intensidad para que no moleste al sueño de las personas.

Me remuevo por la cama, saboreando el comienzo del día. sábado, estamos a Sábado y es el mejor día de toda la semana en el que puedo hacer lo que me plazca porque es el único día que no tengo por qué hacer nada de nada. Hacer esto todos los sábados es uno de los placeres de mi vida. Saber que no tengo un estricto horario que seguir hace que quiera gritar de felicidad. Pero a regañadientes, me levanto de la cama pasados 10 minutos y la hago con esmero. Más tarde bajo a mi pequeño estudio y enciendo mi ordenador.

-Enciéndete- digo y a los pocos segundos una enorme pantalla aparece delante de la gran cristalera que da a la calle, tapando algo de la luz que entra. Tengo varios mensajes de la universidad a la que voy a ir y un par de mis amigos.-Hoy no, hoy estoy de descanso-digo susurrando mientras cierro la parte de mensajería y abro la sección de noticias.-A ver qué cosas interesantes hay hoy.

Después de un rato rebuscando noticias frescas de mi agrado, encuentro dos que me llaman la atención. La primera va sobre un nuevo descubrimiento de una especie que aun no se sabía de su existencia. Esto, se puede decir, que es una de las cosas buenas que se puede sacar de vivir bajo el agua: poder descubrir cosas que antes no podíamos ni imaginar aunque estuvieran en nuestro mismo planeta. Evidentemente, esto es debido a que estábamos kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y los dispositivos para viajar por las profundidades eran aun menos avanzados de los que tenemos ahora.

La segunda noticia habla sobre los nuevos chicos que este año van a empezar a trabajar, como yo, acompañada de unas cuantas estadísticas con la probabilidad que había de que te asignaran x trabajo. Para seros sincero, estaba deseando que me dieran un trabajo relacionado con la medicina ya que es una de mis grandes aficiones en cuanto a estudio, pero la probabilidad de que esto ocurra es muy baja y hay muy pocas plazas para serlo. Es evidente, no soy el único que quiere trabajar en el sector de la medicina pues hay miles de niños con el mismo deseo que yo. Además, es uno de los mejores trabajos que te puede tocar y los de limpiar son los menos buscados y los que más tocan.

Apago el ordenador enfurruñado por no poder tener lo que quiero y bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar algo que el estómago ya me está rugiendo. Se que voy a ser médico en un futuro algo cercano, pero la espera me inquieta demasiado.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo has dormido hoy?-me pregunta mi madre en cuanto bajo y entro al salón. Ella está sentada en un pequeño sofá leyendo uno de sus libros. Le dedico una sonrisa a modo de saludo y levanto el pulgar para hacerle ver que he dormido bien. Hoy no estoy por la labor de soltar palabras por la boca.

Abro la nevera ansioso por encontrar algo rico, algo que sacie el hambre que tengo, pero solo encuentro un zumo a medio consumir y un trozo de bizcocho que sobró de hace un par de días. Bueno, algo es algo. Me siento en la mesa del comedor, que está al lado de la cocina, y me lo zampo todo en cuatro bocados y tres sorbos. Odio perder el tiempo mientras como cuando puedo hacer cosas más interesantes, aunque no se me ocurran ahora cuales. En cuanto recojo todo, subo a mi habitación y me encierro en ella. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy? Arg, aunque me cueste admitirlo, cuando no tengo un horario que seguir me cuesta saber qué hacer con mi vida.

Desganado, me siento en la silla del escritorio y me pongo a mirar por la ventana. El "cielo" azul que han hecho para Luna es una pasada, se lo han trabajado mucho. A veces puedes ver hasta la silueta de un pájaro volando, aunque ya no existan. Si no fuera gracias a la luz que emite el generador estaríamos completamente a oscuras porque la que llega desde la superficie hasta el fondo de los océanos, es nula. Embobado en el azul, un ruido me baja de la luna, es mi Mipm -Móvil Inteligente Para tu Muñeca, simple ¿no?- avisando de que alguien me está llamando.

-¿Si, quien es?- pregunto en cuanto lo descuelgo. La imagen de mi mejor amiga, Sarah, aparece en el holograma que produce el Mipm. La conozco desde qué era un enano cabezón y siempre ha estado a mi lado, para lo bueno e incluso para lo malo. Ella vive con su abuela en una casa cercana a la mía y es mayor que yo. Perdió a sus padres también en el trágico accidente de las naves espaciales, pues viajaban junto a mi padre. Desgraciadamente hace unos meses se tuvo que ir a la universidad en otra ciudad, la de Marte. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no la veo.-¡Hola Sarah! Me cachís, cuanto tiempo sin ver esa hermosa cara-digo mientras río tontamente.

-Hola Gabriel-saluda ella más sonriente aun. Coge aire y lo echa escandalosamente- Adivina quien está en la puerta de tu casa esperándote a que salgas-dice mientras mueve las cejas rápidamente. Yo, aun procesando la información, me quedo con cara de tonto y a punto de preguntar quien, hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo que bajar para abrirle la puerta. Porque ese "quien" soy yo.

Cuelgo y bajo a la velocidad del rayo hacia el hall de la casa para recibir a Sarah. En cuanto voy a abrir la puerta, me doy cuenta de que aun no me he quitado el pijama. "Mierda" pienso, aunque ya es tarde para darse la vuelta, no quiero hacerla esperar más. Abro la puerta y me preparo para el inminente abrazo de mi amiga, la cual salta encima mía y me abraza con toda su fuerza. La primera vez, hace bastante tiempo, me pilló desprevenido y nos caímos, pero ya es una costumbre que lo haga. Nos quedamos así hasta que ella desafloja el torniquete que me ha hecho con sus piernas en mi cintura y se baja.

-Si que te ha crecido el pelo-digo mientras cojo un mechón de su cabello y lo toco. Cuando se fue, tenía el pelo por debajo de las orejas y ahora le llega hasta los hombros. Es de color marrón y muy sedoso.-Y se te está haciendo cuerpo de mujer-señalo mientras recorro con mi mirada el esbelto cuerpo de Sarah. Le habían crecido bastante los pechos y las caderas, haciéndole una silueta preciosa en forma de reloj de arena.-Aunque lo único que no ha cambiado es el vestido-y río. Desde los primeros recuerdos que tengo con ella, siempre ha llevado el mismo estilo de vestido.

-Mi abuela siempre está en todo y me hace el mismo vestido una y otra vez, pero con diferentes medidas-responde ella dando una vuelta para hacer volar la parte baja de sus ropas.-¡Ah! Tengo un regalo para ti-dice mientras coge una bolsa que está medio escondida detrás de uno de los matorrales que tengo en entrada y me lo tiende.

-A ver que eesss-digo emocionado mientras abro nerviosamente la bolsa y miro el interior. En el hay una camisa con el mismo estampado que su vestido. La cojo, tiro la bolsa al suelo después de cerciorarme que no hay nada más, y la alzo para poder verla mejor. Es tan ella.-Uaaaa, muchas gracias Sarah, es genial. Ahora podemos ir iguales-digo y me quito la camiseta del pijama para ponerme el regalo. No me suelen gustar las camisas, pero ésta tiene un pase por habérmela regalado ella.

-Bueno, vístete y así podemos ir a dar un paseo, ¿no Gabriel?-pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza y le hago un gesto con la mano para que se quede esperando en la puerta mientras yo subo a vestirme.

Corro escaleras arriba para coger los primeros pantalones que veo, unos tejanos negros, y los zapatos de deporte que me pongo siempre. Los ato, cojo la cartera, en donde llevo mi identificación y un par de cosas más que son importantes de llevar, y bajo hasta el salón. Tampoco puedo salir de casa sin decirle a mi madre dónde voy porque luego se asusta si no me ve por aquí. En cuanto la aviso, corro hacia la puerta y la cierro tras de mi. El hecho de que mi mejor amiga haya venido a verme hoy me ha animado y ahora siento la necesidad de hacer cosas: como pasar el rato con la persona más especial que tengo ahora mismo.

Nos agarramos por los brazos el uno al otro y andamos hasta la zona comercial para ver tiendas y tomar algo. Es lo que siempre hacemos cuando quedamos: dar paseos por la ciudad y comer. De vez en cuando, nos paramos para hacernos unas cuantas de fotos y tenerlas para cuando ya no estemos juntos a modo de recuerdo. Algunas son haciendo el tonto, poniendo caretos mientras nos reímos de lo feos que somos con esas caras. Me encanta pasar el día así, riendo a más no poder y compartiéndolo con mi mejor amiga. Echaba de menos tanto esta sensación de felicidad que ya no me acordaba ni cómo era.

Sobre las dos de la tarde nos entra un hambre atroz por lo que empezamos a discutir a cual restaurante podríamos ir. Después de mucho pelear, nos decantamos por uno de pescado y algas muy bueno que no está muy lejos de donde nos encontramos y en el cual se come de lujo, aunque sea caro. El pescado está bien frito, con guarnición de algas rojas y lo mejor de todo, agua mineral. Desde que vivimos aquí abajo, el agua buena es un problema de conseguir y muy pocos establecimientos pueden permitirse venderla y, aun menos personas, comprarla. Pero hoy es una ocasión especial. La verdad es que disfruto de cada bocado que me llevo a la boca y de cada trago que pego de esta maravillosa agua. Aunque no soy el único haciendo esto, ya que noto como Sarah hace lo mismo. Al terminar de comer y de pagar con unos cuantos cientos de horas, nos vamos hacia un pequeño río artificial de agua salada cerca de un parque. Los constructores de las ciudades se habían cerciorado mucho de recrear espacios cotidianos que podíamos ver en la superficie terrestre para hacer más amena nuestra vida aquí abajo. Bueno, más que a nosotros los jóvenes, a los que vinieron aquí por primera vez.

-Si te digo la verdad, estaba deseando venir para pasar un día maravilloso contigo, como el que estamos disfrutando-dice Sarah estirándose en el suelo. Nos hemos tumbado en el césped porque nos hemos hinchado de comer y nos ha entrado sueño. Unos buenos centímetros de distancia nos separan, sin embargo, nuestras manos están juntas y agarradas. Me da la sensación de que si nos soltamos, la perderé de nuevo y ... me asusta la verdad.

-Yo también, es genial estar contigo-confirmo. Ella me aprieta la mano y giro la cabeza para mirarla. Aunque está sonriendo, dos grandes lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos y se tiran por su cara. Trago saliva angustiado, nunca la he visto llorar de esta manera.-¿Por qué lloras Sarah?-pregunto y ésta hace una leve pausa hasta responderme.

-Porque te quiero, pero ese te quiero que es casi amar-responde ella con un hilo de voz. Aquella réplica hace que pierda el aliento. Se refería a como amigos o, ¿más que eso? Ella al ver que no respondo se seca las lágrimas y cierra los ojos-Y por lo que veo, tú nunca te has dado cuenta-dice y yo niego con la cabeza atónito por la inesperada noticia.

-¿No estás de broma, verdad?-ella niega también la cabeza como yo lo acababa de hacer hace unos segundos y vuelve a secarse otra lágrima que se ha asomado por sus ojos. "Mi mejor amiga me quiere" digo en mi cabeza. No puede ser posible. Yo... yo no la veo así.

Hago el ademán de responderle, pero ninguna palabra consigue salir de mi boca. No quieren salir porque saben que van a hacer daño.

-No pasa nada Gabriel, es mejor que... nos veamos otro día-dice mientras se levanta, sacude su vestido y se acomoda el bolso que lleva a un lado, colgado de sus hombros. Yo asiento con la cabeza apenado por la reacción de Sarah, pero no consigo hacer más. Mi cuerpo no responde, tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de perderla o hacerle más daño. Ella se despide con una sonrisa forzada y se marcha. Veo como la figura de mi mejor amiga poco a poco se difumina hasta que la pierdo.

Imposible, lo que acaba de pasar es imposible. Un día maravilloso como el que estábamos pasando se acaba de echar a perder por no haber respondido como debería responder un chico normal a una chica que no le interesa en el ámbito romántico. Mirando ahora mis actos pasados, a lo mejor le pude dar falsas esperanzas con el demasiado roce físico que teníamos. Pero me gustaba estar así con ella. ¡Qué leches! Me sigue gustando, aunque ya no se puede hacer nada.

Después de estar, lo que me parece, un cuarto de hora más tumbado en el césped artificial, me dirijo hacia mi casa arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo. Cuando llego, mi madre me pregunta qué tal ha ido y alaba la camiseta que me había regalado ésta mañana Sarah. Ahora todo me va a recordar a ella. Intercambio un par de palabras forzadas con mi madre, cojo un poco de comida de la cocina para no tener que volver a bajar y me subo a mi habitación. He terminado como empecé esta mañana, sin tener ganas de nada. ¡Qué ironía!

No paro de darle vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde y de pensar qué debía haber dicho para no herirla. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra acción posible. Lo único que creo que puedo hacer es enviarle un mensaje. Me llevo varios minutos pensándolo y al final abro el Mipm y escribo el correo que tanto he ensayado en mi mente.

"Yo también te quiero, aunque no de la misma forma que tu lo haces por mi. Lo siento muchísimo Sarah. Espero que no te alejes de mi, porque no podría soportar perderte" y se lo envío.

Actualizo un par de veces el correo a la espera de la respuesta, pero nada, no hay nada nuevo. Enfadado, lo apago y subo a mi cama para dormir. Se me ha quitado el hambre y todo. Ojalá cambie mi vida con el trabajo que me toque. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así. Me... me cabrea tanto saber que puedo perder a una persona y no poder hacer nada... Mi vida es siempre igual, no hay nada que se salga de la monotonía. Hasta lo más insignificante, como gritar por la ventana "soy libre" es ya algo normal en mi vida. No hay nada que no haya hecho, dejando a parte los temas sexuales claro está. Quiero encontrar experiencias nuevas, quiero ser otro chico.

Y después de una hora danzando por mi cama, consigo dormirme, aunque la angustia no se va de mi cuerpo y me acompaña en mis pesadillas.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Búscame

_Corro, corro con todas mis ganas para escapar de lo que me está persiguiendo. No se lo que es y tampoco se cuanto tiempo llevo corriendo ni como he llegado aquí. Noto que cada vez me cuesta más mover las piernas y mis zancadas se vuelven más patosas y débiles. Estoy huyendo de algo que no he llegado a ver pero se que me persigue, lo noto. Siento como sus ojos se me clavan en la nuca, agujereándomela. _

_El paisaje no cambia y, aunque estoy bajo el agua sin ninguna protección contra ella, puedo respirar y correr como si no me afectara para nada. _

_Siempre es lo mismo, una roca enorme a la izquierda con unos peces amarillos, huyendo de las perturbaciones que provoco por mi paso, y a la derecha un gran abismo donde no se puede ver el fondo de lo oscuro que es. Sé que esto no es real, para nada, por el hecho de poder ver en el fondo del océano sin llevar ninguna luz conmigo o poder respirar, pero aun así estoy completamente asustado. _

_"¡Sigue corriendo Gabriel!" me ordeno a mi mismo angustiado, mas no sirve de nada. Es como si de pronto hubiera olvidado cómo mover las piernas para correr o simplemente andar. Mis extremidades van como quieren, no las siento, no las controlo. Al final caigo al suelo de boca mientas intento mover las piernas más desesperadamente, pataleando al aire, pero nada. _

_La bola angustia me atrapa y me deja sin palabras. Va a venir y me va a coger, lo noto ya muy cerca mío. No puedo escapar, me va a coger._

_"Esto no es real" digo en mi cabeza. Me siento en el fondo oceánico y me llevo las rodillas al pecho, abrazando con mis brazos las piernas. "Vamos, despierta" ruego aunque mi cuerpo no está por la labor. Me llevo las manos desesperadamente a la cabeza y empiezo a jalar de mi cabello. No siento dolor. Esto no es real. Se está acercando más y más, lo siento en mi pecho. "¡DESPIERTA!" grito en mi cabeza intentando llamar la atención de mi cuerpo del mundo real aunque sea ilógico. ¿Qué más da? Nada de lo que está pasando tiene sentido alguno. Respirar se vuelve cada vez más y más costoso. _

_Estoy notando... como el agua empieza a inundar mi boca y parte de mis pulmones aunque haya dejado de respirar por el miedo. A los pocos segundos un ruido ensordecedor me avisa de que ya está aquí. Él está aquí. Miro hacia todos lados, el tiempo se me agota, pero nada, no consigo ver nada._

_-Búscame-dice una voz masculina tras de mi. Me doy la vuelta lo más rápido que puedo y mi boca se abre por completo. Era un chico con el rostro tapado por su largo pelo azul oscuro. Está rodeado completamente por oscuridad. Su sonrisa forzada y sus puños apretados me llaman la atención. Se le nota desesperado, lleno de... tristeza y miedo, más del que yo siento ahora mismo. Me intento levantar para acercarme a él y poderle ver mejor, pero mi cuerpo no quiere, creo que he olvidado hasta hablar. Para colmo me empiezo a marear y todo da vueltas. Los párpados me pesan, me estoy ahogando. Me ahogo._

_-Búscame-vuelve a repetir el joven moviendo una de sus manos hacia sí mismo con intención de que yo me acercara, pero ya no puedo más. Mis ojos se han cerrado ya por completo y caigo, aunque no se muy bien a donde. ¿A un abismo que se acaba de abrir justo bajo mis pies? Quien sabe, ya me espero de todo._

Mi cuerpo reacciona ante tal "caída" moviéndose espasmódica e involuntariamente. Abro los ojos de golpe asustado comiéndome de lleno toda la claridad de la mañana. Respiro rápida y profundamente mientras repaso el sueño de cabo a rabo. ¿Quien era el chico de mi sueño? Nunca había visto una persona así, con ese color de pelo y esa...infelicidad tan palpable. Al moverme experimento como todo mi cuerpo está empapado de sudor. Me llevo las manos a la cara y me la froto.

Este sueño ha sido uno de los más vívidos que jamás he tenido. Toda aquella ansiedad que había sentido dentro de él, la sigo teniendo ahora en mi cuerpo. Me sigue ahogando de cierta manera. Me está taponando mi garganta, dejándome sin habla. Mis piernas siguen sin responder, como en el sueño pero tras varios intentos de moverme, consigo sacar una de mis piernas de la cama, lo que hace que me calme un poco. Por fin ha terminado. Más tarde, y con esfuerzo también, saco todo mi cuerpo y me intento levantar.

Mi cuerpo se tambalea pero al final consigo mantener el equilibrio. Apenas tengo fuerzas y siento una gran punzada en el estómago. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer me acosté sin cenar. Gran error. Lentamente consigo salir de mi habitación y poner un nuevo objetivo, llegar a la cocina sin caerme por las escaleras. A duras penas lo consigo. En cuanto entro a la cocina mi madre, boquiabierta y con el ceño fruncido, me come con la mirada. ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? Odio que siempre sepa leerme como un libro abierto.

-No cenaste, ¿verdad?-me pregunta inquisitiva. Yo niego con la cabeza porque se que aun tengo algo tapona la salida de mi voz.-Siéntate que te voy a preparar un buen desayuno. Pero no vuelvas a hacer más eso- dice negando con la cabeza. Pocas veces me regaña por algo y aun que no lo parezca, está enfadada. Va hacia el frigorífico, coge un par de cosas, y se pone a cocinar.

Agónicamente como la gran cantidad de comida que me ha preparado mi madre, pescado con una masa espesa de trigo y me lleno. Ahora mismo esta sensación de hinchazón es la gloria. Toda la pesadez y lentitud en mis movimientos se ha marchado completamente y ya puedo moverme con normalidad. Mi cuerpo ya no se siente tan débil como antes, he recuperado algo de fuerzas y el control de mis propios movimientos. Vuelvo hacia mi cuarto feliz de haber mejorado y enciendo mi ordenador para revisar si Sarah me ha respondido. Afortunadamente es así, tengo un par de mensajes de ella.

"Realmente deseaba que lo nuestro fuera recíproco pero intentaré conformarme con lo que teníamos antes de éste incidente. Lamento haberme ido de aquella forma ayer pero no podía soportar la situación. Espero que me perdones y tranquilo, no pienso irme. Si te dejo solo seguro que no podrás nada por ti mismo." dice el primer mensaje.

"He de decirte una mala noticia, mi universidad me quiere mañana en una reunión importante por lo que no nos vamos a poder ver hasta dentro de unos días. Se suponía que tenía un mes de vacaciones pero creo que ha pasado algo importante y tengo que asistir. Espero que prepares algo divertido para cuando vuela" dice el segundo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza, reprimiendo mis ganas de gritar sandeces. Voy a estar más días alejado de ella y después de lo que ha pasado... No quiero dejar sola a Sarah sufriendo por mi. Realmente me siento fatal por ella, por no poder corresponderle como debería, pero no me siento así. Mi corazón solo siente afecto o cariño hacia ella. Nada de amor. Aunque bueno, tampoco se muy bien como funciona el amor. Pero si me pongo a pensar, haríamos una estupenda pareja. Ella es la persona que mejor me conoce en todo el mundo, al igual que yo a ella. Además muchas veces nos han tachado de novios, hasta mi madre, por haber estado mucho tiempo juntos. Bueno qué más da, eso nunca va a pasar. Miro el resto de mensajes que ayer no leí y los contesto.

-Tengo que ponerme a estudiar-me digo ordenando mis pensamientos. No tengo exámenes cerca pero debo tener una rutina de estudio para que luego me cueste menos trabajo estudiar para un examen.

Me siento en la silla de mi escritorio y me acomodo. Hora de estudiar las materias que tengo para el próximo dí... ¡Es verdad! Lo he olvidado por completo, mañana es el día que me asignan el trabajo. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido? Y yo que pensaba que se me iba a hacer eterno... aunque bueno, seguro que las hora de hoy pasaran mucho más despacio. Mañana sería el gran día. Mañana mi vida cambiaría, o eso es lo que deseo con todas mis ganas. Unas mariposas empiezan a danzar en mi estómago haciéndome una especie de cosquillas, unas desagradables. Agarro un boli cualquiera y lo empiezo a morder. Mierda, ahora me será mucho más difícil estudiar, si es que lo consigo.

Al final me paso toda la mañana estudiando. La maraña de nervios que empezó hoy temprano, se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Mi madre nos prepara a los dos una comida especial para hoy. Ella está igual de nerviosa que yo y quería darme una sorpresa. La verdad es que le agradezco mucho que haga estas cosas por mi, porque se que me quiere y que está ahí para lo que necesite.

Por la tarde, aunque estoy en mi habitación, no consigo estudiar para nada. Ahora la maraña parece que quiere salir por mi boca y es una sensación un tanto extraña, por lo que decido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a despejarme. Voy hacia un parque artificial que lleva poco tiempo abierto al público y me siento en uno de los bancos que están rodeado de árboles. Si no fuera por el aire tan cargado y poco oxigenado, parecería que estuviera en la tierra.

Mantener árboles aquí abajo es muy difícil y solo se puede en determinadas zonas. Requieren muchísimos cuidados como el agua, los nutrientes que necesitan y la reproducción, aunque realmente no se deja que lo hagan -básicamente por motivos de espacio-. Además si los miras bien, se puede ver como enfermedades debida a la falta de ciertos elementos químicos se apoderan de ellos lentamente, consumiéndolos. Es triste saber que los árboles están condenados a su desaparición del planeta Tierra. Ellos siempre han estado, incluso antes que nosotros, pero ahora desaparecer a un ritmo horripilante.

-¡Se acerca algo!-grita una mujer mientras ve unas noticias de nueva hora en su Mipm. Eso alarma a todas las personas presentes en un radio considerable y empiezan a gritar ellos lo mismo para avisar al resto de personas. ¿Cómo se lo pueden creer así de fácil? Pero el caos pronto se apodera del parque. Todos empiezan a chillar y a correr de un lado a otro. Son demasiado exagerados, aquí nunca pasa nada. Es imposible que algo perturbe nuestra tranquilidad. Ni las fiestas lo hacen, ya que solo tenemos una y ese día se guarda silencio -es la conmemoración al fallido plan de evacuación de la población humana al espacio-.

Yo sin embargo sigo sentado viendo el panorama. De nada sirve ponerse histérico cuando aun no ha pasado nada. Espero y espero, pero nada "viene". "Lo que yo decía" susurro. Pero después de unos minutos escuchando a la gente gritar y rezar por sus vidas, un enorme estruendo suena desde la parte superior de la cúpula y la luz se va, dejándonos completamente a oscuras. Sí, ese sol que os hablé antes, el que nos iluminaba, se ha apagado.

Ahora si que me levanto y empiezo a correr a ciegas. Vale, ahora si estoy asustado. ¿Qué está pasado? Al parecer la regla de que nunca pasa nada ya no es válida. Es la primera vez que la luz se va en todo lo que llevamos de historia aquí abajo. Toda la ciudad está bajo oscuridad absoluta. Durante mi camino hacia no se donde, porque la orientación no es mi punto fuerte, me choco con bastantes personas. Siento como mi cuerpo se llena de dolor pero sigo corriendo desesperadamente. Necesito salir de aquí. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Y si se cae la cúpula y nos ahogamos todos? Mi corazón va a mil por hora y creo que mi boca empieza a saber a sangre de todos los codazos que me han dado en ella.

Espera...

Esto se parece a mi sueño, aunque ahora si que no veo nada y mis piernas pueden moverse perfectamente. Es una locura. Una bengala roja se alza por el aire dándonos visión durante unos minutos. Lo que consigo ver me aterra. Cientos de personas están tiradas en el suelo mientras se retuercen del dolor y otras siguen corriendo mientras pisan a los que están en el suelo sin importarles lo que están haciendo.

Alguien me agarra de la pierna y tira de mi pantalón hacia sí. Es una mujer joven, de unos treinta años, con la nariz llena de sangre y un diente roto. Me mira con una cara desencajada. Yo sacudo mi pierna para deshacerme de ella y, después de hacerlo varias veces una más fuerte que la otra, lo consigo.

Salgo corriendo con todas mis ganas. Me da igual el resto de personas, están demasiado preocupadas por correr o por pelearse entre ellas. Aguanto el aliento y lo expulso cuando puedo mientras corro. Debo darme prisa o no conseguiré encontrar el camino adecuado para llegar a mi casa. La bengala empieza a bajar y mis piernas a flaquear. Poco oxígeno está llegando a las extremidades de mi cuerpo, las cuales están agarrotadas ya. Pero no me detengo, sigo corriendo, sorteando a las personas que están en el suelo, hasta salir del parque y encontrar la calle que me llevará hasta mi casa.

La garganta me quema y los ojos buscan desesperadamente la silueta de mi hogar entre todas las que ve durante el camino, aunque siempre se posan sobre los cuerpos tirados en el suelo de personas malheridas aunque no quiera verlas. "Sigue corriendo" me obligo. Ahora no hay tiempo para ayudarles, no servirá de nada. ¡Están demasiado preocupados por pegarse entre si! No me puedo quedar aquí. Vamos, VAMOS, VAAMOOS.

Después de una eternidad, falto de aire y malherido, consigo ver mi casa, mi preciosa casa. Aumento el ritmo de las zancadas para llegar lo más rápido posible a ella y consigo llegar antes de que la bengala se haya apagado por completo. Voy hasta la puerta, la aporreo para que mi madre me abra y me aparto de ella tirándome al suelo exhausto. Escucho como se abre y como mi madre me grita desesperada. Tiene una vela en la mano lo que hace que respire más tranquilo. Por fin puedo ver.

Tanto tiempo en oscuridad me estaba matando lentamente. Intento levantarme sin éxito. Mis músculos ya no responden, los he forzado demasiado. Mi madre me coge de un brazo y me adentra hacia el interior de la casa entre fuertes tirones, arrastrándome por el suelo.

-¡Pensaba que te iba a perder!-me grita llorando mientras cierra la puerta y se abalanza hacia mi. Yo también creía que me iba a perder. La abrazo de vuelta con la poca energía que me queda. No puedo ni hablar, la garganta me sigue quemando y no puedo controlar el ritmo de mi descompasada respiración.

Ella nota el estado en el que me encuentro y se va corriendo a la cocina para traerme un vaso de agua. Vuelve corriendo, me levanta la cabeza y me acerca el borde del vaso a la boca para que yo pueda sorber el agua poco a poco. No vuelvo a correr en mi vida, lo juro. Poco a poco siento como recupero las fuerzas, aunque aun no soy capaz de levantarme. Me quedo tumbado en el suelo. La luz no vuelve, ya llevamos más de 30 minutos sin ella según me informa mi madre. Ella enciende un par de velas más y me da a mi una para cuando pueda levantarme, luego me da un beso en la frente tiernamente. Lo ha tenido que pasar fatal. Es una exagerada, pero todas las madres son así al fin y al cabo. Después de una interminable lucha por levantar mi cuerpo del suelo, lo consigo aunque las piernas me flaquean de vez en cuando. Cojo la vela que me ha dejado mi madre y subo lentamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-¡Enciéndete!-digo. El ordenador se enciende y la pantalla se abre delante de mis narices. Todo parece normal hasta que un mensaje de error salta en medio de la pantalla. No hay conexión. ¿Cómo no puede haber conexión? Lo apago y lo vuelvo a encender, pero sigue igual.

Esto no es normal, para nada normal. Sigo dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha ocurrido pero el sueño tira de mi. Mejor lo solucionaré mañana. He hecho demasiado esfuerzo y ahora me resiento aun más. Bajo hasta la cocina para comer algo y que no me pase como esta mañana. Luego vuelvo a subir a mi habitación para dormirme. Tumbado en la cama contemplo la leve luz que proporciona aun la vela, medio consumida. Vaya día más raro he tenido. Ojalá sueñe hoy algo más alegre y bonito. Algo que no me coma la cabeza de esta manera. Cierro los ojos y espero que el sueño me domine. Espero que mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Por la mañana mi madre me levanta con un "Buenos días cariño, ¿has dormido bien?". Abro los ojos y la veo sonriente. Ha vuelto la luz, por fin. Me desperezo exageradamente y asiento con la cabeza. Como tiene que olerme el aliento fatal por lo que mejor no abrir la boca. Ella me acaricia la cara y se va hacia la parte de abajo.

Hoy es el gran día. Hoy por fin sabré si mi vida va a cambiar o me voy a quedar como siempre, en mi maldita monotonía. De un salto me levanto de la cama y la hago nervioso pensando en mi nuevo futuro. El no saber qué me puede tocar me va a estar consumiendo hasta que no me lo digan.

La entrega empieza a las doce de la mañana y se pide expresamente que los chicos que van a participar tienen que ir impolutos. Hora de ducharse Gabriel. Me ducho con esmero y nerviosismo, dándome hasta por detrás de las orejas para estar perfecto. Luego seco mi pelo y lo peino lo mejor que puedo, aunque luego se que va a coger la forma que le de la gana. Tengo el pelo marrón medio largo y aleonado. ¿Que qué quiere decir eso? Que parezco un león aun habiéndome peinado.

Afortunadamente no tengo bello facial, por lo que no tengo que afeitarme. Mi cuerpo es bastante estilizado y apenas tengo músculos marcados, soy todo fibra. Mi altura... bueno dejemos que mi altura es estándar - 1,76 metros- Más tarde vuelvo hacia mi habitación y me visto con el uniforme de mi escuela por ser lo más formal que tengo. Además la gente tiene mucho respeto a los uniformes de las altas escuelas, como la mía, ya que dicen cuan bueno eres en los estudios.

Mi estómago ruge y bajo corriendo las escaleras para desayunar. Son las 11, aun tengo tiempo de sobra.

-Mamá, ¿cómo vas?-grito. Ella me responde a los pocos segundos con un "bien" y yo sonrío. Todo va sobre ruedas. Hoy es mi maldito día y tiene que ser perfecto.

Abro la nevera y cojo lo primero que veo: algas y un poco de masa de trigo que había sobrado del día anterior. Lo caliento en el fuego y me lo como. Como echo de menos un buen trozo de carne de vaca o un simple vaso de leche. Aunque los comí cuando era chico, los echo muchísimo de menos y ya apenas recuerdo cómo era su sabor. Eso es lo peor, no recordar el sabor.

Enciendo mi Mipm para ver las noticias y enterarme qué es lo que pasó ayer. En cuanto lo abro un mensaje salta y lo abro. Es de la administración de Luna pidiendo perdón por los percances de ayer. Sigo leyendo y veo que hace alusión a que miles de personas que perdieron el control de sus actos y resultaron heridas. Las que vi el día anterior. ¿Por qué una persona va a perder el control de sus actos? Una cosa es estar histérico y otra no saber qué es lo que estás haciendo. Aunque me huele a chamuscado, lo dejo a un lado -como ya dije anteriormente la libertad de expresión es muy limitada y es mejor callarte- y llamo de nuevo a mi madre para que baje.

Ir contra el sistema es sentenciarte la muerte psicológica y social a ti mismo.

Hay que ir saliendo ya hacia la entrega. Ella baja corriendo y da una vuelta delante mía. Se ha puesto su mejor vestido, uno rojo largo de tirantes y escotado. Es verdad, no os he hablado que aquí la temperatura es casi siempre la misma, de 21 ºC, por lo que podemos ir en manga corta durante todo el año.

Las mariposas vuelven a danzar en mi estómago, esta vez más notoriamente. Quiero saber ya qué voy a ser. Salimos de nuestra casa mi madre y yo y vamos hacia el auditorio de Luna, un enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Como el sector 3 es el más cercano al centro -que es el sector 1- apenas tardamos diez minutos andando y poco a poco notamos como un enorme bullicio de personas se apodera de las calles.

A medida que nos acercamos más gente va apareciendo hasta que llegamos al auditorio, el cual da la impresión de estar lleno ya. Por suerte, yo y otros privilegiados, tenemos asientos reservados en las primeras filas, por lo que no pasa nada llegar algo más tarde que los demás. Entramos nerviosos y mi madre me agarra del brazo. Creo que lo está pasando peor que yo.

Cuando llegamos a los asientos, nos vamos a los delanteros y buscamos mi nombre. Mi madre lo encuentra antes que yo y señala los dos asientos con un papel que pone: "Gabriel Thompson". Ese definitivamente soy yo. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos a que todo comience. Cinco minutos antes de las 12, la sala se llena por completo y por los altavoces habla una voz femenina pidiendo que solo hubiera acompañantes para los que estamos sentados en la primera fila. Si querían ver la entrega tendrían que salir y subir a la parte de arriba para poder hacerlo. Pasados esos minutos todo se vuelve más silencioso y las luces bajan su intensidad. En la atmósfera que bañaba toda la sala se puede notar el cúmulo de nervios. Más tarde una mujer de avanzada edad se deja ver por escenario y llama la atención de todos en cuanto empieza a hablar.

-Bienvenidos chicos y chicas a vuestro gran día-dice dulcemente posando la mirada sobre el público. Ella es una de las personas que llevan el gobierno aquí, en Luna. Para que lo entendáis, es la tercera con más poder de esta ciudad. Es una mujer de avanzada edad con el pelo cano y muy largo. Trago el cúmulo de saliva que se aglomeraba en mi boca. Queda cada vez menos.-Como sabéis, hoy os repartiremos diferentes oficios al azar-siguió contando. Todo el mundo sabe que al azar azar no son, ya que siempre tocan los mejores trabajos entre los chicos que están en la élite, como yo. Eso me da más esperanzas, yo solo quiero conseguir el trabajo de mis sueños y a los demás que les zurzan.-Os iré llamando por orden que estáis sentados los de las primeras filas y luego alfabéticamente.

Y así es. Yo estoy en la mitad de la segunda fila. A cada nombre que escucho mis nervios van aflorando más y más. Mi madre me agarra de la mano y la aprieta para darme ánimos. Tres asientos más antes que yo, suena como el chico que coge un papel del saco aterciopelado negro canta alegremente que le ha tocado enfermero. "Mierda, tiene que haber uno más" pienso. Ese debería ser mío.

Miro con ojos envidiosos al chico que, con una gran sonrisa, baja del escenario para volver a sentarse. Pronto ya es mi turno y suena mi nombre por toda la sala. "Gabriel Thompson, por favor suba". Obedientemente subo al escenario muerto de miedo y nervios. Meto la mano en el saco. Empiezo a remover todos los papeles que hay dentro y al final agarro el que está más abajo y al centro de todos. "Este es el mío, lo presiento" digo en mis adentros sonriendo. Lo saco angustiado por toda la espera que me estoy haciendo y lo abro. La sonrisa que se había dibujado antes en mi cara muere poco completo.

Limpiador de fondo.

"¡Me ha tocado ser un maldito limpiador de fondo!" grito en mi cabeza. Mis ojos quieren llorar y mi garganta quiere chillar pero la mujer que estaba llamándonos me da un empujón para que baje del escenario. Atontado bajo y voy hacia el asiento donde está mi madre con cara de preocupación. Se ha dado cuenta, como siempre. Me siento y no dirijo ninguna palabra. Ella calla para dejarme tranquilo y no agobiarme, es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo.

Ya me diréis como va a cambiar mi vida por completo siendo un maldito basurero del fondo oceánico.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Secretos

Ya es mi tercer día trabajando en esta bazofia de limpiar el fondo marino cercano a la ciudad.

Estoy realmente agotado, ya sea física o psicológicamente hablando. Tengo que llevar un traje muy aparatoso que cuesta muchísimo de mover. Me lo tengo que poner obligatoriamente para poder salir fuera de la ciudad porque estoy completamente rodeado de agua. Aunque el peso que siento sobre mi cuerpo es menor por el empuje que recibo del agua, principio de Arquímedes -todo cuerpo sumergido en el agua siente un empuje hacia arriba igual a la densidad del líquido por su volumen y por la gravedad-, el traje pesa tanto que ya estoy exhausto y solo han pasado unas horas desde que he empezado a trabajar. Mis movimientos son demasiado pesados.

A todo esto se le suma el hecho de que estoy completamente a oscuras y la única luz que tengo es la de mi traje. Las vistas no son para nada bonitas porque el fondo marino cercano a la cuidad está realmente asqueroso. El suelo está repleto de porquerías que se expulsan del núcleo urbano para que no se acumule dentro de el, aunque realmente no es una buena decisión hacerlo. Además, me han prohibido totalmente que hable de las cosas que pueda ver aquí afuera. Al parecer le sale más a cuenta contaminar el agua a que la población se consciente sobre la contaminación que están produciendo otra vez hacia el medio que les rodea.

¡Cómo si no hubiera servido de escarmiento el perder nuestro hogar encima de los continentes! El ser humano se tropieza demasiadas veces con la misma piedra.

En mi primer día de trabajo no me dejaron salir fuera porque me tuvieron que enseñar como se usaba cada instrumento que tendría que utilizar y como debía ponerme el traje para que no hubiera fugas. También tuvieron que hacerme un par de pruebas para ver cuánto oxígeno consumía y la eficiencia de éste en mi cuerpo. Supongo que era para saber qué cantidad me tenían que dar.

El miedo se apoderó de mi aquella noche imaginándome a mi mismo perdiendo la vida porque no me habían dado el suficiente oxígeno o se me acababa antes de poder llegar dentro de la ciudad. Lo pasé verdaderamente mal, pero al final mi madre me ayudó a superar ése pequeño miedo a la mañana siguiente diciéndome que había muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello pasara. Terminó con la frase de "_a las personas buenas no le pasan cosas malas_". Quise creerla, de verdad, pero me era muy difícil creerme aquello después de la muerte de la persona más buena del mundo -desde mi punto de vista-, mi padre.

El segundo día por fin salí fuera, aunque acompañado por una persona con bastante experiencia en este trabajo. Me estuvo enseñando lo esencial, como: si se me acaba el aire debía pulsar un pequeño botón que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda para activar una propulsión de emergencia; no podía contarle nada de lo que viera fuera de la ciudad a la gente, bajo castigo; cómo debía usar las herramientas más eficientemente para hacer el trabajo más rápido y mejor; y que no debía acercarme a un gran hoyo que estaba bastante cerca de mi zona de trabajo.

¡Leches! Todo era no puedes esto, no puedes lo otro y trabajar como un esclavo. ¿Qué se habían creído? ¡Ni que hubiera extraterrestres en el fondo del mar! Aunque supongo que todas las ciudades tienen secretos que no quieren que sean descubiertos. Y yo no quiero descubrirlos, ya bastante mal lo estoy pasando.

Llevo ya tres horas removiendo basura de un lado a otro. Quien diría que nuestra sociedad no tan consumista y más preocupada por los bienes, iba a producir tanta cantidad de desechos en tan poco tiempo. Ciertamente la raza humana está hecha para romper todo lo que toca aunque no quiera provocar eso.

Sigo removiendo la basura ya desganado. Aun quedan más de tres horas para que mi turno termine y lo único que hago a parte de estar con la basura es mirar a cada segundo la cantidad de oxígeno que me queda. Creo que no me voy a acostumbrar a esto. Aunque intente centrarme en el nuevo paisaje que puedo ver y saborear, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que puedo morir de un segundo a otro.

Veo peces y crustáceos que nunca he llegado a ver en toda mi vida, pero me parecen tan insignificantes que los paso de largo. Esto no es disfrutar de la vida, esto no es lo que yo quiero. Yo debería haber sido un enfermero que cuida amablemente de sus pacientes y les ayuda con sus problemas de salud. ¡Pero no! Aquí estoy yo, limpiando la maldita basura que han tirado los demás. No estoy hecho para esto.

Sigo con mi trabajo a regañadientes e intento concentrarme más en lo que hago y menos en la cantidad de aire que me queda, aunque me cuesta todo un mundo. Afortunadamente las siguientes dos horas se me pasan más rápidas que todas las anteriores.

Solo una maldita hora más y ya puedo volver a mi casa con todas mis comodidades. Aunque tengo que ponerme a estudiar que ya mismo tengo exámenes.

Poco a poco la hora de terminar la jornada se va acercando y mis nervios van creciendo. Se que me ponen unas horas de aire más por si acaso me pasa algo o mi respiración es más rápida que de costumbre, pero no puedo evitar seguir obsesionandome con el aire. "Cinco minutos más, solo cinco minutos más" me digo a mi mismo, animándome. Y aunque esos minutos fueron más de treinta en mi cabeza, por fin sonó la alarma de mi Mipm que me avisaba de que mi jornada terminaba en ese momento.

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y salgo lo más rápido que puedo hacia la puerta de entrada a la ciudad, que está a unos doscientos metros de mi.

¡Por fin la libertad y la tranquilidad de saber que no tengo un bien limitado a una cantidad de horas!

Pero antes de acortar la distancia en cien metros entre la puerta de la ciudad y yo, ésta se empieza a cerrar y una alarma estridente suena, poniéndome la piel de gallina. ¿Qué está pasando? Ahora corro todo lo posible para intentar llegar antes de que la puerta se cierre. Pero cuando me quedan aun sesenta metros se cierra, dejándome completamente a mi suerte.

Mis piernas fallan y caigo de rodillas al suelo desesperado y casi sin aliento. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme, pero soy la única persona que se ha quedado fuera por lo que parece, ya que no encuentro ninguna luz entre la oscuridad a parte de la mía. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que me llega a hacer daño en el pecho y el pulso retumba en mis sienes, mareándome. La alarma sigue sonando intermitentemente.

De pronto, un montón de luces se encienden por fuera de la ciudad y apuntan hacia arriba, congregándose en un mismo punto. Es una especie de roca gigante que cae muy rápidamente hacia el suelo. A medida que se va acercando, mi visión capta que no es una roca, sino una especie de nave abollada seguida de otra un tanto más grande que parece que la dirige. Una pregunta no duda en pasarse por mi mente: ¿Qué era aquella nave y por qué la llevaban hace el gran agujero al que le habían prohibido ir?

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada más un par de luces me cegaron por completo. Me están apuntando con ellas. Muevo los brazos desesperadamente para llamar más la atención y en cuanto lo hago, un grupo de guardias con trajes más avanzados se dirigen hacia mi. En ese mismo instante en pánico otra vez porque... ¡llevaban armas!

Me levanto y doy dos pasos hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo, me apuntan con ellas. Se que las armas convencionales que siempre se han utilizado no sirven bajo el agua, pero las que están llevando estos guardias no parecen para nada normales.

En pocos segundos llegan hacia donde yo estoy y me agarran, inmovilizándome de cuerpo entero. Rápidamente me llevan dentro de la ciudad, arrastrándome literalmente hablando, pues el miedo me ha poseído tanto que no puedo mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Me llevan a la sala de vaciado y, cuando nos libramos de estar rodeados de agua, me sueltan. Aun me siguen apuntando. ¿Es que no ven que soy un habitante de ésta cuidad? Uno de los guardias se acerca lentamente a mi y me quita el caso en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Identifícate!-me ordenan. Yo abro la boca y empiezo a balbucear palabras apenas entendibles. Estoy demasiado nervioso y acojonado como para poder comportarme como una persona normal.

Los guardias, hartos de no entender nada, me agarran del brazo y me quitan el guante para ver la información personal que tengo en mi Mipm. En cuanto confirman quien soy buscándome en la base de datos de la ciudad, bajan las armas. Un enorme suspiro sale de mi boca, no es exactamente una experiencia preciosa que te apunten con unas cuantas armas a la vez-¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí fuera?-me pregunta otro guardia.

-Es...-trago saliva porque aun me cuesta formar oraciones coherentes- Estaba trabajando. Soy limpiador de fondos-respondí. Es mejor que diga la verdad a andarme con rodeos y que me vuelvan a apuntar con sus malditas armas. Ellos lo vuelven a confirmar en la base de datos y asienten con la cabeza. Después todos se quitan los cascos dejándose ver las caras. La mayoría eran hombres, aunque hay un par de mujeres entre ellos.

-Esperamos que no te vuelva a pasar-dice una de las chicas. Ésta guardia es la más corpulenta y la mayor de todos los ahí presentes. Seguramente es la capitana de los demás.

Antes de que pueda rechistar para decirle de que no puedo moverme con gran rapidez por el fondo marino, me corta rápidamente.

-Me dan igual tus excusas. Si te volvemos a ver ahí fuera cuando suene la alarma, créeme que nada bueno te pasará. Ésta vez quedas perdonado.

Y me dejaron ahí solo, sentado en el suelo mientras asimilo el nuevo peligro de mi trabajo: todo lo que no esté relacionado con la basura y llegar antes de que se cierre la puerta, es castigo seguro.

Es lo peor que le puede pasar a un habitante de Luna y aun peor para una persona con mis privilegios.

Después de pasar cinco minutos decido que ya es hora de quitarme el horrendo traje e irme por fin a casa. Mientras voy de camino a ella, mi cabeza no para de imaginarse cosas y hacer hipótesis sobre qué es lo que hay en ese gran hoyo. Desgraciadamente no se lo puedo decir a nadie o... castigo.

¡Todo lo que haga va a desembocar en castigo por lo que parece!

Cuando llego a casa saludo a mi madre y subo a mi habitación rápidamente para tirarme en la cama y poder darme un respiro después de tanta presión. ¡Odio mi trabajo! Afortunadamente, antes de que me pueda más hundir en mi propia mierda, mi Mipm empieza a sonar. Es un mensaje de Sarah:

"_Espero que te esté yendo todo bien Gabriel. Acabo de recordar que hace nada tuviste tu asignación de trabajo. ¡Seguro que has tenido tanta suerte que te ha tocado el que tu querías! Tengo ganas de volver a verte, besos_"

Aunque sé que Sarah lo ha hecho sin querer, no puedo evitar odiarla por unos segundos. Parece que hoy el mundo se está riendo en mi cara. El resto de día lo paso dando vueltas por mi casa haciendo cosas variadas: desde limpiar mi cuarto hasta hacer la comida porque mi madre no se encuentra muy bien.

Prefiero estar ocupado y así no pensar en cómo ha cambiado mi vida, para mal.

Esta noche he vuelto a soñar con aquella persona que me pedía que le buscara. ¡Pero no se quien es! ¿Cómo voy a buscar a alguien que no se quien es y no se si existe? Seguro que mi inconsciente está aburrido de limpiar tanto el fondo marino y quiere que me busque otro "hobby".

Aunque en este sueño si he podido ver la cara de la persona que quería ser buscada por mi: era un chico de no más años que yo. En mi sueño tenía los ojos azules, azules como el fondo del océano cuando tienes una pequeña luz a tu espalda. Azules como nuestro "cielo" cuando es de noche.

Su pelo era largo, bastante largo para ser un chico, y también era de ese color azul. Una combinación bastante rara, seguramente se habría teñido. Estaba bastante delgado, por no decir que estaba en los huesos el pobre. ¿Por qué tengo que crear a una persona así de rara inconscientemente? Mejor no seguir pensando en ello. Es una completa tontería pensar que alguien necesita mi ayuda. Ahora mismo no soy el más indicado para ello.

Ya es por la tarde, acabo de terminar mi jornada lectiva y tengo que dirigirme de nuevo a mi nuevo trabajo. Pasaré de nuevo toda la maldita tarde ahí fuera limpiando los desechos de los demás mientras yo me muero de miedo por lo que me pueda pasar. Aunque tengo muy claro que esta vez no me voy a alejar tanto de la ciudad, esta vez no me voy a quedar fuera como un tonto.

Camino desganado hacia el puesto este de limpiafondos, mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando llego evito cualquier contacto con los demás trabajadores porque noto como me miran mal, como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido, y me voy hacia mi taquilla para ponerme el traje. ¡El maldito traje que pesa un quintal!

En cuanto me lo pongo y compruebo que está bien y no hay fugas, voy hacia la salida. Cojo mi botella de oxígeno, me aseguro que está bien llena y me la echo a la espalda en cuanto la conecto a mi traje. Antes de meterme en la cámara de vaciado inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y me armo de valor para poder terminar la jornada de hoy con fuerza. Yo puedo.

Entro y dejo que el agua inunde hasta mi cadera, luego me pongo el casco y me aseguro de que está bien cerrado y que el oxígeno está abierto. Más tarde, cuando la puerta al exterior se abre, salgo lentamente con pasos de hormiguita. Todo está igual que ayer, igual de oscuro. Enciendo la luz que llevo encima del casco y voy hacia un cúmulo de desechos muy cercano a mi. ¡Hora de trabajar! Ojalá se me pase el tiempo más rápido que otras jornadas.

Todo va bien, ya han pasado la mitad de las horas que tengo que trabajar y aun no ha pasado nada extraño. Lo único que puedo destacar es la cantidad de cosas raras que me he encontrado mientras he estado removiendo la basura de un lado a otro. Cosas como: condones, botellas de alcohol, pañales, juguetes horrendos... son las que más me encuentro. Esto dice mucho de nuestra sociedad la verdad. Sigo ensimismado en mi trabajo hasta que siento un gran temblor a mis pies. Tiro asustado la herramienta que estaba utilizando y miro a mi alrededor para ver qué es lo que lo ha provocado.

El corazón se me contrae por completo. A apenas a cien metros de mi hay una pequeña cápsula abollada y un tanto hundida en el suelo. No he sentido venir hasta que ha impactado en el suelo, que raro.

-¿Pero qué leches?-digo asustado a la vez que curioso. Esto es raro, esta vez no han encendido las luces ni han conectado aquella alarma tan estridente. A lo mejor podía ser algún vigilante que ha perdido el control de su nave y se ha estrellado en el suelo. La curiosidad me corroe el alma. Necesito saber que ha pasado.

Después de mucho meditar qué hacer, me decido por ver qué es lo que hay dentro. No puedo dejar atrás mi instinto por ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitan, eso es lo que hace un buen médico. Me acerco lentamente hacia la cápsula y parece que no hay movimiento ni dentro ni fuera de ella.

La luz del interior de ésta está parpadeando y cada vez tiene menos intensidad. Siento que debo darme prisa por si hay una fuga de agua. Acelero mi paso todo lo que puedo, aunque sin llegar a correr, y estoy en mi destino en un par de minutos.

Como sigue sin haber ninguna alarma que me avise de que debo entrar en la ciudad y ninguna luz que me apunte, termino de acercarme a la cápsula. Doy un pequeño rodeo al objeto sin identificar y no encuentro ninguna apertura para poder entrar. Que raro, debería haber una pequeña compuerta que dejara paso hacia el interior. Lo más seguro es que se haya quedado en la parte que está hundida en el suelo.

Cuando vuelvo de nuevo al punto de partida, decido mirar por el cristal que está a metro de mi. Tiene un poco de arena por encima por lo que la limpio con una mano y miro hacia el interior y... ahí está el chico de mis sueños, literalmente. Tiene una herida en la cabeza y está con los ojos cerrados. Es el mismo color de pelo que en mi sueño. Es él, seguro.

El pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo y empiezo a aporrear el cristal para llamar la atención del muchacho. Nada vuelve a tener sentido. Éste abre los ojos como platos y se levanta del asiento en el que está, cayendo hacia el fondo de la cápsula. Yo sigo aporreando el cristal aunque esta vez más flojo y espero la respuesta de éste. El mundo se está riendo de mi otra vez, seguro. Al final se asoma por el cristal con cara de confundido. ¿Es que no sabe donde está? Además, un chico tan joven no puede ser un guardia, eso seguro. Realmente esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Por qué siempre me meto en todos los líos sin quererlo ni beberlo?

El chaval empieza a gritar algo que no consigo escuchar y empieza a aporrear también el cristal como yo hacía antes. En mi cabeza intento trazar un plan para sacarle de ahí o ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera dar con algo, el chico rompe el cristal dejando que el agua entre en la cápsula. ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo!?

Miro de nuevo hacia mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no se han encendido las luces, que no hay nadie viniendo hacia nosotros con armas o que no hay alarma. Pero nada, todo está en calma. "¡Todo esto no tiene sentido!" grito en mi interior.

El chico saca una mano por el agujero que había hecho anteriormente en el cristal y la agita pidiendo mi ayuda. Yo, sin pensármelo dos veces, la agarro y tiro de él para sacarle. No hace falta nada más que un empujón para lograr que todo su cuerpo salga, aunque no ileso. Tras de si deja un par de hilos de sangre que salen de su cara, torso y piernas. Se ha cortado y bastante. Pero ahora eso no es lo importante, ¡evidentemente el no puede respirar! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Estamos a más de 100 metros de la puerta y como muy poco yo conseguiría llegar en 5 minutos cargando con su peso. Tiene que haber algo más.

El extraño empieza a aporrear mi casco y a abrazarse a mi, cosa que me pone más nervioso y no me deja pensar con claridad. "Piensa Gabriel, piensa" me ordeno a mi mismo y antes de que la idea llegue a mi cabeza, aprieto el botón de propulsión de emergencia y salimos disparados hacia la puerta. Es una idea completamente suicida y absurda, pero a lo mejor así lo consigo salvar.

A toda velocidad nos acercamos a la sala de vaciado, aunque nuestra trayectoria va dando un tumbos de un lado a otro. Al ser la primera vez que lo pruebo no puedo controlarlo bien. Agarro el cuerpo del chico para ayudar en su agarre y lo prieto hacia mi pecho. Si se suelta y se queda a mitad de camino no tendría sentido nada de lo que hecho. Afortunadamente llegamos a nuestro objetivo sin ningún percance. En cuanto estamos dentro, le suelto y éste cae lentamente hacia el suelo perdiendo la vida. No se mueve y tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡NO NO NO! Debes vivir-grito. Desesperadamente busco el botón que vacía por completo la cámara y después de unos segundos interminables, doy con él y lo aprieto. En unos segundos la sala se vacía y me quito el saco para atender al herido rápidamente. Éste está echando todo el agua que había tragado por la boca. Me acerco a él y le ayudo a inclinarse hacia un lado para que pueda echarlo todo bien. Le había conseguido salvar. Yo, un simple limpiador de fondos, he conseguido salvarle la vida alguien.

-Eres tú- dijo al final el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Entramados de mentiras

-Eres tú- vuelve a decir el extraño.

La gran sonrisa que se ha dibujado en su cara me da miedo. Me da miedo porque me resulta familiar.

Su sonrisa, aunque parece algo forzada, es hermosa. ¿Él también me habrá visto en sus sueños? No puede ser, eso es una completa idiotez y algo ilógico. El pobre aun sigue echando un poco de agua por la boca. Realmente si hubiera tardado un segundo más, solo uno, sus pulmones se habrían llenado de agua completamente y hubiera muerto.

Doy gracias al creador por haber hecho que eso no ocurriera. El suelo está lleno de sangre muy rojiza. A cada contracción que hace el chico con su cuerpo el charco se hace más y más grande, rodéando su cuerpo tendido. Tiene cortes bastante profundo en la pierna y en el pecho que no paran de sangrar. Debo hacer algo para detenerlo. Pero mi cuerpo no responde, estoy viendo demasiada sangre. Más de la que nunca hubiera imaginado que había en el cuerpo aun sabiendo los litros que tenemos en él.

Aun no me han preparado para esto.

-Si, supongo que soy yo-respondo encogiéndome de hombros y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Que a decir verdad, es muy pegadiza.

No se como reaccionar ante esta situación, todo es tan extraño y sin sentido que parece que estoy soñando de nuevo, seguro. Muerdo uno de mis labios para saber si estoy o no en uno pero el hiriente dolor me indica que o el sueño es demasiado vivido o que estoy despierto.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital, tus heridas no paran de sangrar y yo...no puedo hacer mucho-digo y acto seguido tapono la herida de su pierna con ambas manos para que no pierda tanta sangre, pero no tengo más manos para las demás. Angustiado suelto una de mis manos de la pierna y presiono una herida del costado. Ver tanta sangre y no poder hacer nada me está matando. Me siento un inútil.

-¿Estás loco? Si alguien me ve o se entera de que estoy aquí me matarán-declara con voz miedosa.

Después de decir aquellas palabras tose un par de veces, lo que le hace volver a sangrar más. Eso me toma desprevenido y mi corazón pega un brinco. ¿Por qué le iban a matar? Mi gente no es mala y siempre ayudan a todos, ¿por qué a él no? Mis ojos van de un lado a otro buscando todas las heridas visibles y contándolas. Al final pierdo la cuenta.

-Ayúdame tu, por favor-dice suplicante con ojos cristalinos.

¿Debo ayudarle? A lo mejor si lo hago me meto en un buen lío. Pero evidentemente no le puedo dejar aquí, solo e indefenso. Yo no soy así. ¡Qué cojones!, me necesita y es lo único importante ahora.

Al final hago un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Está débil y su ropa empapada en líquido rojo. Me llevo uno de sus brazos por encima de mi cuello y le ayudo a andar. Todas sus heridas sangran sin piedad y vamos dejando un rastro de sangre significativo.

Le llevo hasta las taquillas, donde afortunadamente no hay nadie, y le siento en uno de los bancos para coger algunas vendas del botiquín de la sala. Salgo corriendo hacia él, cojo todo lo que veo necesario y vendo sus heridas como puedo, para evitar el rastro de sangre y que nos puedan seguir.

Dejo un minuto para que reponga algo de fuerzas y nos volvemos a poner en camino. Es importante que nadie pueda seguirnos si es verdad que le pueden matar, ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE! Aunque a estas horas de la noche no hay mucha gente andando por las calles. Pero siempre hay posibilidad.

A medida que vamos a avanzando siento cada vez más peso sobre mi. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre y apenas puede levantar ya la cabeza. Es de noche y solo nos ilumina la tenue luz de nuestro "sol". Me paro a pocos pasos de mi casa en seco. ¿Cómo voy a meterle dentro sin que mi madre se entere? Porque estoy seguro que si le cuento algo de lo que ha pasado no me va a dejar ayudarle y no se lo puedo permitir. No puedo dejarle, él me necesita.

Lo que hago al final es que le dejo al lado de la entrada, entre los matorrales del jardín, y entro en casa para localizar a mi madre.

-Espérame aquí, no voy a tardar. Te lo juro-digo antes de cerrar la puerta en voz baja, asomado por el pequeño hueco que he dejado abierto. No escucho respuesta pero doy por supuesto que lo ha escuchado.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y me doy toda la prisa para buscar a mi madre. Siento como cada segundo pega en mi piel como una picadura de raya. Siento la necesidad de ayudarle con toda mi alma. Una persona me necesita y yo siento la necesidad de curarle.

Después de entrar en un par de salas, encuentro a mi madre tumbada en el sofá del salón leyendo uno de sus miles de libros. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que ahora podría ser un buen momento para entrar al chico rescatado. Sin hacer ruido voy hacia la puerta y la abro silenciosamente. Luego voy hacia donde le he dejado pero éste ya no está.

Miro a mi alrededor alterado buscando por todo el jardín, pero no le encuentro. Mis ojos ya no saben por donde mirar y la angustia se abre paso por mi interior, acelera mi respiración y ejerce presión sobre mi garganta. ¡No puede haber ido muy lejos con lo mal que está! Maldita sea.

-¿Buscabas algo?-pregunta alguien detrás mía mientras tapa mi boca con una de sus manos. Siento como lentamente pega su cuerpo contra el mío y acerca su boca a mi oreja. Su aliento impacta contra mi pelo y cara. Su pecho está totalmente pegado a mi espalda. Puedo sentir como sus costillas impactan contra mi carnosa piel. Se le nota nervioso y por el temblor de su cuerpo, tiene una mezcla de frío y miedo.-Espero que no me hayas traicionado-dice y en cuanto termina siento algo punzante en mi cuello.

Mis ojos quieren ver qué es, pero no consiguen ver nada por culpa de la mano del contrario. Quiero negar con la cabeza pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que me la rasgue con lo que sea que me está apuntando.

-¿Has avisado a alguien? Te voy a dejado hablar, pero si gritas... Voy a clavarte el cuchillo-me amenaza. De mi garganta emana un pequeño grito que intento ahogar, pero se hace notar. Eso hace que el contrario me clave un poco más el arma, haciéndome un punto de sangre, pero lentamente me suelta la boca.

-No he avisado a n...nadie-digo con voz temblorosa. Es la primera vez que me apuntan con algo punzante, digo punzante porque desgraciadamente hace poco ya he sentido algo similar cuando me apuntaron con armas de fuego-Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. Necesitas ayuda urgentemente-digo y siento como el arma es alejada de mi cuello. Me llevo una mano a la zona amenazada y la toco para comprobar que no hay ninguna herida notable, aunque mi dedo índice se mancha de sangre.

En cuanto veo que no tengo nada más, me doy la vuelta y veo al chico con una pequeña navaja en la mano. La está cogiendo con tanta fuerza que tiene los puños blancos. Bueno, más blancos de lo que ya está.

En un acto de valentía y confianza llevo una de mis manos hacia su arma, la agarro y espero a que la suelte. A los pocos segundos su cara cambia de enfado a otra completamente diferente, de enfermo. Está peor de lo que esperaba y encima se ha esforzado en parecer normal. Sus piernas tiemblan y casi se cae al suelo, si no fuera porque le he cogido por el torso a tiempo.

Tiro la navaja entre las plantas y entramos en casa. Directamente lo llevo hacia las escaleras a mi habitación. Por suerte, mi madre sigue ensimismada en su libro y aun no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos en casa. Cada escalón que subimos es todo un mundo. A medida que pasa el tiempo su cuerpo me pesa más y mis brazos se encuentran más débiles.

Cuando quedan tres escalones mis brazos fallan y el chico cae sobre las escaleras de bruces. Éste intenta avanzar aun estando en el suelo, pero apenas puede hacer fuerza con ninguna de sus articulaciones. En cuanto a mi, voy a coger de nuevo su cuerpo por el torso, pero oigo como mi madre me llama. ¡MIERDA! El corazón casi se me sale por la garganta.

-¡Si mamá! Ya he llegado, ahora voy que tengo que dejar las cosas en mi habitación-grito y saco todas mis fuerzas para volver a levantarle y llevarle a mi habitación. Aunque juré hace pocos días que no iba a volver a hacer más esfuerzos, al parecer no aprendo. Estamos los dos tirados sobre el suelo. Hemos llegado. Intento respirar pero la angustia aun sigue acechando-Espérame aquí. Pero esta vez hazme caso, por favor.

Esta vez si espero a que me responda, afirmativamente, y me dirijo hacia el salón. Me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me va a estallar. Espero unos segundos a normalizarme algo e intento sonreír como siempre hago al llegar a casa. Debo actuar como de costumbre para no levantar sospechas.

Mi madre me sonríe de vuelta y me empieza a contar cosas de su día. Yo me quedo escuchando hasta el final, aunque mis oídos no están oyendo lo que dice. Cuando cambia de tema y me pregunta qué es lo que voy a cenar, le pido que me deje hacerme la cena y que voy a cenar hoy en mi habitación. Ella, aunque no extrañada, me dice que no pasa nada y me deja tranquilo. Seguramente tiene que estar en una parte interesante del libro como para dejarme de aquella manera, pero no le doy importancia. Voy hacia la cocina y cojo un par de platos de sobras y los caliento. Luego cojo agua y me lo llevo todo a la habitación.

Milagrosamente consigo subir las escaleras aun yendo muy cargado. En cuanto entro me encuentro a mi invitado sentado en mi silla curioseando por toda la habitación (como puede), yendo de un lado a otro con ella. Se le nota un rastro de diversión a medida que va encontrando cosas cotidianas para mi y que parece que para él no lo son tanto. Toca mis libros, las cortinas, las escaleras de metal que llevan al piso de arriba... Carraspeo mi garganta y le hago una seña para que se acerque a comer conmigo en mi escritorio. Sin mediar palabra, acepta el tenedor que le tiendo y empieza a comer como un poseso. Me da la impresión que no ha comido en días. Termina un plato en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me pide permiso para comerse el otro.

-Puedes comértelo, yo no tengo hambre-digo y es la verdad. Todo lo que acaba de pasar se ha llevado mi hambre completamente. Me quedo mirando expectante al chico mientras come. Es gracioso el saber que un completo desconocido está cenando en mi habitación. No se ni su nombre, aunque gustaría saberlo-Perdona pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?-digo en cuanto termina de comerse el segundo plato. Éste se queda mirándome como si no lo recordara, pero a los segundos su expresión cambia. Esta muy distante, ¿que estará pensando?

-Me llamo Nadir-dice mientras se levanta y va hacia mi gran ventanal. Yo le sigo detrás suya y miro su reflejo en el cristal. Le veo triste con la mirada perdida en el horizonte de casas que hay alrededor de la mía. Es como si no le sonara nada de lo que ve. ¿Es que nunca ha visto casas o una simple ciudad?

-Encantado Nadir, yo me llamo Gabriel-digo amablemente. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que recuerdo las heridas del contrario, que parece que ya no sangran. Voy hacia mi armario y cojo mi botiquín de primeros auxilios que me mandaron al entrar en la universidad de medicina. Fue todo un detalle y ahora lo voy a agradecer muchísimo. Me siento en el suelo y le llamo-Ven aquí que te voy a curar- Nadir duda por un instante pero al final se acaba sentando despreocupadamente al lado mía, con ambos brazos apoyados hacia atrás.

-Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer-me dice en cuanto ve que saco una jeringa del botiquín. Yo río tontamente ante el comentario y asiento. Él suspira y rueda los ojos. Intenta aparentar serenidad, pero la verdad es que puedo notar, extrañamente, todos los sentimientos que siente e invaden su cuerpo. ¿De dónde viene?

No tardo mucho en atender todas las heridas de Nadir. Algunas se han llevado un par de puntos porque eran bastantes profundas, pero al final consigo sanarle lo mejor que puedo. Más tarde recojo todo lo que he sacado del botiquín y lo dejo en el armario. Antes de cerrarlo veo uno de mis pijamas antiguos que podría venirle bien. Lo cojo y se lo lanzo para que se lo ponga.

-Creo que esto te podría servir. No creo que quieras dormir con esa ropa tan sucia y mojada-digo mientras cojo mi pijama que está detrás de la puerta, en el perchero que hay, y me quito la camisa para ponerme la del pijama.

-Pues es una buena idea-dice haciendo lo mismo que yo, aunque se esconde de mi vista levemente. Supongo que se avergonzará de enseñar su cuerpo a alguien extraño. Pero mi curiosidad por ver su piel desnuda me puede y muevo el torso para verlo de mientras me abrocho los botones de la camisa.

En ese momento es cuando me doy cuenta de que la curiosidad mata al gato. Su espalda está llena de heridas ya cicatrizadas. Son enormes y se concentran sobre todo en la parte más alta de la espalda. Horrorizado miro rápidamente hacia otro lado y me vuelvo a poner en el sitio que estaba antes. "No debí mirar" me regaño. Pero siempre he sido muy curioso y nunca he podido evitar saciar esa curiosidad que me correo en algunos momentos del día. Como cuando cayó su nave hace ya horas. Además, si no hubiera ido seguramente hubiera muerto, por lo que no es tan mala la curiosidad al fin y al cabo.

Una vez que tenemos los dos los pijamas puestos le indico que suba por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de mi habitación, donde está mi cama. El asiente y subimos ambos en silencio. Se que estoy haciendo una locura. Solo hay una cama y vamos a dormir los dos juntos. Voy a dormir con alguien que no conozco ni de un día. Si, lo sé, a muchos les daría miedo, pero yo siento una especie de conexión extraña con Nadir que hace que me sienta cómodo. ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? Al menos ya se ve mucho mejor, no como un muerto viviente.

Éste, al ver la cama, se tira de plancha a ella y empieza a saltar felizmente con una gran sonrisa. Yo, contagiado con esa repentina felicidad, salto también encima de la cama y le sigo el ritmo. Es extraño, pero algo nuevo me está invadiendo mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi espíritu. Es como si yo a esta persona ya la conociera. Es como si Nadir no hubiera sido un extraño desde el principio. Es como si..."No, deben ser tonterías mías" me corto a mi mismo. Saltamos un par de veces más hasta que, cansados, caemos de bruces en la cama. La risa de Nadir es tan dulce, aterciopelada y aniñada que hace que quiera escucharla cada segundo de mi vida. Es una especie de música celestial para mis oídos, mas desgraciadamente, ésta debe cesar.

-¿Por qué no me has preguntado nada?-empieza a decir Nadir pensativo mientras su risa se va apagando. Su pecho sube y baja cada vez más rápido-Quiero decir, solo sabes mi nombre. No sabes ni de dónde vengo, ni que hacía en esa cápsula-sigue diciendo. Se sienta sobre las sábanas y se apoya con las dos manos en la almohada que está cerca suya-¿Es que no quieres saberlo? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que si pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tu cuando te sientas cómodo en hacerlo-me sincero. Aunque aquella información no había sido la primera que había venido a mi mente en cuanto le vi, si que he tenido ganas de saberlo a medida que iban pasando las horas. Pero sé que hubiera sido muy agobiante por mi parte haberle hecho todas aquellas preguntas para llegar a esa información.-¿Te importaría contarme todo ello ahora, Nadir?-pregunto. Su cara hace una mueca y suspira.

-Soy Nadir Souris y vengo de arriba-dice señalando al techo de mi habitación aunque supongo que no se refiere a él, si no a la superficie terrestre. Yo, emocionado, suelto un leve chillido pero espero a que siga contando su historia-Por tu reacción puedo suponer que no sabes nada de nuestra existencia-dice y yo rápidamente niego con la cabeza-Me lo suponía. La verdad es que somos bastantes personas viviendo allí arriba, pero las ciudades submarinas son una continua amenaza para nosotros. A todo esto se le suma el hecho de que apenas tenemos recursos para sobrevivir. Muchos intentamos llegar a algunas de estas ciudades para cambiar nuestra vida e intentar vivir mejor, pero de momento creo que he sido el primero en conseguirlo-dice con una sonrisa forzada en la cara. Me coge de una de mis manos y se la lleva a la mejilla-Y ha sido todo gracias a ti, tu me has salvado. Eres mi salvador. Eres tú.

Un cosquilleo empieza a danzar en mi barriga. Retiro la mano rápidamente asustado por la reacción de Nadir y me levanto de la cama. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. ¿Está mintiendo o dice la verdad? ¿Y por qué si se puede vivir encima de los continentes seguimos estando aquí abajo? Mi cabeza da vueltas asimilando toda la información y se me viene a la cabeza una pregunta que seguramente me acabará doliendo cuando sea respondida.

-¿Por qué dices que has sido el primero en llegar a una de las ciudades? ¿Por qué no os dejan entrar?-pregunto y me vuelvo a sentar en la cama, aunque ahora me quedo en el borde con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Agarro mi camisa con una de mis manos y la aprieto a la espera de la respuesta. Nadir me mira con algo de odio y dolor.

-Nos matan antes de llegar. Estamos muriendo por culpa de los tuyos. Cada día lo hacen más de 300 personas-escupe por la boca. Todas las palabras que ha hablado con su hermoso sonido impactan sobre mi pecho y me reprimen la respiración. Las manos me tiemblan exageradamente y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se asomen por mis ojos. Es imposible, no pueden estar matando gente cuando apenas somos centenas en las ciudades. Encima con los tantos problemas de genética que tenemos-Yo pensaba que erais todos iguales, pero veo que hasta hoy me equivocaba. Tú no eres como ellos, pequeño basurero-intenta bromear para animarme pero no puedo parar de llorar y temblar.

El solo pensamiento de saber que se están matando esa cantidad de personas al día está haciendo que mi cuerpo quiera vomitar. Nos han engañado con todo o al menos es asó como me siento. Nos habían dicho que no quedaba nadie en la superficie terrestre y que no se podía habitar en ella, pero todo es mentira. Pero... UN MOMENTO.

-¿Hubo supervivientes en el accidente de las tres naves espaciales del primer plan para salvar a la humanidad?-pregunto medio gritando mientras me abalanzo sobre Nadir y me dispongo encima suya, agarrando su camisa con ambos puños. Él abre los ojos y me mira preocupado. Los labios se comprimen primero pero luego se aflojan para responder.

-Gabriel, nosotros somos esos supervivientes.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Beso de despedida

Sus palabras llenan mi vacía mente. No se si creerlas, no se si me está mintiendo o no. Pero suena tan coherente -o eso es lo que quiero pensar, que tiene un sentido después de todo-. Pero el simple hecho que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que mi padre siga vivo, hace que quiera tener fe ciega en lo que dice, en cada palabra que sale de su boca. Aunque me sea tan confuso. Todo lo que me han llegado a contar los creadores y yo me he llegado a creer, es mentira. ¿Cómo una frase tan corta puede tener tanta fuerza sobre alguien?

-Oye, Gabriel, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta Nadir preocupado pues llevo un buen rato callado. Apoya una mano sobre mi hombro derecho para darme ánimos, mas no sirve de mucho. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y la boca se me llena de saliva. Mi padre puede estar vivo y eso... me vuelve loco.

-¿Cuantos murieron en el accidente?-pregunto con dificultad después de tragar el cúmulo de saliva que me dificulta la emisión sonidos.

Aunque me duela, necesito saber todos los detalles verdaderos sobre lo qué pasó. Pero...¡no entiendo por qué ésta información nos la ocultaron los gobernantes! "¿Es que no tenemos derecho a saber de verdad si nuestros seres queridos están muertos o no?" grita mi fuero interno, enfadado.

Espero impaciente la respuesta de Nadir, el cual supongo que también le costar hablar del accidente ya que él lo sufrió en primera persona. O al menos mucho más que yo.

-Creo que murieron dos quintos de todas las personas que subieron a las naves, aproximadamente. Ya sabes, tampoco es que tuvieramos y tengamos muchos medios para hacerlo-hace una pausa para tragar saliba- Tampoco es que ayude el hecho de que todo allí arriba es un completo caos lo que hay allí arriba. Solo sé que somos bastantes, aunque como ya te he dicho, estamos muriendo demasiados cada día que pasa-dice con dificultad y trazas de odio.

Hay algunas palabras que se le quedan trabadas en la boca y al final las tiene que acabar escupiendo para que salgan. Sé que no debería seguir con el interrogatorio pero me es imposible parar.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Nosotros... Nosotros no somos así. Ayudamos a todos los que podemos. Además, si lo que dices es cierto, allí arriba habrá muchos familiares de los que aquí estamos, incluido...-intento decir el nombre de mi padre, pero no me sale. Un nudo en la garganta no me lo permite. De verdad odio ser tan sensible con este tema, pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo.

Quería, mejor dicho, quiero a mi padre con locura y su pérdida fue... devastadora. Él me enseñó a ser buena persona, a estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los que me rodean y a dar más de lo que recibo. Él ha sido mi modelo a seguir y desde que se fue de mi vida, mi madre me estuvo contando cosas maravillosas de él, lo que hacía que en un futuro deseara con fuerza ser un hombre tan hecho y derecho como mi padre.

-¿Incluido quien?-me pregunta rápidamente curioso. ¿De verdad debo decirle el nombre? Si son tantos como dice que son, no creo que le conozca ni por asomo. Pero esa esperanza, la que crece a momentos en mi pecho, me obliga a decirlo. No la controlo y no sé si eso es bueno o malo no poder hacerlo.

-Mi padre, Albert Thompson- y sin más, una diminuta lágrima se resbala por una de mis mejillas, acechando con caer en las sábanas de un momento a otro. Le miro a los ojos esperando que la respuesta sea la que yo me espero -o mejor dicho, quiero- que de verdad si sabe quien es y que está vivo, pero como siempre, mi gozo en un pozo. Nadir muerde su labio y desvía la mirada evitando decir la respuesta. Maldita sea, no me hagas esto.-¿Sabes quién es?-insisto.

-Me temo que no...-susurra aun mirando hacia otro lado-Gabriel, lo siento- y yo agacho la cabeza abatido. Hubiera sido demasiada suerte y yo desgraciadamente, no soy un chico muy afortunado últimamente.

Más lágrimas empapan mi cara hasta el punto de que no puedo reprimir pequeños gimoteos de dolor. Duele, duele saber la verdad después de todo este tiempo en la ignorancia.

-Pero puede estar vivo, de eso estoy seguro-aclara Nadir siendo positivo.

Caigo rendido en la cama y lentamente voy reptando hasta la parte superior, donde está la almohada. Tengo mas preguntas que hacerle -miles de hecho-, pero seguro que van a traer consigo respuesta con nueva información difícil de asimilar e hiriente. Estoy en mi límite. Sé que estoy siendo un poco egocéntrico ahora, pero su presencia me sobra en estos instantes. Quiero soledad para poder llorar tranquilo. Siento la vibración de la cama y luego el aliento de Nadir sobre mi nuca. Es de agradecer que no me dirija palabra, pues no podría contestarle como es debido. Habíamos empezado tan bien y hemos terminado tan... dejémoslo en que hemos terminado.

Los minutos pasan y ninguno de los dos dirige palabra al otro. Al final decido apagar la luz de mi habitación y darle las buenas noches a Nadir, el cual está a mi lado pero de espaldas a mi. Se ve que él también necesita estar a solas, entre comillas.

Mañana será un nuevo día. Mañana podré preguntarle todas las demás cuestiones que carcomen mi mente cada segundo que pasamos en silencio. A veces le escucho coger aire, como si fuera a hablar, pero al final lo suelta lentamente. Puede que sean imaginaciones mías o puede que no, pero finalmente caemos los dos dormidos y en mis sueños, siento como el me abraza desde atrás. Lo hace de una manera tan cálida, dulzona y reconfortante que hace que me sienta seguro así.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Me levanto exaltado y miro rápidamente hacia el lado donde estaba Nadir durmiendo la noche anterior. Digo estaba porque ya no lo está.

Me levanto velozmente de la cama y lo busco con la mirada por toda la parte de arriba, mas no lo encuentro. Mierda. Los nudillos, que supongo que son los de mi madre por la manera en que lo hace, vuelven a llamar a la puerta por segunda vez haciéndome que me ponga aun más nervioso.

Bajo las escaleras -aunque los últimos escalones me los salto-y caigo sobre el duro suelo de mi habitación. Siento dolor en mis pies pero decido que ahora eso no es lo más importante. Miro por la parte de abajo desesperadamente, pero sigue sin haber rastro de Nadir por ningún lado. Al final, antes de que los nudillos volvieran a dar contra la puerta de nuevo, voy hacia ella y la abro rápidamente. Mi madre está detrás con una mezcla de preocupación y alteración dibujada en su cara. Esto es raro.

-Hola amor, buenos días-se aclara la garganta nerviosa. Puedo ver como a veces desvía su mirada de la mía para inspeccionar lo poco que ve de mi cuarto. ¿Qué está pasando?- Mira hijo, espero no haberte despertado, pero es que han venido unas personas muy extrañas diciendo algo sobre un intruso en la ciudad. Me preguntaban si tu tenías algo que ver con esto porque ayer te vieron extraño- y entonces mi corazón deja de latir y mi cuerpo empieza a segregar unos insoportables sudores fríos. La palabra intruso resuena en mi cabeza repetidas veces y no para hasta que mi madre me llama la atención cogiéndome del brazo-¿Sabes algo?

-Ehh, no-digo incómodamente. Ella me mira con esos ojos inocentes aunque a la vez inquisidores. Espero que no se esté dando cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo, porque ella es un lince en ello-Perdona, es que estoy medio dormido aun. Ayer tardé mucho en dormirme, mamá-pongo de excusa, aunque las posibles ojeras y los ojos rojos pueden corroborarlo. Además, en cierta medida, es la verdad.

Después de una última mirada a la habitación, da media vuelta y vuelve a la parte de abajo de la casa. Un minuto más y creo que el corazón me hubiera salido por la boca. Cierro la puerta en cuanto veo que ya está abajo y pego mi espalda contra ella.

"Donde leches te has metido, Nadir" pienso. Susurro su nombre para comprobar que no está escondido y, en efecto, no lo está. ¿Es que se ha ido sin haberme dicho nada? Dejo caer mi cuerpo, pegado en la puerta, contra el suelo lentamente. Se ha ido sin ni siquiera haberse despedido de mi el muy...

-Pi...Pi...

Unos pitidos me alertan de algo anormal en mi habitación. Alzo la mirada hacia la dirección de donde proviene el sonido y me encuentro con una pequeña libélula sobrevolando mi cabeza. Al principio pego un respingo al ver que hay un insecto en mi habitación -no de miedo si no de asombro ya que hacía bastantes años que no veía uno que no fuera en una ilustración en un libro-. Luego, cuando éste se posa sobre mi hombro, me calmo y la curiosidad llena mi ser. ¿Qué hace aquí una libélula?

Bueno, ahora que la puedo mirar de más cerca, puedo decir que no es una real, desgraciadamente. Todo su cuerpo no es más que metal moldeado y pintado con las alas de una especie de material flácido aunque resistente al aleteo. Que... impresionante. Además, ahora que miro aun mejor, lleva una especie de papel blanco enredado en su torso.

Cuidadosamente lo desanudo y lo despliego para leerlo. Esto es lo que pone en el papel con letra muy pequeña, apelotonada una linea con otra y por ambas caras del papel -y su caligrafía no es de envidiar-:

"_Hola Gabriel._

_Siento haberme ido tan de repente pero tenía una misión que cumplir. También siento no haberte contado toda la verdad sobre el por qué estoy aquí, en Luna. Mas no veía necesario que sufieras tanto en tan poco tiempo.  
_

_Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, créeme, no tengo ni la más intención de mentirte. Básicamente porque no serviría de nada hacerlo. Eres una persona estupenda y me lo demostraste en cuanto agarraste sin miedo mi brazo cuando yo me estaba ahogando sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. Por eso y por haberme dado cobijo cuando más lo necesitaba, creo que te debo toda la verdad sobre mi._

_Como te dije, soy Nadir Souris, uno de los muchos supervivientes que hubo del gran éxodo por medio de las naves. Yo iba en la tercera nave espacial, donde íbamos toda la gente menos pudiente, por no decir pobre, y apelotonados los unos contra los otros. Al menos no nos podíamos quejar, ya que no nos dejaron atrás ya que intentaron "llevarnos" a todos.  
_

_Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Las tres naves salieron una tras de otra: primero la de los ricos, por supuesto; luego la de los encargados de hacer que nuestra vida en el espacio fuera lo más llevadera posible, como biólogos, ingenieros...esa gente que sabe lo que hace; por último, salió la nuestra.  
_

_En realidad me alegro muchísimo haber sido el último en hacerlo ya que cuando apenas estábamos a 1.000 metros de altitud, algo impactó contra nuestra nave y empezamos a caer libremente. Fueron los segundos de ingravidez más perfectos de mi vida, aunque el impacto fue tremendo._

_Afortunadamente pudimos contar solo unas decenas de muertos después del golpe. Cuando salimos a ver cómo estaban las demás naves, un paisaje aun más desolador nos esperaba de la Tierra. Ambas naves habían sido totalmente vaporizadas y solo quedaban pequeños rastros de ellas y cenizas, muchas cenizas. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me alegro haber salido el último, no?_

_Según hemos descubierto hace un par de meses, fueron los de las ciudades submarinas los que nos bombardearon sin piedad mientras nosotros intentábamos huir. Evidentemente pusieron mayor esfuerzo contra las personas más importantes, o sea, los de la primera nave, ya que fue la única de la que solo quedó cenizas. Verdaderamente no sé por qué lo hicieron y ni tampoco sé porque nos están matando de esta manera, pero he venido a impedirlo. Tengo mis sospechas que apuntan a la avaricia de las personas._

_Mi plan no es a corto plazo. Tardará meses en que se pueda notar qué es lo que os he hecho. Puedo suponer que con tus grandes dotes médicos podrás comprenderlo. He envenenado vuestra única fuente de agua con una sustancia imperceptible a vuestros ojos -ademas que en muy poca cantidad, pero se irá acumulando poco a poco-. Además vuestras máquinas no son tan avanzadas como para captar estas pequeñas trazas de veneno y yo tengo algunos vigilantes en mi bando. Pero esto no es solo en esta ciudad, sino en todas las que conoces._

_Aunque esta ha sido la primera en la que alguno de nosotros, los de la superficie, hemos conseguido llegar vivos.  
_

_Ahora mismo estarás pensando que soy una persona horrible por haber condenado a los habitantes de Luna a una muerte segura, pero cuando llegue la hora, lo entenderás. No te puedo decir más por tu seguridad, desafortunadamente. Lo único que te aconsejo es que te cerciores bien de que el agua que bebes está debidamente tratada, y supongo que sabrás como hacerlo. Igualmente, por haberme ayudado tan fielmente, dentro de la libélula tienes un frasco con suficiente líquido como para un año. Y por favor, no le digas esto a nadie. Ten fe ciega en mi como yo la tuve en el primer instante que te vi._

_Espero que te cuides y que te vaya todo genial Gabriel. De verdad te lo mereces._

_Por cierto, se que tendrás el mal sabor de boca por no haberme despedido de ti, pero verdaderamente si lo hice. Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no te enteraste de mi tan fugaz beso en la mejilla._

_Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día,_

_Nadir_".

Al terminar de leer la carta, dos grandes goterones la mancharon. Tengo la verdad sobre mis manos y no puedo utilizarla. Aunque quisiera el gobierno seguramente me mataría por saber cosas que no debo. Así funciona Luna, aunque intenten ocultarlo. Hay veces que en las calles, a quien no obedece alguna norma a rajatabla, lo exhiben con humillación por toda una calle para luego lacerarlo con un látigo hasta caer inconsciente. Esto, aunque en el sector tres no ocurre, lo vi una vez que iba de paseo con Sarah por uno de los sectores menos adinerados de la ciudad.

En ese momento me impactó, pero pensé que estaba bien, que debían seguir las normas como todos hacemos. Ahora, replanteándome mi moralidad, lo veo toda una aberración a nuestra libertado como personas. Estamos enjaulados aquí, en Luna, y no podemos salir por nada del mundo. Encerrados en mentiras.

Con las manos temblorosas, agarro al insecto robótico y cuidadosamente lo abro para dejar libre el pequeño bote que me ha dejado Nadir. Al menos he recibido algo más de la mitad de lo que le he dado.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Porque tu me salvaste

El año ha pasado como la espuma que se crea por el rompeolas en un acantilado. Como cuando te comes un helado con muchas ansias y deseas que no se acabe nunca. Nunca pensé que el tiempo pudiera pasar así de rápido.

Además, muchas cosas han ocurrido desde entonces y de las cuales que no me siento muy orgulloso. Atormentan mi mente cada segundo que sigo viviendo en este condenado nuevo mundo.

La primera cosa fue inminente. El mismo día que Nadir se fue de mi habitación sin dejar apenas rastro -solo una nota, la cual sigo conservando con cariño- las personas encargadas de la seguridad de la ciudad encontraron pruebas (una de ellas fue el cuchillo que dejé en los matorrales e al lado de la puerta) de que él estuvo ese día en mi casa y nos degradaron de posición a mi madre y a mi.

Ahora vivimos en un barrio catalogado como medio-pobre -una total deshonra para nuestro apellido-. Afortunadamente mi madre se lo tomó mejor de lo que me esperaba y abrió una pequeña tienda aquí para sobrellevar los gastos de horas de trabajo/estudio que ahora ya no me son dadas ya que fui denegado automáticamente de la universidad de la que os hablé.

Yo la veo contenta ya que siempre ha sido un sueño para ella abrir una tienda de ropa diseñada por ella misma, aunque no entra mucha gente para comprar por donde está ubicada, por lo que ha tenido que hacerla también lavandería. A veces la ayudo cuando tiene demasiados pedidos y cuando yo no tengo que trabajar.

Si, desgraciadamente sigo con el mismo trabajo que me pusieron el aquél día, en la entrega de trabajos oficial de Luna. Es lo peor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida, puedo aseguraoslo. Es un trabajo tan monótono y aburrido que hace que quiera morir cuando lo estoy haciendo. Pero si no me lo hubieran concedido, seguramente Nadir hubiera muerto y que no haya pasado eso, me alegra en mis peores momentos, sin duda alguna.

La segunda fue indirecta. Perdí todo contacto con mis anteriores amistades -aunque Sarah sigue hablándome como siempre ya que ella no piensa como los elitistas con los que me relacionaba-. Pero he podido sacar algo bueno de esto y es que me dado cuenta de cómo verdaderamente es la vida en Luna, horrible.

Ya no soy un elitista que solo piensa en ser perfecto y tener cosas de mucho valor. Por desgracia, hay muchísima más pobreza que riqueza en esta pequeña ciudad y no quiero pensar siquiera la que tiene que haber en alguna más grande. La desigualdad está a la orden del día y los cuerpos de seguridad y los del Gobierno se encargan de que sea así para siempre.

Además, haber probado las dos creo que me ha hecho mejor persona. Pero me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada en contra de esto pero ya me tienen fichado los del Gobierno y no quiero meter más la pata, por mi madre, ella no se merece esto.

La tercera me entristece. No he vuelto a saber nada más de Nadir desde el día que lo perdí de vista. Siento que le debo muchísimo a pesar de haber sido el causante de mi degradación y de haberlo perdido todo. Me ha abierto los ojos y me está salvando la vida si de verdad ha conseguido realizar la misión que le habían encomendado los de arriba. Que, aunque no estoy a favor, algo de razón si tiene.

El frasco que me dio no le queda mucho de vida -apenas un par de gotas- pero se lo agradezco muchísimo. Además, está protegiendo también a mi madre, cuya muerte me dejaría más que hundido si llegara a pasar. Ella no sabe nada, en realidad, no se lo he dicho a nadie -he mantenido la fe ciega que él me pidió en su momento que tuviera- y cuando me preguntaron por él -aunque no se si se puede llamar preguntar a sus golpes y métodos para sacar la verdad en las personas- no solté prenda. Tienen pruebas de que estuvo en mi casa pero no saben por ni por qué ni para qué. Están totalmente desesperados y aterrados por su sola presencia, lo he notado.

La cuarta y última es que estoy en una constante vigilancia -por el motivo anterior-. No la he visto pero lo noto. Siento como algunas personas se me quedan mirando más de la cuenta o como otras me hacen preguntas un tanto extrañas que no las haría la gente normal. Esto me da pie a pensar que Nadir tiene razón y más de la que me gusta admitir.

Odio saber que el Gobierno en el que actualmente vivo está matando a personas supervivientes y que una de ellas puede ser mi padre. La esperanza que surgió en el momento que Nadir me dijo que ellos eran los supervivientes no se ha apagado, sino que ha seguido creciendo desconcontroladamente. Desgraciadamente no puedo echarle agua ya que no hay nadie con el que pueda hablar sobre ello y sacar nueva información. Me muero de ganas por saber más, pero me muerdo para aguantarme.

Ahora mismo estoy paseando por una de las calles que están cerca de mis nueva casa. Es muchísimo más pequeña que la otra -se podría decir que es el salón y un poco de la cocina de la antigua, para que podáis haceros una idea- pero dentro de lo que cabe estamos cómodos. Mi madre está trabajando. Bueno, en realidad, trabaja durante todo el día. Abre muy temprano y cierra muy tarde, para aumentar el número de ventas al máximo posible.

Con mi trabajo no ganamos lo suficiente como para pagar el alquiler de la casa y las demás necesidades, por lo que ella se ve obligada a hacer eso. Pero no le importa, se divierte muchísimo. Hay días en los que viene una niña muy mona con su padre y mi madre la viste como una princesa. Pasan horas y horas así. Se que le hubiera gustado tener una hija, se le nota. Pero después de lo de mi padre pues...no pudo simplemente.

Los barrios de aquí soy muy desastrosos. Hay montañas de basura por las esquinas porque solo es recogida una vez a la semana y se va acumulando. Esto conlleva un horrible olor que apenas es aguantable a no ser que te acostumbres a los muchos días.

La primera semana a mi madre y a mi nos costó muchísimo hacernos a él la verdad. Entra por tus fosas nasales, llega hasta más adentro de tus entrañas y te pudre interiormente. A veces también puedes ver a algún vagabundo que está durmiendo en un montón de telas viejas y sucias o pidiendo algo de comer.

Ojalá tuviera comida de sobra para darle, pero con la que tenemos ya nos viene muy justa -incluso algunas noches no cenamos-. Aunque cuando paso por delante suya no puedo reprimir un "lo siento", porque de verdad lo siento. Ellos solo me sonríen y asienten con la cabeza porque sienten que lo digo de corazón.

En realidad no se porque ando por estos lares. Solo encuentro tristeza y decepción. No es lo que mejor me sienta ahora mismo. Mi vida ha llegado a un punto en el que es un bucle de desesperación y amargura. Siento envidia de mi madre ya que ha conseguido hacerse a este estilo de vida, pero yo... Siento que no encajo.

Sé que no está bien, pero no puedo evitar patear los trozos de piedras que encuentro por la calle con rabia. Yo no estoy hecho para esto, leches. Ojalá pudiera gritar por la ventana como lo solía hacer en mi antigua casa, pero ahora todos me tacharían de majareta. Allí no me escuchaba nadie. Maldita sea... Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

-¡Ayuda!-grita alguien cerca de mi con voz desgarradora y desesperada. Mi cuerpo se pone alerta y busco con la mirada el foco de donde provenía aquel grito. No lo encuentro pero si que escucho leves golpes cerca mío.

Echo a correr sin pensármelo dos veces hacia donde creo que viene el grito y llego a un cruce de calles. Echo mi mirada ahora ambos lados y hacia uno encuentro un par de personas uniformadas moviendo los brazos arriba abajo, mientras escucho golpes sobre algo. Vuelvo a escuchar otro "ayuda", aunque esta vez es más leve, lo que me hace confirmar que viene de donde tengo clavados mis ojos. Ambos cuerpos de seguridad están apaleando a una persona sin piedad con sus porras eléctricas. Echo a correr furioso hacia ellos y no tardo mucho en llegar a su lado.

-¡Parad!-grito mientras agarro el hombro de uno de los hombres para apartarle de su víctima. Mi mandíbula ejerce mucha presión en mi boca y mis cejas están más fruncidas que nunca. No puedo dejar que peguen a alguien delante mía, ¡por el Creador!

-¡Apártate niñato y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo!-me ordena el hombre que acabo de agarrar, mas no me detengo. Sé que no tengo mucha fuerza pero creo que debo tener la suficiente como apartarle de la pobre persona que están destrozando-¡Qué te vallas!-me vuelve a ordenar y ésta vez tiene la poca cortesía de azotarme en la cara con el arma que estaba utilizando para atacar a su víctima.

Yo caigo al suelo dolorido y con la cara palpitando. Una corriente de electricidad me ha dejado paralizado por unos segundos y ha hecho que pierda el equilibrio. Duele, duele mucho el porrazo que me acaba de dar pero eso no es suficiente como para pararme. Tengo que ayudar a esa pobre persona sea como sea.

Una fuerza contenida en mi interior estalla y hace que me levante a la velocidad del rayo y me lance encima de la persona que me acaba de atacar y la tire al suelo. El otro compañero se da cuenta de mi presencia y cambia de objetivo. Me lanza otro golpe, esta vez en la cadera, con su arma. Otra corriente de electricidad me paraliza temporalmente, pero cuando mi cuerpo vuelve a responder, lanzo una enorme patada hacia su pierna y se la doblo hacia atrás. ¿Qué cómo lo se? Se escuchó perfectamente el crack.

El recién lisiado suelta un enorme gruñido y cae al suelo agónico. De pronto, siento como algo aprisiona mi cuello y como mi cuerpo vuelve a dejar de responder. Me está ahorcando con la porra eléctrica por detrás y me está intentando ahogar. Yo estoy sobre mis rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Sus piernas me rodean y hacen más fuerza. No puedo hacer nada, llamo a mis brazos para que se muevan y pueda defenderme, pero no lo hacen. Mis piernas tampoco están por la labor.

Si por no mover, creo que no estoy ni respirando -moviendo mi diafragma-. Mis ojos se abren como platos y unos puntos negros van tapando lentamente mi vista. Si tuviera voz, creo que mi grito sería igual o más agónico que el que soltó hace nada el de la pierna rota. La presión cada vez se hace más notable sobre mi cuello y poco a poco pierdo mi vista. Se vuelve negro por segundos y mi cabeza parece que quiere explotar. ¿Es así como voy a morir? Bueno, al menos he intentado ayudar a alguien.

-¡No le mates! Es él, por fin tenemos algo contra él-dijo el que está en el suelo entre sollozos mientras mira una foto mía en su Mipm-Vas a querer haber muerto ahora mismo chaval-dice sonriendo saboreando, lo que me parece, su pequeña venganza.

La presión en mi cuello se reduce y me tira al suelo. Caigo de bruces porque aun no puedo moverme y me raspa un trozo de mi cara -por el moflete-. Después de unos segundos consigo moverme y voy hacia la persona que estaban pegando, pasando de los dos guardas y del dolor sobre mi cuello. Ellos me siguen con la mirada y una sonrisa se enciende en sus caras de nuevo. La persona no se mueve y cuando voy a moverla, cae hacia mi, lo que hace que pueda verle por completo. Un líquido blanco sale de su boca y sus ojos están completamente blancos. De su pecho no sale ni un movimiento y no hay rastro de vida en él. Está muerto. Lo han matado estos dos malditos. Apenas tiene unos años más que yo y está abrazado a un paquete de harina. Quiero llorar, gritar, pero solo consigo sacar un leve gemido apagado por culpa de mi aun estrangulada faringe.

-¡Seréis cabrones!-grito con algunos gallos. No suelo decir palabras malsonantes muy a menudo, bueno para ser más concretos, solo las suelto cuando me hago daño. Pero esta situación me puede. Han matado una persona delante mío, en mis narices, y tienen la dignidad de reírse de ello. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco humanos? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecerse la muerte de esta manera?

La ira toma control de mi cuerpo y mi respiración se vuelve muy acelerada. El lisiado que está en el suelo de aparta rápidamente de mi como puede para ponerse detrás de su compañero y que éste le cubra. Pero como yo no soy tan cobarde y ataco al que está en perfectas condiciones. Pero para mi desgracia, no soy un buen luchador. Más que nada porque nunca me he metido en ninguna pelea.

Cuando estoy a poco menos de un palmo de él, éste saca de nuevo su porra y la levanta con ansias de violencia. La ira empuja mis manos hacia su cuello y cabeza para clavarle mis uñas y lo consigo. Clavo alguna de ellas sobre su cara y yugular, pero no me sirve de nada. Él me golpea fuertemente sobre mis sienes y me deja al segundo K.O.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, toma!-consigo oír mientras caigo al suelo antes de perder mi consciencia. Me lo merezco, por meterme donde no me llaman. Pero no me arrepiento. Si pudiera volver a elegir si echar a correr hacia donde piden ayuda, lo haría sin dudar.

Cuando consigo despertarme, el dolor de cabeza hace que quiera morirme. Me late muy fuertemente y noto como tengo un enorme chichón que cada vez que es rozado con algo me punza un fuerte dolor. Además, mi garganta no está mucho mejor. Abro los ojos para ver donde me encuentro, pero cuando me doy cuenta, solo puedo ver sombras. Una tela algo gruesa me cubre toda la cabeza. Siento la humedad que desprende mi aliento y el temblor del automóvil en el que me encuentro ahora. Podría reconocer esa agitación sin problemas.

-Ey, se ha despertado. ¿Le vuelvo a atizar?- dice alguien cercano a mi. Echo la mirada hacia él y "veo" que está sentado al lado mía. No se bien quien es, pero su voz me suena bastante. Posiblemente puede ser la misma persona que me ha dejado K.O hace a saber cuanto. Yo, como respuesta, me muevo nerviosamente e intento alejarme lo más posible de él. Éste no puede evitar soltar una enorme carcajada regodeándose en su repentino poder sobre mi.

-No, le necesitamos consciente. Además, apenas quedan un par de kilómetros para llegar al centro penitenciario-proclama una de las dos personas que están sentadas en los sitios delanteros. "¿Centro penitenciario?" pregunto en mi mente con miedo. ¿Por qué me llevan ahí?

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar descontroladamente por el miedo que está entrando en él. A mi mente se viene la imagen de mi madre llorando porque me ha perdido y con cara de decepción. No, no puedo ir yo a la cárcel. ¡No puedo perder la libertad así de fácil!

Mi respiración se agita y muevo los ojos hacia todos los lados posibles, mas no consigo ver nada y eso empeora mi estado. Oigo sus risas de venganza en un segundo plano. Prefiero no hacerles caso porque sé que me voy a poner aun peor y no quiero volver a hacer daño a nadie. Siento como llega mi fin, se está clavando lentamente en mi corazón y lo está hiriendo con fuerza. La boca se me empieza a secar por mi rápida respiración y mis ojos llorando por lo que está por ocurrir. Las lágrimas queman cada célula de piel que tocan y caen estrepitosamente sobre la tela que llevo encima. Mi fin, no.

-¡Pero que cojo...-dice uno. No se si es que ya he dejado de oír o es que de verdad no ha terminado de decir la frase. Luego solo consigo escuchar un golpe y un par de gemidos después de eso. Apenas puedo ver nada, solo sombras que se mueven de un lado para otro, aunque afortunadamente no me dan. Creo que mi corazón se me va a salir por la boca. ¡Qué está ocurriendo!

Y de repente todo se calma. Los gemidos y golpes cesan y vuelve a escucharse la vibración del coche y el volante doblarse. Todo parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que algo pesado cae sobre mis pies y los aplasta. Un asustado grito sale de mi boca y acto seguido una carcajada un tanto familiar se abre paso por mis oídos.

-¿Qué tal estás?-dice alguien. Su voz... mierda, no puede ser. Es tan parecida a alguien que yo me sé, alguien que me dejó hace tiempo... Tiene que ser imposible, una broma de mal gusto- Es de mala educación hacer oídos sordos cuando te preguntan algo, oye.

Otra vez ha vuelto a hablar. Es su voz, es la voz de Nadir. ¡Pero no puede ser cierto! Él se fue y me dijo que esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver, ¡solo eso! No que fuera a ocurrir. Pero algo me hace darme cuenta de que en realidad es él, su olor. Es su perfume. Lo pude oler cuando tuve que subirle a rastras por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto o cuando dormimos juntos lo noche anterior a su partida. Es imposible olvidarse de aquel peculiar olor relajante. Sin duda es él. Intento hablar, hasta consigo abrir la boca, pero las palabras no quieren salir por ella. Estoy totalmente mudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua le gato?-dice éste divertido al no encontrar respuesta en mi. Noto como una de sus mano se posa encima de mi cabeza y agarra la tela para después retirarla, dándome de nuevo el don de observar.

Ahí está, delante mía conduciendo el automóvil mientras los demás ocupantes están -lo que yo pienso- inconscientes sobre el suelo. En mis pies tengo la cabeza de uno, la cual la aparto con asco hacia otro lado con el pie. Me mira por el espejo retrovisor con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y clavándome sus ojos sobre mi persona.

Ha cambiado muchísimo pero a la vez sigue siendo el mismo chico que conocí hace un año. Su ropa ya no es la misma: lleva una chaqueta negra de cuero con unos pantalones ajustados vaqueros y en su cuello lleva atada una enorme capa con capucha de color ópalo mate. La verdad es que le queda bastante bien. Cuando me doy cuenta de que el silencio nos ha rodeado por demasiado tiempo, un montón de preguntas invaden mi mente, mas solo una consigue salir.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras me deshago de las "esposas" que me habían puesto.

-Porque una vez tu me salvaste sin importar quien yo fuera y lo que te costara.


	7. Capítulo 6 - ¿Salida?

-Porque una vez tu me salvaste sin importar quien yo fuera y lo que te costara-dice Nadir con una gran sonrisa ladina en su cara mientras echa la mirada hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor. Suenan tan bien las palabras que salen por su boca, me embelesan y hacen que pierda el sentido del tiempo, espacio y mis preocupaciones.

Debo decir que aun soy débil a su sonrisa y no puedo evitar devolvérsela. La respuesta ejerce una presión fuerte sobre mi corazón y siento como late con fuerza y violencia. Sé que es una reacción extraña de hombre a hombre, pero no puedo evitarlo para nada, me atrae hacia él con cada cosa que hace sin poder poner yo resistencia alguna -o más bien no quiero hacerlo-. Además, tengo unas terribles ganas de llevar mi mano a su mejilla y acariciarla. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... han pasado tantas cosas desde que se fue.

Su rostro se ha endurecido, ha dejado de tener esa cara aniñada con la que le conocí aquel día que revolucionó por completo toda mi vida... y pensar que solo ha pasado un mísero año de nuestras vidas. Se le nota muchísimo más maduro y algunas cicatrices en su cara ayudan a ello. Debería preguntarle dónde ha estado, por qué no contactó conmigo en ningún momento, por qué tiene tantas heridas o simplemente como está. Pero me siento demasiado abrumado como para ello.

He de reconocer que pasados los dos meses de perderle de vista pensé que ya no volvería a verle -aunque muy a mi pesar- pero por lo que veo fallé con esa predicción, para mi fortuna. Llevo una de mis manos cerca del corazón e intento que se calme. Los latidos impactan sobre mi extremidades notablemente. Aparte de eso, tampoco consigo retener la emoción que sale directamente de mis ojos. Me estoy volviendo un llorón.

-Gracias- susurro. Ese gracias no es por haberme salvado de ir a la cárcel, sino de haberme redimido como persona. Si él no hubiera aparecido hubiera seguido con mi vida de lujos y ceguera aplastando a los que me sustentaban-Estoy en deuda contigo-consigo decir un tanto más fuerte, intentando hacer como no me cuesta hablar bien.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, Gabriel-y ríe dulzonamente-Me gustas tal que así.

Mas nuestro pequeño reencuentro no dura felizmente por mucho más tiempo. Unas sirenas empiezan a sonar tras de nosotros y si pongo más atención, oigo como se están acercando a bastante velocidad.

Echo la mirada hacia atrás y veo un grupo de coches que se nos acerca. Agarro el hombro de Nadir para avisarle pero él ni se inmuta. Sin embargo, aprieta el acelerador velozmente y yo salgo disparado hacia atrás, sentándome en el asiento algo incómodo por culpa de los cinturones que se me clavan. La cabeza también se me va hacia atrás y con la poca fuerza que tengo, no consigo llevarla a una posición normal.

Las sirenas cada vez se escuchan más cercanas de nosotros y Nadir no para de acelerar. No se cuanta velocidad puede llegar a alcanzar el coche pero puedo suponer que no mucha más. Después de varios intentos por ponerme en una buena postura, lo consigo y miro por la ventana. Estamos pasando un puente que cruza de un lado a otro un enorme lago salado que seguramente utilizan como almacén para la filtración del agua salada y convertirla en agua de consumo. Vuelvo la mirada hacia delante y una fila entera de coches, como en el que estamos montados, nos cierra el paso al final del puente. Apenas quedarán unos 10 segundos para llegar allí y atrás nuestra, unos 5 coches nos están pisando los talones.

-¡Estamos acorralados!-grito desesperadamente y un agobio horrible me apaga la voz en la última vocal que suelto. Demasiadas emociones para mi en menos de un día. Odio, sediento de violencia, apenado, confuso, triste, asustado, feliz, agobiado, acorralado, medio muerto... Adiós días normales.

Nadir sigue sin inmutarse y tiene la mirada clavada delante nuestro. Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? Muchos gritos empiezan a salir de mi boca hacia él estrepitosamente y empiezo a temblar de nerviosismo.

Mierda, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Otra vez me voy a tener que despedir de él, aunque ahora si puedo hacerlo despierto. Después de un par de segundos esperando a que Nadir hiciera algo -cosa que no pasa-, me echo hacia delante, agarro su cara y beso una de sus mejillas. Así es como se despidió él en su día y así es como lo voy a hacer yo hoy. Parece estar todo perdido.

-No seas tan dramático-dice él tranquilamente. Su voz suena tan serena que me desconcierta y me deja con cara de tonto. Nos quedarán unos 15 metros aproximadamente antes de estrellarnos con ellos pero bueno... lo mejor es no pensar en eso. Siempre sufres menos si no lo haces.

Nadir gira su mirada hacia mi y con una sonrisa, su típica y dulce sonrisa, me rodea la cintura con sus largos brazos y tira de mi hacia el asiento del copiloto. Mi pecho lentamente se hincha de unos sentimientos que jamás he experimentado y siento como mi cara de llena de sangre. ¿Aun tengo que añadir más al repertorio? Es extraño estar tan pegado a un chico que, en realidad, aun no sé mucho de él. Pero es como si él fuera el polo negativo y yo el positivo.

-Agárrate a mi-dice imperante pero manteniendo aun su serena voz. Yo, obedientemente, hago lo que me pide y siento como su agarre se vuelve un tanto más agresivo.

Estamos completamente pegados el uno al otro. Ahora todo pasa muy rápido. El coche sigue su camino rápidamente hasta los demás que nos esperan al final del puente. Nosotros aun estamos dentro, aunque que no por mucho tiempo.

Veo como Nadir lleva una de sus manos hacia la puerta y la abre levemente. Yo le miro confuso pero él me guiña el ojo. Se que me pide con esa acción que vuelva a confiar ciegamente en él de nuevo y no creo que pase nada malo por intentarlo. Aun no me ha decepcionado.

Los dedos de su otra mano se clavan en mis caderas y de un segundo a otro siento como mi cuerpo empieza a volar. Bueno, mejor dicho, empezamos los dos a volar. Nadir nos tapa con su enorme capa y se aprieta más contra mi. Es una sensación muy singular el caer hacia algún sitio que no sabes bien a cuanta altura está ni lo doloroso que va a ser la caída.

Todo se me viene para arriba y grito con todas mis fuerzas. No estoy asustado, pero he tenido ese grito tan retenido dentro de mi cuerpo que ahora es el mejor momento de soltarlo y ha salido sin impedimento alguno. En cierto modo me he liberado de él.

-Coge aire-pide Nadir y éste lo hace. Yo tardo un poco en darme cuenta de por qué tengo que coger aire, pero lo hago.

Me aferro a su pecho con todas mis fuerzas y espero la inminente llegada al agua. Llevamos mucha velocidad ya que íbamos muy rápido con el coche y nos hemos lanzado al vacío. Imaginad... ¿a cuánto podíamos ir? ¿150-160 km/h? Miedo me da solo pensar el impacto.

-¡SE ESCAPAN!-grita uno de Seguridad.

-¡DISPARAD!-grita otra persona con furia.

Mas ya es tarde. Cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que tenga que pasar. Chocamos contra la superficie del agua y nos adentramos un par de metros oblicuamente. Nadir se ha encargado de entrar lo más limpiamente para no hacernos daño.

Al principio siento un leve impacto sobre mi nuca, pero luego es como si me dejara caer sobre agua -aunque es literal-. Pocos segundos después de habernos mojado, una gran explosión perturba notoriamente el agua. Debe ser la colisión de nuestro coche con los que nos acorralaban al final del puente.

Y si os digo la verdad, ahora mismo me dan igual las posibles víctimas que eso pueda haber causado. ¡Me querían meter en la cárcel y a saber qué cosas más!

Ya sumergidos, mi salvador me suelta y abro los ojos para orientarme. No estamos ni muy lejos de la superficie ni muy cerca del fondo. Puedo ver como algunas balas -o eso me parece- se abren paso por el agua pero pierden fuerza unos centímetros encima nuestro. Nadir empieza a hacerme señas para que le siga y yo sin demorarme mucho le sigo.

Lo gracioso es que ya sentía que me faltaba aire antes de entrar y ahora lo siento con aun más fuerza. Esto es peor que cuando salgo fuera a trabajar recogiendo basura. Al menos allí empiezo con una buena dosis de oxígeno y no se termina en las horas de trabajo.

Como puedo, voy empujando con mis manos y pies el agua para moverme en la dirección que me indica, sin embargo voy muy lento. Si os digo la verdad, estoy asombrado de saber nadar aun sin haberlo hecho nunca.

Me siento muy impotente por no poder moverme todo lo rápido que me gustaría y encima siento unas tremendas ganas de tomar aire. La garganta se me contrae y me pide oxígeno. Quedo parado completamente entre la lluvia de balas que llegan sin fuerza y la mirada de Nadir. Mierda, no puedo más, tengo que subir a tomar aire. Empiezo a hacerle señas a Nadir de auxilio. Éste rueda los ojos como si no le importara nada y yo sin poder aguantarlo más, empiezo a subir hacia la superficie. Aire, aire.

Torpemente voy subiendo. Necesito aire. Apenas quedan dos metros para llegar pero algo me impide seguir subiendo, él. ¡QUIERO AIRE! Me está mirando con cara de querer matarme pero mis pulmones están ardiendo deseosos de tener aire nuevo. Pataleo para intentar librarme de su agarre pero este tiene mucha más fuerza que yo y lo único que consigo es perder energías y tiempo. Si, ese que poco me queda. Aire...

Al final, pega un tirón hacia abajo, lo que me hace descender -aunque intente lo contrario-y éste sale disparado hacia la superficie como si no le costara ni el más mínimo esfuerzo hacerlo. No tarda nada en llegar a ella y tal como lo ha hecho baja lo más rápido posible porque la lluvia de balas se ha intensificado notablemente al, seguramente, ver su figura emerger del agua.

Afortunadamente ninguna es capaz ni de rozarle y baja majestuoso hasta donde yo me encuentro, perdiendo la vida. ¿Cuanto llevaré así sin poder moverme? Me he estado centrado en él para no pensar que me estoy muriendo ahogado. Encima de mí se puede ver un gran conjunto de burbujas intentan alcanzar el final para salir fuera de está jungla de agua.

Además, la angustia que siento es imposible de relatar. Por mi mente se pasar imágenes de los bonitos bosques que tanto me gusta ver en los libros de botánica o yo tomando una gran bocanada de aire cuando estoy rodeado por los pocos árboles que hay en Luna. La cabeza se me cae hacia atrás sin yo poder evitarlo -no se si es por pérdida de fuerza o algo lo ha provocado- y miro indirectamente hacia la superficie. Pero antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo agotamiento, veo como Nadir viene nadando rápidamente hacia mi y junta sus labios con los míos. Tira de mi barbilla hacia abajo para abrírmela y me pasa aire. Mis pulmones se llenan de nuevo, aunque la sensación de ahogamiento no se ha ido para nada.

Después de haberme dado una cantidad considerable de su aire me agarra de la mano y tira de mi hacia su objetivo. Me cuesta alejarme de sus labios. Nunca los he ansiado, pero ahora es como su hubiera estado ciego de ello. Me lleva a rastras. A lo mejor si me hubiera contado algo hubiera dado algo más de mi -aunque quien sabe, soy demasiado débil-.

El tiempo se pasa lentamente. Ya debería haberme ahogado pero Nadir no pierde las esperanzas en mi. ¿Cómo este chico puede seguir nadando después de todo esto? No solo se lleva a si mismo, si no que me carga. Ojalá fuera más fuerte y algo más atlético, así podría ayudarle a llevarme. La corriente de agua choca contra todo mi cuerpo creando un rozamiento notable, mas aun así Nadir sigue con una gran velocidad. Es como si tuviera los pies y las manos palmeadas.

La eterna espera se termina cuando llegamos a una pequeña orilla donde él me deja en ésta boca arriba.

Toso, toso todo lo que nunca he tosido y grandes borbotones de agua salen de mi boca. Sabe mal, muy mal. Creo que en mi vida volveré a comer sal. A mi lado, tendido también, está Nadir intentando recuperar el aliento. Yo, cuando consigo sacar todo el agua posible de mi interior, me dejo caer hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

-¡Hey! Despierta-grita el pelibonito meciéndome de un lado a otro considerablemente y al final consigue su cometido.

Abro los ojos confundido. No me he dormido, hacía menos de un segundo que había cerrado los ojos, no me puedo haber dormido. Me siento sobre la arena mojada que hay a nuestro alrededor. La cabeza me empieza a dar punzadas de dolor y la agarro con una mano. Vale, me he quedado dormido.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, Gabri-dice mirando hacia todas las direcciones en posición defensiva. Se le nota tenso y muy concentrado en buscar cualquier evidencia de cualquier ser humano que nos persiga. Yo me quedo K.O al escuchar el diminutivo que me ha designado de un momento a otro.

Asiento con la cabeza y trato de levantarme. Primero me apoyo sobre mis piernas y palmas para comprobar la estabilidad de mi cuerpo. Luego flexiono las rodillas para subir en altura mientras, con ambos brazos, intento no caerme. Al final, consigo levantarme sin problemas, aunque aun no he dado ningún paso. Miro hacia mis piernas buscando alguna herida o sangre, mas no encuentro nada parecido.

-Date la vuelta-me ordena Nadir. Enarco una ceja desconcertado por ese mandato y niego con la cabeza. Ya me he cerciorado bien de que no me pasa nada-¡Hazme caso!-grita perdiendo los nervios y ahí es cuando si le hago caso.

Doy una vuelta de 180 grados y me quedo de espaldas a él. Siento como sus fríos dedos recorren la tela de mi camisa que está totalmente pegada a mi piel, humedecida por el reciente baño que nos hemos dado. Luego, noto como un trozo de ella se desgarra y una corriente de aire me hace saber en que zona ha sido: por mi omoplato.

Él vuelve a posar sus robustas pero finas manos, ahora sobre mi piel desnuda, y llega a un sitio donde dejo de tener sensibilidad alguna. Éste empieza a rascar esa zona mas sigo sin sentir nada. Molesto, empiezo a mover la espalda por si siento dolor en ésta, sin embargo, sigo sin sentir nada de nada.

-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunto sofocado mientras llevo una de mis manos hacia la zona e intento tocar el foco de incertidumbre. Nadir no tarda en golpear mi mano para alejarla-Auch.

-Es mejor que no te lo toques-responde, aunque no de la manera que me hubiera gustado. Me he quedado igual o peor que cuando he hecho la pregunta.

-¿Qué es?-me giro para volver a mirarlo y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos oceánicos están abiertos como platos y su boca parece que se va a desencajar. Esa reacción solo puede significar que nada bueno tengo en la espalda. Mis dos manos agarran mechones aleatorios de mi pelo y empiezo a estirarlo. Pierdo el control, no. No.

-Eso...-intenta decir mas la voz se le quiebra y tiene que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando- eso es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora.

Y en cuanto lo dice, como si lo hubiera predicho, un disparo rebota en la arena muy cerca de donde nos encontramos. En cuanto escucho el tiro fallido me agacho y cubro mi cabeza con las manos. Nadir hace lo mismo y me hace señales para que le siga.

Él echa a correr, aunque más lento porque mantiene la forma evasiva, siguiendo la orilla del lago. Yo le sigo sin problemas alguno, aunque mis músculos a los 5 pasos empiezan de nuevo a resentirse. El mundo se está riendo de mi por cuando dije que no iba a correr más en mi vida.

Seguimos corriendo por un cuarto de hora. Los pies se han convertido en una especie de rocas muy pesadas que cada vez me cuesta más levantar. Mis brazos están completamente desconectados de mi sistema funcional y están colgados moviéndose por la fuerza de inercia. Mi boca reseca ansía respirar con menor dificultad y mis ojos necesitan hacer un parón para poder descansar. Nadir no para ni un minuto, parece una máquina hecha para correr y nadar a la perfección. Los disparos ya cesaron, ahora solo corremos para distanciarnos lo más posible de ellos e intentar escondernos en cualquier lado.

1, 2, 5, 10, 15 minutos más pasan. En verdad creo que ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos de ellos, pero se clavan en mi sin piedad. El sudor me cae por las cejas y a veces algunas gotas me entran en los ojos distrayéndome de mi camino. Me he comido un par de hoyos y rocas, en donde me he caído, pero Nadir siempre ha estado ahí para tenderme la mano y ayudarme a seguir corriendo.

A cada paso que doy, más cosas empiezan a perder el sentido. Mi vida, todo lo que he luchado por conseguir, mis estudios, mi casa, mis amistades, las fiestas de conmemoración, las caricias, mi padre... Mi mente se sumerge en un estado de depresión viscosa que tira de ella hacia una zona más profunda. ¿Por qué correr? ¿Para qué hacerlo? Todo está perdido por mucho que intente negarlo.

-Creo que ese puede ser un buen lugar donde refugiarnos por hoy-dice súbitamente mi compañero, señalando un gran tubo medio enterrado en el suelo.

Ahora es cuando debería ilusionarme por haber encontrado algo en lo que aferrarme, mas ya estoy cansado de ello. Decelero mi paso y voy hacia donde él va, aunque desganado. Ya me da igual que las piernas me tiemblen por el sobre-esfuerzo casi inhumano que he hecho. Ya me da igual que mi cabeza de vueltas, al igual que todo el paisaje que me rodea. Ya me da igual ver la cara borrosa de Nadir que se acerca velozmente hasta donde me encuentro.

Ya me da igual la oscuridad.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Plan de escape

Antes de llegar al refugio que Nadir encontró, mi cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el suelo, produciendo un golpe sordo. Os preguntaréis por qué sé esto si técnicamente yo no podría haber notado nada, más Nadir me lo contó en cuanto desperté, día después. Él se había tomado el lujo de arrancar mi Mimp de la muñeca porque decía que con él seríamos una presa demasiado fácil de pillar -dejándome una pequeña marca en la muñeca-.

Al principios rechisté ante ello ya que sin él no podría comunicarme con mi madre o con Sarah, pero al final acabé siendo lógico y lo acepté. Aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme al menos de mi madre, decirle adiós aunque sea porque sé que todo se ha acabado. Mi vida como la he conocido se va a esfumar. Además, la herida de la espalda me escuece un poco y noto desnudez pues algo que he estado llevando desde niño ya no está.

Han pasado ya un par de días desde nuestra gran escapada. He de admitir que en su momento fue épica y cada vez que vuelve a mi mente como recuerdo, algo que no se definir, sube por mi pecho y me llena de poder. Nadir y yo apenas nos dirigimos palabras y no es porque él no lo haya intentado, ya que soy yo el que siempre evito cada intercambio de ellas. Sé que él esta preocupado por mi e intenta cuidarme como puede -trayéndome comida, agua u otras cosas que en su momento he llegado a necesitar-, mas las he aceptado a regañadientes.

Me siento extraño, siento que no soy yo. He herido -por no decir matado- a algunos habitantes de Luna y en su momento no me importó un bledo. Yo no soy así. ¿Por qué en ese instante mi mente pegó un enorme cambio hacia ese sentido? Me da miedo que me vuelva a pasar en cualquier otro momento y me convierta en una especie de máquina de matar -o en su defecto, una que no le importa la muerte de los que tiene presentes-.

Por las noches, cuando el silencio reina en nuestro pequeño escondrijo, escucho voces. Voces y gritos. No se si son reales o producidas por mi estropeada cabeza, pero suenan como si estuvieran sufriendo y yo hubiera causado esa angustia. Hacen que tengan infinitas pesadillas y las horas nocturnas pasan demasiado lentas sobre mi. Cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo que estoy en esos sueños es como si me dejara una marca imborrable en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Éste no soy yo.

Además, no consigo desprenderme de la cosa extraña que tengo a la espalda. Nadir dijo en su momento que no era el peor de nuestros problemas, mas indirectamente me quiso decir que era uno de ellos aunque en el instante que nos dimos cuenta de su presencia, no era importante. Aun sigo sin sentir la parte de la espalda donde se encuentra y eso me asusta. Cada vez que palpo con mis dedos la carne de alrededor del frío objeto metálico que tengo incrustado en la piel, ésta ni se inmuta. ¿Es anestesia zonal o algo parecido? Porque otra cosa no se me ocurre.

Sé que debería pedirle más explicaciones a Nadir -que supongo que si sabrá algo y él lo sabe-, pero realmente no tengo ganas de entablar una conversación como ya he dicho. En realidad, quiero estar solo. He intentado desprenderme de su compañía unas cuantas veces, pero acaba siguiéndome como un experto rastreador que nunca pierde a su presa por muy escurridiza que sea. Me desquicia no poder librarme de él aunque sea para estar un par de horas solo.

Hay veces que escuchamos personas gritando por alrededor nuestra -a unos 100 metros o más, según dice Nadir- pero todavía no han dado con nuestro actual paradero. No sé qué plan está tramando éste hombre. Como ya os he dicho, no hablo con él para nada, pero hay veces que le veo trazar formas con un palo, haciendo planos en el suelo y algunas lineas rectas hacia quien sabe donde van, solo él lo sabe.

No sé qué piensa hacer con la situación actual de ambos. No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo y vayamos donde vayamos, nos perseguirán hasta darnos caza.

¿He de repetir que hemos perdido, que todo está acabado?

La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros lenta pero dolorosamente. La noto, me está soplando la nuca.

-Podrías hablarme, ¿sabes?-pide Nadir casi perdiendo la paciencia por mi duradero silencio. Se acerca a mi -yo estoy sentado en un lado del refugio, con la espalda sobre la fría tierra que nos rodea- y se sienta al lado mío- Por favor.

Me remuevo un tanto para alejarme de él unos centímetros ya que se ha sentado muy cerca mío. Luego, alzo los ojos para encontrarme inesperadamente con los suyos, clavándose sobre mi alma de nuevo. En mi defensa tengo que decir que iba a hablar, lo juro, pero sus ojos me enmudecen tontamente.

Además, como intenta que yo suelte prenda si sus ojos no paran de mirar los míos, intentando comerme. Me pierdo en su inmensa totalidad y sin previo aviso, una imagen inunda mis pensamientos: Nadir besándome mientras me traspasaba aire. Mariposas imaginarias comienzan a morder rincones de mi barriga, produciéndome un cosquilleo agradable.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo-me ruega mientras se acerca un tanto a mi. Trago saliva sonoramente y por inercia, echo un tanto el cuerpo hacia atrás. En realidad, quiero que lo haga. ¡Qué leches! Deseo que lo haga. Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil y creo que mi entrepierna, empieza a hacer lo mismo indirectamente-Creo que ya te he dado el suficiente tiempo como para que te adaptes.

El sigue acercándose a mi, sus ojos me comen, me devoran. Siento como se llevan todos los fantasmas que me han estado rondando todos estos días y los echa bien fuera de nosotros. Además, si los miro fijamente, puedo sentir como estoy bajo el agua, ahogándome de nuevo. Incluso puedo ver algunos peces pasando por delante mía y la lluvia de balas. Es como si estuviera reviviendo otra vez la escena. Me ahogo mentalmente, necesito que me vuelva salvar con uno de sus besos.

-Vale...-consigo decir. La sensación de ahogamiento no se marcha y Nadir, aun habiéndole respondido, no para de acercarse a mi. Los nervios se me ponen de punta y muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza. La boca empieza a salivar de una manera anormal. Casi siento su aliento sobre mi cara, su aire húmedo sobre mi tez estirada. Pero no hace lo que yo espero que haga. Lo que yo ansío internamente.

-Tonto-dice mientras golpea con uno de sus dedos mi frente y hace que salga de mi estado de... bueno, no se como llamarlo exactamente.

Creo que él se da cuenta de lo que me ha producido tarde, muy tarde a decir verdad, pues después de inspeccionarme con una rápida mirada, la desvía con un leve rubor en sus marcados pómulos. Tontamente, yo tengo la misma reacción y también desvío la mirada hacia otro lado. Soy idiota. Soy idiota por pensar que ese beso significó mucho más que pasarme el aire para salvarme la vida -aunque no es para nada poco-. Seguro que para él fue solo un roce necesario para poder seguir con su misión o algo por el estilo. Maldita sea.

-Bueno, dime de qué querías hablar-rompo el silencio tan incómodo que se ha formado entre nosotros y el que había estado manteniendo por bastante tiempo. Mi voz suena ruda, pues estoy dolido por lo que me ha hecho. En el interior, sigo siendo un niño pequeño que le gusta mostrar sus estados de ánimo a los que le rodean.

-Tenemos que salir de Luna-me dice él directa y cortantemente, aunque aun no vuelve la mirada hacia mi. Nadir se encuentra acurrucado entre sus piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. Parece triste, si me fijo bien-Aunque aun no se muy bien como-y cierra los ojos.

¿Salir de Luna? ¿Está loco? No quiero volver a tener otra mala experiencia con el agua. Mucho es que ya me hallo completamente rodeado de ella. Estoy empezando a sospechar que me quiere matar o simplemente reírse de mi sufrimiento. Niego con la cabeza fuertemente para llamar su atención -aunque sé que no me está mirando-, mas si hablo, estoy seguro que seguirá sin alzar sus preciosos ojos. Creo, solo creo, que me estoy volviendo adicto a ellos.

-Aquí no nos podemos quedar-dice al rato al ver que yo no respondo verbalmente, mas solo deja ver uno de sus ojos entre el amasijo de cabellos que se ha abalanzado sobre su cara. La atmósfera que nos rodea se está haciendo cada vez más y más extraña. Seguimos siendo desconocidos al fin y al cabo, aunque yo sienta algo bastante tirante sobre este forastero.

-Es imposible salir de Luna, hay muchísima seguridad para que eso no pase-digo escéptico a su plan. Luego, para remarcar el hecho de que no podemos, intento hacer un comentario con humor-A no ser que quieras que nos hagamos pasar por personas super poderosas de la Élite de Luna para que nos dejen salir. Si, es funcionaría.

Nadir me mira por fin, aunque sus ojos expresan odio. ¿Odio hacia mi? Posiblemente. Encima que me ha ayudado, me ha salvado de todo, yo estoy aquí siendo un completo inmaduro. Pero la conversación se acaba y éste sale de nuestro escondite para buscar provisiones o, quien sabe, a lo mejor también necesita estar a solas.

Yo agradezco muchísimo por fin la soledad y me acurruco en una especie de esquina que hay al fondo del tubo medio enterrado en la tierra. Me pongo a pensar en lo preocupada que debe de estar mi madre. Desde que nos degradaron, nunca he faltado más de medio día en casa. Ahora, que ya llevo casi 3 fuera de ella, no quiero imaginarme cómo debe de estar. Ver llorar a mi madre no es de las cosas que más me agraden o, simplemente, imaginar.

Ella, que me ha dado la vida y ha luchado por mi -ya que en Luna está mal visto que una mujer sola críe a su hijo-. Y yo... se lo devuelvo de mala gana. Perdiéndolo todo, hundiéndola de nuevo en la miseria que en su momento nos conseguí sacar. Lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis llorosos ojos y se adentran por los poros de la tierra que tengo bajo de mi. Solo dejan una leve marca de que han estado allí, pero desaparecen. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, desaparecer con tanta facilidad.

-¡Gabri!-escucho un grito que me llama apresuradamente desde afuera. Al principio paso de él, sigo con mis pensamientos.-¡GABRIEL!-mas ésta segunda vez ya me sobresalto y me asomo por la pequeña entrada del tubo.

En cuanto me asomo puedo ver a Nadir corriendo hacia donde yo estoy con todas sus ganas. Su cara está completamente tensa y sus brazos se mueven de un lado a otro para coger más impulso con sus grandes zancadas. Todos los pensamientos que me estaban atormentado se esfuman completamente y dejan mi mente en blanco. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago?

-¡Corre!-grita sin parar de correr-¡Nos han encontrado!- y cuando esa palabra es asimilada en mi cabeza, me levanto torpemente y salgo de la madriguera.

Mis piernas no responden, les estoy enviando tanta información y mandatos que no saben qué hacer y qué no. Todo me ha pillado tan de sopetón que apenas me he preparado para esto. Mis ojos miran hacia el suelo, aunque no puedo ver nada. Todo está borroso y si miro a Nadir, solo puedo ver su silueta que apenas está a dos metros de mi.

Cuando llega, me agarra del hombro fuertemente -haciéndome daño- y tira de mi hacia donde él quiere. Es ahí cuando mis piernas parecen responder y comienzan a moverse con la misma rapidez que tienen las de Nadir.

-¿Qué pasa?-grito confuso aun con la mirada perdida en las sombras que no consigo enfocar. La cabeza me duele aunque me puedo permitir decir, que las piernas no.

-Saben dónde estamos. Nos persiguen-dice entre bocanadas de aire y sin previo aviso, gira hacia un edificio-Tenemos que llegar a la ciudad, allí nos podremos camuflar entre toda la gente.

-No-digo rápidamente. Mas esta vez no es porque crea que todo está acabado sino porque una idea acaba de cruzar mi mente, una muy brillante-no, debemos ir a donde yo trabajo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-grita confuso. Primero duda sobre si lo que acabo de decir tiene sentido, pero luego me asiente con la cabeza. Al menos tenemos confianza, aun nos queda eso. Confiamos ciegamente el uno del otro a pesar de todo.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a la zona urbana. Cuando lo hacemos, dudo en si dirigirme hacia mi casa para despedirme de mi madre o ir directamente hacia nuestro destino. Nadir me ve dudar y niega con la cabeza, para que no lo haga -como me conoce-. Es como si leyera mi mente abiertamente.

En contra de mi voluntad, pongo rumbo hacia el puesto Este de limpiafondo, donde hasta hace nada, yo era uno más de sus trabajadores. Bajamos nuestro ritmo para no llamar la atención y evitamos ir por las calles principales. Esto nos retrasa y nos hace tardar media hora más de lo que hubiéramos tardado yendo directamente por las calles mayores. Sin embargo, debo dar gracias al Creador por no habernos topado con ninguno de los guardias que están esparcidos por la ciudad, pues hubiera sido fatal.

-Ahí está-digo señalando al pequeño puesto de limpiafondos que está pegado casi a la cúpula. Aunque diga pequeño, es bastante grande, solo que en comparación con los demás edificios que le rodean, es pequeño.

Apretamos un tanto nuestras zancadas pues nuestra salvación está justamente en nuestras narices. Para nuestra fortuna, apenas hay gente en el puesto ya que no es del agrado de nadie estar cerca de éste pues huele mal. Nos separamos para hacernos pasar por personas que no nos conocemos y entramos en el edificio.

Yo, como puedo, sonrío como siempre a mis compañeros aunque éstos me miran raro. No me extrañaría que el Gobierno hubiera emitido una alerta a toda la población sobre nosotros -como siempre han hecho con otras personas que ahora dudo si eran de verdad o no culpables de algo-.

Si eso es así -y seguramente lo es- no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que alguien avise a los de Seguridad. Hago una especie de señal a Nadir para que se dirija hacia donde yo señalo y yo voy hacia las taquillas para coger mi traje.

¿Mi plan? Ponernos cada uno un traje e intentar utilizar su impulso para subir hasta arriba. ¿Puede funcionar? Bueno, hay posibilidades, aunque dudo de la fiabilidad debido a su gran facilidad aparente. Leches, ¿coger un par de trajes y salir así como si nada fuera? Seguramente éstos no tendrán la impulsión necesaria como para elevarnos tanto y para añadir más cosas, las alarmas saltarían y seguramente la alarma sonará como una loca, esa que tantos problemas me trajo en su día. Pero, lo tenemos todo perdido. ¿Qué más podemos perder? Ahora solo podemos ganar, ganar libertad.

Me pongo mi traje con rapidez y por el rabillo del ojo veo que Nadir ha robado uno y también se lo está poniendo, aunque más patosamente que yo. Mira, algo bueno puedo sacar de haber trabajado aquí y es que se ponerme este aparatoso traje con mucha más velocidad. Una vez puesto, ayudo a Nadir a terminar de ponérselo y ambos salimos disparados hacia la sala de llenado. Presiono el botón que la llena de agua y la espera se hace eterna.

-Mi madre-consigo decir. Nadir hace una mueca notoria, aunque eso no perturba la perfección de su cara.

-No te preocupes-me responde. Luego, me agarra de la "mano" -pues llevamos el traje- y nos volvemos hacia la compuerta que ya se está abriend ya que se ha llenado la pequeña sala.

Una vez abierta, a paso lento, porque no se puede ir más rápido con estos malditos trajes, salimos fuera. Es gracioso, porque en cuanto ponemos un pie en el fondo marino, la alarma estridente que en su momento me dejó en blanco, empieza a sonar y las luces se encienden todas a la vez. Ya saben que estamos aquí, nos buscan. Ambos nos miramos angustiados, mas ya no hay vuelta atrás. Además, como ya he dicho, nada que perder.

"No hay nada que perder" repito en mi mente.

Sonrío levemente y suelto su mano antes de apretar el botón que me impulsa hacia arriba. Supongo que Nadir hace lo mismo, aunque no lo puedo ver ya que mi cuerpo está mirando hacia la superficie, esa que está dolorosamente lejos de mi. Las luces siguen mi cuerpo y creo que alguien está hablando por una especie de micrófono.

-¡DETENEOS!-proclama imperativo.

Mas no hacemos caso.

-¡DETENEOS U OS ATACAREMOS!

Nada que perder, recuerda, no hay nada que podamos perder. Solo ganar.

Seguimos subiendo por el impulso. Todo va sobre ruedas hasta que éste impulso cesa abruptamente. Entonces es cuando mi cuerpo empieza a caer por el enorme peso del traje. Mierda. Aunque era evidente. Sin pensármelo dos veces -aunque si hubiera sido meses atrás, no lo hubiera hecho- me lo quito para dejar bajar. Otra vez indefenso, rodeado de agua salada.

-VOSOTROS LO HABÉIS QUERIDO- vuelve a decir aquella femenina voz que antes nos estaba amenazando.

Después de un par de tirones y gritos en el agua, consigo quitarme el traje y lo dejo caer. Echo la mirada hacia abajo, donde Nadir está haciendo lo mismo que yo. Estamos a apenas por la mitad de la cúpula y de ésta, empiezan a salir armas. Y esas armas no tardan más de un segundo en disparar una vez que están colocadas correctamente. Veo que una me apunta y sin previo aviso, de ella sale una enorme bala que se dirige hacia a mi, sin piedad y a una velocidad abrumadora.

Nada que perder. ¡NADA QUE PERDER!

Repito en mi mente.

Solo ganar. Tu y Nadir. Solo ganar.

Mi corazón quiere salirse por mi boca y mis brazos se mueven alocadamente por el agua intentando apartar mi cuerpo de la trayectoria del proyectil, más no puedo. ¿He dicho ya lo negado que soy para nadar? Que buen momento, oye.

-Agárrate-dice una aterciopelada voz cercana a mi.

Cuando me giro hacia donde ha salido el sonido, me encuentro a Nadir a casi un palmo de mi cara y cierne sus brazos sobre mi mientras me embelesa con una de sus sonrisas. Su pelo está completamente suelto, pues antes lo tenía en una cola y es majestuoso. Se confunde casi con el color de donde nos encontramos. Me agarro a su pecho, aunque mejor dicho, me aferro a él asustado, y tontamente, vuelvo a sonreír por su culpa.

Entonces, salimos disparados, como si nosotros también fuéramos una especie de cohete. Solo que la impulsión de éste viene dada por los extraños pies que consigo ver de mi salvador. ¿Cuántas veces me ha salvado ya?


	9. Capítulo 8 - Cambiando de aires

Aire. Un aire que nunca he respirado, que nunca me ha golpeado en la cara, que nunca he saboreado, está entrando por todos los recovecos de mis no acostumbrados pulmones. Es una sensación tan nueva y fantástica. No puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto por ello.

Huele bien. Huele a libertad. Huele a cosas preciosas y extraordinarias. Bueno, a eso y a otras tantas cosas más que no puedo definir en este momento pues no las reconozco. Todo está oscuro y solo hay un foco de luz que baña toda la superficie visible para mi, en este momento. Es de color blanco. Un blanco precioso.

Es la luna, mucho más hermosa que en las miles de fotos que he estudiado en todos mis años de escolarización. A simple vista parece una bola blanca, entera sin más, pero si me fijo mejor, puedo ver unas especies de manchas en ella, haciéndola aun más perfecta. Además, hay millones de puntos esparcidos por el resto del cielo como si fueran ojos de diferentes colores y tamaños observándome como les sonrío tontamente. Todas estas cosas que estoy definiendo se reflejan perfectamente en el agua, haciendo que sus miradas me observen desde ambos lados, se duplican ¿Qué pensaran de mi? Tengo curiosidad.

-Qué te parece-dice Nadir, aun a mi lado. En su cara una sonrisa lucha por apagar su frialdad. Se podría decir que varios sentimientos se están acumulando en su interior y no sabe cual de ellos quiere mostrar. Aun así, la sonrisa que ahoga hace que la mía se ensanche aun más. Tengo que aumentar mi autocontrol hacia ella, cachís.

-No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento-digo y una brisa encantadora mece mis mojados pelos y enfría aun más mi cara- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto- y es totalmente cierto. Un nuevo mundo se abre ante mi esperando que lo inspeccione y lo ame con locura.

Estamos rodeados completamente por agua, mas al menos encima nuestra no hay rastro de ella. Puedo dar gracias al Creador por ello. Una extensa superficie irregular se extiende por todo nuestro alrededor, aunque homogénea. Estamos solos a la deriva. No se a cuanta distancia estamos de la tierra más cercana, pero según puedo ver -aunque siendo de noche, esa labor me la dificulta- a 5 km a la redonda no hay nada. Pero miremos el lado positivo, ya no estoy confinado en una cárcel acuática con un sistema de gobierno que brilla por su incompetencia y envidia. Por fin me he quitado esos grilletes que decían a gritos lo tonto y cegado que estaba por la buena vida. No he perdido nada y he ganado mucho, como me he repetido tantas veces poco tiempo atrás. No podría haber salido mejor.

Y espero que esta vez nadie quiera/pueda quitarme nada.

Empezamos a nadar hacia quien sabe donde. No quiero pensar en ello, no quiero saber qué es lo que me espera ahora que estoy fuera. Yo solo me dedico a seguir a Nadir -aunque más que seguir es dejarme ser arrastrado por él-. Ahora él sabe más que yo.

Tantos años de estudio para luego no saber qué hacer una vez que subes arriba. Es triste, ¿no? Aunque bueno, él lleva guiándome desde casi cuando nos conocimos, aun sin estar en su terreno. Solo ha habido un momento en el que he llevado yo las riendas. Nadir infinito - Yo 1.

A medida que vamos avanzando el agua me parece que está más caliente y que el oleaje cambia por completo. En realidad si no fuera por la ayuda que me brinda Nadir, ya estaría más que ahogado. A veces fuertes olas nos hacen zambullirnos dentro del agua, mas conseguimos salir sin muchos problemas.

Poco a poco, y para mi emoción, frente nosotros se van dibujando unas luces. Gente nueva. Edificios se alzan ante mi mientras me llaman con la brisa que viene hacia nosotros. Mi corazón empieza a latir curioso de saber qué personas hay ahí. Que nuevas cosas voy a conocer y cuanto va a cambiar mi vida después del enorme paso que he dado.

Pero Nadir me para a pocos metros, de lo que supongo que es la orilla, para conversar conmigo. Para mi fortuna, doy pie en el fondo arenoso por lo que ya no me tengo que apoyar en él. El agua me llega más o menos por los hombros y a Nadir por el pecho.

-No te hagas ilusiones, lo puedo leer en tu cara-me dice totalmente serio mientras alza una de sus manos y roza su palma sobre mi mejilla. Ese acto hace que se me erice toda la piel y mis mejillas empiecen a arder vergonzosamente. Ahora mi corazón deja la curiosidad para centrarse en los nuevos miles de latidos que debe dar por minuto por culpa de mi creciente ansiedad. Difícilmente no me puedo ilusionar después de todo lo que ha pasado y encima estando él a mi lado.

-Es un poco tarde para decirme eso-respondo entrecortadamente mirando sus enormes ojos. Si, esos que si te das cuenta bien, son del mismo color del agua que nos rodea ahora mismo. Preciosos, profundos y extraños. Mi contestación produce que Nadir muerda su labio inferior mientras mira hacia la orilla alertado. Alertado o pensativo. Desgraciadamente no soy un gran lector de sus expresiones faciales.

Abruptamente otra vez esos deseos me vienen a la mente. Mis labios se mueren por rozar aunque sea solo un segundo los suyos. Mi cuerpo se siente débil debido a la distancia que hay entre nosotros, aunque solo estemos a poco más de un palmo. En mi barriga empieza hacerse notorios unos cosquilleos que hacen que mi ansiedad crezca y que en mi pecho se encienda una llama que crece exponencialmente.

Cierro los ojos momentáneamente intentando apagarla ya que está haciendo que me consuma por dentro, mas no puedo resistirla por más tiempo. Deseo gritarle a los cuatro vientos que quiero que me bese, que nos fundamos por y para siempre, mas solo consigo balbucear cosas sin sentido que él seguro no entiende. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, algo si huele entre los sonidos que emanan de mi garganta.

-No soy quien esperas que sea, Gabri-me confiesa Nadir con la voz temblorosa mientras aprieta su palma contra mi mejilla y sus dedos se fusionan con mis cabellos. Por inercia, abro los ojos para examinarle.

Se acerca a mi lentamente y sus ojos siguen mirándome con una luz brillante que me atraviesa y aumenta la ansiedad de mi fuero interno. No para hasta que sus labios llegan a mi frente y me dan un fugaz beso -bueno, para mi ha sido corto-. Luego se aparta de mi y me indica que me agache como hace él.

Mi gozo en un pozo. Supongo que en la situación que estamos no nos podemos dar el lujo. Bueno, no me puedo dar el lujo. ¿Le haré sentirse incómodo con mi presencia o con mis insinuaciones que gritan lo que más deseo? Me gustaría saberlo.

Esto me lo apunto para preguntárselo cuando saque el valor para ello. Si es que llego a conseguirlo, claro, ya que me dijo un día mi madre que las personas que sienten algo con personas de su mismo sexo, no son bienvenidas en ningún lado. Quien sabe si Nadir piensa igual respecto a esto.

Algo rebota cerca de nosotros y crea una pequeña perturbación el agua. Luego, más perturbaciones se hacen notorias en la superficie y deja de reflejar la hermosa Luna que nos vigila. No me doy cuenta de que nos vuelven a disparar hasta que el brazo de Nadir no empieza a expulsar sangre en una nube densa roja mientras una bala le cruza el antebrazo de un lado a otro. "Menuda bienvenida" pienso.

Aunque no es nada nuevo, todas las personas con las que nos encontramos acaban por acribillarnos a balas. A pesar de todos mis deseos, éstas personas no parecen ser mucho mejores de las que me acabo de librar. Asustado, salto sobre él y agarro su brazo para taponar la herida. Cada vez que es herido, mi cuerpo sufre igual que el suyo, o creo que más.

Luego empezamos a correr con todas nuestras ganas hacia la orilla. Cuando llegamos a tierra, nos perdemos por, lo que consigo recordar, una cantidad de matorrales costeros que ocultan con ingenio nuestros cuerpos de los nuevos atacantes. Correr por un terreno arenoso no es nada fácil, pero el simple hecho de haber estado corriendo todos estos días me ha fortalecido mucho las piernas.

Intento no mirar a su brazo, ya que cada vez que lo hago, un pequeño retortijón me hace daño en la barriga y los ojos me escuecen deseosos de lanzar lágrimas. Toda su extremidad está bañada por sangre, al igual que mis manos. Cuando voy a taponarle de nuevo la herida, éste me retira el brazo de un manotazo. Nos estamos a salvo en ningún lugar. ¿Nos pasaremos la vida huyendo de armas?

La oleada de disparos aun sigue, aunque ha decrecido en número. Escucho una especie de gritos enfurecidos y graves detrás de nosotros. No consigo identificar de quien proviene pues nunca había escuchado tal voz en ningún ser humano. Seguimos corriendo, Nadir por delante, guiándome como siempre hace. Me gustaría pararme a mirar los espectaculares árboles que van apareciendo, peculiares ante mis ojos, pero creo que no es el momento. No paramos hasta que llegamos a una especie de agujero por donde Nadir se tira precipitadamente hacia su interior. Como si supiera que dentro de él no hay nada malo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso. Yo me paro en seco delante del enorme hollo sin fondo -o al menos a mi me parece que no tiene final-. Intento saltar hacia dentro, pero mi cuerpo no responde. "Si al menos viera el suelo" pienso.

-¡Tírate!-grita Nadir desde abajo. Busco su cuerpo desesperadamente con los ojos, mas solo consigo ver oscuridad. Ni sus brillantes ojos hacen acto de presencia entre tanta negrura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa. Los gritos singulares siguen tras de mi. Los escucho acercarse a mi a una velocidad curiosa. Giro rápidamente la cabeza en la dirección de los gritos y de entre la maleza y la oscuridad, consigo ver como una especie de monstruo de cuatro patas se acerca con la boca abierta hacia donde estoy. Tras él, salen dos monstruos más algo parecidos, aunque sus colores y formas son distintas. Uno es totalmente negro, aunque sus ojos parecen dos estrellas que hay en el cielo, y sus orejas son totalmente puntiagudas. Los otros dos tienen las orejas caídas y son mucho más flacos que el primero. Además, sus colores son un tanto más claros. Se acercan a mi, rabiosos mientras gruñen echando saliba por sus bocas. En mi vida he visto criaturas tan extrañas como éstas.

-¡Gabriel!- grita de nuevo Nadir desde el agujero. Se le nota desesperado, aunque no más que yo.

Llama mi atención súbitamente y, asustado -lo reconozco-, me giro de nuevo y me lanzo a la oscuridad perpetua mientras más gritos inusuales son emitidos a mis espaldas. Para mi sorpresa, el suelo no estaba tan alejado como pensaba y en poco tiempo lo toco con mis pies. Debido a la inesperada altura, caigo al suelo de boca.

-Levántate y sígueme-me pide, pasando por completo de mi caída y de ayudarme.

-Si mi señor-le contesto con algo de odio en mis palabras mientras, torpemente, levanto mi dolorido cuerpo del suelo.

Hemos llegado a una especie de refugio en lo alto de una montaña, que en lo que a mi respecta, es enorme. Qué decir, nunca había visto una en persona, solo enormes abismos -y es todo lo contrario-. Nadir me ha dicho que en comparación con las que hay en otros lugares cercanos, ésta es pequeña. Estoy deseando verlas. Éste incluso se ofreció a llevarme cuando se hiciera de día a la más próxima para que pudiera ver que no miente. Yo acepté sin rechistar, pues quiero conocer este mundo en su totalidad.

El refugio está hecho de madera y es un tanto pequeño -se podría decir que de las mismas dimensiones que la casa que he dejado atrás en Luna-. Algunos muebles brillan por su ausencia y, casi por completo, la casa está llena de libros, mapas y cosas sin utilidad desparramadas por todos lados.

En cuanto llegamos, obligué a Nadir a que me dejara curarle, pues la hemorragia no cesaba. Cuando levanté la manga de la camisa, pude ver el enorme agujero que traspasaba su brazo de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente, no le habían dado en el hueso. A pesar de los recursos que Nadir me brindó para curarle, pude hacer un trabajo medio decente con su herida y ahora ya la tiene cerrada y desinfectada.

Ahora me hallo sentado en un colchón un tanto duro para mi gusto y con ropas que me vienen bastante anchas, aunque huelen a Nadir -y eso me encanta-. Hemos tenido que deshacernos de nuestra antigua ropa pues él decía que así teníamos menos posibilidades que siguieran nuestro rastro. Además, cabe destacar, que ésta no había acabado muy bien después de tanto traqueteo con ella. Una pena, pues he perdido por completo cualquier recuerdo de Luna que llevaba conmigo. Es como si me hubiera deshecho de todos mis recuerdos de allí.

-Duerme tu en la cama-me empieza a decir el ojos bonitos mientras señala el colchón en el que estoy situado, arrinconado en una de las esquinas del refugio-Yo dormiré en el sofá- y señala luego sofá un tanto desgastado y enmohecido. Yo niego rápidamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué hay de malo en que durmamos juntos? Ya lo hicimos una vez hace más o menos un año y sentir su calor al lado mía, me ayudará a poder conciliar el sueño más rápidamente.

-¿Te da miedo dormir conmigo?-pregunto intrigado. Vale, puede, solo puede, que tenga ganas de estar lo más cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible.

Nadir, ante mi comentario, sonríe ladinamente y acepta con la cabeza. Se despide del sofá alegremente, pues se le notaba a leguas que no quería dormir allí, y se tumba en el colchón. Aunque más que tumbarse, deja caer todo su cuerpo como un peso muerto.

Yo, de la inercia, pego un bote y pierdo un poco el equilibrio. Ambos nos reímos tontamente por mi respuesta. Luego me tumbo cerca de él y, sin dirigirnos más que una mirada, cerramos ambos los ojos.

No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora que me estoy muriendo de sueño. Mis párpados se sienten cansados. Las piernas me duelen a rabiar y puedo notar la gran tensión que tengo acumuladas en ellas. Poco a poco, me dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo sin resistencia alguna. ¿Cuánto llevo sin dormir tranquila y seguidamente?

Cuando me despierto, noto soledad en toda la habitación. Además, el hecho de estar en un sitio al cual no estoy acostumbrado, hace que mi corazón se encoja, cohibido. Abro mis ojos deseosos de observar la silueta de Nadir durmiendo, mas desgraciadamente, este no se encuentra a mi lado. Estoy solo en la cama. Frunzo el ceño debido a que no me ha avisado de su marcha y me desperezo de manera muy exagerada.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-dice una voz que proviene tras la puerta del refugio. Acto seguido ésta se abre y entra Nadir con una gran sonrisa y con una bolsa marrón en su mano.

-Buenos días-respondo con voz ronca. Me aclaro la garganta esperando mejorar el tono y me levanto de la cama mientras me froto los ojos-¿Dónde has estado?

-Creo que es evidente-contesta. Éste va hacia el sofá enmohecido que, cada vez que lo miro, más asco me da, y se sienta en él. Luego se quita la enorme capa negra que lleva atada al cuello y la tira hacia un lado. Yo, aun medio dormido, me siento también en el sofá y me quedo mirándole con cara de que no sé qué es lo evidente-pues a por el desayuno-me dice.

-¿Aquí tenéis eso?-pregunto con ganas de chinchar, pues supongo que esto se hará seguro, ya que alguna de las costumbres humanas antiguas las seguíamos haciendo bajo Luna. Sin embargo, a Nadir no le hace mucha gracia mi pregunta y me dedica una de las miradas más frías que nunca he visto en su cara-E-Era broma-digo mientras elevo mis manos y empiezo a hacer movimiento con ellas.

Vale, ahora me siento mal.

-Lo sé, solo quería saber cómo reaccionabas- y acto seguido, muestra una sonrisa picarona que me da a entender que me la ha colado. No puedo evitar mostrar una notoria mueca en mi cara, pues me lo he tragado como un tonto.

El desayuno no consiste en más que una rebanada de pan -que he de reconocer que huele mejor que el que hay en Luna- y un trozo de algo blanco que huele asquerosamente mal, aunque su sabor es todo lo contrario. Nunca hubiera pensado que la comida de aquí arriba fuera tan sabrosa. Ambas cosas estaban entremezcladas en la bolsa marrón.

-Es queso-dice Nadir señalando al trozo blanco. Yo asiento con la cabeza aunque sigo sin saber qué es realmente-Viene del cuajo de la leche de algunos animales. Éste, por ejemplo, viene de la cabra-y cuando termina la explicación, le da un enorme mordisco al pan.

Yo me quedo boquiabierto en cuanto nombra la palabra "animales", ya que siempre nos habían dicho que todos se habían extinguido por la toxicidad y la radioactividad de la superficie terrestre. Miro el trozo de queso como si fuera una obra de arte y lo vuelvo a oler.

-Deja de ser masoquista, huele mal-dice medio riendo con la boca llena. Yo le miro y le sonrío, pues debo parecer un completo idiota por emocionarme con una cosa tan simple para ellos -o eso parece-.

-¿Puedo ver a esos animales?-pregunto entusiasmado mientras doy un enorme mordisco al queso y saboreo cada trozo que se halla en mi boca. Nadir traga sonoramente el trozo de pan que andaba masticando y se aclara la garganta.

-No veo por qué no- responde moviendo los hombros, indiferente.

-¿Y qué eran los monstruos que vi ayer?-pregunto en cuanto recuerdo la escena en la que tuve que saltar hacia un hollo oscuro porque unas criaturas que jamás he visto, me querían atacar. Muerdo uno de mis labios, pues no he hecho bien en recordarlo, no es uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

-Eran perros-declara. Yo asiento de nuevo con la cabeza asombrado, pues en todos los libros de Luna ponían que se habían extinguido -como no- ya que ninguno de los dos planes dejó a nadie llevar a su perro -aunque tuvieran lazos muy fuertes entre ellos-.-No hay muchos, y los que hay, se utilizan sobre todo para cazar y vigilar algunas áreas, como los de ayer.

Otra mueca se hace visible en mi cara, de disgusto. Pensar que siguen utilizando animales para esas "misiones" no me agrada nada. No aprendemos.

Seguimos con el desayuno hasta que termino lleno. Dejo casi un cuarto de pan, ya que es enormemente ancho y denso. Nadir consigue zamparse el suyo entero y hace hueco para el mío.

Mientras se lo come, hecha una mirada furtiva hacia mi, para lo que supongo, ver si me molesta lo que hace. Yo sonrío como un tonto y espero a que termine. Luego ayudo a Nadir a meter cosas en una especie de mochila. Cuchillo, botella de agua, cuerda, un encendedor, vendas, más comida...

-Te voy a llevar a las montañas que te hablé antes. Debemos aprovechar lo que queda de horas de luz, pues de noche no podemos andar por estas tierras. No es para nada seguro ir por aquí cuando no hay luz-empieza a explicar mientras cierra la mochila con fuerza-Por la noche, todo está muy oscuro y cualquiera puede aprovechar eso para quien sabe qué cosas malvadas. Creo que ayer ya pudiste sentir la negrura que se alza por aquí-y es verdad, ya que cuando salimos del agujero, apenas pude ver más de un palmo de mi-Hay muchas desapariciones por estas tierras.

-¿Luces?-propongo una idea, aunque Nadir niega con la cabeza un tanto decepcionado.

-Seríamos un blanco demasiado fácil.

Cinco minutos después, ya estamos saliendo del refugio y avanzando hacia nuevas tierras que quieren ser conocidas por mi. Estoy ansioso de averiguar más cosas de este interesante y nuevo mundo. Además, ahora, si puedo observar con curiosidad lo que me rodea.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Nadir

Gabriel es la persona más inocente que he llegado a conocer en toda mi corta vida. Con todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir durante éste último año -por mi culpa, todo hay que decirlo- y aun queda en su cara una gran sonrisa que es difícil de apagar. Una hermosa sonrisa que ilumina hasta el rincón más oscuro y lleno de sombras de mi corazón. Aunque éste, tristemente, está repleto de estas tinieblas.

En cierto modo, siento envidia de él. Yo solo puedo sonreír cuando me está mirando. No se como lo hace, pero cuando sus ojos se clavan sobre mi cuerpo, todos los músculos encargados de hacer una sonrisa se tensan y provocan una grande en mi cara. Sé que él no lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo va a poder saber? Ya os he dicho que es inocente a rabiar. Además, no sería capaz de decírselo por miedo a perderle. El simple hecho de imaginarme que se va de mi lado, hierve toda la sangre de mis venas y hace que quiera irme al otro mundo.

Es una persona tan amable, tan atenta, tan preciosa, tan inteligente, tan de todos los adjetivos buenos que conozco... Ojalá mis padres le hubieran conocido. Se murieron pensando que el mundo se iba a ir al garete por personas corruptas -y, en cierto modo, es lo que está pasando-. Si le hubieran llegado a conocer... habrían sabido que la pureza en una persona aun puede persistir cuando la destrucción está en los corazones de todos. Él es la esperanza entre tanta podredumbre.

Hay veces que no puedo contener lo que intento guardar en mi interior bajo llave, pues mi cuerpo actúa solo. He cogido excusas tontas para poder besarle, agarrarle por la cintura o solo rozarle la cara. ¡Hasta he llegado a poner su vida en peligro por mis pequeños caprichos! Soy un completo egocéntrico, pero es que mi piel siente una agradable adición a la suya. En el mismo instante que le vi por primera vez supe que esto iba a pasar. Cuando esos ojos tan esperanzadores se posaron sobre los míos y me hablaron.

El día que le conocí fue el primer día de mi vida en el que pude sonreír de verdad. Lo he hecho, de eso estoy seguro, pero nunca de felicidad o de algo parecido a ella. Siempre ha sido por la locura que me corroe las entrañas. La que me estaba -y me está- llevando a un lado demasiado oscuro.

Yo... me lancé con aquella cápsula hacia el fondo del mar sin esperanza de encontrar nada -como todos los demás que lo habían intentado-. Yo quería morir, aunque no de una forma cualquiera. Quería que el agua fuera mi tumba y que mi cuerpo jamás fuera encontrado. Quería desaparecer del mundo sin dejar rastro alguno. Si estaba solo, quería estar solo para toda la eternidad. Todo estaba acabado para mi.

Yo sabía perfectamente que en el momento que apretara el botón para sumergirme e hiciera que la velocidad aumentara hasta fuera de los límites recomendados, mi final estaba más que escrito. El golpe me dejaría inconsciente y yo, poco a poco, iría perdiendo la vida. Me daba igual si moría ahogado, por hambre o por falta de oxígeno. En aquel momento esos detalles eran tan minuciosos que los dejé al azar. Eso sí, nunca consideré la opción de que alguien me salvara. Un salvador en estos tiempos, tiene gracia.

No se cuanto tiempo me llevé inconsciente, la verdad. Cuando me desperté solo escuchaba las varias alarmas que me avisaban de los daños de la cápsula y que me quedaba muy poco tiempo de oxígeno. Pero no fue eso lo que más me llamó la atención en cuanto me desperté. Lo que me dijo que tenía que seguir viviendo era un pequeño idiota que golpeaba con fuerza el cristal que me separaba del agua.

Su cara angustiada, sus actos ilógicos y su boca emitiendo rugidos esperanzadores, hicieron darme cuenta de que, aunque él no me conociera, le importaba. Es más, le importaba a pesar de todo: de quien era, de donde venía, como me llamaba... Aunque solo fuera mínimamente. No me avergüenza decir que él fue el que me salvó.

A mi, una persona que jamás ha necesitado la ayuda de otra, que siempre ha vivido sola y por su cuenta, ha sido salvada por un completo desconocido cuando tenía más que asumida ya su muerte. Yo tenía 16 años en ese entonces y, si no recuerdo mal, puedo decir que era mi cumpleaños -pero bueno, eso ya no se celebra hoy en día-.

Puedo describir perfectamente lo que sentí en ese momento. Una corriente de energía cálida recorrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que quisiera luchar por seguir viviendo. Mis ojos, los cuales estaban desacostumbrados, ardían ansiosos por querer derramar lágrimas por mi inexpresiva cara. Después de esa corriente, aporreé con una fuerza sobre humana el cristal que me tenía confinado en mi tumba de agua y, al final, acabé rompiéndolo. Vi la salida, vi el motivo por el cual desprenderme de mis ganas de morir.

El agua velozmente inundó toda la cápsula y yo me quedé patidifuso. Lo único que pude hacer es tender la mano hacia él con la esperanza que me agarrara y me salvara. Un acto de fe que, si no me llega a pasar eso, no lo hubiera hecho en mi vida. Los segundos siguientes fueron eternos, golpeaban cada uno de ellos en mi pecho y me dejaban sin aire. Pero él no se rindió. Agarró mi mano y me enseñó la luz. Yo me aferré a él como un niño se agarra de la pierna de su madre cuando tiene miedo. En ese momento yo abandoné mi orgullo y pude ver la verdad.

Una persona no está hecha para estar sola, por lo que yo no debo estarlo.

He de admitir que, al principio, me resistí un poco a confiar en la persona que me había salvado, pero al final cedí. Amablemente, el solo me brindó ayuda por todos lados: curó todas mis heridas, me alimentó como un rey, me dio ropa suya y me dejó dormir a su lado. Como veréis, de donde yo vengo, todas estas cosas son más que impensables.

¿Qué alguien le da su comida a otro? Con la poca que hay. ¿Qué alguien ayude a otra persona sin esperar nada a cambio? Debe estar muy loca para hacerlo y dudo que el chico de aquel entonces estuviera loco, aunque he de admitir que si era un tanto raro. ¿Dar ropa propia a otro? Si solo tenemos lo puesto. ¿Dormir con una persona que no conoces en una cama demasiado cómoda? Eso solo está reservado a ciertas personas que trabajan por ello. Sin embargo aquello me hizo confiar en él ciegamente. Le estaría eternamente agradecido -y aun lo estoy-. Daría mi vida por él.

Esa noche, la que dormimos juntos, lloré lo que nunca había llorando en mi vida. Lloré todo lo que no hube llorando en el entierro de mis padres y por mis recuerdos. Y mientras lo estaba haciendo, me aferré de nuevo a su cuerpo para no sentirme solo. Pero después de haberlo hecho, en mi se dibujó una sonrisa que al principio me produjo quemazón en los músculos. Nunca habían sido movidos para formar un gesto tan perfecto. Estaba feliz.

Sin embargo, por la mañana, recordé todo lo que debía de hacer si llegaba a una de las ciudades -cosa que había pasado por completo de alto pues yo pensaba morir-. Recordé todos mis principios y el odio que llevo guardado en mi interior hacia éstas personas. Evidentemente la cápsula no era mía. Me la habían proporcionado para ejecutar una misión, aunque sí, yo la había cambiado un poco de rumbo -hacia mi muerte-.

Esa mañana me desperté muy temprano y, como no quise despertar a Gabriel de su plácido sueño -se veía realmente adorable-, me despedí de él con un simple beso en la mejilla. "Nunca te voy a olvidar", me dije. Luego, discretamente y sin hacen ruido, me saqué todo lo que llevaba -de un sitio un tanto incómodo- para hacer la misión y salí pitando de su casa, aunque no sin haberle dejado un regalo por haberme salvado: un antídoto al veneno que yo iba a utilizar sobre el agua de toda la ciudad.

Era lo que menos podía hacer. Me hubiera sentido muy mala persona si no le hubiera ayudado después de que él si lo hubiera hecho por mi. Aunque bueno, eso no iba a ser la única cosa que iba a hacer por él, pues es tan confiado que no ve el peligro que se halla alrededor de él.

A partir de ese día todo cambió para mi.

Conseguí hacer mi plan exitosamente los primeros meses y el agua de toda la ciudad fue envenenada en menos que canta un gallo, aunque debía quedarme en la ciudad para ir manteniendo los niveles de veneno altos en el agua. Estuve todo un año ocultándome en la sombras y en los lugares más asquerosos que se os pueden pasar por la mente.

Nadie se esperaba que la muerte se encontraba con ellos, muy cercana a todos. Como pude, fui vigilando a Gabriel. Ya sea dejando algunas de mis creaciones por su alrededor para ver qué estaba haciendo o espiándole desde lejos cuando salía. Debía cerciorarme de que él iba a sobrevivir después de todo.

Cuando me enteré que había sido rebajado de su posición y llevado a un barrio maloliente -olía casi igual que en los sitios donde me escondo- pocos días después, me apené mucho, pues por mi culpa, había sido apartado de la buena vida que él había conseguido. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, además, si conseguía ponerme en contacto con él, le volvería a poner en peligro -e indirectamente a mi también- y no quería eso. Sin embargo, he de admitir que ganas no me faltaron, pues cada día, cuando me iba a dormir, le echaba de menos a mi lado.

No fue hasta casi llegado al año cuando se percataron de mi presencia. Un grupo enorme de caza salió tras de mi, pero pude eludirles muy fácilmente ya que al parecer, no tienen ni idea de cómo rastrear a alguien. Además si ese alguien es un completo experto del escondite y encima un mutante con varias ventajas en el agua.

Os preguntaréis que ¿cómo me di cuenta de que tenía ventajas en el agua? Pues bien, esto pasó un día como otro cualquiera en mi fugitiva vida. Estaba escondiéndome y acercándome hacia la depuradora de agua, cuando mis manos empezaron a segregar algo que hizo que ambos extremos de mis dedos se unieran por una fina capa de carne. Además de esto, mi capacidad pulmonar se vio muy mejorada de un día para otro. Nunca he sabido por qué, pero siempre he dado gracias por esta enorme superioridad pues me ha ayudado mucho a no ser descubierto. Lo gracioso es que no me siento un bicho raro, si no uno superior.

Sin embargo, después de todos mis esfuerzos, lo que no pude evitar fue que se dieran cuenta de que estaba envenenando el agua. Aunque ya un tanto tarde para ellos. Toda la que habían consumido durante todos anteriores meses le iba pasar factura a la gran mayoría de personas de aquella asquerosa ciudad. Misión cumplida, ¿no? Ahora debía irme por patas ya de allí, mas cuando iba a hacerlo, en mi último espionaje a Gabriel para darle un adiós silencioso, vi que le capturaron violentamente Y NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO.

Le salvé, no por intentar devolverle el mismo acto que hizo conmigo un año atrás, sino por necesidad de hacerlo. Una simple necesidad de protegerle a costa de todo. Como os dije, daría mi vida por él. No me costó nada salvarle de los hombres que le habían capturado y con él, salí de aquella apestosa ciudad y nos dirigimos hacia mi lugar de origen, Europa. Lo único malo es que antes de salir de la ciudad, consiguieron devolverme el golpe de gracia que yo les había dejado. Encima, sobre Gabri.

Cuando llegamos a la costa del este de España, nos dieron un bonito recibimiento los vigilantes que patrullaban aquella parte del mar. Tuvimos bastante suerte en conseguir despistar a sus perros de caza, ya que si nos hubieran pillado, habríamos muerto. Le llevé a mi antiguo refugio, que estaba tal y como lo había dejado, pues no hay nada de valor en él, y descansamos allí el primer día. Pero cuando todo parecía que se había calmado y que estaba yendo a mejor todo, cae la oscuridad sobre nosotros dos:

Prometí a Gabriel que le llevaría hacia unas montañas mucho más grandes que en la que estamos nosotros y así hice -siempre cumpliendo mis promesas-. Pero cuando salimos y andamos no más de un par de kilómetros, él cayó redondo al suelo.

Ahora mismo estoy corriendo como un poseso con él sobre mis brazos -aunque uno de ellos me amenaza con dejar de funcionar por la herida de bala que tiene- mientras lo llevo hacia la única persona que confío en toda esta tierra emergida: Paul Stevens. Además, el tiene algunas nociones de medicina que pueden hacer que Gabri pueda seguir entre nosotros, seguir a mi lado.

Mis pies, mis piernas y mis brazos se resienten a cada minuto que los sigo forzando hasta mis límites, mas no me doy ni un respiro hasta que llego a la maloliente morada de Paul. No puede ser que después de todas las dificultados que hemos sorteado, se muera así de fácil. Él no, se merece más. Una vida llena de felicidad y simplicidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Me pregunta sobresaltado cuando abre la puerta después de que yo haya llamado pegando dos patadas sobre ella. Casi la echo abajo.

-Ayúdame-le pido con la voz muy entrecortada y levanto los brazos para que se centre en él y se olvide de mi. En cuanto me quita el peso de encima, hago el último esfuerzo y entro en su casa, para luego dejarme caer sobre el suelo hecho polvo.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en recomponerme, pero en cuanto me siento con las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir corriendo, voy a toda prisa hacia donde están, pues puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Gabriel. Al intentar levantarme la primera vez me resbalo con mi propio charco de sangre -mi brazo herido está sangrando demasiado- pero a la segunda lo consigo.

Mi dolor ahora no es lo importante, por lo que paso de él. Cuando llego a la habitación dónde él está tumbado en una sucia cama, veo que Paul ya ha dejado de intentar salvarle, me echo sobre él y le agarro la mano.

-Tranquilo-le susurro en el oído. Luego miro desesperadamente a Paul que me observa con angustia en la cara, lo sé porque puedo notarlo. Tengo ese pequeño don-Dime.

-He hecho lo que he podido-responde él con un hilo de voz mientras se pone a lavar cabizbajo todos los utensilios que ha utilizado sobre Gabiel.

-No...-consigo decir entre todo el caos de mi mente-NO-grito y me echo sobre uno de los lados de la cama y abrazo fuertemente a mi compañero mientras el sigue emitiendo horrorosos gemidos de dolor.

Su espalda está llena de gasas ensangrentadas que amenazan con desprenderse por la gran cantidad de sangre que sale de la herida. Yo la tapono con una de mis manos para que no se caigan y acaricio con la otra mano su cara. Su dulce y suave cara, llena de tortuosos pliegues. Desgraciadamente yo se la estoy llenando de la sangre que mancha todo mi antebrazo. No puede irse.

Tengo ganas de coger por el cuello a Paul y estrujárselo hasta que su último aliento se despida de su cuerpo, pero no voy a perder el poco tiempo que le queda a Gabriel. Lo vi venir, en cuanto noté lo que tenía en su espalda, supe que iba a pasar esto. No me pueden volver a quitármelo todo, otra vez no. Cada grito que sale de su garganta se clava en mi corazón y lo hiere. Yo gimo de vuelta como un perro herido. A veces grita "mamá" y yo me retuerzo de remordimientos, pues por mi culpa ha llegado aquí. Por mi culpa de va a morir y por mi culpa no va a poder ver a su madre antes de irse.

Pero entonces, los tormentosos gemidos se van apagando lentamente, al igual que todos sus movimientos. Yo lo abrazo con más fuerza en un vano intento por esperar que así no se vaya y se quede conmigo. No puedo perderlo. Mi vida de nuevo va a carecer de sentido. Él, la única persona que ha conseguido darme un motivo para seguir viviendo, se muere. En mis brazos. Y no puedo hacer nada. Me siento muy impotente. ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otra persona?

-No me dejes solo-grito entre sollozos con una enorme bola de angustia en mi garganta.

Y se apaga.

Literalmente se apaga. Toda su piel se vuelve muy pálida. Su cabello cambia del precioso castaño que le daba vida, a un blanco canoso. Los dulces coloretes que le hacían parecer un muñeco de estos antiguos cambian a un blanco glacial.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no deja de emanar calidez, por lo que hace que me extrañe un poco. "Aun hay esperanza, él es fuerte" me digo.

Aun después de esto, no le dejo ir de mis brazos. No se cuantas horas me quedo a su lado. Esperando. Una, dos, cinco. Para mi eso ya es insignificante. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, es imposible que se haya ido. No quiero que se vaya. Pero no se mueve. Su cuerpo está demasiado quieto y apenas noto respiración en él.

-Es imposible-susurro mientras mezo ambos cuerpos a un lado y a otro de la cama. Creo que llevo así todo el tiempo-Es imposible.

Él.

Yo.

Él es yo.

Y yo soy él.

-Es imposible.

-¿El qué es imposible?-pregunta una voz cercana a mi, mas no le doy importancia. No es su voz. Seguro que ya he sobrepasado la locura. Sonrío locamente ante mi estado.

-Es imposible-digo de nuevo, aunque esta vez el tono de voz se me eleva para apagar los que están en mi mente.

-Nadir, ¿qué te pasa?-vuelve a decir la misma voz que he intentado callar.

Yo, incrédulo, cedo un poco el agarre para mirar a Gabri esperando que sea él y, cuando lo hago, puedo ver sus enormes ojos -aunque muy diferentes- clavados sobre mi. Mi sonrisa se apaga por completo. Ahora ya no son del hermoso marrón que antes los bañaba, han cambiado a un rojo intenso que hace que su mirada sea aun más penetrante. Su voz también ha cambiado, ahora es mucho más aguda y aniñada que antes.

Él me mira extrañado, como si no se hubiera enterado de lo que ha pasado las horas anteriores.

-¿Qué pasa Nadir?-pregunta de nuevo, inocente como siempre.

Y le beso. Con todas mis ganas. Mientras miles de lágrimas de felicidad se desbordan de mis ojos y caen sobre las sucias sabanas llenas de sangre. Mi boca se mueve sola y parece que se quiera comer a la de Gabriel, ansiosa. Luego, me separo de él y miro la herida de la espalda, la cual ya no sangra.

-No tiene sentido-proclamo-¡Paul!


	11. Capítulo 10 - Días de vida

_"Estoy en mi casa. Todo sigue normal, todo está como antes. O al menos eso parece. _

_Es de día y me acabo de levantar ya que la luz me estaba molestando -como ya no tenemos el privilegio de tener persianas, pues nos pasa eso-. No hay ni un ruido en el ambiente, todo está en calma. _

_Me visto con la única ropa que me queda después de mi desastrosa caída a la miseria y bajo hacia la parte donde está la pequeña tienda de mi madre, para desayunar lo poco que ella me puede conseguir. Cuando llego, todo está del revés. Los estantes y el mostrador están colgando del techo y muestran un color mugriento en su madera. _

_Busco la salida para huir de esta pesadilla pero la puerta también esta del revés e inaccesible. Doy la vuelta, pero las escaleras han desaparecido y choco contra un enorme muro que no debería estar ahí._

_-¡Mamá!-grito con toda mi fuerza, aunque parece que esto no funciona. Solo un leve gruñido es el que consigue salir de mi garganta-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?-lo intento de nuevo, pero nada. Es como si hubiera olvidado como se habla-Ayúdame._

_Grrrrr_

_Mis ojos se mueven desesperadamente hacia el ruido que acabo de interceptar y, a los pocos segundos, consigo ver de dónde proviene. Una monstruosa figura, colgada del techo, me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Poco a poco va cogiendo forma y aumentando su tamaño. De cierta manera, está engullendo las ropas que están "tiradas" por el techo. __Tiene la cara deformada y toda su piel tiene un color azulado verdoso oscuro, casi negro. Es como si hubiera podrido la ropa. _

_Doy un paso hacia atrás y para qué lo habré hecho, pues justo cuando la punta de mi pie toca el suelo, aquella criatura -aun más grande que hace unos pocos segundos- abre su gran boca llena de puntiagudos dientes y se lanza hacia mi._

_-¡AHHHH!-y esta vez si que consigo gritar._

_Me tira hacia el suelo, solo que éste ha desaparecido. Ahora estamos rodeados de oscuridad. Siento su aliento en mi cuello, noto como algunos de sus dientes lo raspan, al igual que con mi espalda. Es como si me quisiera comer poco a poco, saboreando cada trozo de mi carne. Ya no le veo y lo agradezco. _

_Luego, por si fuera poco ya, desliza sus manos sobre mi congelado cuerpo y me clava sus uñas por toda mi espalda. Mas la sensación que me produce no es la que debería ser. Supuestamente sus cortes son profundos -pues lo noto en mis entrañas- pero mi sangre no sale hacia afuera. Solo el dolor se hace evidente en mi._

_Grito de nuevo, aunque esta vez más desgarradoramente. Si sigue así no voy a poder aguantar el dolor. Se me está haciendo eterno, al igual que la caída. Su pegajosa piel me empapa por completo y, sin poder ver ya nada, me ahogo. Ahora si que empiezo a moverme, a patalear, pero es como si estuviera rodeado de nada pero a la vez de todo._

_Ayuda, que alguien me ayude..._

Mi cuerpo brinca porque tiene la sensación de estar cayendo hacia algún lado. Menos mal que estoy sobre un a cama. Toco todo mi cuerpo asustado para asegurarme de que no tengo ningún monstruo pegado a mi. Luego, después de ver que no tengo nada, cojo una enorme bocanada de aire y no empiezo a soltarlo hasta que hago memoria de dónde estoy: en la casa de un amigo de Nadir.

Realmente no se más información que esa, ser nuevo en un mundo que antes ni creías existente tiene sus desventajas, como la localización. No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado ni por qué estoy durmiendo en una cama que no es mía -aunque bueno, eso ya lo he hecho cuando me he estado hospedando en la casa de Nadir-.

Me llevo una de mis manos al pelo para echármelo hacia atrás y, cuando lo toco, el sudor que hay pegado en mis cabellos pasa a mis manos y las llena de grasa. Debo estar cubierto de este repulsivo líquido. Sería una grandiosa idea la de ducharme. Además, así me puedo desahogar un poco y llorar porque, seguramente, no poder volver a ver a mi querida madre y este sueño me ha recordado a ella. Maldita sea, quiero saber si está bien.

Estoy completamente solo en una habitación mugrienta y con muy poca iluminación. Cuando pongo mis fríos pies sobe el suelo noto como toda la podredumbre se adhiere a mis plantas y me provoca un respingo. Medio a ciegas, voy hacia la puerta. Solo puedo ver como una leve luz se cuela por debajo de ella. No tardo mucho en llegar, la abro y miro hacia afuera. No hay nadie. Ni una sola voz ni ruido. Solo veo una escalera que lleva hacia quien sabe dónde.

Echo una mirada hacia atrás por si acaso me dejo o se me ha pasado algo, aunque verdaderamente no se el qué. Pero mis ojos, durante el trayecto, se quedan embobados con una silueta que se mueve al lado mía. Si no tuviera el pelo blanco, la piel menos pálida, las cuencas de los ojos menos marcadas y una mancha roja que se extiende por toda su espalda, diría que ese soy yo. Si, definitivamente ese sería yo.

"¿Es un espejo que refleja otros colores?" pienso, aunque sé de sobra que eso no puede ser posible. La humanidad no está por la labor de hacer descubrimientos no útiles. Por curiosidad, toco la imagen con una de mis manos y la otra persona, la que se parece a mi, hace lo mismo pero a la inversa. ¿Soy yo? ¿Esa persona soy yo de verdad? Llevo ahora la otra mano, desesperadamente ya, e igual. Me responde de la misma forma. Aquí hay algo que no encaja.

-¿Es esto una broma?-susurro para nadie.

¿Cómo puedo ser yo eso? Ahora me llevo las manos a mi cara y la empiezo a espachurrar entre ellas. Incluso me llego a pellizcar una mejilla para saber si sigo soñando o algo. Pero no, es tan real como la paliza que me pegaron antes de que Nadir me salvara.

La "otra persona" hace completamente lo mismo que yo. Un leve gemido sale de mi boca. Intento ahogarlo pero de qué va a servir. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi apariencia? ¿Por qué tengo el maldito pelo blanco? Mi puño se estampa contra el espejo y se hace añicos. La mano, casi instantáneamente, me empieza a sangrar. Me estoy perdiendo. Este no puedo ser yo.

-¡NO!

Aun puedo seguir viéndome en el espejo, aunque solo por unos pequeños trozos que han logrado no caerse. Miro la marca que tengo en la espalda y, al parecer, no solo mancha ésta. La sigo con los dedos temblorosos hasta que veo que se pierde por mi trasero -me envuelve los muslos enteros, como un arnés-. Me quito la camiseta casi arrancándomela -no llevo pantalones- y la miro atentamente. Quiero saber cuanto ha cambiado mi cuerpo.

Gruño histérico. Esto es tan surrealista que de seguro estoy en un sueño. No puede ser real. Una persona no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana tan drásticamente. Con las uñas me raspo en la espalda por donde está "manchada" y lo único que consigo es dolor, pues no se marcha. Está como tatuada en mi piel. Mis manos empiezan a temblar aun más y yo a hiperventilar.

"Despierta, despierta" me digo una y otra vez. Los calzones no me duran más de dos segundos puestos. Ahí sigue, se me enrosca por una pierna y termina en uno de mis pies. Siento la misma repulsión y miedo que cuando una serpiente de mar o una morena se enrosca en una de mis piernas, solo que ahora no llevo traje que me proteja.

-¡Gabriel!-grita Nadir desde lejos. Escucho sus sonoras pisotadas que se dirigen hacia donde yo estoy. Esto solo consigue ponerme aun más nervioso, si es que eso se puede llegar a conseguir.

Mis piernas flaquean y yo caigo al suelo de bruces. Siento el dolor del golpe, mas se ve mitigado por mis continuos garrazos sobre mi pierna afectada. No puedo controlarme, siento que si no me intento quitar esta marca, aunque sea arrancándomela piel, me voy a volver loco. Los pasos cada vez se hacen más fuertes y cercanos, incluso ya puedo sentir la vibración que produce. De mis ojos empiezan a caer lágrimas y empiezo a tener dificultades para respirar entre mis gritos de dolor. Huelo a hierro.

-No puedo, no puedo-grito cuando puedo- Quítamelo, quítamelo- pido a Nadir cuando éste consigue entrar en la habitación. Mis ojos le miran con histeria y angustia.

Se abalanza sobre mi sin pensárselo dos veces y sin apenas haberme visto un segundo. Evidentemente, quedo inmovilizado en menos de un segundo. No es la primera vez que lo consigue y no creo que sea la última. Yo grito, grito con todas mis ansias para intentar calmar lo que está creciendo en mi interior, siento como me quema y me golpea. Creo que me está ganando. Soy tan débil, siempre lo he tenido en mente. Yo no soy...

-¡Gabri! Reacciona- grita Nadir en toda mi oreja. Frunzo el ceño porque casi me deja sordo pero consigue calmar mis gritos-Tranquílizate.

Ahora, sin sentido ninguno, me entran unas enormes ganas de reír. Aunque sigo llorando, mi boca se abre y empieza a emitir una lunática risa. Es gracioso que alguien que está encima tuya, inmovilizándote, mientras tu estás completamente desnudo y llorando, te pida que te tranquilices.

Él, con una mirada fría, me levanta hasta dejarme sentado en el suelo y me coge del hombro con mucha fuerza. Intento calmar mis lágrimas y la risa, mas mis esfuerzos son completamente en vano. Ahora si que me he perdido. No puedo parar.

-No seas duro con él, ¿cómo reaccionarías tu al verte tan cambiado?-escucho una voz de fondo, pero para mi no son más que murmullos. Ahora solo me puedo concentrar en el enorme dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi espalda y que estoy embadurnado de una fina capa de sangre.

_Zas_

La mano de Nadir se estampa contra mi cachete izquierdo y me gira la cara. Después del sonido del golpe, solo se escucha silencio, afortunadamente. No se cómo él sabía que así iba a parar, pero lo ha conseguido. Ahora no se si mirarle agradecido, y con la cara roja, o enfadado por el tortazo que me ha pegado. La cara me empieza a palpitar mientras me pienso cómo responder.

-Lo siento, Gabriel-dice y se nota que lo dice desde el corazón-Yo... no...

-Qué me ha pasado-corto secamente. Él y su amigo se miran con los ojos muy abiertos, cómplices de mi secreto.

-No creo que te...-y le empujo. Nadir cae al suelo sin esperarse el empujón. Quiero evitar el tema del guantazo y saber lo antes posible por qué estoy así. Siento como mi cara se endurece y mis ojos se achinan. Vaya, hoy no soy partidario de controlar las emociones.

-Te envenenaron-declara la persona cuyo nombre aun no sé-Pero realmente no es el veneno lo que te ha hecho cambiar de esta forma. Si no que...-traga saliva-¡Aun no estoy muy seguro! ¿Vale? Pero creo que te inyectaron alguna sustancia mutagénica.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Esto es una broma verdad?-pregunto. ¿Aun puede haber posibilidades de que esté soñando? ¿Una persona mutando en tan poco tiempo? Está ido de la cabeza-Es imposible que una persona pueda mutar así de rápido.

-Al parecer han averiguado cómo hacerlo-susurra Nadir. Éste está...¿llorando? Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla, por favor.

-¿Y qué me va a pasar?- y mi voz se rompe por culpa de su llanto.

-Quien sabe, no todos pueden soportar estos cambios de la misma forma. A lo mejor te quedan días o una larga vida. A lo mejor tu cuerpo sigue cambiando hasta quién sabe como...¡Yo soy veterinario, no médico! Joder.

-Entonces... voy a morir-digo mirando hacia el horizonte de la habitación. Nunca me había replanteado cómo era vivir con las horas contadas pero, ahora que lo hago, es bastante claustrofóbico. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?

-Es...posible...Yo... No pude salvarte-susurra más levemente Nadir. Pega con su puño en el suelo y hace que se me encoja el corazón. Verlo de esta manera lo hace tan humano, tan delicado. Siempre lo que visto como una máquina perfecta que lo sabe hacer todo. Pero ahora que lo veo en todo su esplendor, es una persona que siente, sufre y puede hacer las cosas mal.

Miro hacia el amigo de Nadir en un intento de decirle que se vaya y que nos deje solo. Afortunadamente éste pilla mi mensaje y se va, dejando la puerta abierta. Necesito hacer algo, no puedo seguir escuchando su gimoteo. Antes de acercarme a éste, cojo mis calzones y pantalones y me los pongo. Resultaba un poco incómodo estar desnudo delante de personas.

Toda esta situación es tan surrealista que ya no se ni como encajar las cosas. Me levanto con una pesadilla muy extraña sobre mi antigua casa. Luego, veo como ha cambiado mi apariencia por completo y una inmensa locura me atrapa provocándome daños en mi cuerpo. Y ahora Nadir llorando. ¿Es que he ido a otra dimensión? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento un inútil que pierde los tornillos a la nada.

-Lo...siento-dice y se sorve los mocos ruidosamente.

-Nadir, por favor, no llores-mi voz, a cada palabra que suelto, se vuelve más tambaleante-No puedo verte así.

Me acerco a él lentamente. Debo tener cuidado porque quién sabe si me va a volver a inmovilizar o algo peor. Apoyo una de mis manos sobre uno de sus hombros y lo aprieto. Ninguna reacción. Me acerco un poco más a él y pego mi cuerpo en su costado, cerrando los ojos por si me llevo otro golpe. Mas nada, sigue con su lacrimosa tarea. Creo que se me está rompiendo el corazón.

-Por qué lloras-y le abrazo. Hay veces que las personas necesitan un abrazo y, a mi parecer, este es el mejor momento para dar uno a Nadir. Sus hombros se tensan y yo trago saliva.

-No vuelvas a hacerte eso-susurra y me toca la espalda llena de arañazos y pequeños riachuelos de sangre. Su tacto sobre mi desnuda piel hace que me estremezca. No sé por qué estoy reaccionando así. Puede que sea porque es la primera vez que alguien que no es mi madre me toque desvestido. Luego, roza mi puño derecho lleno de cortes. Ahora que lo veo, me he pasado.

-Claro... no volverá a pasar.

Después de un tiempo en la habitación solo, intentando meterme en la cabeza las nuevas novedades sobre mi, consigo armarme de valor y bajar. Tengo medio cuerpo lleno de vendas y me cuesta un poco andar sin sentirme incómodo con ellas. No tengo problemas en saber hacia dónde dirigirme pues escucho murmullos provenientes de una sala.

Cuando entro, veo como Nadir y su amigo hablan de algo que no entiendo -a lo mejor es porque he llegado a mitad de conversación-. Les miro intrigado y me siento en uno de los sofás libres que está al lado de ellos. Apenas me devuelven la mirada y siguen con la conversación, muy metidos en ella.

-Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que les pasa a la gente con este problema-dice el amigo algo enfadado-¡Incluso lo pudiste comprobar con tus propios padres! Sabes que lo lamento mucho pero nadie ha logrado salvarse nunca de ésta cruel realidad.

-Lo se Paul pero, ¿y si al ser inducido no provoca los mismos resultados letales?-hace una pausa para llevarse una mano a la cara y soltar un bufido-No podemos darnos por vencidos. ¡Ellos no pueden salirse siempre con la suya!

-Espero con todas mis ganas que no sea así Nadir, es evidente, pero quien sabe. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver que pasa. Además, mira lo que ha pasado en solo una noche- dice Paul y ahora me mira a mi con ojos llorosos. Sus labios empiezan a temblar-Por si acaso, vive estos días como si fueran los últimos chico.

-¿Qué?-vuelvo mis ojos rápidamente hacia Nadir, ansiosos de que me diga que todo esto es una broma. Que se están quedando conmigo.

-¡Te dije que no se lo dijeras!-grita ahora éste y se levanta velozmente. Tiene un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, cogido oblicuamente. Se muerde el labio para, lo que supongo, retener sus ganas de hacer daño y se abalanza de nuevo sobre mi. Solo que esta vez me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la salid.-No le hagas caso, esto se puede arreglar.

Cuando salimos y vemos que casi está anocheciendo, Nadir bufa. Supongo que es porque otra vez vamos a tener que andar por este sitio de noche y puede que volvamos a tener problemas. A mi, realmente, me da igual. Hoy a sido un día muy extraño y ya no sé cómo tomarme las cosas. Solo me dedico a mirar la puesta de sol que, en mi vida, habré visto en total unas 2 veces y una ha sido en un vídeo.

Nadir nunca me ha dejado salir a verlo porque decía que era muy peligroso y que era mejor quedarse encerrado en casa. Qué le vamos a hacer, de momento estoy vivo y es gracias a él, por lo que tengo que hacerle caso. Él es mi protector.

El viaje de vuelta es un tanto incómodo. Ninguno de los dos dice ninguna palabra y Nadir aun no me ha soltado. Al revés, su agarre se ha vuelto mucho más firme y fuerte. Cuando la luz cae, aumentamos de ritmo nuestros pasos. No sé cuanto tardamos en llegar pero si que hemos andado bastantes kilómetros y que a partir de la mitad del camino, mi barriga ha estado rugiendo como una condenada, pidiendo de comer.

En cuanto estamos dentro de la casa, Nadir se pone a cocinar algo y yo me siento en el sofá. Tengo las piernas doloridas y apenas puedo mover ninguna de mis articulaciones. A esto, como si no fuera poco, se le suma el hecho de que tengo otra marca en mi muñeca, solo que esta si tengo la certeza que se irá con el tiempo.

Comemos y lo hacemos con casi el mismo silencio que en la vuelta. Solo se ve cortado por alguna de mis preguntas sobre cosas que aun desconozco. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estoy comiendo un guiso de carne con guisantes. He preguntado también de qué animal es la carne, pero no me ha querido responder a esa pregunta. Los guisantes están mucho más ricos que los que había comido en Luna y la carne... bueno, creo que nunca he probado algo con un sabor similar. Es rara y está un poco dura, pero el sabor es bastante bueno y peculiar. Apenas tardo en comer todo lo que Nadir me ha echado y me quedo llenísimo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos acostemos ya-dice él en cuanto termina de comerse la última cucharada de su plato. Yo asiento con la cabeza. No puedo negar que estoy cansado, aun me cuesta mover las piernas-Yo dormiré en el sofá, como siempre. Buenas noches.

Sé que suena un poco borde y frío, pero es lo que ha hecho durante todas las noches que he pasado aquí. Si fuera otra persona, sabría que le molesta, pero supongo que Nadir es así. Ha cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Ahí no tuvo dudas en dormir conmigo. Creo que incluso le gustó más que haberlo hecho solo. Pero ya no somos esos niños nunca más. Aunque bueno, a parecer, yo ni si quiera llegaré a ser adulto.

-Buenas noches-me despido de él con una enorme sonrisa y dejo el plato en una especie de pila llena de unos cuantos más de otros días.

Cuando consigo llegar a la cama, desconecto mis piernas y me tiro de lleno en ella. Mis ojos no tardan en volverse pesados y yo no lucho contra el sueño. Sin embargo, deseo que esta noche no tenga ninguna pesadilla, como casi siempre.

-¿Estás despierto?-susurra alguien al lado mía.

Siento como algo se mueve por mi cama y se tiende justo a mi lado. Yo intento darme la vuelta para ver qué es lo que pasa, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Demasiado cansado para mover alguna articulación diría yo. Con mucho esfuerzo muevo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Crees que soy una buena persona?-me pregunta, esta vez subiendo algo más el tono de voz. Ahora si que mi cuerpo se activa y logro girarme para poder ver a Nadir a apenas un palmo de mi. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Si, claro. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo creo que no-declara y me empieza a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos mi moflete. Debo estar soñando porque nunca le había visto con una cara tan serena y neutral.

-Pues quítate eso de la cabeza. Creo que, para mi, eres la persona más buena de todo el mundo- y es verdad. Él siempre me ha dado mucho más de lo que ha recibido. Yo, en cambio, debo ser el que se pregunte eso.

-Ya pero...

-Ni un pero. ¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que has hecho por mi?-le pregunto con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Algo que odio de Nadir es que es un poco tozudo, hasta cuando coge el cuchillo del revés para cortar el pan y se da cuenta, lo sigue queriendo cortar por el lado que no es- Eso es ser de todo menos mala persona.

-¿Y si quiero hacer cosas contigo que a lo mejor no consideras buenas?- Esto me deja en shock. ¿De qué está hablando?

Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle el por qué de su última pregunta, éste agarra mi barbilla con la mano que anteriormente estaba ocupada rozándome la mejilla y me atrae hacia él. Mi corazón se detiene, al igual que todos mis pensamientos. Tengo la mente completamente en blanco y lo único que puedo hacer es desear que la distancia que nos separa sea cada vez más corta. No sé porque pienso eso, pero lo necesito. Poco a poco, en un viaje muy lento y tentador, llego hasta sus labios. Sus deseables y dulces labios.

Que le zurzan al mundo, quiero revivir este segundo una y otra vez para el resto de mi vida. Sentir como todo el aliento que expulsa Nadir sobre mi cara es como cuando, por primera vez, sentí la brisa de la superficie terrestre. Y sus labios... creo que no tengo nada con qué compararlo.

-¿Sigo siendo buena persona?-pregunta de nuevo. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

-Demasiado.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Pequeños titanes (18)

Los minutos pasan a nuestro alrededor y no nos damos cuenta de ellos. Estamos demasiado enfrascados en los miles de besos que nos damos el uno al otro. En cada roce de nuestras desnudas pieles. Siento miles de corrientes eléctricas en cada pequeño rincón de mi cuerpo, pidiéndome más de lo que estoy probando. Y por lo que veo no soy el único.

Nunca he degustado algo tan adictivo.

Ya ni me acuerdo cómo empezamos esto y ni loco quiero parar. Es obvio que no tengo para nada experiencia en este ámbito, pero Nadir... Nadir me lleva de un lado a otro expertamente y me resulta muy fácil de seguir. Conduce mi mente ávidamente por unos caminos inexplorados hasta ahora por mi y llenos de placer todos ellos. Primero empezamos con simples caricias entre nuestros labios. Luego roces más profundos que nos llenaban la boca, estábamos sedientos del contrario.

Al final hemos acabado comiéndonos el uno al otro con nuestras bocas, ansiosos por más placer.

Siento un enorme calor en mi pecho y Nadir solo consigue avivarlo más. Mi pelo ya debe de estar más que alborotado por la cantidad de jalones y manotazos que se ha llevado. Aunque os puedo decir que yo no me he quedado corto, pues el de él debe estar igual o peor. Además, no sé que les pasa a mis manos pero están inquietas por enredarse en el marino cabello de Nadir a cada bufido o gemido que éste echa. Por silenciosos que sean y por muchos que yo eche, los escucho.

Nuestras ropas apenas duraron un asalto. Aunque he de decir que fue Nadir quien dio el primer paso. Empezó tirándome de mi camiseta para arrancármela. Al final, con vergüenza, cedí a quitármela yo para que no me la rompiera. Luego, fui yo quien quitó su camiseta casi de un tirón como revancha. Más tarde, antes de pasar a los pantalones, ambos empezamos a sentir el pecho del otro. Yo no sé él, pero me moría de ganas por sentir su calor, su piel contra la mía. Es muy cálida y placentera.

Ahora, desnudos, nos seguimos revolcando en la pequeña cama. Nuestra pequeña cama.

-Párame si me paso-dice entre besos Nadir.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu párame si no quieres que haga algo-repite algo irritado. Asiento con la cabeza ante su petición aunque no estoy muy seguro de qué es a lo que se refiere. Creo que ya os dije que, en el ámbito sexual, no tengo ninguna experiencia. Ni con chicos ni con chicas.

Él está encima mía, con sus dos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y casi sentado en mi barriga. Estoy acorralado por todo su cuerpo y eso solo hace que la llama de mi pecho crezca exponencialmente y se expanda hacia una zona más baja: mi entrepierna. Realmente antes ya estaba excitada, pero ahora... creo que me va a explotar si sigue así. ¿El estará igual que yo? No sé si quiero comprobarlo.

-Uaah-grito.

Nadir me acaba de morder el cuello por uno mis costados. Apenas me lo esperaba y, aunque no me ha hecho daño, he sentido como si ese bocado se hubiera dado en otro lado. Mi respiración rápidamente se acelera y mi cuerpo empieza a descontrolarse. Una basta cantidad de adrenalina se desata por mis venas y hace que no pare de moverme.

-¿A eso te referías con que te parara?-pregunto entre bocanadas de aire.

-No, pero... ¿quieres que pare?

Acto seguido, agarro su cabeza y la llevo hacia la mía para que nuestros labios se vuelvan a unir. No voy a mentir que los echaba de menos. Podría haber respondido a su pregunta, pero quería pillarle desprevenido. Aunque no tenga nada de experiencia, no soy tonto. Sé como sorprender a alguien.

Su lengua no tarda en bailar dentro de mi boca. Siempre he pensado que éstas cosas eran asquerosas y no sabía porque las personas hacían esto. Pero bueno, ahora si que lo sé. Vaya que si lo sé. Es como si poco a poco estuviéramos subiendo unos escalones cada vez más tentadores y perversos. Mi mente empieza a imaginar cosas que jamás se me habrían pasado por la cabeza y mi cuerpo se calienta aun más con esas imágenes.

Supongo que esto es a lo que llaman PASIÓN.

Nadir baja sus caderas para rozarse conmigo. Eso hace que pueda notar toda su erección en la boca del estómago. Ésta situación también debería darme asco, pues estoy tocando una zona bastante íntima y que no es mía. Mas es todo lo contrario. Hace que cada célula que roza descaradamente se excite y empiece a temblar. Cojo una buena bocanada de aire para poder soportar esta loca sensación y, en la penumbra de la habitación, puedo ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Nadir que me cohibe.

-Tranquilízate, tu labio inferior está temblando-dice mientras se acerca más a mi y, sin apartar su entrepierna de mi, me besa-He dicho que me pares cuando sea mucho para ti, a si que no te preocupes.

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelve de nuevo esa sonrisa picarona el muy... Siento cada latido de mi corazón en las sienes. Ha sido un día muy raro y, ahora que lo pienso, no se cómo hemos acabado así. Además, no se hasta cuando voy a poder llegar. ¿Hasta cuando pueden llegar dos hombres?

Los besos siguen, los tirones de pelo igual y mis nervios aumentan. Antes he intentado ponerme a su nivel pero ya no le puedo seguir. Sus besos, sus roces y su prominente erección en la mía hacen que se me nuble la mente. Est provoca que no pueda pensar ni hacer nada, solo desear que siga por mi hasta donde él quiera. Estoy dispuesto a ello.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta.

-Si.

Lentamente va escurriendo una de sus manos por mi mejilla, luego por mi cuello y pecho y termina en la ingle. Una vez que llega, aprieta aun más su entrepierna con la mía haciendo que ambos miembros se escurran para un lado. He de decir que jamás he sentido mayor placer que éste y eso que me he tocado varias veces.

Pero es que cuando lo hace él es como si un huracán azotara todo mi cuerpo y me llevara al séptimo cielo. Yo, deseoso de otro fenómeno parecido, muevo mi cadera para que se vuelva a dar. Mas solo siento leves fracciones de placer en comparación con lo de antes. ¿Es que solo me afecta de esa forma cuando lo hace él?

-Deja de moverte de esa forma o no voy a poder seguir controlándome-susurra Nadir cerca de mi oreja. Yo, evidentemente, paro de inmediato. ¿De verdad se está conteniendo? Parece una cazador deseoso de sangre a mis ojos.

Acto seguido, hace otro movimiento de caderas y me vuelve a provocar una erupción volcánica tremenda en mi entrepierna. "Más, más, quiero más" quiero decirle, ms no me salen las palabras pues ahora se está moviendo continuamente. Además, como si no fuera poco, me besa. No se cuanto tiempo más voy a poder seguir este ritmo sin correrme.

Para mi vergüenza, no consigo aguantar más de un minuto. Siento que voy a explotar por dentro. En mi vida había sentido un hinchazón y un calentón tal y como el que tengo ahora. Me arde, estoy ardiendo por dentro y por fuera.

-Ahhmm-grito en cuanto me corro.

Noto como mis ojos se suben hacia arriba y, seguramente, los tendré en blanco. Mi barriga está totalmente contraída y mis caderas se han subido rápidamente antes de llegar al orgasmo. Mis manos están aferradas fuertemente a lo que tienen entre ellas: en una, sábanas mugrientas y en la otra, la espalda de Nadir a la cual siento que desgarro cuando aprieto.

-No...me...hagas eso...en la espalda-dice entre jadeos y a los pocos segundos, el también gime de la misma manera. Raramente, ante su petición, no cedo y aprieto más, clavando mis uñas en un surco que recorro por su espalda.

Primero siento como todo lo que ha salido de mi miembro se desparrama por mi barriga, dándome aun más morbo que antes. Luego, me doy cuenta de que otro líquido que no es mío cae por la misma zona. Al instante Nadir se derrumba encima mí pensaba que había gemido de dolor por haberle hecho daño en la espalda, ahora puedo asegurar que no ha sido eso.

Ya puedo respirar tranquilo. Es como si un enorme peso se hubiera quitado encima mío -aunque tenga ahora uno nuevo-. Lo malo, es que no tengo fuerzas para mover ni un músculo y se me ha bajado todo.

-Esto es un poco asqueroso-digo refiriéndome a que el también se ha manchado de nuestro semen al haberse caído encima mío.

-No te preocupes, yo te limpio.

A la mañana siguiente, los pocos rayos de sol que consiguen entrar en la casa de Nadir -porque tiene la mayoría de cristales cubiertos de papeles y cartón- me despiertan. Creo que ésta a sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida pues: he dormido como un tronco y no lo he hecho solo. Bueno, también suma bastantes puntos lo que hicimos ayer, pero eso queda en un cajón extraordinario.

-Buenos días-digo mientras recorro con la mirada su desnudo cuerpo. Como no nos hemos tapado por el calor que ambos producimos, puedo verlo entero y... es precioso.

-Bue...nas-contesta Nadir desperezándose y yo sonrío tontamente ante su soñolencia.

En cuanto clava sus profundos ojos marinos sobre mi, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se desatan en mi mente y apaga la sonrisa. Recuerdo cada fricción, cada mimo y cada segundo que estuvimos revolcándonos entre nuestro placer. ¿Debo actuar como siempre o no? Es incómodo no saber qué hacer. Creo que una charla de sexo con mi madre no hubiera estado mal en su momento.

No tardamos en salir de la cama y ponernos a desayunar. El hecho de que ayer hubiéramos gastado tanta energía nos ha hecho levantarnos con un hambre atroz. Almorzamos lo mismo de siempre: queso con un poco de pan. Aunque éste último ya está un poco blando y pegajoso, no quiero hacerle el feo de no comer lo que él me da por la cara. Además, esta comida es muchísimo mejor que la que hay en Luna. Es más jugosa y con muchísima más intensidad en el sabor. Incluso hace que salive el doble cuando como un trocito de queso. Su sapidez estalla en mi boca y hace que mi gusto se alce hasta el límite.

-Aunque ayer nos limpiáramos, es mejor que nos bañemos-dice con la boca llena- Además, estamos llenos de sudor- y enarca una ceja. Él parece tan tranquilo...

Mi corazón momentáneamente se para ante la alusión de lo de ésta noche. Que lo diga él hace que suene aun más raro. "Actúa normal Sebastian, actúa normal" me digo y luego asiento con la cabeza y sigo comiendo.

Al lado de la pequeña casa de Nadir, colina abajo, hay un río no muy caudaloso perfecto para bañarnos. O eso dice él. La verdad es que ya había olvidado el hecho de que hace unos días que no me baño, pero es que en Luna tampoco es que lo hiciéramos con mucha continuidad. Los de la élite se podrían bañar 3 veces a la semana como máximo y, los de más abajo, una como mucho y con suerte. Además, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a bañarme con agua salada porque no nos llega el dinero para tener dulce. Es un poco asqueroso porque cuando te secas se te queda todo el salitre en la piel, pero que le iba a hacer. Era eso o nada. Ahora me resultará raro volver a hacerlo en agua limpia y que no te deja sucio después de lavarte.

Esto es lo bueno de estar en la superficie. No tienes que pagar por cosas que deberían ser gratis como: el agua, el aire o, por simplemente, existir. Si... ¿por qué creéis que la inmensa minoría de los habitantes de Luna viven con lujos? Son tantos gastos los que tienes que mantener que es muy difícil tener una clase alta.

No tardamos en llegar más de cinco minutos. Vamos cargando con dos mochilas cada uno con lo necesario para nuestro aseo: toallas roídas, trocitos de jabón de todos los colores, un pequeño trapo a modo de esponja para cada uno y algo para defendernos por si acaso nos atacan. Yo realmente pienso que esto no va a ocurrir, pero Nadir me dice que no está de más ser precavido. Sé que en cuanto llegamos nos asaltaron pero... ya han pasado bastantes días sin incidentes y eso para mi, es ya no tener que preocuparse.

Muy metido en mis pensamientos, el muy sinvergüenza se desnuda completamente ante mi, tira la mochila y deja la ropa entre unas matas que están a la vera del río. Yo solo puedo quedarme mirando, no creo que vaya a tener tanta valentía como hacer lo mismo que él. "Creo que si me dejo los calzones no pasa nada" pienso y es lo que hago. Dejo la ropa donde la ha dejado Nadir, al igual que la mochila.

Una vez dispuesto, me acerco a la orilla. El agua está totalmente transparente, incluso puedo ver a unos pequeños pececillos nadando de un lado a otro del fondo. Meto un pie lentamente y siento el frescor del agua. Esto me llena el pecho de ansia por meterme y, sin pensármelo mucho, me lanzo de cabeza.

¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Media, una hora? Otra vez hemos perdido el sentido del tiempo, aunque esta vez no hemos estado haciendo las mismas cosas adictivas que anoche. Solo hemos estado disfrutado del momento de tranquilidad y felicidad que nos brindaba el baño. Pero no todo lo bueno puede durar para siempre. Además, mis manos y pies ya se están llenando de arrugas y no quiero convertirme en un ser de agua.

Salimos, nos quedamos un rato secándonos y ya luego nos ponemos las ropas y volvemos para la casa de Nadir. Este baño me ha sentado a gloria. Siento como si me hubiera limpiado el alma y la mente, como si ahora fuera capaz de hacer más cosas que antes.

-Mañana toca conseguir algo de comer, nos estamos quedando sin provisiones-dice Nadir mientras subimos la colina, ya estamos a menos de 5 metros de la casa.-Iremos al mercado.

-¿Por qué no vamos hoy? Todavía quedan un par de horas o tres de luz, según has dicho hace nada-propongo. Aun no entiendo el terrible miedo que tiene Nadir a la noche. Es demasiado precavido y eso me fustra. Quiero conocer mundo y cuanto antes.

-Puedo ir hoy, pero tu no. Aun no estás preparado para la noche fuera de tu cúpula-empieza a explicar con algo de rabia-Te crees que sigues en tu mundo ideal donde nunca pasa nada y no es así. Es demasiado peligroso y no quiero que aun te enfrentes a eso. Eres demasiado débil.

El comentario me duele. Sé que no soy una persona fuerte, capaz de defenderse siempre de todo lo que le pasa, pero tampoco soy débil. Si fuera débil ya me habría derrumbado después de todo lo que me ha pasado. No habría podido seguir mi vida después de haber perdido a mi madre, después de que casi me quisieran matar. ¡Incluso no podría haber superado mi cambio!

Pero aquí estoy, sigo en pié. Soportando toda la mierda que me echan.

-Pues ve tú-digo enfadado.

Creo que necesito un tiempo a solas. He estado demasiado tiempo al lado de Nadir, dependiendo de él. Necesito un respiro.

-No tardaré mucho. Estaré aquí antes de media noche, te lo prometo-comenta él con algo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras, mas ya no puede hacer nada más para bajarme el enfado que irse.

-Hasta luego-digo antes de entrar en la casa y cerrar con los tres pestillos.

Esto de intentar adivinar cuantas horas han pasado es un chasco. No tengo reloj ni nada que me pueda ayudar a ello, solo mi mente. ¿Alguna vez habéis intentado hacerlo? Pues para mi es difícil. Sé que ya es de noche, por lo que habrán pasado más de tres horas pero... ¿cuántas más después de esas?

Llevo un buen rato yendo de un lado a otro, rebuscando cosas interesantes. He encontrado libros en un idioma que no conozco, planos de edificios y comida podrida. Al descubrir esto último, me he dispuesto a limpiar un poco la pocilga, cosa que Nadir nunca habrá hecho por lo que parece. Hay manchas por todos lados y de todos los colores. Pelusas más grandes que mi mano y... animales que desconozco el nombre.

Si no fuera esto más limpio que la mayoría de casas que estaban alrededor de la mía, ya habría vomitado del asco.

Cuando termino, caigo exhausto en la cama. El estómago me ruge a rabiar y ahora deseo más que en toda esta tarde-noche que Nadir vuelva ya. Era verdad lo que que nuestras provisiones han menguado, lo que no había dicho con claridad es que ya no tenemos nada para comer. O al menos yo no he encontrado nada comestible en la limpieza.

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Ese es el sonido que haría un reloj mientras pasa el tiempo. Ojalá pudiera dormirme, pero el estómago ya me da bocados. He dado tantas vueltas en la cama que he tenido que poner bien las sábanas un par de veces y me he quitado y puesto los zapatos una decena de veces. A veces se me han venido recuerdos nocturnos y se me ha acelerado, aunque no ha acabado con mi aburrimiento.

Nada, sigue sin venir el muy pazguato.

_POM_

Mas de repente, un sordo sonido suena por toda la sala. Alguien ha llamado a la puerta. "Por fin has llegado" susurro.

Salgo corriendo a ésta y quito los pestillos a la velocidad de la luz. La boca me empieza a salivar porque sabe que se va a llenar de deliciosos sabores y mi barriga a gritar. Ya solo queda abrir la puerta y...

Caigo golpeado por, lo que creo, la culata de un arma. No me ha dado tiempo a ver quien me ha golpeado, solo he visto negrura a través de la puerta. Me da a mi que este no es Nadir.

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Me estoy durmiendo y no puedo luchar contra ello.

Adiós a mi mundo ideal. Seguro que Nadir, en mi caso, se habría cerciorado de quien estaba detrás de la puerta antes de abrir.

No debí haberle dicho que se fuera.


	13. Capítulo 12- La prueba

Estoy despierto pero a la vez no. He intentado miles de veces chillar y pedir auxilio, mas ha sido todo en vano. Me siento muy extraño, quiero moverme, ver dónde estoy, pero es como si ya no me acordara de ello. Bueno, es como si no me acordara de nada.

Puedo notar la habitación donde estoy, el ambiente que tiene, pero no puedo escuchar los sonidos que hay en ella. Sé que estoy respirando y que estoy vivo, pero nada más. Me atrevería a decir que es así como se sentiría alguien cuando ha perdido todos los sentidos que posee. Estoy flotando sobre un vacío imaginario o encima de una nube en un cielo infinito.

La primera pregunta que se me viene a la cabeza, antes que el millón de después, es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy consciente: ¿Quién soy? En mi mente no consigo imaginarme, no se ni de qué color tengo los ojos ni cómo son mis piernas. ¿Tendré brazos? Los únicos recuerdos que tengo son de cosas esenciales, ya está. Ninguna cara, ningún nombre y ni un solo sentimiento que haya experimentado antes. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me he muerto?

Sé que debería sentirme inquieto, agobiado y enfadado por no saber nada, pero... Solo siento una calma absoluta que me embriaga totalmente.

Me gustaría y a la vez no, saber lo que antes sabía. Por que supongo que no llevo toda mi vida en este estado.

Respuestas, necesito respuestas.

Narra Nadir

Ha desaparecido. Intenté tardar lo mínimo para no dejar a Gabriel solo por mucho tiempo pero, cuando llegué a casa, ya era tarde. La cerradura no estaba forzada y el interior de mi casa estaba intacto, por lo que supuse sin dificultad alguna que Gabriel había sigo tan ingenuo de abrir la puerta sin pensar antes quien puede estar tras ella.Y se lo han llevado. Sin más. Solo a él. El resto de la casa está intacto, incluso están sus zapatos.

Debí suponerlo desde un principio. Tendría que haber caído que no era mucha casualidad el hecho de su cambio extremo y que no hubiera muerto durante el. Evidentemente, tuve mis sospechas. Pero estaba tan enfrascado en su posible muerte y en su sufrimiento, que he tardado demasiado en hilar los hechos. Su dolor era tan mío que me volvió débil durante más del tiempo que me gustaría aceptar.

Está claro que con ellos como adversarios nunca puedes salir ganando. Te utilizan sin que te des cuenta y luego juegan contigo sin ninguna dificultad. Sin duda no debo subestimar de nuevo su logística.

Ahora le tienen y estoy seguro que experimentaran aun más con él. He ahondado en el tema y, desgraciadamente, he descubierto varias cosas:

En mi viaje hacia la ciudad más cercana para comprar provisiones, me enteré de que los malditos cabrones que viven bajo las ciudades se han percatado de nuestras pequeñas pero potentes mutaciones y han visto que esto puede ser una posible amenaza para ellos. También que ahora las quieren ellos para crear un ejército sobrehumano en contra de nosotros, los de la superficie. Como si no tuvieran armas y recursos suficientes como para hacerlo ahora.

Pero es aquí donde entra en juego Gabriel. He escuchado susurros en las sombras que dicen que él no ha sido la primera víctima de sus venenos, pero si la única que ha conseguido sobrevivir sin una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Con él en sus manos, no les quedará mucho camino por recorrer hasta llegar con lo que andan buscando para hacerse invencibles.

Puede que sean solo rumores que crean lo supervivientes paranóicos para meterse más miedo. Pero, ¿qué posibilidades de que esto fuese verdad con lo que le ha pasado a Gabriel? Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie y Paul tampoco, por lo que vuelve a ser demasiada casualidad.

Pero pongo las manos sobre el fuego y juro por mis padres que le salvaré y acabaré con ellos a la vez. Una por una, irá cayendo cada ciudad a mis pies. Me dan igual sus habitantes, si son víctimas de engaños o no, para mi ya son culpables por vivir entre los que sí lo son. Van a pagar por todo lo que le están haciendo a mi gente y a él. También por lo que han hecho.

Él me salvó la vida y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Además, seguramente les cueste bastante tiempo darse cuenta de qué habilidades sobrehumanas puede poseer Gabriel y esto me da una gran ventaja sobre ellos. De momento. Seguro que están desesperados y van a poner todos sus esfuerzos y bienes en conseguir su meta, por lo que la vigilancia solo se verá incrementada dentro del edificio donde lo retienen.

Y tengo amigos corruptos que me van a ayudar a entrar por un módico precio.

Los días pasan y yo sigo preparándome para mi plan maestro. He de añadir, muy honrado, que no soy el único que va a intentar destruir Luna desde dentro. Mi amigo Paul se unió a mi sin pensárselo dos veces después de haber visto la transformación de Gabriel y de haber pasado tantas historias conmigo. También me van a ayudar un par de amigos con unas modificaciones bastante buenas para esta misión: un hombre más fuerte de lo normal y su hermano, que nació con dos cerebros plenamente útiles.

Se han unido a mi porque ven una amenaza muy potente el hecho de que ellos utilicen nuestros defectos como armas aun más letales contra nosotros.

Una semana, solo una semana más y empezaremos con los preparativos para la fiesta.

Vais a caer ante mis pies, Lunáticos.

Narra Gabriel

Me han trasladado a otra habitación, mucho más grande que la anterior. Apenas llevo un mes de recuerdos y, según dicen, voy progresando excelentemente. Como si aun fuera un niño de apenas unos años. Además, aun no quieren decirme quien soy o quien era. Y yo sigo sin recordar nada de antes, porque "estoy más que seguro que ha habido un antes" me repito constantemente.

Hay días que tengo sueños muy extraños donde nado por el océano sin ahogarme. Buceo sin rumbo fijo y sin nada ni nadie de guía, a mi libre albedrío. Pero estoy completamente solo, no hay ni un solo pez o alga a mi alrededor. Parece como si la vida se hubiera acabado en mi sueño.

Ellos dicen que es completamente normal soñar cosas así, pero a mi me saca de mis casillas tener un sueño tan recurrente y sin sentido. A veces deseo no soñar o no acordarme de nada, pero ni un solo maldito día tengo esa suerte.

He preguntado a mis compañeros y me han comentado que sus sueños son el único tiempo en el que pueden ser libres de ésta cárcel sin escapatoria para nosotros. Ellos si que sueñan otras cosas más alegres y divertidas. Como les envidio.

Además, hay veces que aburro muchísimo. Algunas ocasiones pido por favor a mis cuidadores que me dejen salir unos minutos a dar un paseo por donde sea, que no aguanto más tiempo aquí encerrado. Intento hacer tratos diciéndoles que me podrán hacer todas las pruebas dolorosas que quieran después de hacerlo, pero me ignoran. Tampoco nos dejan conversar mucho entre nosotros, apenas una hora al día.

Soy su conejito de indias o así me siento con tantos juegos de enseñanza y exámenes.

Y encima, a cada prueba que me hacen, se incrementa mucho el dolor que sufro. No se qué pretenden hacerme y ya no se si es verdad las cosas que me cuentan. Supuestamente estamos enfermos todos los de este edificio, mas aun yo no me he visto síntoma alguno de ello.

A veces me pregunto que hago aquí y el por qué no paran de hacerme tantos exámenes "clínicos".

Nada. Otro día más. Últimamente estoy notando que muchos de mis compañeros están desapareciendo misteriosamente. Cuando me percaté (hace una semana) pregunté a los cuidadores y me dijeron que no pasaba nada porque habían conseguido pasar todos los test y les habían liberado. Pues ya no estaban enfermos y habían conseguido curarse con un tratamiento que hace nada ellos han conseguido hacer.

Al principio lo creí ingenuamente, incluso desee que a mi me tocara recibirlo también, hasta que esta noche he escuchado unos gritos desgarradores de mi vecino. Si, el que duerme pared con pared conmigo. Eran horribles y justamente ayer había sido seleccionado para que le dieran la cura.

Ya no se que pensar.

Ahora me temo lo peor porque pronto me tocará a mi.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Miles de agujas atraviesan mi cuerpo. Apenas me dieron tiempo para hacerme la idea de que me harían sufrir más que nunca. Los hombres vestidos completamente de blanco (no se les ve la piel nunca, es como si fueran titantes de cuarzo) entraron en mi habitación engañándome con que me traían el desayuno, pero en realidad me iban a llevar a donde estoy ahora. En una pequeña sala mugrienta llena de restos orgánicos que no quiero determinar la procedencia por mi propio bien.

Llevo como media hora así, sin poder moverme y con un enorme dolor en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Es intenso y desagradable. Ahora añoro aquellos días en los que no sentía nada y parecía que volaba. Ahora aprecio esos momentos en los que ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba vivo. También desearía que me hubieran dado uno de los miles de calmantes y sedantes que me han dado durante todo este tiempo, pero al parecer "ya no les quedan".

-Ahora no te muevas-declara imponentemente alguien por megáfono. No reconozco su voz y eso me pone aun más tenso.

Mas yo hago lo contrario, pues entre el susto que me ha metido y el dolor que me ha producido este, no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que sé que habrá alguien que pueda escuchar mis plegarias, grito piedad esperando que me sea concedida.

-Por favor, parad. No lo aguanto más -suplico entre mis gemidos.

Y lo único que hace es mover la camilla donde estoy atado hasta dejarme completamente vertical con la cabeza hacia abajo. Luego, un estridente ruido hace que mis oídos dejen de escuchar con normalidad y pierda el sentido de la orientación. Siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se centra en mi cabeza y me empieza a palpitar desagradablemente.

-Inyectando la sustancia de Prueba 56-hace una leve pausa-Es mejor que no te muevas, cuanto más lo hagas, más te doler.

Todo empieza a temblar de una manera estrepitosa. Parece como si un gran terremoto estuviera azotando el edificio donde estoy. Yo dejo la garganta entre los gritos y pidiendo socorro.

-Haced que pare, no lo aguanto más-vuelvo a suplicar, aunque ahora con mucha más potencia. El dolor me está irritando.

Todas las agujas a la vez empiezan a inyectarme un líquido frío que me paraliza y entumece. Mi pecho sube y baja con violencia, echando todo el aire por la nariz. Mis ojos se ponen en blanco y vomito el líquido que había conseguido beber esta mañana.

Y como si fuera un clic, el dolor se apaga completamente y todo el frío que sentía se vuelve magma. Una furia incontrolable sube por mi pecho hasta la cabeza. Creo que he dejado de ser dueño de mi cuerpo.

Mi espalda se curva hacia fuera sin saber como y me deshago de todos nos agarres sin la menor dificultad. Necesito violencia, necesito hacerle daño a alguien. Quiero ver sangre. Exijo ver su sangre derramada en mis manos.

Choco contra algo, quien sabe el qué pues no me duele y aun sigo desorientado. Mi espalda sigue cóncava y yo me agarro de los pelos.

-¿Qué me habéis hecho?-grito cuando veo desde arriba la camilla en la que estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Han dado la vuelta a la habitación o es que me estoy volviendo loco? Aun más me refiero.

-Ahhhhh- grito con todo mi ser.

Unos rugidos de bestia salen de mi boca sin yo quererlo, al igual que mi saliva. Alguien entra, no me fijo en su cara, no me importa, aunque me gustaría que sí. Me abalanzo contra ella y clavo mis uñas en su espalda mientras le muerdo el cuello.

Puedo experimentar como su piel cede a la presión de mi mandíbula y se abre para mí. Para que yo pueda beber de su rojo carmesí.

Y no tardo en terminar con su vida. Me ha parecido tan fácil que ni si quiera me ha importado. Agarro el inerte cuerpo de mi víctima y lo lanzo hacia atrás de mi, emitiendo otro de mis nuevos y aterradores rugidos.

Ahora me veo imparable.

-¡Quieto!

-¡Levanta las manos!

Otros personajes sin cara aparecen en mi campo de visión y yo, levitando, voy hacia ellos. Antes de poder agarrar a uno, me disparan algo al cuello, pero no me pararán sin que les haga daño.

-¡Hijo de puta!-grita uno de los cuidadores, al que ahora le pongo cara, después de que le haya arañado la cara profundamente.

Intento volver a lanzarme hacia él, pero las piernas me fallan. Y los brazos. Y los ojos.

-Lo hemos logrado-es lo último que consigo escuchar de una tercera persona que no había notado.

Narra Nadir

Tras unos interminables días, por fin nos estamos poniendo en marcha para rescatar a Gabriel. Hace ya casi dos meses que no se nada de él y cada hora que pasa no puedo evitar preocuparme más por su estado de salud o psicológico.

Me imagino y he imaginado tantas cosas terribles que le pueden estar haciendo o haberle pasado. Incontables diría yo, como: biopsiarle el cuerpo, amputaciones o luchas entre otros mutantes para probar cual de sus experimentos es el mejor. Pues he escuchado las nuevas noticias que se traen los de allí dentro, más o menos creíbles, y al parecer han conseguido avanzar bastante. Ya no se qué esperar de qué manera lo han hecho.

Porque son capaces de todo con tal de conseguir su fin.

Pero seguro que está vivo. No sé como lo hace este chico, pero siempre acaba sobreviviendo a lo que se le eche encima. Hasta de las cosas que parecen más imposibles consigue zafarse airoso.

Ya hemos llegado a la ciudad marítima donde vamos a montarnos en los barcos. Como los de abajo no salen casi nunca a la superficie y están a bastante profundidad, es casi imposible que nos detecten. Ahora que cuando nos adentremos en las profundidades, será otro hablar. Dejo que el dos cerebros busque la zona más segura para poder hacer el descenso hacia la ciudad.

-Yo también quiero participar en esta misión suicida. Estoy harto de que cuando les venga en gana nos destrocen sin piedad-dice un hombre de tez muy morena y con la ropa muy raída. Está lleno de pelo, haciéndole parecer un hombre oso. Yo asiento con la cabeza pues toda ayuda es bienvenida-Además, quiero venganza. Ellos mataron a toda mi familia. No se los voy a perdonar-dice con odio mientras aprieta sus puños, uno contra el otro.

-¡Yo también!-grita alguien de fondo. Se ve que la última frase de este hombre ha alentado a otros a apuntarse, a parte del pequeño discurso que he cantado a los cuatro vientos para llamar la atención-me las van a pagar.

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida. No le haremos el feo a nadie. Además, cuantos más seamos, más probabilidades hay de que este plan salga a pedir de boca-digo con voz imponente mientras gesticulo mucho con las manos. Al menos, lo poco que hago, lo hago bien.

Somos treinta hombres, contando conmigo, y hemos superado mis expectativas. Si antes ya tenía claro que iba a arrasar con esa maldita ciudad, ahora lo tengo aun más. Esto hace que en mi cansada y fría cara, se me dibuje una pequeña sonrisa. Esa que hace tiempo que no sale porque quien me la provocaba se fue.

-¡Zarpamos en media hora!-digo nervioso y lleno de furor.

Se escuchan unos gritos de aprobación de todos los participantes y de algunos cotillas que miran sin cesar cómo preparamos el barco. Yo, como no soy para nada buen marinero, dejo que los que saben lo hagan todo e intento conseguir más hombres para mi fin.

Nunca es bueno ir de sobrado, pues nunca sabes qué as bajo la manga puede tener tu enemigo.

Durante el camino hacia nuestro destino, los recuerdos de cuando estuve en este mismo Mar con Gabriel invaden mi mente. Parece ayer cuando salí con él por estas aguas y le ayudé a llegar a tierra. He de admitir que, a pesar de los daños que sufrimos ambos, es un recuerdo que guardo con mucho cariño.

Como su piel rozaba las tímidas olas.

Como su castaño pelo se le pegaba completamente y como mis manos le tocaban a veces.

Ojalá pudiera volver a ese momento.

Enfrascado completamente en mis pensamientos, un marinero llama mi atención chasqueando sus dedos ante mi cara. Acto seguido vuelvo al mundo y le miro con desprecio pues es como si me hubieran sacado de un hermoso sueño.

-¿Qué?

-Ya hemos llegado, capitán- dice con impaciencia.

-Estupendo, pongámonos los trajes lo antes posible-levanto la voz para que todo el mundo me escuche.

Pero antes de que nadie pueda mover ni un solo músculo, un montón de burbujas enormes empiezan a aparecer bajo nuestro barco, balanceándolo alarmantemente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Nos han descubierto!

-¡Sacad las armas!-grito entre todo el barullo. El barco se convierte en una completa locura, todos empezamos a chocar y a no saber qué hacer

Esto es raro. ¿Nos estaban esperando? Me estoy oliendo algo muy malo.

-¡Apuntad a la burbujas y no disparéis hasta que yo lo diga-

Narra Gabriel

Me están haciendo subir solo en una especie de esfera. Un poco más abajo, hay otra llena de gente que me mira expectante, como si esperara algo de mi. Yo, incómodo, busco lo que puede que les esté interesando por mi cuerpo, pero no veo nada. No se que pasa. Hace nada estaba tan tranquilo en mi cama durmiendo y ahora, estoy en una burbuja rodeado de agua.

Aunque esto no se parece en nada a lo que he estado soñando durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la superficie, yo antes que ellos, mi cápsula se abre dejándome al descubierto delante de una embarcación mientras todo el mundo me apunta con armas. De repente, pierdo la respiración y abro los ojos como platos.

¿Por qué me están apuntando?

-Atácales-dice alguien tras de mi con rudeza.

-Yo, es que...no... ¿Por qué?-realmente no se realizar una frase como dios manda ahora. Esto me ha sentado como una patada en la boca del estómago, peor incluso que cuando te despiertan tirándote agua congelada a la cara (que por cierto, me lo han hecho hace nada).

No se qué pretenden que haga. Además, nunca había estado en otro lugar que no fuera el edificio en el que estaba confinado hasta hace minutos. ¿Qué hago ahora fuera? Hay tantas preguntas golpeando mi cabeza que me estoy mareando.

-Atácales he dicho-vuelve a repetir la misma voz.

Yo me giro para verle la cara y hacerle saber que no pienso hacer tal cosa. Esa gente no me ha hecho nada y a mi no me gusta ser violento, o eso creo. Niego rotundamente con la cabeza pero su sádica sonrisa hace que pare. ¿Qué pretende...

-¿¡Gabriel!?-escucho un grito proveniente del barco y a un chico de cabello azulado asomándose por el costado del barco. Parece que él me conoce y que absorto en las personas que tenía delante, no me he dado cuenta de que ya me he librado del agua que nos rodeaba.

-Ahora.

Algo se clava en mi piel sin hacer ruido alguno. Solo siento la punzada de la aguja y como algo congelado se inyecta en mi.

Otra vez no.

Intento quitármelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y termine como en la última prueba. Mas cuando voy a llevarme la mano a la espalda, hay algo que me bloquea. Algo esponjoso y duro a la vez.

Y lo más extraño es que, de alguna manera, experimento que es mío. Pero la inconfundible rabia que me provoca este maldito líquido me amenaza con controlarme de nuevo.

Ahora mismo quiero ahogarme en el agua y morir.


	14. Capítulo 13 - El nuevo grupo

**Narra Nadir**

-¡No disparéis!-grito de inmediato en cuanto sé al cien por cien que la persona que está ante mis narices es Gabriel. Bueno al menos es él con algunas cosas más integradas, como esas alas plumosas que tiene a la espalda.

Mis peores pesadillas se han hecho realidad por culpa de estos macabros demonios que se hacen llamar personas. Él se encuentra muy demacrado y su tez es aun mucho más blanca de lo que ya era. Las cuencas de sus ojos se meten muchísimo hacia el interior del cráneo con un color rojo-morado horrible y sus ojos parecen inyectados en sangre, como si hiciera bastante tiempo que no puede dormir.

Con solo mirarle puedo sentir todo el posible dolor por el que ha tenido que pasar para llegar a ese estado. Lo siento como una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Me dan ganas de llorar, mas retengo mis lágrimas. No debo mostrar debilidad al enemigo ni a mis "amigos". La firmeza y la frialdad es algo muy importante en estos tiempos y yo debo ser perfecto en ello.

-¿Gabriel?-pregunto en voz bastante alta para llamar su atención. Quiero que con ésta pregunta me diga qué es lo que está haciendo ahí y qué le pasa.

Pero sus ojos son los que me contestan, pues mira hacia todos los lados desorientado y tambaleándose. Eso me dice dos cosas: que está muy drogado y no sabe dónde está ni lo que está haciendo; y que le han lavado el cerebro o borrado la memoria y que por eso no responde a su propio nombre. Además, como si no fuera poco, sus temblores y el juego de manos confirman al cien por cien mis dos hipótesis.

-¡Gabriel!-le vuelvo a llamar para que se fije en mi, a ver si consigue reconocerme.

Tarda un poco en llegar a mis ojos, pero los suyos ya no me dicen nada más. Es como si estuvieran vacíos, no tienen el mismo brillo que siempre han tenido -y que he amado-.

-¿Ese es mi verdadero nombre?-pregunta desesperado. Su voz cambia de tono a cada sílaba que suelta. Es como si se estuviera reteniendo de algo.

Dudo. Ahora dudo si contestarle que si -que es lo evidente, pues he dicho su nombre- o que no -ya que él no sabe que realmente se llama así-. Tras él veo como una de las personas que miraban a Gabriel en un principio, me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe con malicia. Luego veo otro movimiento, ésta vez de un arma, que va en dirección hacia quien miran los demás.

-¡No disparéis!-repito, pues aunque ha habido un disparo, no ha ido hacia nosotros.

Mis compañeros me miran sin saber qué es lo que estoy pensando y con ganas de acribillar a las personas que están delante con todo lo que tienen. Admito que sería la solución más sensata para acabar con ellos, pero no puedo dejar morir a Gabriel de esta manera. Tengo que rescatarlo, ya que es para eso por lo que he venido.

Él sigue como intentando retener algo. Su cara está empezando a adquirir un tono rojizo y tiene muy apretada su mandíbula. Se mueve de un lado hacia otro estirándose de los pelos y diciendo una y otra vez "no, otra vez no". Al final, después de tropezarse unas cuantas de veces en la pequeña superficie que tiene, acaba por elevarse de ella unos metros.

-¡Huid!-grita él desgarrándose la garganta y tirándose aun más de los pelos. Sus alas empiezan a fallar y cae lentamente al agua, aunque antes de llegar a tocarla, le vuelven a disparar-¡Ya! NO QUIERO HACEROS DAÑO-y su voz se vuelve... monstruosa.

Unos gruñidos empiezan a salir de su pecho y mis aliados le apuntan sin pensárselo dos veces. Él se acerca hacia nosotros a toda velocidad y con la boca abierta echando babas. Por un momento mi mente se queda en blanco sin saber qué hacer. Le he perdido.

De todos los posibles escenarios que me imaginé de este encuentro, ninguno se asemeja ni de lejos a lo que está pasando realmente.

-¡Tiradle una red!-ordeno a los que están en los cañones. Ellos cambian el artefacto por una red de pescar adecuadamente doblada y se la lanzan-¡No le dañéis u os las veréis conmigo!-digo cómo última esperanza. Haré todo lo que pueda para salvarle, como él hizo conmigo.

Pero la red no impacta sobre Gabriel, si no que le pasa rozando uno de sus pies. Afortunadamente eso le desestabiliza un poco y nos da tiempo a cargar otra. Yo ayudo a doblar la otra red que nos queda para aminorar el tiempo de recarga. Una vez que lo conseguimos, la introduzco dentro del cañón y le digo que ésta vez espere a mi señal, pero que esté todo el rato apuntándole.

-¡Gabriel! Mírame, ¿es que no me reconoces?-le pregunto. La verdad es que ya está bastante cerca de nuestro barco y en cuanto escucha mi voz, se tira en picado hacia mi. Tampoco es la reacción que había pensado, pero supongo que me sirve para mejorar la precisión del disparo.

Había jurado que él se estaba resistiendo a lo que quiera que fuera hace unos minutos y que más o menos lo estaba reteniendo con algunos problemas. Pero ahora... ahora le ha vencido con creces y se ha apoderado completamente de él.

Todo el mundo se aleja de mi asustado por lo que me está viniendo encima, mas yo me quedo esperándole con las piernas temblorosas. No sabría describir su cara con otras palabras que no sean la de un animal hambriento que no se ha llevado nada a la boca desde hace bastante tiempo y que ha visto a su presa perfecta. Yo.

Los siguientes segundos pasan muy, pero que muy lentos. Veo como segundo a segundo lo tengo más encima mío. Quiero tocarle, sentir su piel de nuevo, pero sé que eso no puede ser posible. No en el estado que se encuentra ahora. Cierro los ojos para retener las pocas lágrimas que han sobrepasado mi gran muro y espero a que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Pero nada, aun no ha pasado nada. Creo que mi corazón, de la tensión, se ha parado momentáneamente y yo he olvidado cómo respirar. Aun no le siento encima mío. ¿Es que a lo mejor ha vuelto en sí?

Cuando abro los ojos, veo una pálida mano borrosa en mi cara y, tras de ella, a Gabriel con los ojos desorbitados y el pelo completamente hecho trizas. Luego, casi al mismo tiempo que una de sus uñas llega a mi frente, un disparo resuena en todo el barco y se lleva a éste con la red, provocándome un enorme arañazo que no me duele.

-¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos!-grita uno de mis tripulantes.

-¡Ahora disparad contra ellos!-salta otro mientras le hace señales a un tercero para que cargue el cañón con una bala.

-¡No tenemos la orden del capitán!

-¡DISPARAD SIN PIEDAD!-sentencio yo y me llevo una mano a la cara, la cual se empapa en sangre antes de tocar la herida.

Mi vista se está tapando por culpa de los borbotones que salen de ella y tengo miedo de dirigir mi mirada hacia Gabriel y no reconocerle por nunca más.

Los miles de disparos que salen de nuestro barco, impactan todos sobre las personas que tenían antes a Gabriel capturado. Desgraciadamente, parece que tienen un escudo que les rodea a todos y que nuestras balas no consiguen traspasar. El cañón dispara y, dando en el blanco, consigue desestabilizarlos y caen al suelo, al igual que sus armas.

Con las miradas de todos ellos fija en mi, se sumergen de nuevo en el agua por donde habían aparecido. Ahora sería cuando el Nadir normal se hubiera tirado hacia ellos para intentar dañarles como pudiera. Pero ningún músculo de mi cuerpo tiene intención de moverse. Me han roto por dentro, como lo han hecho con Gabriel.

Pero esto les saldrá caro.

**Narra Gabriel**

"-Deja de alejarte de mi-mascullo.

Llevo corriendo horas en la oscuridad hacia la única luz que mis ojos encuentran. De todo el tiempo que llevo así, no he avanzado ni un milímetro por lo que parece. Siempre está a la misma distancia de mi y no me pienso dar por vencido.

Hay tantas cosas que deseo en esa pequeña luz que tengo ante mi. No consigo enfocarlas con claridad por lo lejos que están, pero estoy más que seguro que son muy importantes para mi. La calidez de esa luz me lo hace saber, al igual que las dos sombras que se mueven casi al compás, llamándome la atención para que consiga llegar ya.

-Quiero llegar ya-digo con ansiedad y hay algo que falla. No sé si he escuchado mal, pero mi voz, o la que yo creía que era mi voz, ha sonado totalmente diferente-¿eh?-y lo confirmo. Es mucho más profunda y grave de lo que debería ser.

Asustado, paro en seco y vuelvo a hablar sin creer que es verdad.

Pero sí lo es.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y, sin querer, me clavo algo en ella y siento que el tacto no es igual al que solía ser. Las miro tembloroso y, con la poca luz que hay, consigo ver que están llenas de pelo, son amorfas y hay unas garras enormes en vez de uñas. Ya, esperándome de todo, miro mi cuerpo y veo que está cubierto con el mismo pelaje y estoy desnudo. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no soy como siempre he sido?

Esto no puede ser real.

Tiene que ser un sueño.

-¡Aquí!-me dice una de las voces, creo que tiene voz femenina, aunque ya no se distinguir qué es cada cosa.

Miro, de nuevo, hacia donde está la luz y ésta vez me están llamando aun más la atención. Evidentemente, salgo a correr de nuevo hacia ellos. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a esa zona segura que, a mi parecer, es donde están ellos. Necesito que este mal sueño se acabe.

Pero todo sigue igual, no avanzo ni un solo paso aunque me esté matando a correr como nunca lo he hecho. Las sombras cada vez se mueven con más ímpetu, quieren que esté con ellos, al igual que yo.

"Esperadme" digo en mi mente pues no quiero volver a escuchar la horrible voz que sale por mi garganta y me pone los pelos de punta.

Pero pocos minutos después, pasa lo que más me temía, la luz parpadea. Primero no pierde intensidad, mas a medida que los parpadeos son más seguidos, ésta empieza a apagarse. Aprieto aun más mis zancadas, creo que nunca había conseguido correr así de rápido. Parece que incluso estoy volando por la nada.

-¡No os vayáis sin mi!-grito cuando los parpadeos han llegado a ser tan seguidos que la luz se ha apagado y yo me he quedado envuelto en oscuridad".

Me despierto asustado de mi extraño sueño y una luz me encandila. Mi pecho no para de subir y bajar de manera muy exagerada y tengo la boca completamente seca. Miro hacia todos los lados, intentando recordar dónde estoy pero, cuando consigo adaptarme a la luz, no reconozco nada de lo que veo.

Estoy en una sala completamente blanca y llena de maquinaria de la que salen cables y se hunden en mi piel. En un principio pienso que estoy en otra de las cientos de pruebas que me han hecho pero el color blanco me dice que no. Allí solo utilizaban unos grises tristes que hacían el ambiente aun más tétrico.

Sin saber por qué, mi cuerpo se relaja por completo. Parece que ésta sala me dice que estoy en un lugar seguro fuera de las viles manos de mis anteriores cuidadores. No creo que me puedan hacer cosas peores de las que ya me han hecho ellos y, mirando lo positivo, me he levantado mejor que nunca, aunque tenga unos dolores de espalda horribles.

De pronto y sacándome de mis pensamientos, aparecen un par de personas trajeadas enteras de blanco.

-Veo que te has despertado-dice uno de los que tienen el traje y apunta algo en una libreta que lleva en un bolsillo-Eso es buena señal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta el otro, también con una libreta entre sus manos.

Yo intento hablar, pero tengo la boca tan seca que me es imposible hablar con claridad. Ellos se dan cuenta de ello y poco después me ponen delante mía un vaso con una pajita para que pueda beber. He de decir que nunca he probado un agua que supiera tan bien como la que estoy bebiendo ahora mismo. Una vez que me la termino, les contesto.

-Me llamo 25.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- vuelve a hablar el primero que habló al principio. Que estén tan curiosos por mi hace que me ponga de los nervios. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

-¿Recordar el qué?-les respondo a ellos. No sé a que se refieren. ¿Qué debería recordar?

-¿No recuerdas qué paso ayer?

Y esas palabras se clavan en mi pecho y pierdo el control total de mi cuerpo.

**Narra Nadir**

El viaje de vuelta fue más vergonzoso de lo que esperaba. Sabíamos que no teníamos muchas posibilidades de hacer algo, pero íbamos con el espíritu de que podíamos mover montañas si nos lo proponíamos. Mas no fue así, claramente. No sabía que estaban tan avanzados tecnológicamente en el armamento.

Solo conseguimos desequilibrarlos y tirarlos al suelo. Ni un solo rasguño, ni una sola muerte por parte de ellos. Porque por la nuestra, puedo decir, que yo he perdido a Gabriel.

Cuando llegamos al puerto del que habíamos zarpado, nos esperaban bastantes personas curiosas de saber qué nos había pasado y si habíamos conseguido lo que andábamos buscando. Nosotros, cabizbajos, contamos todo lo que pasó en el "combate" (si se puede llamar así). Evidentemente, se desilusionaron todos y a nosotros se nos cayó aun más el ánimo.

Gabriel había llegado inconsciente, pues nada más caer a nuestro barco, uno de los tripulantes le propinó un golpe para que no se pudiera volver a levantar. En su momento lo agradecí, no estaba preparado para afrontar al nuevo él. Pero cuando llegamos, temía un poco por la salud que podía tener.

Mi cicatriz me dejó de sangrar a mitad de camino y, aunque ahora me duele bastante, más me duele el pecho. La marca se me curará si le doy tiempo, lo otro no sé si podrá ser así.

Al bajar y tocar tierra, una persona tapada por una capa, me paró.

-Tu eres Nadir, ¿no?-me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza- Te llevo bastante tiempo buscando. Creo que deberías venir conmigo, tengo la ligera idea de que somos lo que buscas-declaró con aires de grandeza.

-¿Que qué?-respondí yo incrédulo. En ese momento no sabía para nada qué era lo que andaba buscando, y menos algo que me imponía otra persona por la fuerza. Pero antes de que saliera corriendo o diera la voz de alarma de un posible psicópata -que en estos tiempos hay muchos-, me enseñó un tatuaje que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.

No era más que un círculo con uno más pequeño en el centro y otros tres más puestos en forma de triángulo y tangentes al pequeño del centro. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de quieres eran o de quienes decía venir aquel hombre.

Era la marca que había en todas las armas que se comercializaban entre los humanos supervivientes terrestres.

Había escuchado algo de ellos, que estaban intentando, secretamente, acaban con las ciudades y así poder librarse de la gran amenaza que ellas suponían para nosotros. Pero pensé que no era más que una leyenda urbana de las esperanzas perdidas de los habitantes que habíamos sobrevivido al gran desastre. La historia que un viejo loco se inventó para contársela a sus nietos. "¿Cómo se van a poder crear armas si apenas tenemos para comer?" era lo que se me venía a la cabeza cada vez que me contaban alguna patraña de ellos. Mas estaba completamente equivocado.

-Coge a tu amigo y reúnete conmigo en 10 minutos en el muelle 3- y se fue.

Al principio me mantuve reacio. ¿Iba a confiar en una persona así sin sentido aparente alguno? Luego me acordé que la última vez que lo hice fue lo mejor que he podido hacer en toda mi vida. Además, si era como él decía, les necesitaba.

-¿Por qué os mantenéis en el anonimato?-digo de la forma más seria y fría que puedo. Estoy reunido con el jefe del grupo secreto de los mutantes. Hemos tardado casi dos días en llegar a su base secreta en el interior de una gran montaña-Quiero decir, hay rumores sobre vosotros pero son solo eso. Rumores.

Jared, el jefe, se levanta de la gran mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado ambos -él se encuentra bastante lejos de mi- y se dirige hacia donde estoy. Sus pasos son elegantes a la vez que firmes. Con una mano se coloca bien una de las dobleces de su uniforme y se apoya en la mesa a pocos centímetros de mi. Aunque llevamos horas hablando aun no me ha dicho nada que me interese, solo el humo que me quiere intentar vender.

Éste me parece una persona demasiado perfeccionista y algo habladora. Tiene el pelo rubio envuelto en gomina y echado hacia atrás. Viste un uniforme de los antiguos militares que solían velar por la protección de su pueblo y unas cuantas medallas en su pecho. No sé cómo habrá acabado aquí, pero tiene pinta que por ser amable no. Además, su corpulencia y sus largas piernas resaltan mucho.

-Digamos que solo queremos gente selecta en nuestras filas-hace una pequeña pausa para sentarse en la silla que está a mi lado- Como sabrás, no solo nos dedicamos a la creación y comercio de armas, si no que también queremos derrocar a las ciudades para librarnos, por fin, de su tiranía. Evidentemente, no todo el mundo vale para éste cometido y necesitamos a los mejores de nosotros en nuestras filas.

-Si, eso ya me lo has dicho. Lo que no entiendo es darle unas falsas esperanzas, porque en eso es en lo que se están convirtiendo, a los nuestros y no atacar de una vez por todas a aquellos cabrones-respondo irritado.

-Aun no estamos completos y aquí es dónde entráis tú y tu compañero. Aunque supongo que ya te habrás percatado de ello-hace una pausa y yo asiento la cabeza. No hay que ser un cerebro para no darse cuenta de ello-Él va a ser nuestra mejor arma contra ellos.

Un nudo en la garganta se me vuelve a formar. ¿Utilizar a Gabriel para la lucha? No, ni loco. Ni en un millón de años voy a permitir esto. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y doy con uno de ellos sobre la mesa.

-¿Estamos locos? ¿Por qué volver a caer en el mismo error de siempre? Guerras, guerras y más guerras. Nos destruimos los unos a los otros y nunca nos damos cuentas de que es un error enorme. Prefiero mil veces destruir las ciudades con inocentes dentro que empezar una nueva guerra-intento respirar hondo y volver a aparentar la serenidad que tenía al principio. Mas no lo consigo-Además, Gabriel no está hecho para ella. Él no es más que un niño inocente que se ha metido donde no le llamaban.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-dice en cuanto termino mi pequeño discurso-pero aquellos que son nuestro enemigo no te han devuelto a aquel al que tu llamabas Gabriel, si no a una bestia hecha por y para el combate.

-¿Qué dices?

-Déjame que te lo muestre.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Nueva misión

**Narra Gabriel**

Me duele el cuerpo entero. Estoy cansado de estar tumbado en una camilla sin hacer nada. Quiero moverme y poder ser libre. Parece ser que no consigo librarme nunca de gente que solo quiere mantenerme atado para quien sabe qué cosas ya. Han vuelto a entrar aquellos dos hombres con esos horribles trajes perfectamente blancos. Tengo ganas de retorcerles el cuello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Por qué me lo preguntan de nuevo? ¿Esto no acaba de pasar? Creo que me estoy volviendo aun más loco de lo que ya pensaba.

Intento acomodarme en la camilla en la que reposo pero no obtengo ningún movimiento pues, al parecer, estoy amarrado de pies y manos a la camilla como si fuera un peligro para ellos. Hacen bien, tengo ganas de arrancarles la garganta a cada uno ahora mismo.

Tiro de las ataduras que tengo en las muñecas y siento una enorme punzada de dolor, como si me estuviera rozando una herida abierta con el cuero del agarre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-repite algo cansado. Que no paren de apuntar cosas en sus libretas me está sacando de quicio.

-¡Ya os dije que 25! ¿Por qué tanto interés?-siento que una enorme ira me invade y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan. Ojalá pudiera alcanzarles aunque solo sea con una mano, así podría ver brotar un precioso líquido rojizo.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

"Qué pesados" digo en mi mente. ¿Por qué solo se centran en cómo me llamo y en qué paso ayer? ¿Se están riendo en mi cara?

-¡Ya dije que no! ¿Es que sois tontos y no me escucháis?-respondo casi fuera de quicio. No quiero intentar recordar qué pasó ayer. Siento que no es muy buena idea hacerlo.

Los estúpidos trajeados siguen anotando cosas en sus libretas mientras yo sigo intentando escaparme de la camilla. Me estoy agobiando por no conseguir ningún resultado y porque me están ignorando completamente.

-Intentalo, cuéntanos qué paso ayer-dice imperativo uno de ellos. Están intentando colmar mi vaso.

-TE VOY A ...

Mas antes de que pueda decir claramente mi amenaza, unas personas nuevas entran en la sala y me hacen bajar el tono hasta que se hace inaudible. Es un chico moreno acompañado de una mujer castaña con un traje verde y marrón bastante gracioso.

-Jared quiere una demostración-declara la mujer muy seriamente.

-S-Si.

A los hombres trajeados se les hace un nudo en la garganta y, uno de ellos nervioso, saca de su bolsillo un recipiente pequeño de cristal con un líquido morado en su interior. Luego, va hacia un armario que está lo más alejado de donde yo me encuentro y coge algo que no consigo ver.

-Aun no sabemos si la fórmula es la correcta. Creo que deberíamos hacer más experimentos antes de hacerlo con él, Coronel-responde éste mientras se acerca indeciso a mi. Las manos le están temblando muy notablemente.

-¡No te me acerques!-grito intentando alejarle. Ahora si que puedo ver qué es lo que lleva entre las manos y es una enorme jeringa.

-Le he dado una orden, me da igual que esté listo o no. Hágalo ya.

¿Hacer el qué? Todo esto me esta poniendo los pelos de punta y ya los dolores que me producen las rozaduras contra el cuero me dan igual, necesito salir de aquí.

-¡Soltadme! ¿Qué me vais a hacer?

-En seguida Coronel-y acto seguido y después de intentarlo varias veces por mis continuos movimientos, me clava la aguja en el cuello.

-Fuera todo el mundo-dice la mujer, aunque salen todos menos el chico que había entrado anteriormente con ella.

Después del pinchazo, siento como el líquido que me han inyectado me quema las venas hasta que llega a mi corazón. Una vez ahí, siento una especie de explosión que me hace retorcerme de dolor y gritar de ira.

-¡Ayuda! Abrid la puerta-grita el chico- ¡He cambiado de opinión, no quiero hacer esto!

**Narra Nadir**

Jared me guió con sus firmes pasos y sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, por un sin fin de pasillos que parecerían todos iguales si no fuera por las pequeñas placas que tenían al lado derecho y que cada una de ellas cambiaba de notación. A veces había números, otras veces ponía "laboratorio" o "experimentos", pero había tantas que me hizo pensar que éste sitio era realmente grande.

Andamos por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a una puerta en la que ponía "Experimento 1, mirador". Aquello me retorció un poco el estómago pues estaban tratando a Gabriel como un experimento y no como una persona humana. Pero decidí no mostrar mi descontento hasta ver qué era lo que me tenía que enseñar. Realmente si ya hubiera reaccionado según mis instintos y sentimientos, habría destrozado a más de uno.

Entramos a una pequeña sala con un par de pantallas de ordenador -que yo pensaba que no se habían utilizado desde hacía años, pues la electricidad no es un bien actualmente-, unas sillas en frente de un enorme cristal en el que se podía ver el interior de otra habitación y muchos archivadores. También tenía armas, un par de personas y un micrófono para, lo que supuse, hacerse escuchar en la otra sala. Y he de admitir que estaba cubierta de hormigón con una pinta muy resistente, aunque no supuse el por qué hasta que el experimento empezó.

En la habitación que teníamos enfrente estábamos viendo a 5 personas. Gabriel era una de ellas y estaba atado a una camilla de hospital mientras un médico -o eso es lo que parecía- le inyectaba una sustancia. Otro igual anotaba cosas en una libreta y una mujer obligaba a quedarse a un pequeño chico moreno. Miré a Jared justo después de ver que Gabriel seguía vivo y éste me dedicó una fría sonrisa. Aquello hizo que explotara y pegué con mi puño en la mesa en la que estaban los ordenadores.

-¿¡Qué le estáis haciendo!?-dije con los dientes apretados. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se estaban tensando y mi mente decía que debía parar aquello. Que ésta gente no era más que una copia de los demonios que se esconden en las ciudades bajo los mares y océanos.

-Tranquilo, no queda mucho-me dijo con suficiencia, como si después de ver el "espectáculo" yo debería entenderlo todo.

Escuchar aquellas palabras me puso aun más de los nervios y le agarré por el cuello de la camisa y tiré de él hacia arriba. Desgraciadamente, Jared era más pesado de lo que me esperaba y no puede levantarle, aunque si conseguí que cambiara de expresión a una de sorpresa.

-La función está a punto de empezar, no te alteres aun-dijo divertido.

Después de que dijera aquello, ambos médicos y la mujer, abandonaron la sala y dejaron a Gabriel a solas con un anónimo chico. El corazón parecía que se me iba a salir por la garganta. No sé que esperaba enseñarme con tanta diversión pero tenía seguro que pasara lo que pasara, aquel muchacho le iba a pasar algo malo.

Y no han pasado ni dos minutos y creo que ya entiendo lo que quería enseñarme, por desgracia.

Gabriel está convulsionando mientras el chico que han dejado dentro está aporreando la puerta sin cesar. Se le nota como miedo se está apoderando de su cuerpo y yo también estaría así si me encontrara en su lugar. Poco a poco Gabri va a peor y puedo ver cómo todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcan en su delicada piel, cómo su cuerpo está envuelto en sudor y cómo de fuerte está apretando sus dientes.

Pero puedo ver en sus ojos emociones: miedo, ira, desconcierto.

Esta visión me recuerda a cuando lo encontré en la misión que organicé para su rescate de Luna. Puedo notar cómo de nuevo que está luchando contra lo que se intenta apoderar de él. De nuevo, se está poniendo rojo del sobresfuerzo que está haciendo.

Suelto el cuello de la camisa de Jared y voy hacia el espejo.

-Haz que pare, está sufriendo-declaro sin mirarle a la cara. Siento que si lo hago, voy a intentar acabar con él y no es el mejor momento ni lugar.

Gabriel consigue deshacerse de los fuertes amarres que luchaban por contenerlo tumbado en la camilla. Ahora, en el milisegundo en el que he podido ver sus ojos de nuevo, ya son inexpresivos. Como si fuera una marioneta que hace lo que su amo le ordena. Éste despliega sus enormes alas que hasta ahora habían estado inertes y flexiona sus piernas.

-Es inútil, ya no se puede parar-me responde después de haber visto ésta aberración contra Gabriel. Siento como apoya su mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta-Él ahora es así. Ellos lo han convertido en una máquina de matar contra nosotros.

Después de sus asquerosas palabras, visualizo como Gabri se lleva una de sus manos al pecho y, por un segundo, puedo sentir cómo la esperanza de que no le haya consumido lo mismo que le pasó en aquel momento que casi me mata. Mas esto se esfuma cuando, de nuevo, se abalanza contra su presa, el chico moreno. Cada desgarre que le produce al chaval se clava en mi pecho y me hiere. Mis ojos se cierran, no quieren seguir viendo la masacre de un inocente solo por mostrarme cómo, después de mucho trabajo, no he conseguido salvarle.

He fracasado como persona.

-Sedadlo, creo que ya hemos visto bastante- declara Jared a las personas que están delante de los ordenadores.

Tengo mis ojos tapados por las lágrimas y mis dedos. La visión que hace poco tenía del delicado y amigable Gabriel se ha visto mancillada por un monstruo. O más bien por unos monstruos. "El no tiene culpa de haberse convertido en lo que ahora es" me repito a mi mismo una y otra vez.

Cuando consigo las suficientes fuerzas para elevar mi mirada hacia la habitación de enfrente, el cristal que antes era transparente se ha vuelto completamente negro. Por un lado, lo agradezco, pues si hubiera visto un segundo más aquella masacre, el corazón se me hubiera parado. Pero por otro lado quiero comprobar que Gabriel sigue respirando.

-Tranquilo, está durmiendo-escucho la voz de Jared tras de mi.

-Como-consigo decir entre todas las palabras que están bombardeando mi cabeza sin cesar.

-Tu amigo Gabriel tiene una mutación bastante extraña que le permite asimilar ciertos tejidos y metales. A parte, creo que le han lavado el cerebro y le han metido cosas muy desagradables en él. Mas aun no sabemos mucho más, pues no colabora con nosotros y aun no hemos podido averiguar cómo funciona la tecnología de los marinos-de mientras me explica, Jared hace un gesto con la cabeza para que las personas que nos acompañan en la habitación se marchen y nos dejen solos-Solo hemos podido recrear el suero que le inyectaban para apoderarse completamente de él.

-Pero...¿las mutaciones no se habían dado solo en nosotros?-pregunto incrédulo. Según tengo entendido solo algunos de nosotros hemos mutado por vivir entre la radiación de las antiguas guerras.

-Y así era hasta que los marinos se dieron cuenta de que teníamos una cierta ventaja sobre ellos y empezaron a experimentar con humanos para mutarlos y hacerlos más fuertes que nosotros-hace una pequeña pausa y mira por el cristal opaco-Eso es lo que le han hecho a Gabriel. La verdad es que pensaba que iban a tardar mucho más en conseguirlo pero quien sabe las diabólicas locuras que habrán accedido a hacer para conseguir éste resultado.

"Ojalá pudiera cambiarme por Gabri y pasar yo por todo el dolor que ha soportado y todas las inhumanidades que le han hecho. Así seguiría siendo el mismo y no una versión oscura de él" suelto en mi cabeza. La pena me corroe ahora mismo.

-Pero podemos curarle-dice mientras se gira hacia mi y me clava sus ojos color miel sobre los míos. Parece decidido y enfadado, aunque con un toque de diversión en su cara.

-Y que quieres a cambio-pues está claro que no va a curarle gratis. No después de haber dicho que Gabriel era su nueva arma contra los de abajo.

-Que nos ayudéis a derrocar a las ciudades y así poder librarnos de su amenaza para siempre. Además, por lo que me he enterado, tu mutación nos serviría bastante y me gustaría utilizarla a nuestro favor.

-Su tecnología es mucho más avanzada y, como has dicho, han superado nuestra pequeña ventaja.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees, las armas que comerciamos con los nuestros no son ni un décimo de lo que tenemos guardado-y sonríe como si tuviera bastantes ases en la manga que yo no puedo ni imaginar.

-¿Vamos a volver a usar armas los unos contra los otros?-pregunto mientras vuelvo a mirar por el cristal por el cual antes podía ver la figura de Gabriel. Sé que estoy totalmente en contra de volver al pasado y cometer los mismos errores que nos llevaron hasta casi nuestra destrucción pero...¿y si salvarle es mucho más importante?

-Prefiero no contarte nada más hasta que estés en el mismo barco que yo- y levanta una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

En este momento me vienen todos los horribles recuerdos que tengo guardados en mi más profundo ser de todo lo que he vivido después del accidente. Las cosas tan desagradables que he tenido que hacer para poder seguir sobreviviendo y la cantidad de veces que me he dicho a mi mismo que jamás dejaría que la humanidad retrocediera de nuevo y tropezara con la misma piedra. Mas luego aparece la sonrisa de Gabriel, su cara de desesperación cuando me tendió la mano para salvarme de mi tumba de agua y su cara de concentración cuando me curó todas las heridas.

Su cuerpo tendido al lado del mío, durmiendo plácidamente al lado de un total desconocido que acababa de conocer y aun así le brindó todo lo que tenía para ayudarle.

Si esta es la única oportunidad de tenerlo de vuelta tal y como era, me aferraré a ella hasta que lo consiga.

-Estoy en el mismo barco-respondo echando todo el aire que tengo en los pulmones.

Ambos nos damos la mano y Jared me pide que, de nuevo, le acompañe a otro sitio. Antes de salir de la sala, éste llama a una tal Petra. Estoy entre impaciente y muerto de miedo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, éste me deja con la mujer que hacía poco tiempo había estado en la misma sala que Gabriel y había traído al muchacho, que en paz descanse. Es casi igual de alta que yo y tiene el pelo -castaño- por debajo de las orejas. Su corpulencia no tiene nada que envidiarle a la mía, aunque aun así no le queda del todo mal. Tiene unas mandíbulas muy marcadas que le dan un toque serio a su cara, al igual que su voz cortante. Viste, al igual que Jared, un uniforme militar y, por cómo lo lleva y las medallas que tiene colgadas, estoy más que seguro que siempre le ha pertenecido.

-Petra, Coronel Petra-y me tiende la mano para apretarla. Cuando le devuelvo el saludo, puedo notar como crujen casi todos mis dedos de la mano.

-Yo soy Nadir.

-Antes que nada y viendo tu estado físico y psicológico, creo que deberemos trabajar mucho contigo antes de poder contarte todo el plan. Poco a poco lo irás sabiendo, tranquilo, pero créeme cuando te digo que te hace falta un buen entrenamiento.

La verdad es que nunca había conocido a una mujer con tanta seguridad en si misma. Cada palabra que suelta por la boca lo corrobora. Me gusta y a la vez la temo.

-Vale, cuando empezamos.

-Ahora mismo-dice mientras abre la otra puerta que hay en la pequeña sala en la que Jared nos había dejado a solas.

Cuando miro por ella, puedo vislumbrar una enorme sala con infinidad de utensilios militares -aunque no todos- en ella. Desde un campo de tiro, una enorme pared para escalar o hasta un ring de boxeo -bastante mejor que en los que he luchado por ganarme mi mísera comida-.

Me adentro con ella y la acompaño hasta donde va a ser mi primer entrenamiento: 100 flexiones mientras me tiran barro para que me pese más el cuerpo. Podría ser peor.

Después de unas duras semanas sin apenas dormir 3 horas diarias y llevando mi cuerpo hasta el extremo con ejercicios físicos y mentales que jamás he podido imaginar, por fin me han reconocido que estoy mejorando. La verdad es que he llegado a pensar bastantes veces el dejarlo de lo duro que ha sido, mas Gabriel -que hace tiempo que no le veo- nunca habría dejado de luchar por mi si hubiera estado en mi lugar y eso es lo que me ha dado fuerzas de seguir.

Las primeras pruebas eran solo para mejorar mi capacidad sobre tierra, pero luego también se centraron en mi facilidad de moverme por el agua y aguantar la respiración por un largo tiempo. Con ellas también comprendieron cómo podía llegar a moverme tan rápido y a aguantar tanto bajo el agua.

-Tienes una especie de glándulas mucosas entre los dedos que, cuando llevas unos minutos en el agua, segregan un moco que se mantiene unido y te sirve para mejorar con creces la natación de un humano normal. También pasa algo similar en tus oídos, para poder aguantar mejor la presión y que no te piten cuando estés a bastantes metros de profundidad. Así mismo, tu tórax está reforzado para que la presión no te lo comprima con tanta facilidad-me dijo una de las biólogas que estaban presentes en las pruebas-una vez que sales fuera, esa mucosa se seca y se te desprende. Un mecanismo bastante ingenioso a decir verdad. Aunque aun no hemos podido medir bien tu capacidad pulmonar, se sale de nuestras estadísticas.

Nunca me había preguntado qué era lo que me hacía tan especial en el agua, pero ahora que lo sé, me entra un cosquilleo en la barriga al saber que soy muy capaz de joder mucho a Luna. Solo un par de semanas más de entrenamiento y estoy más que seguro que puedo llegar a ser un arma bastante letal contra ellos y, así, podré evitar que utilicen también a Gabriel por si acaso yo no soy capaz.

Además, a parte de haber estado entrenando solo, también he estado con algunas de las personas que también van a estar conmigo en la misión. Sus mutaciones dan bastante miedo y, evidentemente, las saben utilizar mejor que yo. Según me ha dicho Petra, llevan casi año y medio preparándose para hacer un ataque directo a Luna, que es la ciudad marina más cercana a ellos, pero estaban esperando a tener a alguien que les pudiera guiar por el agua -ahí es donde entro yo en este plan-.

-Nadir, tenemos que hablar-me dice Petra mientras se acerca al tanque en el que estaba entrenando hacía pocos segundos antes. Ahora estoy descansando e intentando recuperar el aliento después de una hora sin salir a respirar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jared ha dado el visto bueno a que visites a Gabriel.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Un beso familiar

**Narra Nadir**

Los nervios se están apoderando de mi. "Solo voy a ver a Gabriel" me digo a mi mismo una y otra vez mientras recorro los infinitos pasillos de este enorme lugar. Ésta vez no hay nadie acompañándome, pues supongo que ya confían en mi lo suficiente como para no esconderme "secretos" o, al menos, no la mayoría de ellos.

Y les conviene que haya confianza entre ambos bandos ya que aunque esté en su mismo barco, mi filosofía no es la misma que la de ellos y eso lo tengo muy presente.

La verdad es que no he sentido los nervios por volverle a ver hasta que Petra me ha comunicado que ya tengo permiso para ir a verle. Se lo pedí a Jared poco después de verle en su máximo exponente, quería comprobar con mis propios ojos si de verdad no era él después de todo. Supongo que la cantidad de horas de entrenamiento ha hecho que me distraiga lo suficiente como para sentir estas niñerías -y aunque las llame así, no puedo negar que me encanta sentirlas de vez en cuando-. Siento un leve pinchazo de culpabilidad, pero en el fondo lo agradezco. Hubiera sido horrible tener todos estos bocados en el estómago en cada una de las horas que he tenido que dar todo mi esfuerzo tanto físico y como mental.

Escucho el eco de mis pasos, solo estoy yo haciendo ruido en estos pasillos. Parece ser que solo hay unas horas específicas donde hay gente andando por aquí. También puedo notar cada latido de mi corazón con fuerza, como si se me fuera a escapar del pecho. Cuando llego a donde supuestamente está la habitación de Gabriel, mis ojos buscan ansiosos encontrar el nombre y el número indicado: Habitación 313. Ahí es donde me había dicho la sargento que se encuentra, aunque no en las mejores condiciones psicológicas.

Ya me ha dejado bastante claro que no recuerda nada de antes de que lo raptaran y que no me haga ilusiones.

Pero no puedo perder la esperanza. Estoy seguro que me recordará al verme cara o al contarle las infinitas historias que hemos pasado juntos en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Pongo las manos sobre el fuego que si le recuerdo todas estas cosas, él volverá a ser el mismo. Yo lo sé, aunque más bien, lo deseo.

Al llegar, doy con los nudillos dos veces a la puerta y espero impaciente, pero no recibo contestación. Espero un par de segundos más y, al ver que todo sigue en silencio, abro lentamente la puerta y me asomo por ella. Dentro de la habitación está Gabriel sentado en la cama mirando hacia la pared como si hubiera algo muy interesante en ella y no pudiera parar de verla. Para llamar su atención, carraspeo mi garganta.

-Hola Gabriel-digo en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. En este instante mi corazón deja de latir y la boca se me seca.

Me mira como si no me conociera de nada, frunciendo el ceño. Me escudriña de arriba abajo buscando algo interesante en mi, pero no abre la boca para emitir ningún sonido. Solo se me queda observando una vez ha concluido su búsqueda.

Un nudo se me forma en la garganta temiéndome lo peor. Está bastante extraño, él se hubiera abalanzado sobre en mi en cuanto me hubiera visto.

**Narra Gabriel**

Otro día más en éste aburrido lugar. Por culpa de que las luces siempre estén encendidas, no puedo saber qué hora es. Solo me la puedo suponer cuando tengo la monótona visita de los médicos. Aun éstos siguen haciéndome las mismas incómodas preguntas y, no contentos con mi respuesta, me dicen que como no sea sincero, jamás voy a poder salir de ésta habitación.

No voy a negar que tengo ganas de ver qué es lo que hay fuera de aquí, llevo todo lo que recuerdo de mi vida, viviendo en una habitación. Pero qué más da. Supuestamente dicen que estoy muy débil -aunque yo no noto eso- y después de todo lo que he pasado, no tengo ganas de moverme del sitio. Mientras me dejen tranquilo, me es suficiente. Además, no quiero decir lo que ellos quieren que diga.

Mi habitación se basa en una pequeña cama -de la cual apenas salgo-, paredes acolchadas y blanditas -donde apoyo la cabeza o la espalda- y un mueble de metal cerrado a cal y canto y que solo pueden abrir los médicos que me visitan. No hay muchos pasatiempos en ella.

Resoplo aburrido.

Deberá ser ya medio día, pues unos golpes en la puerta perturban mi tranquilidad. Ni si quiera giro mi cabeza hacia ella, ya sé que va a entrar un médico con su perfecta bata blanca a inyectarme o a preguntarme lo de siempre. Aunque tengo la impresión de que aun quedaba una hora. Yo me quedo mirando un trozo de la pared acolchada donde hay una pequeña mancha roja que no consigo recordar el origen. Que entre sin preguntar como siempre hacen.

Pero algo diferente en la persona que acaba de pasar llama mi atención y miro curioso hacia él.

-Hola Gabriel-me dice una persona completamente desconocida para mi y no lleva la bata que tanto odio, si no una preciosa camiseta de color verde y unos pantalones azules.

Por fin veo colores diferentes en esta blanca habitación. Creo que me había olvidado ya de ellos y volverlos a ver me ha llenado el pecho de un calor reconfortante. También me llama la atención el hecho de que me haya saludado -pues los médicos solo me dirigen la palabra para hacerme sus incesantes preguntas-, aunque después de eso ha dicho el nombre de una persona que no conozco. Eso me desconcierta. Espero a que siga hablando, curioso de ver qué es lo que dice. Pero al ver que lo único que hace es mirarme con unos ojos perturbantes y profundos, soy yo el que abre la boca.

-Creo que te has equivocado de persona-digo secamente y noto como una de sus cejas hace un leve movimiento.

Él se acerca a mi, como si lo que le hubiera dicho no le importase, y me coge de la barbilla con una de sus manos. Yo, lo único que puedo hacer, es quedarme expectante a ver qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer. Al menos esto es una distracción más agradable que quedarme mirando una pared durante horas hasta la próxima visita exasperante.

-¿No recuerdas mi nombre?-me pregunta mientras aun sostiene mi cara con su mano. Un leve cosquilleo en mi barriga se hace evidente.

Me encantaría decirle que sí, no sé por qué. Pero con solo mirarle a los ojos puedo decir que no los recuerdo para nada. Creo que nunca podría olvidar una mirada tan carismática y única. Además, jamás he escuchado una voz tan grave pero a la vez aterciopelada.

Mas, aun así, si siento un leve pinchazo de que ésta persona me parece familiar. Aunque no sé en qué.

Me quedo recordando cada una de las caras de todos los médicos que me han visitado hasta ahora, esperando que alguno de ellos tuviera alguna característica de ésta persona y no lo reconociera por no llevar la horrible bata. Pero antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, él interrumpe mis pensamientos abruptamente.

Veo como su cara se acerca lentamente a la mía mientras él cierra sus ojos. Grito interiormente pues no sé qué es lo que piensa hacer. Intento llamar a mis extremidades para moverme y alejarme de él, mas mi cuerpo no responde. Me quedo en shock hasta que, fuera de mis expectativas, sus labios se unen con los míos suavemente. Por inercia, también cierro mis ojos.

Claro, ya está, es esto lo que me resulta familiar. Ésta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo ya la he sentido antes, estoy seguro. No sé quién es, pero de momento él es la única persona que ha llegado a provocarme tal reacción en mi cuerpo sin tener que inyectarme o darme ninguna pastilla. Cuando termina el beso y éste se aleja, pero le agarro del brazo desesperado. Se le ilumina la cara en cuanto lo hago.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto angustiado al ver que todos los sentimientos que se habían levantado en mi cuerpo, se están apagando rápidamente.

Quiero saber quién es ésta persona. Es tan misterioso y tiene unas reacciones y expresiones tan inesperadas y extrañas, que me muero por saber todo de él. Creo que desde que ha carraspeado su garganta, nuestros ojos no han dejado de mirarse -dejando a parte el beso-. Él, tras mi pregunta, se apena, como si esperara otra respuesta por mi parte.

-Me llamo Nadir-responde a mi pregunta y acaricia mi cabello-¿No te acuerdas de mi, verdad?-dice con un hilo de voz.

Yo niego con la cabeza. Veo como su cara se contrae momentáneamente, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no dejar aflorar sus sentimientos. Se me rompe el alma al ver esa reacción, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Encantado Nadir, yo me llamo 25-digo alegremente intentando hacerle sonreír para que su estado mejore. Afortunadamente, encuentro una pequeña mueca en su cara en un intento de devolverme la sonrisa. Eso me vale.

-No me gusta tu nuevo nombre. Espero que no te importe que te siga llamando Gabriel. Creo que está más acorde contigo, aunque hayas cambiado-me responde mientras se deshace de mi agarre y se dirige hacia la puerta-Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo.

-Dime que vas a volver-digo apresuradamente antes de que él se marche. Tengo que asegurarme si o si de volver a verle-Nadir-se me hace raro decir su nombre. Jamás había conocido a una persona con un nombre tan extraño pero a la vez atrayente.

Le viene ni que pintado a su persona.

-Claro, cuando quieras-responde con una sonrisa de verdad.

-Mañana, por favor, a la misma hora.

-Aquí estaré pues.

Y la puerta se cierra, dejándome de nuevo solo con mis monótonos pensamientos. Aunque ésta vez van a estar manchados de algo más dulce y nuevo. Ojalá sea ya mañana.

**Narra Nadir**

He tenido que apresurar el final de mi visita porque no iba a aguantar ni un minuto más dentro de esa habitación sin echarme a llorar. Sé que dije que iba a recordarle todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y demás, pero no he sido capaz. No he tenido las fuerzas suficientes para dejar de lado mis sentimientos y tormentos y se han apoderado todos de mi a la vez.

No he podido evitar besarle. He ansiado volver a sentir sus labios desde hace tanto tiempo ya, que esas ganas me han obligado a hacerlo, pues si no, creía que me iba a morir. Me quemaban por dentro y si no hacía lo que mi corazón quería, éste me daba una punzada horrible de dolor. He sentido alivio al principio al saber que estaba bien, pero luego una angustia casi indescriptible.

Estoy siendo incapaz de poder contenerme y corro con todas mis ganas hacia mi habitación para poder calmarme y que nadie me pueda ver flaquear. Una vez que llego, me echo en la cama boca abajo y me intento relajar. Mi cabeza no deja de procesar nueva y dolorosa información aun intentando tener la mente en blanco o no pensar en nada importante.

Creo que después de bastante tiempo, me he quedado dormido y unos aporreos en la puerta me despiertan.

-Ya voy-digo para que éstos cesen y, bostezando y restregándome las manos en los ojos, voy hacia la puerta y la abro. Tras de ella está Petra con cara de pocos amigos.

-Llegas tarde a tu entrenamiento. Te he estado esperando un cuarto de hora-¡Vaya! Se me había pasado por completo que yo tenía que hacer vida normal después de ver a Gabriel.

-Lo siento, tenía que despejarme-contesto sinceramente. Ya que la he cagado, lo menos que puedo hacer es decirle la verdad.

-No me importa, vamos.

Jamás, y vuelvo a repetir, jamás, volveré a enfadar a Petra. Creo que nunca he llevado mi cuerpo hasta tal extremo. Se nota que lo está haciendo porque está molesta por haber llegado tarde y, encima, no haberme presentado hasta que ella ha venido a buscarme. Sé que podría negarme a hacer esto, mas me siento culpable y, además, así puedo distraerme con el tema de Gabriel. A parte de que me va a venir bien para la misión "Lunáticos" que pronto se llevará a cabo.

La misión es básicamente acabar con Luna, aunque aun no me han dicho bien cómo lo vamos a hacer. Lo único que sé por ahora es que yo voy a ir delante de todos los demás para avisar de los posibles obstáculos y así no nos vean venir hasta que yo de el visto bueno para empezar el ataque. Es muy difícil percatarse de una persona entre tanto agua. Tenemos esa gran ventaja.

Ahora mismo Petra me está haciendo nadar en una pequeña piscina de olas donde éstas y las corrientes están casi al máximo. Mis brazos ya se están agarrotando y si no he tenido ya 5 calambres en las piernas, no he tenido ninguno. Nunca había tragado tanta agua y tampoco me había costado tanto aguantar la respiración, pero si no entreno en la peor situación, cuando llegue el momento, no voy a estar del todo preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

-Muy bien, ya basta-me avisa Petra después de que haya parado el cronómetro que está colgado de su cuello y de darle el tiempo a los científicos que están a pocos metros de nosotros monotorizándome y sacando datos de mi prueba-Descansa, ya mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

-Gracias al cielo-salgo como puedo de la piscina y me tiro en el sueño exhausto-porque creo que no hubiera aguantado ni un minuto más en esa pesadilla-digo entre suspiros.

-No seas exagerado, tampoco ha sido para tanto-me responde con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Se acerca hasta donde yo estoy y me tiende la mano para ayudarme. Yo la acepto amablemente y tiro de ella para poder ponerme de pie, aunque me tambaleo. Ella me ofrece la toalla que tiene colgada en los hombros y me la pongo rápidamente para no perder el calor. Siento como su mirada recorre cada recoveco de mi cuerpo y me siento muy incómodo. Aunque antes hubiera estado enfadada, ahora su trato hacia mi ha cambiado. Está mucho más amable.

-Descansa bien hoy, pues mañana vas a tener más de lo mismo.

-Pero antes de empezar, ¿puedo volver a ver a Gabriel?-veo que ante mi pregunta, ella se muerde el labio.

-Claro, no veo por qué no-dice encogiéndose de hombros. Es la primera vez que veo que Petra rompe su normal postura rígida y se relaja-Pero quiero que seas puntual.

-Solo ha sido una vez, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.

Y voy hacia mi habitación para tirarme en redondo en la cama y no levantarme hasta el día siguiente.

**Narra Gabriel**

-Ya hemos terminado, deberías dormir-me dice el médico que viene todas las noches para darme un par de pastillas. Él es el último y siempre lo espero con ansias.

Yo solo me dedico a asentir la cabeza. No pienso dirigirles ni una sola palabra más, pues parece que no sirve de nada si no escuchan lo que quieren. Ésta va a ser la única vez que voy a hacerle caso a uno de ellos porque quiero que se pasen ya todas las horas que quedan hasta que Nadir vuelva a visitarme.

-¿Podrías apagarme la luz? Me cuesta mucho dormir con ella encendida-digo antes de que éste se vaya.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos, supongo que pensando qué contestarme y, después, asiente con la cabeza. "Vaya, creo que debería haberlo pedido antes" digo para mi mismo mientras me acomodo en la cama y me apagan la luz. Apenas tardo minutos en quedarme dormido.

"Me encuentro rodeado de agua mientras una lluvia de balas casi alcanzan mi cuerpo. Miro hacia todos lados y no veo nada, solo hay oscuridad salvo en la parte superior, donde proviene un poco de luz y las balas. Intento mover los brazos para nadar hacia algún lado y ver si me puedo librar de ellas, mas es como si no me moviera del sitio.

Intento pedir ayuda, pero tonto de mi, el aire se escapa de mis pulmones y las burbujas suben hacia la superficie. Me estoy ahogando y no sé que hacer. Empiezo a mover desesperadamente mi cuerpo, esperando conseguir algo con ello y así poder salvarme, pero nada.

Solo consigo gastar todas mis energías y oxígeno.

Ya está. Hasta aquí he llegado.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia el oscuro fondo, alejándome de la peligrosa lluvia de balas. Unos segundos más y estoy seguro que todo se acabará aquí. Alzo la vista para poder volver a ver la luz por última vez y, cuando lo hago, una masa amorfa se acerca a mi rápidamente. Al principio no consigo saber qué es, pero a medida que se va acercando, puedo observar que es una figura humana que me está tendiendo la mano para que yo la agarre.

Estiro mi brazo desesperado para agarrar su mano, mas aun queda demasiado espacio entre nosotros.

-Ayuda-intendo decir, aunque no se escucha nada.

Pero antes de que nos pudiéramos agarrar ambos, yo pierdo el conocimiento".

Abro los ojos y me incorporo rápidamente, quedándome sentando en mi cama. Me han vuelto a encender la luz -aunque no sé exactamente cuando- y estoy sano y salvo en mi habitación. Aunque antes de asegurarlo, me cercioro de que puedo respirar correctamente. Luego me llevo una mano al pecho y lo presiono, pues la agonía no me deja respirar con toda la normalidad que yo quiero.

Hacía bastante tiempo ya que no tenía un sueño y, mucho más, una pesadilla. Las tenía continuamente en mi antigua habitación, donde me hacían cosas horribles. Pero desde que estoy aquí, es como si eso hubiera desaparecido por completo hasta hoy.

Mis intentos por calmarme son en vano y, como si ya no fuera suficiente, encima entra el médico que viene todas las mañanas a hacerme esas odiosas preguntas y a inyectarme algo desagradable en la barriga.

-No estoy de humor, vuelve dentro de un rato-le pido, mas no me hace ni caso. Él sigue haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo en el mueble que solo ellos pueden abrir-¿Podrías esperarte un rato? No me encuentro bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunta con su monótona voz.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-grito perdiendo los estribos.

El médico pega un leve respingo y, después de soltar lo que sea que tenía en la mano, me mira de arriba abajo.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!-vuelvo a repetir para que me deje solo y me levanto de la cama.

Ahora si que sale huyendo, aunque no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta del mueble. Luego, sin mirarme de nuevo a la cara, sale de la habitación. Mis piernas flaquean al escuchar el portazo y no puedo evitar precipitarme hacia el suelo.

Mi corazón está latiendo a mil por hora y unos sudores muy desagradables están bañando todo mi cuerpo. "Tranquilízate, vamos, tranquilízate. No pasa nada" me digo para intentar ayudarme a mi mismo. Doy grandes bocanadas de aire muy lentamente, esperando así bajar mi estado de excitación y, poco a poco, lo consigo.

Voy recuperando la cordura y mis movimientos. Consigo levantarme para volver a la cama y echarme en ella.

En cuanto lo hago, alguien vuelve a llamar. Al principio no suelto ni una palabra, suponiendo que es el mismo médico que se ha ido pocos minutos antes, pero luego recuerdo que Nadir me iba a volver a visitar. Al final cedo.

-¿Quién es?-digo refunfuñado.

-Soy yo, Nadir. Dije que iba a volver a venir.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Duro entrenamiento

**Narra Nadir**

Me he despertado hecho polvo. Me duele mover cada articulación de mi cuerpo e incluso respirar se está convirtiendo en un reto para mi. He de admitir que el entrenamiento de ayer tuvo que ser muy bueno para dejarme en este estado, Petra tendrá que estar orgullosa por ello. Es verdad que cuando vine aquí no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de los que llevan entrenando aquí por un año o más, pero si que sabía defenderme y gracias a ello, nunca llegué a éste extremo hasta hoy.

Nada más salir de la cama, me he dado una buena ducha para despejarme del sueño y conseguir reanimar mis músculos. Luego he salido casi al trote par ir a la habitación de Gabriel. Justo hoy he vuelto a soñar con él -hacía tiempo que no lo hacía-, con esa noche que nos dimos el lujo de no mantener nuestros sentimientos dentro de nosotros y pudimos disfrutar el uno del otro. Fue maravillosa y creo que jamás podré olvidarla. En la noche pude volver a sentir el tacto de su piel contra mi mano y su cálido aliento contra mi cara. Aunque ayer me pude deleitar de nuevo con sus labios, mas no fue lo mismo. Ellos no estaban cargados con el mismo sentimiento que antes, ese que tan loco me volvía en su momento.

Y por eso, me está doliendo tanto.

Quiero volver a ser lo que éramos y poder seguir avanzando en nuestra relación. Iba lenta, no lo voy a negar, me daba miedo que alguien nuevo se acercase tanto y de una manera tan rápida. Me daba un miedo enorme. Pero íbamos con pasos seguros y él se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy importante para mi después de todo. Se estaba ganando su sitio.

Acabo de llegar de nuevo a su habitación. Bueno, "su habitación". Él realmente no tendría que estar ahí, sino en mi casa. En mi pequeña pero acogedora casa, a mi lado mientras le enseño nuevas comidas, objetos, nuestra nueva cultura o simplemente salimos a dar una vuelta para que conozca mundo. Aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor él no debería estar ahí, sino en su casa, con su madre y con la vida que él había labrado con su esfuerzo e inteligencia. Esa que, sin querer, se la arrebaté. A lo mejor no debería haber sido tan egocéntro. A lo mejor si yo hubiera decidido morir en vez de agarrarme a su mano, arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de conseguir, él seguiría feliz con los suyos.

-¡Nadir!-alguien me llama sacándome de mis sombríos pensamientos-Entra, él ... ya se iba-dice y señala al hombre con bata y una libreta que está saliendo de su habitación.

Yo me quedo mirándole hasta que desaparece por la esquina de uno de los pasillos y no es hasta que lo hace, que no entro en su habitación. Me he quedado totalmente en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. Ha sido extraño e inesperado. Siento una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al yo saber todo lo que ha perdido y él sin lograr recordarlo. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería recordarle que tiene una madre que puede estar preocupada por su hijo del cual no sabe nada desde hace bastante tiempo?

Avanzo incómodo por la pequeña habitación hacia la cama donde él se encuentra, como ayer, sentado con las piernas recogidas y mirándome. Parece más alegre y su sonrisa se me contagia.

Jamás podré defenderme ante ella.

-Buenos días, Gabriel-digo, ahora, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada por tener que mantenerla, en este momento siento que, si me mira fijamente, puede leerme el pensamiento tan turbio que tengo y me perturba-¿Qué tal estás?-y le acaricio la mejilla. Esa que tan suave y pálida es.

Cada centímetro que nos separa me duele en el alma. Algo me está cogiendo por el pecho y me lo está exprimiendo hasta la última gota, lo noto. Ver como él sigue con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, una de inocencia y felicidad que hace que solo sea suya, también me está doliendo. Quien sabe si es por verme o simplemente porque se ha levantado con buen pie, pero joder, es preciosa. "Nadir, céntrate. No has venido aquí contarle las penas, si no a poder verle y pasar un buen rato con él" me digo a mi mismo.

-Ahora que estás aquí conmigo, bien-dice mientras se deshace del cruce de sus piernas, las estira y luego empieza a patalear-Esto es muy aburrido-y me mira divertido. Como si yo fuera su única fuente de diversión en este lugar.

Maldita sea, esto es tan extraño. Hay veces que se comporta como el antiguo Gabriel, pero luego hay otras que es una persona completamente diferente. Además, esas alas... esas alas me perturban demasiado. ¿Cómo han osado ponerle semejante barbaridad a un chiquillo de 16 años que apenas ha podido vivir la vida como es debido? Y algo que me toca aun más la moral, ¿con qué finalidad? Porque al parecer no les basta ya con su gran superioridad en el ámbito de la tecnología, si no que ahora quieren crear monstruos con nuestras mutaciones solo para cazarnos con mayor facilidad.

Y con sus propios habitantes.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto intentando alejar los tormentos de mi mente y meterme en situación. Me siento al lado suya, pues mis piernas siguen un tanto resentidas por el entrenamiento de ayer y le miro-Tampoco es que hablásemos mucho ayer.

-Eso es cierto, pero... parece ser que sabes cosas de mi que yo ni si quiera sé-dice mientras me mira con unos ojos muy penetrantes intentando rebuscar la información que quiere conocer en los míos.

Yo no puedo evitar solar un bufido pues, como me siga mirando de esa forma, no me voy a poder retener-Además, pareces interesante. Mucho más que esos asquerosos médicos que no paran de venir a mi habitación a hacerme siempre las mismas pruebas-y una mueca se hace evidente en su cara.

Sus palabras me llenan ese gran vacío que tengo en mi interior y, para mi descontrol, el posa su mano sobre la mía. Está congelada, mas aun así, puedo sentir calidez en ella. Sé que me estoy haciendo ilusiones, que no es el Gabriel que he llegado a conocer en este tiempo, pero es tan parecido. Sigue siendo él pero a la vez no. ¿Y si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos?

-Pronto se acabaran las pruebas-digo convencido y le aprieto la mano contra la mía. Ojalá ahora mismo pudiera acercarle a mi y unir nuestros cuerpos. Ojalá-Yo te sacaré de éste horrible lugar, te lo prometo-el me responde con otra enorme sonrisa-Te vendrás conmigo a volver a conocer mundo.

-Pero hasta entonces, sígueme visitando por favor-es lo único que me responde. Es desconcertante pero al no haber dicho que no a mi respuesta, supongo que está de acuerdo con ello.

Yo acepto solemnemente con un movimiento de cabeza y nos ensartamos en una conversación sobre cómo es su ciudad natal. También le cuento cosas sobre su madre y su padre, en cómo perdió a éste en un trágico accidente -aunque me ahorro los detalles de lo que verdaderamente ocurrió- y los pocos detalles que sé de su madre. Él quiere que yo siguiera contándole cosas de Luna y de su antigua vida, le parece una ciudad maravillosa a pesar de él hubiera estado allí retenido -otra cosa que tampoco le cuento-, pero desgraciadamente llega la hora de volver a mi entrenamiento y ésta vez si que no puedo llegar tarde o voy a morir en el intento de superar el castigo de Petra. Además, no puedo meterle tanta información en tan poco tiempo. No sé cómo puede reaccionar a todos los acontecimientos tan traumáticos que ha vivido.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme Gabriel-digo algo triste-pero mañana estaré a la misma hora.

Él se despide de mi con la misma sonrisa con la que me recibió minutos antes y yo salgo corriendo porque el tiempo se me ha echado encima.

**Narra Gabriel**

"Se ha vuelto a ir" resoplo con un hilo de voz, "hora de volver a la rutina de no hacer nada". Me tumbo en la cama y dejo que me imaginación vuele. Paso el tiempo así, indefinidamente en este estado hasta que vuelve a llegar, lo que seguramente será, un hombre con la misma maldita bata blanca que tanto odio. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Siempre entran de la misma forma, abriendo la puerta súbitamente y sin avisar -no como Nadir-.

-¿Está listo?-pregunta una mujer con el pelo castaño, corto y con aura de grandeza. Yo me quedo mirándola con cara de tonto, es la primera vez que veo una mujer y, aun si saber cómo, intuyo que lo es.

Aunque la curiosidad me mate y quiera saber más de ella, pues tengo el gusto de volver a conocer a alguien nuevo, me levanto rápido y me acurruco en la esquina más alejada a ellos, sentado en la cama. Además, su corpulencia no ayuda y me cohibe aun más.

-No creemos que lo esté, sargento-dice uno de los médicos que andan detrás de ella mirando sus malditas libretas-aun no ha respondido favorablemente a ninguno de nuestros exámenes-dice el otro- No se lo...

-¡Callaos!-responde harta y levanta una mano para que le hagan caso-Jared quiere a este chico en la batalla y no puedo dejar que pasen más días sin que entrene-hace una pausa para acercarse hacia mi y yo intento con todas mis ganas fusionarme contra la pared para que no me toque, mas es imposible-Aunque no sé si podré hacer algo con esto, la verdad.

Me coge del brazo y lo levanta aun en contra de mi voluntad. La miro con cara de "qué crees que estás haciendo" aunque la ignora. Luego me mira de arriba hacia abajo como si yo fuera un simple objeto y resopla.

-Espero que seas más que esto, chico, porque si no voy a hacer que desees morir en cada entrenamiento que hagas-y tira de mi brazo haciéndome salir de la cama.

Miro a los médicos intentando que ellos me ayuden, pero parecen más desconcertados y cohibidos que yo mismo. Lo único que hacen es balbucear mientras echan miradas a sus libretas a la mujer e las intercambian. Me gustaría decir que por lo menos por fin voy a salir de esta horrible habitación, pero parece que lo que me espera detrás de mi única puerta no parece mejor.

Aun así, e intentándome librar del agarre, mi corazón late con fuerza cuando me lleva hacia la puerta y la abre. Me quedo expectante mirando hacia lo que hay más allá, aunque me cuesta un poco porque hay mucha menos luz que en mi habitación y al principio solo veo oscuridad. Luego, después de un jalón, salgo de lo que ha sido mi "hogar" durante bastantes días y me adentro en terreno desconocido.

Y lo que veo no es para nada lo que yo me esperaba.

-¿Esto es todo?-le pregunto mientras dirijo mi mirada a cada recoveco de este enorme pasillo monótono a ver si me estoy perdiendo algún detalle.

-Vamos-responde y me "guía" hacia quién sabe dónde.

Llevo un rato andando tras de ella intentando encontrar algo que no sea más que los mismos pasillos, puertas y luces que he visto desde que hemos salido, mas no es así. Es como si el que lo hubiera construido no hubiera tenido tiempo o ganas y hubiera copiado todo el rato los mismos planos.

-Cámbiate de ropa-me ordena en cuanto entramos en una pequeña sala con unos cuantos bancos y, lo que parecen ser, unas taquillas bastante desgastadas por el tiempo y el uso-Yo estaré detrás de ésta puerta-y señala a otra por donde no hemos entrado-te espero allí.

Yo hago lo que me pide en cuanto se cierra ésta. Entretanto, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en pocos minutos. Al menos ya no me puedo quejar de que todos mis días son iguales, pues éste ya no lo es ni por asomo. También me alegro de haberme librado de los batas blancas al menos por hoy, aunque me preocupa de que Nadir me venga a visitar y yo no esté donde él espera. ¿Y si no puedo volver a verlo porque me van a llevar a otra habitación diferente?

-¿Ya has terminado?-la escucho gritar tras la puerta y pega unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

-Impaciente-susurro. Miro cómo voy en el pequeño espejo que hay en una de las taquillas y me siento raro. Después de tanto tiempo habiendo utilizado una bata a la cual le debías rezar para que no se abriera entera por detrás, por fin me he podido poner mi primera camiseta y mis primeros pantalones. Encima, para más, llevo unas botas altas bastante cómodas. En comparación con ir descalzo es una maravilla-Voy-me apresuro a decir y echo una pequeña carrerilla.

La emoción está volviendo, a lo mejor Nadir está dentro de esta sala y puedo verle por fin en un sitio que no sea mi aburrida habitación. Además, su cara de sorpresa será genial.

Abro la puerta en la que me dijo que me esperaba y esta vez, cuando lo hago, si que me llevo una sorpresa. Afortunadamente el laberinto de pasillos no era todo lo que hay. Delante mío se alza una enorme sala con un techo que llega a la nubes. Hay bastantes personas yendo y viniendo de todos lados y otras tantas haciendo cosas con objetos, máquinas o peleándose entre ellas. Pero ninguna de ellas me suena ni por asomo.

No vuelvo a mi mismo hasta que la silueta de alguien me tapa la vista y me hace mirarle. Es la misma persona que me ha traído hasta aquí y su postura es aun más amenazadora que antes. Al tener los brazos cruzados hace que se noten aun más la cantidad de músculo que tiene en esa parte de su cuerpo. Trago saliva. Tengo la sensación de que si me descuido por un instante, ella me va dar un golpe que me va a dejar tumbado en el suelo para toda mi vida.

-Soy Petra, aunque no me vas a llamar así evidentemente. Para ti soy Sargento y cada vez que me dirija hacia ti, deberás decirme "Si señora"-hace una pausa para que lo asimile y levanta una ceja-¿Lo has entendido?

-Si-respondo rápidamente y ella levanta la ceja aun más alto. Tardo unos segundos en recapacitar y arreglo el error-Si, señora.

-Bien, pues vamos a empezar con algo básico para saber en qué condiciones estás y ver si tu futuro como combatiente no está tan oscuro como a mi me parece.

Yo hago una mueca intentando mostrar mi desaprobación para esto pero sé que no tengo ni voz ni voto. Me hace una señal con la cabeza para que me acerque a una zona llena de colchonetas y cuando miro, todas las personas que estaban peleando allí se marchan rápidamente. Sin saber bien qué hacer espero que ella empiece a andar y la sigo. Cuando llegamos Petra saca de su bolsillo un cronómetro y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

-Hazme 60 abdominales-dice imperativa y yo lo único que hago como respuesta es frotarme las manos con nerviosismo y mirar hacia todos lados, pues siento como decenas de miradas desconocidas se clavan en mi. Además, tampoco sé qué es lo que quiere que haga, jamás había escuchado ese nombre-¿No sabes hacer abdominales?-niego con la cabeza.

Ella resopla, relaja la postura y se tira al suelo. Se pone en una postura con las piernas plegadas, la espalda pegada al suelo y luego empieza a subir su columna hasta tocar con su pecho las rodillas. Al hacerlo, se escucha de fondo un silbido. Petra se levanta rápidamente con la cara aun más seria y mira al origen del sonido mientras lo señala.

-¡Miller! Después del entrenamiento te quiero ver en el suicida. A lo mejor con una sesión allí se te quitan todas las tonterías-y después de su mandato, un cúmulo de carcajadas estalla en la sala-Ahora que ya sabes hacerlas, hazme 60 ya-dice sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Yo imito todos los pasos que ella ha hecho anteriormente y doy lo mejor de mi mismo, porque parece que Petra no tiene mucha paciencia y no quiero que me mande al mismo sito que a ese tal Miller, porque ya por el nombre no tiene buena pinta. Después de unas cuantas repeticiones, siento que no es para tanto y aumento la velocidad.

Parece que el entrenamiento mortal no va a ser para tanto.

-Muy bien, hemos terminado-declara Petra después de varias horas de entrenamiento-No ha estado mal, aunque podría haber sido mejor.

Yo estoy en el suelo incapaz de mover alguno de mis músculos y con la respiración más que agitada. Al final ha sido verdad que iba a desear la muerte en los entrenamientos. Después de la primera ronda, me he estado arrepintiendo de mis palabras hasta ahora. "No va a ser para tanto" repito en mi cabeza con voz tonta para burlarme de mi mismo. Afortunadamente, el corazón de Petra no es tan frío como lo ha demostrado hasta ahora y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar mi cansado cuerpo.

-Ahora vamos a volver a tu habitación, aunque antes vamos a hacer una visita a las duchas-dice mientras contempla las manchas de sudor que hay estampadas en mi camiseta y pantalones- Hoy tienes que descansar bien o si no mañana no vas a poder mover ni un músculo.

-Si, señora-respondo, aunque me hubiera gustado decirle que no me sirve de nada su consejo si es ahora cuando no puedo ni hacerlo.

La sigo, como siempre, y me lleva hacia una nueva sala de entre todo el laberinto. Cuando la abre puedo ver un cúmulo de duchas juntas y sin ninguna intimidad entre ellas. La miro con cara de "qué es esto" y ella resopla.

-Tranquilo, me quedaré aquí fuera para que nadie entre-y cierra la puerta desganada-Lo que hay que hacer por los nuevos. ¡Mira en cualquier taquilla, hay ropa que puedes utilizar!-grita para informarme suponiendo que lo primero no lo he escuchado.

Me deshago de la ropa en el primer banco que veo y voy hacia las duchas para disfrutar del agua fría que echan. Me quedo bajo el chorro unos cuantos minutos, intentando aclarar mi mente después de tanto entrenamiento y lamentarme por no poder haber visto a Nadir. ¿Dónde estará él en éste momento? Me hubiera gustado tanto ver su reacción al verme...

Gozo de unos pocos segundos más del agua hasta que Petra vuelve a aporrar la puerta para meterme prisa. Ahora es cuando cojo el primer gel que encuentro y enjuago todo mi cuerpo rápidamente. Luego, con la misma velocidad, me quito todo el jabón.

-¡Ya voy!

Me seco y me visto con ropa limpia, aunque es clavada a la que me puse en un principio: una camiseta verde y unos pantalones negros. En cambio, me pongo los mismos zapatos de antes, pues me han gustado después de todo.

Vuelven a sonar más golpes en la puerta y yo la abro rápidamente. Petra casi me da en la cabeza pues esperaba darle a la puerta y no al aire, aunque se dio cuenta temprano. Ella, sin sobresaltarte, voltea su cuerpo con prisa y emprende de nuevo el camino y la sigo. Andamos hasta que volvemos a mi habitación y ella me abre la puerta para que pase dentro de mi jaula. Un minuto más y creo que hubiera echado los intestinos por la boca.

-Tranquilo, mañana volveré a por ti. Aunque esta vez mucho más temprano, necesitamos aprovechar el máximo de horas posibles. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós, señora-me despido de ella con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y me tumbo en la cama rápidamente.

En pocos minutos caigo sumido en mi tan ansiado sueño. No sé si estoy contento porque voy a salir de nuevo de aquí o triste porque voy a volver a desear estar muerto mañana.

**Narra Nadir**

Otro día más y todos ellos son tan parecidos los unos a los otros. Entrenamientos agotadores, aunque he de admitir que la fuerza, resistencia y capacidad pulmonar que he conseguido con ellos me asombra, visitas al cuarto de Gabriel y noches enteras en vela pensando en cómo he echado a perder la vida de una de las personas más buenas que jamás he conocido.

El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido intenso y solo dedicado a las habilidades en el agua. Ahora que los científicos han aprendido muchas cosas sobre mi, estoy volviendo a mejorar mucho más rápido en casi todo, aunque aun me falta la velocidad suficiente para la misión. He de admitir que aprecio más estar en el agua, pues estoy solo y en un medio en el que tengo superioridad, a estar rodeado de gente que ni si quiera conozco ni me dan pinta de ser personas que merezcan mi tiempo.

Al menos me distraigo con las personas que me vigilan en los entrenamientos haciendo alguna que otra broma o hablando sobre temas serios.

La fecha del ataque hacia Luna se acerca alarmantemente y yo solo temo por cómo piensan utilizar a Gabriel en todo este plan. Por fin se han dignado a darme algo más de información sobre lo que se va a hacer el día del ataque y lo que pinto yo en él: voy a ser la primera distracción para poder irrumpir en Luna. Tengo que llevar conmigo una bomba que abrirá un pequeño boquete en la ciudad y, mientras ellos intentan cerrarlo, los demás entrarán por el lado contrario.

No me parece mal plan, aunque aun sigo sin saber mucho más de lo que piensan hacer después de haber conseguido entrar allí y qué haré yo después de eso. ¿Coger rehenes? ¿Hincharse a pegar tiros a cada persona con la que se topen hasta acabar con todos ellos? ¿Intentar dialogar con ellos y hacerles saber que SÍ hay humanos en la superficie terrestre? ¿Ayudar a que ambas comunidades entren en razón y puedan vivir en paz entre ellas? Hay demasiadas incógnitas y hay algunas de ellas que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar.

"Creo que debo hacerle una visita a James antes de nada" me digo mientras doy vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir por todos mis tormentos.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Sin respuestas

**Narra Nadir**

Acabo de llegar al despacho de Jared, aunque parece que no hay rastro de él por ningún lado. Solo encuentro un par de soldados presentes organizando papeles por la sala. Ni si quiera me han mirado y creo que no se van a dignar a ello. Me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Necesito hablar con Jared- le digo a uno de los presentes que inmediatamente se gira hacia mi con cara de cansado- es algo importante- intento dar significación a mi petición para que me dejen hablar con él cuanto antes. Además, no estoy de humor para que me hagan esperar. Muchas preguntas aun sin respuesta y yo no puedo dejar que mi mente navegue solo entre suposiciones que cada vez se vuelven más repulsivas y extravagantes.

-No está aquí ahora mismo, como puedes ver-contesta cortante aunque manteniendo la típica postura de militar, sí esa en la que no se mueve ni un milímetro del sitio-Llegará esta noche y cuando lo haga, le daremos tu mensaje. Hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada.

-Pues avisadme en cuanto reciba mi mensaje y con la contestación de éste, necesito hablar con él cuanto antes-vuelvo a darle importancia al asunto, aunque sé que poco servirá con ayudantes así de desganados.

-Está bien.

Salgo de allí antes de ponerme aun de peor humor y me dirijo hacia mi entrenamiento diario. Hoy tengo ganas de ello, quiero meterme en el agua y dejar de pensar en tanta preocupación y conseguir tener mi mente en blanco. Cuando entro en la zona de adiestramiento -tardo un rato en llegar-, noto como la gente está un poco alterada y no para de echar miradas hacia una esquina de la sala. Me quedo mirándoles con cara de "¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer?" y voy hacia mi piscina, que está dentro de una pequeña sala. Parece que estoy aislado de los demás por ello, y en cierto modo es verdad, pero una enorme cristalera hace que no me sienta tan excluido del resto de personas que a veces se quedan mirando a través de ella.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde, he intentado hablar con el Jefe pero no estaba-digo en cuanto entro y me empiezo a quitar la ropa y a dejarla en un perchero que hay a una esquina. Siempre llevo el bañador debajo para no perder tiempo teniéndome que cambiar en el vestuario.

-No importa, pongámonos manos a la obra-dice uno de los científicos que están todos los días conmigo monotorizando las pruebas.

Y me tiro al agua deseoso de hartarme a hacer deporte y olvidar todas mis preocupaciones.

-Muy bien, ya hemos terminado-declara el muchacho que está a cargo del cronómetro-Hemos conseguido reducir otro segundo en esta prueba. Ya nos queda poco para terminar con esto. Buen trabajo.

-Estupendo-respondo casi sin aliento mientras utilizo las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para salir de la piscina impulsándome con los brazos y sentándome en el bordillo-¿Alguien puede pasarme una toalla?-pido echando mi mano hacia atrás a la espera que un alma caritativa me de una-Gracias.

Me pongo la enorme toalla recubriendo todo mi cuerpo y solo dejando que se vea mi cara. "Ojalá todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo ahora valga la pena y consigamos que todo salga bien" pienso en mi fuero interno mientras veo las pequeñas olas en la piscina provocadas por el vaivén de mis piernas, "ojalá Gabriel vuelva a ser el mismo y podamos seguir con lo que teníamos después de todo esto".

Mierda.

Sé que soy un pesado, pero por mucho que quiera dejar de pensar en él, no puedo. Aunque lo evite, el inunda todo mi ser cuando menos me lo espero y me hace recordar que no le tengo, que aunque estemos a metros de distancia, él ya no es el mismo. No lo es, ni yo tampoco. No puedo ser el mismo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Nadir-escucho una voz femenina tras de mi que me saca de mis pensamientos. No hace falta que me gire para saber quien es.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí, Petra?-respondo sin inmutarme y con la mirada fija en el agua, perdiendo poco a poco la visión enfocada del agua moviéndose.

-Solo me pasaba a ver cómo ibas con los entrenamientos-responde mientras se sienta a mi lado. Quien me iba a decir a mi que Petra al final iba a ser agradable conmigo y todo-y también para decirte que Jared no podrá hablar contigo hasta dentro de 3 días. Pensé que si te lo decía yo, no ibas a atacar a nadie.

-¿Se puede saber por qué debo esperar 3 días?-pregunto, aunque sé cual es la respuesta y la recibo cuando Petra niega con la cabeza mientras hace una mueca-Pensaba que apenas salíais de vuestro enorme búnker por seguridad-digo con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia, mas al final consigo relajarme- Quien sabe lo que está tramando entonces Luna, después de todo.

-Realmente si lo sabemos, o la gran mayoría de cosas que está tramando-me confiesa y lleva su dura mirada al agua, al igual que yo estaba haciendo minutos antes-Ya te lo contará Jared cuando habléis, no soy la más indicada para hacerlo.

-Vaya, pues tendré que esperar entonces-digo fríamente levantándome y yendo hacia mi ropa para ponerme la camiseta e irme hacia las duchas para quitarme el cloro-Me voy a descansar, ya nos veremos mañana-si hablar con ella no me va a servir para nada, creo que lo mejor es irme ya a descansar, como me ha pedido ella expresamente. Aun sigue siendo mi superior y tengo que obedecer sus imposiciones.

-A lo mejor te interesará pasarte mañana, antes de tu entrenamiento, por la zona de lucha-responde ella aun sentada-Puedes llevarte una sorpresa-y lo dice con un tono curioso para conseguir tentarme.

-Supongo, hasta mañana-¿Debería hacerlo? Jamás Petra se ha comportado de esta manera y a lo mejor puede ser verdad que me puedo llevar una sorpresa, pero ¿con qué?

No espero a escuchar su despedida y me voy directo a las duchas. Lo bueno de tardar tanto en ir a ellas, es que así evitas tener que compartirlas con los demás hombres que hay en este lugar. No es que me importe que me vean desnudo ni nada por el estilo, es que creo que no voy a poder aguantar sus conversaciones carentes de importancia y sentido para mi.

En cuanto entro, dejo toda la ropa en mi taquilla y voy hacia las duchas con desgana. El entrenamiento de hoy no es que haya sido de los más exhaustos, ni por asomo, pero me he centrado tanto en tener que hacerlo todo bien que al final he dado demasiado de mi y ahora estoy sin apenas fuerzas.

El agua tibia me baña por completo y mantengo un rato la postura de como si se fuera a caer la pared y yo la estuviera sosteniendo. Ni si quiera me enjuago el pelo o el cuerpo, pues mis movimientos son demasiado lentos y, si lo hago, voy a tardar una eternidad en ducharme. Cuando termino cansándome del agua, cierro el grifo y vuelvo hacia las taquillas. De allí cojo una toalla, me la amarro a la cintura y busco la ropa limpia para el día siguiente.

Sé que debería vestirme y no andar por un lugar que aun no conozco -y a las personas que viven en él menos- medio desnudo, mas la pereza ha ganado esta batalla y salgo hacia los pasillos solo con la toalla y la ropa en la mano. Estoy llenando todo el suelo de agua pues no he secado mi pelo y puedo sentir como me caen las gotas desde debajo de los omoplatos. "Tengo que cortarme el pelo" hablo para mis adentros después de intentar recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo hice, cosa que no recuerdo.

-Ya falta poco-susurro al entrar en mi habitación y me dejo caer sobre la cama de mala manera.

Los brazos de Morfeo me atrapan nada más tocar las limpias sábanas, que me envuelven en sueños.

**Narra Gabriel**

Hoy ha sido la primera vez que no estaba despierto al llegar el primer bata blanca a mi habitación. Me ha costado incluso abrir los ojos y mover mi cuerpo por primera vez en el día. Cuando intento incorporarme, noto en la barriga miles de pinchazos que me hacen ver las estrellas. Hoy me va a costar bastante empezar el entrenamiento. ¿Esto es lo que me espera el resto de días?

Cuando pasan las mismas pruebas de todas las mañanas y consigo quedarme solo, me pongo la ropa que ayer cogí del vestuario y me miro en el pequeño espejo que tengo pegado a una de las paredes. He decir que me gusta como me quedan estas prendas. "Me pregunto qué pensará Nadir sobre ellas" me digo para mis adentros.

-Es verdad, hoy voy a volver a ver a Nadir-susurro y muestro una leve sonrisa a mi reflejo del espejo.

Ahora que él ha vuelto a mi cabeza, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y parece que los dolores en todo mi cuerpo desaparecen. Aunque aun es muy temprano para que venga, me siento en mi cama y lo espero mientras pateo mis pies al aire. "Tengo que contarle lo que hice ayer" me recuerdo, "a lo mejor se alegra al saber que he conseguido salir de mi habitación por fin".

Pasa una hora aproximadamente hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abre por fin, mas me llevo una decepción al ver que no es Nadir el que entra por ella. Es Petra. Mi cara de emoción cambia rápidamente a una de total asco y me vuelvo a sentar en mi cama, cabizbajo. No había caído en que si Petra llegaba antes que él, me iba a tener que ir con ella -como va a ocurrir seguramente- y Nadir vendrá para nada. Porque yo no estaré.

-No pongas esa cara y vamos-dice estrictamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados-Veo que ya estás vestido incluso, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? He de confesar que pensaba que iba a tener que levantarte de la cama a patadas.

-Me duele todo-respondo al segundo, molesto por su suposición. Puedo ver como un atisbo de sonrisa se dibuja en su cara-¿Nos vamos a ir ya? Es que estoy esperando a alguien.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer-dice después de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco-No te preocupes, vas a ver hoy a tu novio. A si que vamos.

Su afirmación tan redundante me pilla con la guardia baja y hace que mi corazón se me encoja y me provoque una sensación de sudores fríos horribles. Intento tragar saliva asimilándolo y luego niego rápidamente con la cabeza. Esa palabra es demasiado profunda como para definir nuestra simple relación.

-No...No es mi novio-salto de la cama y voy corriendo fuera de la habitación para evitar más conversación incómoda con ella. Aunque no entienda porque he reaccionado así, no quiero pensar en ello.

-Esta bien. Pues vámonos-responde un tanto atónita por mi respuesta y cierra la puerta tras de mi.

Tengo que aflojar el paso pues el camino de ayer lo he olvidado por completo y tengo que volver a seguir a Petra por el laberinto de pasillos. Vamos callados hasta que llegamos a la pequeña sala donde ayer me cambié y acto seguido pasamos a la de entrenamiento. Nos dirigimos hacia el mismo sitio y, al igual que el día anterior, todo el mundo huye cuando Petra hace acto de presencia.

-Quiero que me hagas 40 abdominales, 20 flexiones y 20 sentadillas-dice mientras saca el cronómetro-Luego nos iremos a otra zona, a ver qué tal se te da moverte.

Sigo sus ordenes al pie de la letra mientras me vigila su atenta mirada para ver si lo hago bien o tengo que repetir alguno de los ejercicios que me ha mandado. Tardo alrededor de 20 minutos, pues tengo que luchar contra las horribles punzadas de mi barriga, pero finalmente lo consigo con orgullo. Petra para rápidamente el cronómetro y anota el tiempo que he tardado en una pequeña agenda que lleva en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Las gotas de sudor ya están bañando toda mi cara y tenerme en pie con una respiración normal me resulta casi imposible, pero aun así, sigo a Petra hacia el nuevo sitio al que me quiere llevar. Apenas está alejado del anterior y, como siempre, todos huyen de la zona, aunque esta vez se nos quedan mirando expectantes en círculo. Sus miradas me cohiben y hacen que me encoja de hombros y mire hacia el suelo.

-Bien, Gabriel, ahora vamos a probar tu manejo con armas y en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Has probado alguna vez alguna de estas cosas?-me pregunta desde la lejanía.

Me cuesta escucharla pues siento que todas las miradas me ensordecen. Están esperando, seguramente, a que cometa algún fallo o haga algo gracioso para reírse de mi. Contesto, avergonzado, negando con la cabeza y con la mirada aun clavada en el suelo. "Ahora si que estoy deseando morirme" pienso. Sin embargo, aunque a mi parecer haya sido patético, nadie dice nada. Todo sigue en calma.

-Está bien. Pues provemos primero la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-dice mientras me aprieta el hombro intentando tranquilizarme- Arthur, ven a pelear-señala a un chico escuálido del que hasta ahora no me había percatado de su presencia porque el tumulto de gente lo escondía-tranquilo, él es nuevo, más o menos como tú, a si que no debes preocuparte.

-¡Si señora!-responde éste abriéndose paso entre los demás, nerviosamente, y se planta en medio del círculo. Está temblando igual o más que yo. Petra me empuja para que me acerque a él.

-El primero que consiga que el contrario caiga al suelo, ganará. Aclaro un par de normas básicas y es que está prohibido dar en los genitales o provocar sangre al contrario. A si que, empezad. Espero que no tardéis mucho.

Ambos nos quedamos con los pies congelados mirándonos con miedo. Nunca me había topado con una situación así. ¿Cómo se comienza una pelea? Y más importante aun, ¿que debo hacer en ella? ¿Pegar puñetazos, empujones o patadas? "A lo mejor es mucho más fácil de lo que me parece" me digo. Sé que esperan una pelea como ellos suelen hacerla pero, si él está igual de nervioso que yo, no se moverá. Solo tendré que desestabilizarle con un rápido movimiento y habré ganado limpiamente y me libraré de este mal trago.

Me muero el labio para intentar quitarme la paralización de las piernas y me lanzo hacia el pobre chico con los brazos por delante para alcanzarle cuanto antes. Cierro los ojos porque no quiero verle la cara. A los pocos pasos consigo hacer contacto con él, aunque no en la zona que esperaba, pues siento como sus manos me agarran uno de mis brazos y tira de mi con todas sus fuerzas. Yo dejo de tocar el suelo por unos segundos y, cuando quiero darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, me encuentro tumbado en el suelo con la mano del chico en mi pecho y su enorme sonrisa burlándose de mi.

-Mentiroso-susuro sin quitarle mi mirada de encima. Me la ha jugado, me he fiado de alguien que lo único que estaba haciendo era hacer ver que era débil para que yo cayera en su simple trampa.

-Muy bien Arthur, no esperaba menos-escucho la voz de Petra entre algunos pequeños murmullos-Gabriel, arriba-solo se le escucha a ella hablando. Como mucho se puede diferenciar las respiraciones de los espectadores.

Éste no tarda en quitar su mano de mi pecho y volver a esconderse entre los demás espectadores. Yo me quedo tumbado en el suelo por un pequeño mareo producido por la pirueta que me acaban de hacer. "Levántate, todos te están mirando" me digo para meterme prisa y muevo mi cuerpo. Alguien me tiende la mano y yo la agarro agradecido por la ayuda. Cuando consigo ponerme en pie, miro a Petra aturdido. "Seguro que ella lo sabía" y la sonrisa de su cara me lo confirma. Bueno, supongo que la primera vez nunca puede salirte nada bien. Al menos no me he llevado ningún puñetazo o algo peor.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta una voz conocida que no es la de mi entrenadora. "¿Quien eres?" me pregunto intentando recordar dónde he escuchando yo esa voz antes.

Aun sigo apretando la mano de la persona que me la ha tendido y es entonces cuando me fijo en ella. Para mi total sorpresa no es nada más ni nada menos que Nadir. Tiene el ceño un tanto fruncido y no me mira a mi, si no a Petra. Puedo decir que si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaría muerta. Después de unos segundos de desconcierto, mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que golpea mi pecho con fuerza y me mareo. Aun así, intento contestarle para que deje de ofuscarse con Petra.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme-digo en un susurro, mas al menos he conseguido hablar. Todo un logro teniendo en cuenta mi situación.

Aun habiendo emitido un leve sonido, Nadir se da cuenta de lo que he dicho y vuelve su mirada hacia mi. Siento como sus ojos intentan desnudarme para ver si digo la verdad o solo le estoy mintiendo para no preocuparle. No sé como sé exactamente esto, pero me parece muy obvio y familiar.

-Vayámonos de aquí-me dice y, sin esperar mi respuesta, tira de mi para salir del círculo de personas que aun siguen mudas.

Mirándole desde atrás e intentando seguir sus largos pasos, puedo ver como su cabello está enteramente suelto y mojado. Está dejando, incluso, el suelo que pisa mojado por ello y por su ropa. Jamás le había podido ver así. Siempre ha llevado una coleta bien alta y he de decir que le queda mucho mejor como lo tiene ahora. El movimiento de su pelo se está volviendo hipnótico para mi, no puedo parar de mirarlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Gabriel?-suena de fondo.

Después de un pequeño zarandeo, me doy cuenta de que ya ha dejado de tirar de mi y estamos en los vestuarios.

-¿Estas seguro de que estás bien? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?-me pregunta con cara de preocupación mientras escudriña con sus suaves y escuálidas manos mi cabeza en busca de algún golpe. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi cara al sentir como alguien se preocupa de verdad por mi sin pasar por unas tediosas pruebas que no sirven de nada.

-Si, solo me he caído, no pasa nada-le intento tranquilizar, pero sigue moviendo sus manos ahora por mi cara y me la voltea para todos lados. Puede que se esté pasando un poco, pero me sigue pareciendo tierno por su parte.

-No me fío de esos malditos locos. Mira que hacerte luchar sin aun saber nada sobre ello. ¡Mira que les dije que no quería que te hicieran nada!-su voz se empieza a alterar y esta vez sus manos se paran en ambas mejillas y las aprietan-No puedo perder lo poco que me queda de ti, Gabriel.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Duchas (18)

**Narra Gabriel**

Siento como sus cálidas manos están aguantando mi cabeza con delicadeza. Me ordeno cerrar los ojos porque está tan cerca de mi que apenas puedo respirar con normalidad o me da esa impresión. Además, sus palabras, esos sonidos tan aterciopelados que sale de su ronca pero suave voz están haciendo que mi mente empiece a divagar y a pensar en cosas que a lo mejor no debería concebir en ese justo instante.

-Gabriel, ¿estás bien?-escucho de fondo, pero sigo manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Tengo miedo de perder el control como lo he hecho anteriormente. No quiero hacerlo delante de él, no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa-Gabriel tienes las alas totalmente desplegadas. ¿Qué pasa?

Siento como ahora una de sus manos se despega de mi mejilla y va a tocar una de mis aparatosas y metálicas alas. El sonido del roce de su dedo por una de las enormes plumas es lo único que me afirma que verdaderamente me las está tocando. Me siento extraño pero no como cuando voy a perder el control, si no otro tipo de sensación. ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy totalmente petrificado por una especie de miedo y otra sensación que no consigo descifrar.

-Tranquilizate ¿vale? Respira hondo-y hago lo que me pide.

-No las toques, por favor-le pido entre las grandes bocanadas que estoy dando.

Creo que jamás me he llegado a tocar mis aparatosas y odiosas alas que llevo tras la espalda. Bueno, sí. Lo hice la primera vez que noté algo extraño en mi dorso y desde ese día les cogí esta manía que me corroe por dentro. Y ahora que él lo está haciendo de la misma forma que yo lo hice me están llegando imágenes de todas esas veces en las que me han hecho daño por culpa de ellas o yo lo he causado. No me gustan y no quiero que Nadir las toque porque siento que si lo hace, lo sabrá todo.

-Vale, lo siento-me responde el rápidamente y aparta la mano, la cual vuelve a mi cara-¿Estás bien?-me vuelve a repetir.

-Si...-digo en un suspiro mientras abro lentamente los ojos intentando que los sentimientos de rabia y odio no me dominen el cuerpo-estoy bien-concluyo.

Ahora que puedo ver a Nadir, me doy cuenta de que estamos aun más cerca el uno del otro y poco a poco el se va acercando más hacia mi. Sus manos me siguen sosteniendo la cabeza y hacen que yo no pueda huir. La ansiedad me invade el cuerpo y hace que masculle un "uh" antes de que nuestros labios se unan de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. No es porque no quiera, es más, lo llevo esperando por un tiempo, pero me parece muy inesperado.

Suelto todo el aire que había acumulado sin querer en mis pulmones y me intento relajar para que sus labios me empiecen a guiar de nuevo entre el placer y la locura que me producen. Este beso, aunque me resulta de nuevo familiar, no lo es de la misma forma que lo fue el otro. Me recuerda a algo mucho más intenso y especial, el otro fue más cotidiano y esporádico. ¿Puede que sea porque es verdad que nos conocíamos de antes y yo no lo recuerdo? ¿Podría tener él razón?

-Deja de pensar-escucho de repente y veo que Nadir ha parado de besarme-¿Te molesta?-se muerde el labio y arruga sus cejas. Puedo ver una chispa de dolor en sus ojos cuando lo hace- Lo siento, vayámonos-dice casi girando sobre sus pies.

Pero antes de que el pueda alejarse de mi, le cojo con ambas manos como él me ha cogido segundos atrás y le acerco hacia mi para poder seguir con lo que habíamos empezado. Opone un poco de resistencia al principio, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que quiero, se vuelve a lanzar hacia mi, aunque mucho más rápidamente que antes y del impulso me aprisiona entre las taquillas que estaban a dos pasos de nosotros a mi espalda.

Esta vez no voy a dejar que nada me nuble la cabeza, solo la necesidad de respirar de vez en cuando y mantener la cordura.

**Narra Nadir**

Creo que el corazón me va más de mil por hora. Pensaba que a Gabriel no le estaba gustando que yo hiciera esto al parar de mover su boca, pero al ver como me agarraba de aquella forma y como tiraba de mi para seguir, hizo que todas las barreras que había levantado para contenerme se derrumbaran en un segundo.

Después de tantas noches soñando con él, con todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y las veces he podido disfrutar de él y su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo ansiando poder besarle de la misma forma en la que lo hice aquella noche antes de que Luna me lo quitara de las manos casi para siempre. Por fin podemos volver a vivir estos momentos el uno con el otro y mi cuerpo no se contiene por tanta tensión acumulada. Estaba demasiado sediento.

Ver como él caía en aquella colchoneta había hecho que mi corazón se encogiera por lo que pudiera pasar después. No a él, porque sé que es fuerte (demasiado fuerte) y puede con todo, sino con los demás. Ellos no saben de lo que es capaz, solo Petra y no sé como ha permitido que esa pelea se hiciera. Se lo haré pagar, estoy seguro, aunque ahora mismo no pueda.

Mis manos recorren el torso de Gabriel recordando las curvas que en su momento me aprendí de memoria, viendo si había olvidado alguna de ellas. Sentir su boca de nuevo contra la mía y poder escuchar esos graciosos pero morbosos ruidos que emite mientras nos besamos me hace desear llegar a más que la última vez. Le agarro por debajo del culo con ambos brazos y en un rápido movimiento le levanto para cogerlo en brazos y poder tenerlo un poco más alto que yo. Él, acto seguido, me enrosca con sus piernas ágilmente. Ahora que estoy mucho más en forma, siento que podría quedarme así hasta mañana.

Sin tener mucha paciencia, empiezo a quitarle con una mano la camiseta que lleva puesta. Espero un poco antes de quitársela para hacerle saber si le importa o no, mas me llevo una sorpresa cuando es él mismo el que se la quita. No puedo verle el torso con claridad porque apenas están las luces de emergencia encendidas, pero es lo suficiente para que lograr saciar mi necesidad. Su lado derecho está marcado por una mancha roja, la que le salió el día que casi muere por el veneno y me recuerda lo afortunado que soy por no haberle perdido en aquel momento. Luego le miro directamente a los ojos y puedo ver inocencia, esa inocencia que le solía embriagar, pues seguramente no se acordará como le salieron esas marcas ni como era su cabello en realidad. Bendita inocencia.

Una de mis manos va hacia su mancha sin yo poder evitarlo y la acaricia con mucho cuidado. Como si fuera frágil esa parte, aunque yo sepa que no. De repente siento como Gabriel me agarra del cabello por detrás de la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos, y me tira hacia él pidiéndome más de mi. Sin querer, araño la rojez intentando deshacerme de todo el morbo que ese pequeño acto ha producido en mi. Cuando lo hago, escucho un pequeño quejido proveniente de él y le muerdo el labio.

-Si quieres que pare, dímelo-le susurro al oído parando, por primera vez, nuestro segundo beso. Su respiración está acelerada, casi igual que la mía y puedo sentir como su erección se hace evidente en mi barriga.

Pero no recibo respuesta verbal, si no un tirón de mi camiseta para que, lo que supongo, me la quite. Hago lo que me pide, con un poco de dificultad, y no sin antes volver a juntar nuestros labios. Nuestras bocas no paran de moverse, de abrirse y cerrarse y de morderse de vez en cuando. Hay veces en que la tímida lengua de Gabriel se atreve a entrar y tocar la mía y cuando lo hace, hundo más mis manos en su cuerpo. Creo que jamás le había deseado tanto como ahora y eso ya es mucho decir.

Ahora son sus manos las que recorren mi torso y juegan con mis concavidades y convexidades. Provocan que se me erice la piel de alrededor y que me den diminutas descargas eléctricas. Hay veces que también suben hacia mi cabeza y juegan con mi pelo, enredándolo más de lo que ya está y hacen que no me arrepienta de no habérmelo cortado aun. Se parece al Gabriel de hace unos meses después de todo y me hace feliz.

-Vamos a las duchas-digo de repente, segundos después de que la idea haya rondado por mi cabeza y me haya parecido buena.

Él acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza y me lo llevo aun cargado en mis brazos hacia ellas pues no es un camino especialmente largo y puedo con él. Vamos hacia una que está en una esquina y se encuentra fuera del posible campo visual de algún intruso que le dé por bañarse a estas horas de la tarde. Abro el grifo en cuanto llego a éste y nos meto bajo el chorro de agua caliente que suelta. Apenas me empieza a mojar a mi pues es Gabriel el que está en primera fila, solo me llegan las gotas que caen por su pelo hasta mi cara y cuerpo y hacen que nuestro beso sea aun más húmedo.

Sus manos se vuelven más resbaladizas y mi cabello mucho más difícil de manejar. Al poco rato, el vapor de agua empieza a inundar nuestro pequeño rincón y me recuerda de que no podemos gastar mucha agua.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir?-intento aclarar totalmente para que luego no haya malentendidos. No quiero hacer nada que el no quiera, como siempre.

-¿Quieres callarte y no parar?-me responde él algo molesto y me provoca una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Le suelto en el suelo para poder quitarme el bañador, porque con él encima me es imposible, y me quedo en calzoncillos porque siento que voy demasiado rápido. Más luego noto como la mirada de Gabriel sigue todos los pasos que estoy dando y como me pide a gritos que siga quitándome ropa. Me rasco la cabeza un tanto inseguro y hago lo que me pide. Sus deseos son ordenes para mi y al ver que él solo se me queda observando completamente desnudo, agarro una de sus manos y la llevo hacia mi barriga para que pierda el miedo a tocarme.

Luego yo me acerco hacia sus pantalones completamente empapados y empiezo a desabrocharlos lentamente, guardando cada segundo que pasa en mi memoria. Quien sabe si voy a poder vivir esto de nuevo con él. En un par de movimientos estos caen y me quedo un tanto atónito, pues no lleva ropa interior. Levanto las cejas y Gabriel se apresura a explicarlo.

-Con la bata no llevaba nada de ropa debajo y cuando me dieron el uniforme no venía con ninguna ropa interior-aclara tapándose la cara con un brazo pues, supongo, se muere de vergüenza por mi reacción.

-Mejor-respondo con una sonrisita y le aparto el brazo de la cara para poder volver a besarle.

El agua sigue cayendo encima nuestra y yo pausadamente llevo mi mano desde sus hombros hacia sus partes, haciendo un recorrido curvilíneo. Él, extrañamente, hace lo mismo aunque con un poco de retraso en el tiempo esperando cada movimiento para hacerlo él. Cuando llego a mi objetivo, enredo mis dedos entre el corto vello púbico que posee. Mi imitador hace exactamente lo mismo, aunque su mano tiembla por timidez. Yo acerco mi cadera hacia las suyas y junto nuestros miembros para luego acariciarlos a la vez.

Cuando su mano se acerca a la mía, la agarro con fuerza y le obligo a tocar sin pudor. Gabriel pega un pequeño salto y vuelve a taparse de nuevo la cara con el brazo. Cansado de que haga eso, se lo atrapo y lo pego a la pared para que pare.

Y antes de que gire la cabeza le lamo los labios para luego morder su apetecible cuello. Mientras hago esto, muevo nuestras manos en una armónica oscilación. De nuevo escucho sus morbosos ruiditos y hacen que sin querer mi respiración se vuelva mucho más notoria y suenen como los suyos.

Impaciente y no contento con lo que ahora tengo, busco más en Gabriel. Dejo de guiar su mano entre nuestras erecciones y la muevo hacia su trasero. Antes de llegar muerdo fuertemente el cuello de éste y vuelvo a su oreja para hablarle entre susurros.

-Te voy a preparar.

-Sigue-es lo único que escucho de respuesta entre todos los suspiros/gemidos.

Él sigue meneando su mano, ahora con mucha más fuerza y decisión. Yo me voy acercando lentamente hacia su culo y antes de llegar me chupo mi dedo corazón mientras le miro fijamente para hacerle saber que ese será el primer dedo que entre. Él me mira con ansias, se acerca a éste y lo lame sin quitarme tampoco la vista. Una enorme corriente de fuego baja a mi entrepierna y hace que ésta se mueva espasmódicamente.

-Te odio-susurro.

Y ahora si que me dispongo a prepararle de verdad. Me pienso cobrar este acto sea como sea. Nos volvemos a fundir de nuevo y yo, con el mayor cuidado del mundo, inserto el dedo anteriormente mencionado dentro. En mi defensa, por si lo hago mal, he de aclarar que jamás había hecho esto. Mientras lo hago, el contacto se vuelve mucho más apasionado y cuando consigo meter la gran mayoría del dedo él me muerde muy fuerte el labio inferior. Duele, sí, pero creo que esto solo puede significar una cosa y muevo el dedo de nuevo para saber si mi hipótesis es cierta. Gabriel vuelve a tener la misma reacción y ahora lo que hace es apretar con su manos nuestros miembros.

-Este es tu punto-digo con el labio dolorido e intento regresar la sensibilidad en él.

Él vuelve a asentir con la cabeza y mueve los labios. Aunque a mi parecer creo que no logra decir nada. Lo interpreto como un "sigamos" (aunque realmente no lo sepa al cien por cien) y sigo estimulándole el punto G. Su cuerpo entra en una tensión bastante notoria y se estira completamente. Al principio creo que le estoy haciendo daño, pues antes no había reaccionado así, pero al escuchar como sus gemidos se intensifican hasta el punto de que si alguien pasa al lado de esta habitación los escuchará, creo que es todo lo contrario.

Sus piernas empiezan a flaquear y se apoya con la única mano que tiene libre sobre mi hombro. Yo, para ayudarle a estar a gusto, lo vuelvo a coger en brazos e introduzco un segundo dedo para dilatarlo poco después. Puedo ver como al empezar pone cara de dolor, pero luego se va relajando hasta la que tenía antes. Sin poder yo tampoco estar de pie como de normal, le echo sobre la pared y dejo mi cuerpo caer contra el suyo para tener que aguantar menos peso en mis brazos. Él, igualmente, se agarra fuertemente a mi cuello mientras me lo llena de mordiscos. Los que yo antes le he dejado marcados.

Vuelvo a insertar un nuevo dedo dentro, ansioso por ser yo el que los sustituya pronto. Esta vez apenas hay reacción por parte de Gabriel y puedo suponer que queda poco para que yo pueda hacerlo. Aprieto mi cadera contra la suya para que sienta lo mucho que me está poniendo ahora mismo.

-Hazlo ya, joder-dice entre mis besos y con rabia.

No tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle y saco pausadamente mis dedos de su trasero para luego acercar mi miembro, como puedo, hacia allí. La cabeza parece que me va a estallar y el corazón se me quiere salir por la boca, pero no hago caso a estas tonterías y voy dejando caer poco a poco el cuerpo de Gabriel sobre mi bálano para no ser demasiado intrusivo. También noto como mi miembro va a explotar de lo firme que está y de los pequeños latigazos de placer que siento a medida que lo voy insertando.

Gabriel me deja de besar cuando llego a cierto punto pero no me pide que pare. Vuelve a poner esa expresión de dolor pero, afortunadamente, la va relajando a medida que sigo. Me siento mal por él, pero creo que si me pide parar ahora mismo, no podría.

Una vez que siento que no hay nada más que meter, espero a que él se termine de relajar para empezar a moverme yo. Le quito el pelo de la cara para tener mejor visión y una vez que sus cejas dejan de estar tensas, me muerdo el labio y empiezo a mover mis caderas lo más lento que mi desesperación me deja. Lo que siento a continuación me deja sin respiración por un instante y luego hace que lo eche todo en un enorme gemido que es tapado por los múltiples de Gabriel. Yo sigo moviéndome sin parar y muriéndome por besarle, pero el movimiento no nos lo permite actualmente. Veo como echa su cabeza hacia atrás, clava sus uñas en mis hombros y aguanta la respiración también.

Repentinamente siento como su cuerpo empieza como a convulsionar y relaja sus garras que están clavadas contra mi piel. Me quedo extrañado hasta que bajo la mirada y veo que se está yendo delante de mis ojos. Esta situación me enciende mucho más y hace que mi punto de fusión baje estrepitosamente hasta irme yo también en pocos segundos después de un par de embestidas algo bestias y lo hago fuera.

Mi cuerpo rápidamente pierde fuerzas y me voy dejando caer hacia el suelo con Gabriel fuera de sí y aun encima mío. Me apoyo como puedo contra la pared e intento que reaccione. Aunque a mi también me cuesta hacerlo. Creo que se me ha quedado cogido un gemelo en todo este trayecto y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Gabriel, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto y el abre los ojos como si estuviera moribundo. Yo intento relajar el músculo como puedo.

-Muy bien, la verdad-responde con una sonrisa tonta y le pego un tortazo flojo por el pequeño susto que me ha dado.

-Me alegro-y le beso sin que se lo espere. Lo llevaba deseando desde el último que le di hace pocos minutos-Vamos a ducharnos antes de salir de aquí, ¿te parece?-me entra la prisa sin quererlo pues estamos en un sitio donde todo el mundo nos puede ver y no quiero preguntas/miradas indeseadas.

-Vale-dice el ipso facto y nos levantamos sin apenas fuerzas y empezamos a enjabonarnos todo el cuerpo.

Ya no hay pudor después de todo lo que ha pasado y no es para nada incómoda su presencia. Él a veces me echa miraditas levantando una de sus cejas y yo se las devuelvo. Después de quien sabe cuanto, apagamos por fin el agua y nos vamos a vestir. Encendemos la luz para poder ver bien el vestuario.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-pregunta poniéndose unos pantalones y esta vez si que lleva ropa interior debajo de ellos.

-Claro, dime.

-No quiero dormir hoy solo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-la pregunta se me atraganta en la garganta y toso por culpa de ello.

-Si, supongo que sí. Pero, ¿qué pasa con tus médicos?

-No sirven para nada, así que no te preocupes-responde despreocupado y le creo. Aun no he visto hacer nada a ninguno de los médicos que le atienden.

Justo antes de salir de los vestuarios en dirección hacia mi habitación, un cúmulo de gente empieza a abarrotarlos. Hemos tenido suerte, unos minutos más y nos hubieran cortado todo el rollo. Gabriel me mira como si estuviera pensando lo mismo y salimos de allí riéndonos por lo bajo.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Alas y espada

**Narra Nadir**

A la mañana siguiente, después de habernos acostado ambos agotados en mi cama, nos levantamos relativamente tarde. A ver, en comparación con los demás días, es tarde. Es más, ni me molesté ayer en poner una alarma a propósito para que esto pasara. Sentía que Gabriel necesitaba un descanso y, para qué negarlo, yo también.

En cuanto recobro un poco de conciencia sobre mi mismo, busco el somnoliento cuerpo de Gabriel entre las desordenadas sabanas con una mano mientras con la otra me despejo la cara de pelo. No sabéis cuanto he ansiado poder volver a hacer esto. Saber que le tengo a pocos centímetros de mi en la misma cama y al despertarme, era algo que no llegué a valorar en su momento. Pero ahora creedme cuando os lo digo, que me da vida solo de pensarlo.

-¿Gabriel?- pregunto un tanto angustiado al no encontrarle al primer tanteo. Abro los ojos, adormilado, para intentar ayudarme con la vista.

Pero este no está en la cama ni en los alrededores.

Me siento rápidamente y, con ambas manos, me llevo el pelo hacia atrás y me hago una coleta rápida para que nada me entorpezca la visión. Primero me asomo por el lado en el que él estaba durmiendo para asegurarme de que no se ha caído por ahí y, al ver que no, miro bajo la cama por si acaso. Luego, aun más preocupado, echo un vistazo a toda la pequeña habitación en general. Las manos me tiemblan, la boca se me seca de lo rápido que estoy respirando y el pecho me hace ese horrible dolor que tanto odio. Después de algunas pasadas y bajo la tenue luz de emergencia, le encuentro en un rincón con la cabeza bien clavada en sus marcadas rodillas. Me da la sensación de que está temblando, sin embargo, no lo distingo bien por la poca luz.

-¿Gabriel... qué te pasa?- vuelvo a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta. Verle tan quieto y asustado en un rincón está haciendo que se me salga el corazón del pecho.

Espero unos horribles segundos hasta su respuesta, pero este no se mueve ni un solo milímetro ni profiere sonido alguno. Harto de no saber nada, me levanto lentamente y me acerco hasta donde se encuentra. Hago el ademan de apretarle el hombro para hacerle saber que estoy aquí, mas antes de que pueda hacerlo, éste grita y me hace pegar un respingo que me provoca una pérdida de equilibro con la consiguiente caída al suelo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-consigo descifrar entre todos, ahora, notorios sollozos. Está llorando. Su pecho se mueve muy rápidamente y sus manos tiemblan sin control-Po...podría hacerte daño, no te acerques a mi-continúa para luego intentar esconderse más en el pequeño rincón en el que se encuentra, haciéndose un gurruño.

-No me vas a hacer daño-intento tranquilizarlo utilizando el tono más suave de voz que tengo-Deja que te ayude-y tiendo mi mano hacia él esperando su autorización para tocarle.

Espero otros largos segundos hasta que por fin veo algo de movimiento por su parte. Mueve su cabeza un tanto para poder mirar entre sus piernas y su pelo alborotado. Después de dudarlo, tiende su mano hacia la mía, indeciso. La cojo y la atraigo hacia mi en cuanto la tengo casi al lado para que no se eche para atrás y un fuerte olor a hierro me golpea la cara.

-¿Estás herido?-pregunto al aire con la voz temblorosa por el inesperado descubrimiento y estudio detenidamente su cuerpo para ver de donde proviene ese olor.

Sé que es sangre, estoy seguro. Después de inspeccionarle lo que me deja ver de su persona, encuentro que su mano está ensangrentada. Pero no es de allí de donde proviene esta, o sea, no tiene heridas en la mano.

-Tranquilo, no me puedes hacer nada-afirmo mientras me acerco aún más a él-tranquilo...-la cabeza me da vueltas. Lo que menos me esperaba era que despertáramos de esta manera.

Voy caminando de rodillas para no hacer mucho ruido y llegar cuanto antes. Le abrazo con casi todo el cuerpo para apaciguarle y que vea que no me va a hacer daño solo por tocarle, o al menos no ahora. Nos quedamos así hasta que mi preocupación por saber de dónde proviene toda la sangre me gana e intento que me muestre la cara para poder hablar con él en condiciones y sacarle información.

-¿Estás mej...?-intento proferir antes de encontrarme con la cara sangrienta e hinchada de Gabriel-¿Qué demonios te has hecho?

No era la primera vez que se hace algo así, aunque él no lo recuerde ahora. Éste me mira con miedo y un poco avergonzado de sus actos. Su parte izquierda se encuentra llena de arañazos que supuran sangre. La otra mitad parece intacta.

Antes de pedirle explicaciones verbalmente, éste empieza a hablar.

-He soñado con algo horrible...-traga saliva muy costosamente-tú...te había matado-ahora clava la mirada horrorizada en la cama donde hemos dormido-justo allí-hace una pequeña pausa para volverme a mirar ahora con los ojos medio llorosos-y cuando me levanté y vi sangre en mis manos...-y su mirada se pierde en el infinito.

Me muerdo el labio al saber ya el por qué de todo y lo cojo en brazos para tumbarlo en la cama y que se encuentre más cómodo. Con todas mis ganas intento no sonreír por su preocupación ante mi. Sé que no es el momento indicado para tener esta reacción, pero no puedo evitarlo. Después de tanto tiempo sin que a nadie le preocupara mi persona, es normal. Aunque sea una tontería lo acaba de pasar, entiendo su miedo. Porque era y es el mío, aunque yo sí le haya hecho ese daño.

-Vamos a las duchas. Así te quitas toda esa sangre de las manos y te curo la cara-declaro y le tiro su ropa, que andaba pululando por el suelo, para que se vista.

-Vale-responde ipso facto. Se le nota más calmado aunque aún perdido en su mente.

Nos ponemos la ropa y, con algo de prisa para que nadie vea la sangre, vamos hacia las duchas. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta, veo la silueta de Petra viniendo hacia nosotros. "Siempre apareces en el peor momento" pienso para mis adentros.

-Mierda, entra tú, yo me quedo aquí distrayéndola. No te olvides de curarte la cara.

Gabriel me hace caso y entra rápidamente después de asentir con la cabeza. Yo tapo con todo mi cuerpo, o lo intento, a éste para que la intrusa no vea sus heridas y manchas de sangre. Ella sigue avanzando y tras un par de pasos, puedo vislumbrar la dura y cabreada mirada que me está dedicando. "Aquí viene".

-¿¡Dónde habéis estado!? He estado toda la mañana buscándoos - Suelta fríamente y, cuando llegamos al mismo punto, se cruza de brazos en mi dirección. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan disciplinar-Encima me han dicho que Gabriel no ha estado desde ayer en su habitación y, por consiguiente, no ha recibido su medicación matinal. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado por tu culpa?

-Él está bien. Hemos estado...-me quedo callado porque no sé qué decirle verdaderamente. Tengo claro lo que NO debo contar, pero... ¿qué me puedo inventar? Ella frunce el ceño al ver que tardo en seguir la frase-...recordando viejos momentos. Bueno, más bien, ha sido yo contándoselos a Gabriel-consigo decir y al parecer sirve, pues deja de dar vueltas a este pequeño detalle.

-No lo volváis a hacer-impone luego con dureza-Nos queda poco tiempo para que llevemos a cabo el plan y lo que menos deberíais hacer es perder el tiempo-hace una pequeña pausa después del sermón-Te están esperando en tu "piscinita"-dice cabreada y en un intento de quitarle importancia a lo que me estoy dedicando últimamente.

-Ahora voy-respondo mientras me apoyo en la pared y me hago una más elaborada coleta que la que me he hecho al levantarme.

-No, vas ya. Fuera de mi vista AHORA-y remarca extremadamente bien el "ahora"-Yo me encargo de él a partir de ahora.

Miro hacia la puerta sopesando los pros y contras de llevarle la contraria a mi superior. Pero poco puedo hacer contra ella, pues tiene más poder y qué leches, no creo que sea buena idea cabrearla más. Suelto un enorme suspiro y ruego interiormente para que no pase nada después de que me vaya.

-Vale, me voy.

-Nos vemos esta tarde en el despacho de Jared. Quiere verte después de que termines tu entrenamiento.

-Ya era hora- digo con descaro y alzando las manos mientras pongo rumbo hacia mi "piscinita", dándole la espalda.

**Narra Gabriel**

Después de una rápida ducha y de haberme organizado mentalmente cuando lo hacía, me visto con parsimonia, ansioso de volver a ver a Nadir ya recompuesto. Tengo que pedirle perdón por lo que ha pasado esta mañana en su habitación.

A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué he actuado de aquella manera. Vale que el sueño parecía muy real, pero era solo eso, un sueño. Al final la sangre era la mía propia porque me había rasgado la cara con las uñas. Pero al imaginarme el cuerpo muerto de Nadir... perdí toda cordura al parecer. El pecho incluso dolía tanto por la supuesta pérdida, que no me di cuenta de las heridas que me había hecho en la cara.

Creo que he pensado e imaginado tantas veces con aquello que al sentirlo tan vivido, dije sin dudarlo que era real aunque no fuera así. Mi miedo se hizo realidad. Creo que se juntaron demasiados infortunios.

Termino de atarme los zapatos y busco el botiquín para curarme las heridas. No tardo mucho pues tampoco les doy mucha importancia. Solo me echo un poco de agua oxigenada y las dejo estar. Antes de salir, intento poner el máximo de pelo posible sobre mi parte izquierda para disimularlo aun más y salgo. Para mi desgracia, no encuentro a Nadir esperándome, sino con la cara de pocos amigos que lleva Petra.

-Sí que has tardado-se queja-no pongas esa mueca aún. Lo que te espera es mucho peor-Me atraganto ante sus palabras y puedo ver un intento por retener una sonrisa en su cara. Luego busco la ayuda de Nadir con la mirada pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado-Tu novio no está aquí, se ha ido.

Apenado y sonrojado (por haber escuchado de nuevo la palabra "novio"), agacho la cabeza y dejo que Petra me lleve a donde quiera. Al menos aun puedo intentar portarme decente para que el castigo pueda aliviarse un poco o no sea peor de lo que está pensado. "Qué poco ha durado el respiro de la monotonía" me digo a mi mismo y suspiro.

Nuestra primera parada es en mi habitación, esa que no piso desde hace más de un día y ni si quiera he echado de menos. Los bata blanca de siempre nos están esperando dentro y empiezan a hacer lo mismo de todos los días, aunque con un poco de retraso. Al examinarme, me preguntan cómo me he hecho esos arañados y con la intención de que no sepan qué ha pasado, les miento.

-Sin querer me caí en la ducha y me llevé por delante una tesela de la pared- sé que no es muy bueno, pero es lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza y si tardaba mucho en inventarme algo, seguro que sospecharían sin dudarlo.

Me ponen mala cara e intentar sacarme la información verdadera, mas yo sigo defendiendo que es la que acabo de decir. Si digo la verdad, a saber qué experimentos más me pueden hacer o qué preguntas incómodas se inventarán. Y no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con ellos. Al final acaban desistiendo y yo sonrío victorioso. Petra aun me sigue mirando con la misma cara de asesina, porque supongo que se imaginará algo de lo ocurrido.

-Si vuelves a saltarte tu medicación...-empieza a decir unos de los médicos mirando su incansable libreta y con voz temblorosa-no sería bueno. Hemos tenido suerte de que no ha pasado nada.

-Si vuelve a pasar, te encerraremos en tu habitación y saldrás solo para ir a entrenar y ya está-concluye Petra, amenazándome directamente-Si quieres la poca libertad que tienes y no ser un peligro para los demás, ya sabes-termina y las palabras "ser un peligro para los demás" se quedan como un eco en mi cabeza.

-Está bien-respondo cohibido y perdido en mi mente. No me gusta hacer daño a la gente y, ser un peligro, significa que puedo hacérselo a Nadir. Cosa que me aterra muchísimo. Es el único que me comprende y sabe más de mi que yo mismo.

Acabada la conversación, ponemos rumbo hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Hoy no vamos donde siempre, sino a una pequeña sala en uno de los laterales de la enorme estancia donde nadie puede ver su interior a no ser que abra la puerta. Eso ayuda a relajarme porque significa que no tendré espectadores como las anteriores veces. Ahora si meto la pata, no será tan vergonzoso.

-Visto el fracaso del otro día, he decidido que será mejor que entrenemos antes de que te enfrentes a alguien- me explica mientras abre un armario lleno de armas-ya sabes qué hacer antes de empezar con el ejercicio.

Tardo unos pocos segundos en darme cuenta de qué es lo que quiere que haga. La serie de abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas... que me hace sufrir todos los días. Me tiro al suelo acto seguido para no perder más tiempo y paciencia de la entrenadora. Aún así, cuando estoy cayendo me duplica la serie por "haber tardado más de cinco segundos en obedecer sus órdenes". Una vez consigo terminar, la camiseta se me pega a la piel porque está empapada de sudor y tengo el cuerpo agarrotado. Pido unos minutos para recomponerme pero al parecer no tienen cabida en sus planes y me obliga a ponerme de pie para seguir.

-Ahora vamos a ver en qué eres bueno- y le da unas palmaditas a un saco lleno de arena-Ven, empecemos por esto.

Me tira unos guantes raídos que estaban al fondo del armario, pisoteados por casi todas las armas, y me explica cómo tengo que darle al saco y con qué ritmo. Tras varios intentos y nuevas explicaciones, cada una más fácil y simple que la anterior, la entrenadora desiste y damos paso a las armas. Armamento tanto de cuerpo a cuerpo como de a distancia. Aleatoriamente entre todo ello.

-Veamos que tal te llevas con una katana-dice mientras la saca de su funda y suena como el filo de hierro roza con toda ella.

-¿Está afilada?-pregunto incrédulo al ver como el filo está pulido y muy brillante. "No creo que me haga entrenar con armas de verdad" deseo.

-Claro, no hay mejor forma de aprender que sabiendo que te pueden hacer daño-responde tan tranquila. "Claro, como tú no vas a salir herida..." me quejo, aunque no me echo hacia atrás. Debo demostrarle, o más bien a mi, que sirvo para algo.

Hago algunos movimientos con la katana, pero tampoco parece que logre congeniar con ella. Petra prueba ahora con otros tipos de arma (siempre en un uno contra uno) hasta que llegamos a una espada con algunas muecas en el filo. La cojo un tanto desganado, pues estoy viendo que nada se me va a dar bien.

-A ver, la tienes que coger con ambas manos. Primero tu mano con más fuerza, que...-me agarra la mano derecha y yo niego la cabeza. Soy zurdo-pues con la mano izquierda arriba y la derecha abajo- y me ayuda a ponerlas correctamente-Cógela firmemente, sin miedo, porque pesa bastante. Luego la mueves hacia arriba, como si estuvieras pinchando el techo y luego atacas con ella.

Una vez que la teoría me parece algo lógica, probamos de nuevo como con las anteriores veces. Para mi infortunio, no me va bien, como con las demás. Creo que no sirvo para usar ninguna arma.

-¿Es que no sabes utilizar nada?-Dice agresivamente mientras me quita su hoja del cuello y afloja su agarre. He de decir en mi defensa que ella se mueve demasiado rápido y no me da tiempo ni a ver por dónde viene.

-¡Cállate!-grito perdiendo los nervios y le pego un empujón justo cuando está de espaldas a mi, logrando tirarla al suelo. Luego agarro la empuñadura fuertemente y, con la espada en horizontal y hacia abajo, intento darle aunque sepa que pueda hacerle daño. Ahora quien ha perdido la paciencia he sido yo.

Cierro los ojos haciendo fuerza con los párpados mientras bajo la espada y siento como se hunde en algo fácilmente, aunque no escucho ningún quejido de dolor o sorpresa. Asustado por mis repentinos actos, abro los ojos rápidamente y rezo para que no haya sido en ella.

-Ha estado cerca, pero no-y noto su hoja de nuevo en mi garganta. Como os he dicho, se mueve muy rápido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y, a pesar de que me alegra no haberla herido, me desquicia que ni si quiera la espada se me de bien.

-Creo que deberías quedarte con ella, te sienta bien. Algo es algo-dice encogiéndose de hombros- Además, quiero que te acuerdes de la rabia que acabas de sacar de tu interior para que siempre te acuerdes que tienes fuerza escondida ahí dentro-suspira-Además de que apenas tenemos guerreros entre nosotros y nos vendría bien.

-Vale-acepto sin rechistar pese a que me da la sensación de que me queda algo grande esta arma. La miro haciéndome la idea de que desde hoy, me dedicaré a ella. ¿Estaré a la altura?

-Veo que no te parece mal la idea. Por desgracia yo no soy quien para darte clases de espada, así que te las dará alguien que sabe muchísimo más-comenta recogiendo todas las armas que hemos sacado.

Al ir a ayudarla, un enorme rugido se hace evidente en toda la pequeña sala. Soy yo que, de la concentración, se me ha olvidado que ya han pasado varias horas desde que fue la hora de almorzar.

-Tranquilo, ahora comeremos rápido y seguiremos con el entrenamiento que te tengo preparado.

Asiento antes de que termine la oración pues parece que algún pequeño monstruito me está devorando las entrañas. Nos vamos al comedor, con el paso más ligero que consigo llevar sin que los músculos me obliguen a tirarme al suelo, y éste está completamente vacío. Apenas quedan unas cuantas personas encargadas de la cocina que, a regañadientes, acceden a darnos un poco de las sobras del día de hoy.

Engullimos sin mediar ni media palabra. Petra, que ahora tiene una cara un tanto más serena dentro de lo que cabe, se le ve concentrada en algo que está pensando. Eso solo puede significar que no va a tener tantas ganas de hacerme sufrir. O eso espero.

Tardamos como un cuarto de hora en terminar de comer. Mis piernas siguen algo agarrotadas pero con el pequeño descanso he recuperado algo de energía perdida. Aunque, a cambio, tengo la barriga a rebosar de comida y siento una pesadez importante. Rezo para que no dure mucho esta sensación desagradable pero que me recuerda que he comido como un rey.

Ahora no ponemos rumbo hacia la sala donde esta mañana-tarde me ha hecho luchar con ella, sino a otro cubículo en la otra esquina de ésta. Al entrar, una fuerte corriente de aire me azota y me despeina.

-¡Bienvenido a tu primera clase de vuelo!-grita la entrenadora intentando superar el ruido de las máquinas y del viento. Algo molesta por no hacerse escuchar, hace una seña al aire con la mano e, ipso facto, todo el ruido cesa-Mucho mejor. Bien, esta va a ser tu primera clase de vuelo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto incrédulo, pues dudo que ellos sepan volar y, menos aun, enseñarme a hacerlo. Sin embargo, siento algo de curiosidad por saber cómo va a ser. Sé volar, pero digamos que es como un pequeño salto que dura más de lo normal.

La habitación es igual de grande que la anterior con la simple diferencia de que está llena de máquinas y el techo es casi el triple de alto. Al parecer la decoración no es una de sus preocupaciones. Me quedo mirando hacia arriba imaginándome a mi volando hasta que Petra llama mi atención para que me acerque hacia ellos. Con ella hay otro bata blanca, aunque este jamás lo había visto. Además, tiene algo de diferente de los demás que he conocido. "Está sonriendo" me digo y caigo en la cuenta de que jamás les había visto hacer eso hasta ahora.

-A partir de ahora también deberás obedecer a Isaac. Él es el que te enseñará y ayudará a volar. Es un magnífico científico y el más capacitado para ayudarte en esta tarea- Éste me saluda con la mano tímidamente y yo le devuelvo el saludo igual-Ahora me tengo que ausentar que debo hacer cosas importantes-explica y me despido de ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Me deja a solas con Isaac, mi nuevo bata blanca más agradable. Me empieza a dar las instrucciones de lo que debo hacer con apuntes escritos por el en una hoja con un detallado dibujo de mi espalda. Al principio pienso "por qué tiene una ilustración mía" pero luego recuerdo la cantidad de información que han recaudado los que me visitan todos los días.

-...verás, tienes que batir las alas a la vez que mueves éstos músculos. Luego, cuando ya hayas podido hacer esto, tienes que mantener el ritmo e ir subiendo poco a poco y estabilizándote...-sigue explicando, señalándome las cosas que debo tener en cuenta. Lo único que recibe como respuesta son "ahá" que suelto de vez en cuando.

Intento quedarme con todos los datos y consejos que me da, pero son tantos que solo logro quedarme con el último y el que más me ha llamado la intención: "y no te acerques a los ventiladores mucho, no sería bueno". Asiento por última vez y voy hacia el lugar donde debo empezar, que es una cruz que hay dibujada en medio de la sala. Nervioso, extiendo torpemente las alas que, al moverse, hacen un ruido metálico muy desagradable. Miro de reojo a mi nuevo profesor y, desconfiado, espero a que me haga una seña para empezar con la "clase".

-¡Vamos!-me ordena, mas me quedo quieto.

El que sea una persona completamente nueva y alguien con quien no tengo confianza, hace que me de vergüenza. Me muero el labio intentándome hacer la idea de hacerlo y, sin quererlo, se me viene la imagen de Nadir viéndome volar fácilmente. Pienso en lo genial que sería que éste me viera hacerlo y, si no entreno, no podré hacerlo realidad. Decido pensar que Isaac es él y así me puedo concentrar mejor.

-¡Tú puedes!- me anima desde detrás de su ordenador y el sonido de las máquinas vuelve a hacerse notorio.

Intento no mirarle para no descubrir mi propia mentira y bato mis alas para elevarme. Tal y como me ha explicado Isaac antes. Apenas estoy a medio metro del suelo y noto como cuesta mantenerme. Es una sensación rara el no tocar el suelo pero te llena de poder. Miro hacia mi nuevo entrenador, esperando que me ayude a manejar la situación, pero éste se acaba de poner unos cascos y está inmerso en sus múltiples pantallas.

Vuelvo la vista hacia delante y me concentro en lo que me dijo que hiciera. "Sé que puedo hacerlo" me digo con propósito de convencerme. Realmente lo que tengo que hacer no es tan difícil como lo estoy pintando. Suelto una bocanada de aire y aprieto la mandíbula antes de batir fuerte mis alas y elevarme otro medio metro. Me cuesta seguir con el ritmo de las alas y a veces lo pierdo, haciéndome caer unos centímetros, pero los vuelvo a recuperar. "Solo tengo que mantener el equilibro, solo tengo que concentrarme" repito en mi mente. La espalda me empieza a molestar.

La brisa se intensifica y se vuelve aun más patente. Tropiezo unas cuantas de veces llegándome a poner casi en horizontal pero, con esfuerzo, vuelvo a la postura inicial. Después de conseguir mantenerme sin dificultad, noto como la euforia me baña por completo. Me siento poderoso al ver desde bastante altura a Isaac y me elevo otro trozo más con la cabeza bien alta. "Creo que lo he conseguido, por fin he conseguido hacer algo" mascullo. Algo en mi garganta empieza a quemar y me obliga a pegar un leve brinco. Por desgracia, al yo no estar en el suelo, pego una patada en el aire y levanto la mano, haciéndome perder el equilibro que tanto me había costado mantener y un músculo de la espalda se me queda cogido, produciéndome un insufrible dolor. Mis alas empiezan a batir cada una por separado y caigo de bruces en el suelo acolchado.

El ruído de la caída me ensordece y, no es hasta unos segundos después, que escucho unos aplausos.

-Lo he conseguido-susurro desorientado y clavo la cabeza en el suelo para darme un respiro después de algo tan intenso.


	21. Capítulo 20 - Decisiones

**Narra Nadir**

Mi entrenamiento ha sido como el de todos los días. No he avanzado en mejorar mi tiempo récord (que aun se aleja un poco del tiempo de huída cuando coloque la bomba), pero tampoco he hecho menos que habitualmente. Eso quiere decir que el pequeño descanso del mundo real no me ha sentado tan mal después de todo y me ha llenado de aire nuevo. Después de terminar éste, me han retenido unos minutos para tomarme medidas para un traje de buceo que me van a confeccionar para el Gran Día. Así lo llaman. Me los he tenido que quitar de encima a patadas para que me dejaran ir, de una vez por todas, al despacho de Jared. Después de tantos días de espera, por fin accede a verme y espero que responda a TODAS las preguntas que tengo preparadas.

Camino por el laberinto de pasillos y salas hasta que llego a su despacho. Éste se encuentra abierto. "Creo que me esperan" pienso. No me demoro más y me adentro en la boca del lobo con la expresión más seria que tengo (o que logro poner). Aunque no tenga mucho poder entre los de aquí, quiero hacerme valer.

Dentro están Jared y Petra hablando por lo bajo y, cuando entro, su conversación se extingue y Jared se alisa los bordes del cuello de la camisa.

-Creo que me estabais esperando-me quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta pues quiero parecer amenazante y algo pasota, pero no alguien que falta el respeto entrando a un sitio sin permiso.

-Hola Nadir, llegas a tiempo. Lamento haber estado ausente. Últimamente he estado ocupado haciendo las últimas modificaciones del plan y resolviendo algunos problemas-explica y con un leve movimiento de ojos, me manda que me siente en la silla que queda enfrente suya.

-Ya veo-me quedo mirando fijamente su usual pelo engominado. Sin embargo, hoy parece más formal que de costumbre. "Puede que sea por ese uniforme blanco" pienso después de observare detenidamente-ha sido una larga espera-añado como para hacerme el dolido por no haberme atendido antes-Necesito más información para poder seguir confiando en vosotros pues me he enterado de cosas nuevas que no me gustan. A mi nadie me dijo que Gabriel iba a ser entrenado para el combate, lo que significa que peleará con nosotros-concluyo atacando. Sé que en su momento me dijeron que iba a formar parte del plan, bueno, TENÍA que serlo. Pero no que iba a luchar.

-No te lo quisimos decir porque sabíamos que te ibas a negar el rotundo-y yo asiento con la cabeza haciendo ver que está en todo lo cierto. Jamás voy a permitir que pueda salir herido y menos que participe activamente en una pelea donde puede incluso morir-Pero debo decirte que Gabriel es una pieza muy importante a la hora del ataque contra Luna y las demás ciudades.

-¿Demás ciudades? ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo lo vais a meter en la lucha contra Luna, sino que encima será más veces contra ciudades mucho más poderosas? ¡No voy a dejar que lo utilicéis como un arma!-exclamo sobresaltado apretando los puños y los clavo sobre la mesa. "Sobre mi cadáver" añado en mis adentros. Por desgracia debo callármelo pues tengo mucho que perder si no lo hago.

Jared hace una pausa para posar sus manos encima de la mesa y, con la cabeza, le hace una señal a Petra, que saca unos papeles y me los tiende. Yo me niego a bajar la mirada y la mantengo clavada en él.

-Esto es importante Nadir-dice Petra, mas no añade más pues parece que Jared quiere todo el protagonismo.

-Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo-me pide, aunque yo no me bajo del burro-Bueno, esperaba que esto pasara, a si que he preparado una presentación para hacerte cambiar de idea. Petra.

Ésta va hacia los interruptores, apaga la luz y luego da a otro que enciende la pantalla que hay tras del rubio. En ella puedo ver una imagen bastante nítida de la cúpula de Luna. "¿La habrán hecho dentro o la han robado?"pienso. Enarco una ceja para que me explique el por qué de esa foto, curioso pero con las ideas bien claras. Diga lo que diga no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-No se si podrás verlo en esta imagen, pero en la cúspide hay un enorme altavoz. Ellos no lo ven porque justo a pocos centímetros de él esta el famosos "sol" de Luna-Hace una pausa para que la imagen cambie a otra donde se puede ver lo que acaba de decir-Lo utilizan los gobernadores para transmitir los mensajes importante porque se escucha en todos lados de la ciudad. Lo pusieron allí, a parte de por la buena acústica, porque no necesitan mucha seguridad allí arriba de todo.

-Y quieres que Gabriel arriesgue su vida para llegar hasta allí y conseguir hackear ese altavoz para vosotros-sigo con su explicación, seguro de cómo iba a seguir si no lole hubiera parado. Jared esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Algo así. Hemos pensado que sería mucho más eficaz poner en contra los ciudadanos de Luna contra la propia ciudad que empezar una trifulca directa contra ellos. Así nos podríamos evitar muchas muertes innecesarias y heridos. Es evidente la diferencia de número-prosigue y espera de nuevo a que cambie de otra foto, donde ésta vez se ve algo parecido a Gabriel en el cielo de la ciudad, como si fuera un ángel salvador-Ellos creerán que es algo divino y esto nos podría ayudar a derrocar a la ciudad sin tantos costes, tanto humanos como materiales. A parte de llegar hasta ahí arriba y darnos la comunicación necesaria, será la imagen de la salvación de Lunáticos-dice refiriéndose a sus ciudadanos, aunque no sé si lo hace a posta o solo para dale un nombre.

-¿Y qué pasa si sale algo o todo mal? Gabriel correría mucho peligro siendo un blanco tan fácil-me quejo-No creo que porque sea un "ángel" no se vaya a atrever a matarlo.

-Esperamos que eso no pase, pero si llega a ocurrir, entraremos todos y seguiremos con el antiguo plan y le sacaremos cuanto antes. Es nuestra prioridad no perderlo. Como ya te he dicho, será la imagen de todo este plan. Todo el mundo le verá como un Ángel salvador, tiene el aspecto perfecto, además de ser otro símbolo para los mutantes. Sin contar que su nombre ayuda muchísimo a esto. Sería como un segundo arcángel Gabriel-ahora sale unas estadísticas en la pantalla-Creemos que el 80% de la población se unirán a nosotros debido a la gran diferencia entre las clases y la mala calidad de vida que llevan por ello, el otro 20% depende de cómo se lo tomen al verlo. Les costará bastante dejar atrás su vida de lujo, pero esperamos que algunos si se unan.

-No me lo trago. ¿Entonces por qué me dijisteis que cuando todo terminara le ibais a devolver a la normalidad?- Hay algo que me huele muy mal en todo esto y no me creo ninguna palabra que estoy escuchando.

-Hemos sido un tanto ambiguos contigo. Sí tenemos la intención de hacerlo, aunque no sea hasta que tengamos el control de todas las ciudades o las hallamos derrotado/destruido. Además, la operación de tu amigo es una muy compli...

-Lo sabía-declaro cortándole la oración que iba a decir y me empiezo a reír desagradablemente-Sabía que no me ibais a ayudar hasta que no le hubierais exprimido hasta las entrañas. Y no es solo eso, es que encimas intentas hacerme creer que después de "todo esto" vais a devolverlo a la normalidad cuando sé que ni queréis hacerlo ni os interesa.

-En eso estás equivocado y puedo demostrártelo. A lo mejor éste vídeo hace que te plantees todo lo que te he dicho-hace una pausa dramática-Pues Gabriel es un peligro para todos los que le rodean y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos reinvertir lo que le han hecho.

"Sí claro" pienso "Ahora me vienes con esas" pero, como antes, me lo tengo que guardar.

Petra toquetea algunas teclas del ordenador que hay en la mesa que estamos utilizando y, después de un minuto, un vídeo empieza a reproducirse en la pantalla. En éste sale mi habitación a oscuras y sin nadie dentro.

-¿Por qué me habéis grabado mi habi...?-pregunto algo crispado y con las cejas fruncidas pues esto ya es el colmo, mas Jared me corta antes de terminar.

-Tú espera.

Y eso hago con la mandíbula bien apretada, aunque creo que llevo así todo el tiempo, para no soltar todos los improperios que se me están pasando por la mente. No sé como no caí en ello la primera vez que entré a la habitación y registré por si acaso por todos los rincones. Supongo que estaría bien escondida o no esperé que tuvieran tantos recursos como para desperdiciarlos de esta manera. El vídeo corre a cámara rápida, lo sé porque los minutos, que están al lado de la fecha de ayer, avanzan muy rápido.

Al principio está vacía, mas luego llegamos Gabriel y yo a ella. Salimos quitándonos la ropa y metiéndonos en la cama sobre las 11 de la noche. La verdad es que doy gracias por no haber hecho algo indecente en la habitación pues lo habrían grabado todo y eso ya me detonaría por completo.

No es hasta que llegan las 6 de la mañana cuando la velocidad del vídeo vuelve a la normalidad. Gabriel se "levanta" cayéndose al suelo y se empieza a retorcer. Es entonces cuando abro bien los ojos y me quedo sin palabras. "Esto si que no me lo esperaba" pienso "¿Puede que el sueño que tuvo esta noche tuviera algo de realidad en él? Espero que no". El vídeo vuelve a ir a cámara rápida al no pasar más acontecimientos nuevos hasta que pasa media hora. Vuelve a ir el tiempo normal y ahora se ve como Gabriel empieza a frotarse la parte izquierda de la cara y se levanta para ir a mi lado de la cama. Éste se me queda mirando como alrededor de 10 minutos, los cuales también pasan rápido. Más tarde, se agarra el pelo y se dobla, como si le doliera la cabeza o la barriga. Lo hace de forma bastante brusca. También parece que grita, pero si fuera así, yo le hubiera escuchado seguro pues mi sueño no es para nada pesado.

-Yo no oí nada-recalco con los pelos de punta y algo perturbado. Me replanteo si quiero seguir viendo el vídeo, ya que me está resultando algo escalofriante dado que el que está al lado suya tumbado sin saber qué es lo que está pasando soy yo. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo un poco más cómo se sentía esta mañana y un pinchazo de culpabilidad, por no haberle dado la importancia suficiente, se clava en mi pecho.

Después de haberse agachado unas cuantas decenas de veces más, vuelve a frotarse la parte izquierda de la cara, aunque ahora parece que lo hace con más rabia y pasa de las palmas de las manos a las uñas. Es aquí cuando desvío la mirada porque no puedo soportar verle autolesionándose de esa manera.

-Está luchando contra si mismo para no hacerte daño-me explica Jared para intentar hacerme sentir mejor, aunque no lo consigue evidentemente. Yo vuelvo a alzar la vista y sigo observando la grabación para conocer todo lo que pasó, aunque miro de reojo hasta que pase la escena.

"Él estaba luchando por mi" me digo y ésta vez no sonrío como esta misma mañana, pues ahora sabiendo lo que sé, ya no es algo como para tomárselo como una cosa "bonita" o emotiva. Sí, significa que le importo, pero también que tiene un problema bastante gordo que de momento tiene una dudosa resolución.

Gabriel sigue arañándose la cara con todas sus ganas por dos interminables minutos más y luego, como por arte de magia, para y se queda petrificado cuando se mira sus manos. Luego me mira a mi y las piernas le ceden, cayéndose al suelo. Poco a poco empieza a alejarse de mi, gateando como puede, pero sin dejar de dirigirme la mirada. A pesar de que todo se vea con poca luz, se puede percibir el horror que estaba viviendo. "Ahí es cuando dijo que se despertó y me vio muerto" pienso mientras uno puntos. Su "sueño" sí tenía algo de verdad después de todo. Gabri se dirige hasta la esquina donde le encontré cuando me levanté y se queda ahí hasta entonces.

-Suficiente-pido con un hilo de voz para que lo paren pues el resto ya me lo sé de memoria. Me llevo las manos a los ojos y los aprieto para intentar que paren de quemarme-¿Y aun sabiendo esto, le vais a dejar así por más tiempo?-la voz me tiembla por rabia y tristeza.

-Hemos encontrado unas medicinas que dejan bajo control esas ganas de hacer daño a los demás y a si mismo-Aclara. "Como no, os faltaba tiempo" me guardo de nuevo-Pero como él no las recibió anoche y esta mañana, por eso se descontroló. Estoy seguro que si no hubieras sido tú el que estaba al lado suya en ese momento, esa persona habría muerto de una forma bastante desagradable-repone y espera a que yo le dé alguna respuesta.

Actualmente, la única opción que se me ocurre para volverlo a como era antes es haciendo lo que ellos me piden. Sin embargo, eso significa que hay un riesgo de que Gabriel pueda morir o resultar herido. Pero si nos vamos o no le llegan a operar, será una máquina de matar sin su medicación y a saber por cuánto tiempo piensan dársela hasta que no les sirva más.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que de verdad le curaréis?-pregunto con rabia. Me tienen cogido de brazos y piernas y, lo pero de todo, es que ellos lo tienen bastante presente. Si no, no hubieran hecho todo esto para nada a sabiendas que me iba a negar si o si-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?

-Porque cuando todo haya terminado yo ya tendré todo lo que quiero y será mi forma de pagároslo-Se explica con otra sonrisa de satisfacción. Él sabía que me iba a pensar sus palabras después de ver el estrafalario vídeo que me han preparado.

Intento encontrar algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras pero, o es un muy buen embustero o me está diciendo la verdad.

-Me lo tengo que pensar-contesto al minuto mientras le doy vueltas a toda la nueva información y a las decisiones importantes que debo tomar.

-Te doy 48 horas para decidirte. Ni una más. No podemos perder tanto tiempo con lo poco que queda para el Gran Día-hace una pausa para levantarse, acicalarse el atuendo y acercarse a mi con sus típicos andares formales- Elijas lo que elijas, te recomiendo seguir con tus entrenamientos. También te necesitamos para llevar a cabo el gran plan. Sigues siendo una pieza clave, no lo olvides-dice clavándome sus verdosos ojos directamente contra los míos-Ah y llévate los papeles-echa un brazo hacia atrás, los coge y me los tiende.

Asiento lentamente y le quito de las manos los malditos papeles. Sus vacías palabras para hacerme sentir importante me entran por un oído y salen por el otro. Me levanto, doy la vuelta sobre mis pies y salgo lo antes posible del despacho antes de caerme y echarme a llorar ahí en medio. Y ya es lo que me falta, después de que me hayan pisoteado y acorralado de esta manera.

-Por cierto, hasta mañana no podrás verle y te agradecería que no le comentaras nada sobre el vídeo-habla, sin embargo, yo sigo con mi camino-Lo tendremos bajo vigilancia para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a pasar lo de hoy-grita para que le oiga ya he salido de la estancia.

"Genial, ahora qué es lo que hago yo" me digo. Apenas es la hora de comer y queda mucho para que llegue el día de mañana y poder verle. Me paro en una esquina donde tengo seguridad para que nadie me pueda ver e intento retener todos los sentimientos que intentan aflorar a la misma vez sobre mi. Tardo un poco, pero al final lo consigo, a pesar de que tiene un límite de tiempo.

Decido ir a comer lo poco que pueda porque tengo que el estómago cerrado y lo más rápido posible para que no me derrumbe en medio de todo el mundo. Luego voy hacia las duchas para darme una ducha bien fría y así intentar despejarme un poco y aclarar ideas.

En ésta se encuentran un par de personas que parecer pasar de mi presencia en cuanto pongo el primer pie en la parte de vestuarios. Me desnudo con desgana y, ansioso por sentir el agua, voy hacia la primera ducha que tengo más cerca. Veo como los demás presentes, que antes me habían ignorado, intentan evadir mi mirada escondiéndose pudorosamente con la mano sus vergüenzas o girándose. Yo, como he vivido gran parte de mi vida con un armario bastante escaso, no me avergüenza mostrarme tal cual soy. Esbozo una sonrisa pícara para incomodarles más.

Abro el grifo y me quito la coleta. Masajeo mi cuero cabelludo para empezar a relajarme. Luego suelto un largo suspiro, me apoyo con ambas manos en la pared y dejo que corra el tiempo. Al principio la piel se me eriza por el contraste tan drástico de temperatura, mas aguanto el primer mal trago de agua congelada y ya lo demás es bastante disfrutable.

"Tengo que ayudarle" me prometo a mi mismo aunque aún no sepa bien cómo lo voy a lograr. Después de todo lo que he hecho para protegerle y que no fuera él el blanco de desgracias... ahora tengo que dejar que lo sea para que, en un futuro algo lejano e incierto, puedan devolverme al chico agradable, cariñoso e incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Ese que sin importar lo que podía perder me salvó la vida y luego acarreó las consecuencias sin remordimiento alguno. Eso si bien vuelve a ser el mismo, claro. Nadie me garantiza los resultados, solo que lo tratarán. Pero hay que intentarlo.

Por otro lado, he aguantado aquí ya más de tres semanas, sin contar las otras que derroché solo para ir a "rescatarlo" de Luna. He recorrido mucho camino para darme la vuelta, aunque tenga más que razones para hacerlo. Y aunque no sea el modo en el que quería hacerlo, voy a poder conseguir el fin que me propuse: Salvarle. Esa tiene que ser mi prioridad número uno.

-Mierda-doy un puñetazo contra la pared y luego escucho algo que se cae. Por el sonido, parece que a alguien se le ha caído un jabón o un bote al suelo, supongo que porque le ha asustado mi repentino golpe.

Decido que ya he gastado suficiente agua cuando las dos personas que había duchándose se marcharon hace un par de minutos. Cojo todas mis pertenencias y voy, de nuevo, con la toalla amarrada a mi cintura y el pelo suelo y chorreando, por los interminables pasillos hasta mi habitación. En cuanto abro la puerta de ésta, un olor a químico muy fuerte me entra por la nariz y me obliga a dejar de respirar por unos segundos. "Habrán limpiado por lo ocurrido esta mañana" razono y, acto seguido, busco la cámara oculta cansado de que hagan lo que quieran conmigo y lo que me rodea. La rompo de un puñetazo limpio. Pequeños cristales se me clavan en los nudillos pero no pierdo más tiempo que a quitármelos y echarme un poco de agua sobre las heridas.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama como si fuera un peso muerto y huelo las sábanas esperando que no las hayan cambiado y que, por casualidad, aún conserven el olor de Gabriel. Y, en efecto, aún están impregnadas de él. Las huelo durante un largo rato mientras recuerdo escenas de ayer y algunas pasadas. Luego me giro para mirar el enorme hueco solitario que se ha vuelto a formar en la cama y que apenas ha sido ocupado por unas horas. No ha pasado ni un día y ya le echo de menos. Pero tengo que recordarme que poco a poco voy consiguiendo avanzar hacia mi objetivo y que mi trabajo y esfuerzo no son en vano. Cuando lo consiga, dudo mucho que le vuelva a echar de menos nunca más.

-No dejaré que te pase nada- susurro y me repito esta frase por millonésima vez.

Después de apreciar un poco más su dulce y característico olor, cojo los papeles que Jared me dijo que me llevara con tanta ansia esta tarde y me pongo a ojearlos desganado. Los ojos me están empezando a pesar. Hoy ha sido un día bastante movido o, siendo más específicos, solo esta mañana.

Abro la carpeta por una página aleatoria y me pongo a leer lo que aparece en la página, que no es más que el nombre y una breve descripción de todos los mutantes que van a participar en el Gran Día. El primero de todos ellos se llama Adrian, un maestro guerrero con una sobrehumana agilidad al igual que unos extraordinarios reflejos. Pone, además, que él vivió en Luna pero que fue expulsado por asesinar a una persona, aunque eso nunca se demostró. Tiene toda la pinta de que fue por algo más, aunque quien sabe. "No me da buena pinta" pienso. Luego viene un tal Albert, un experto estratega con un cerebro más desarrollado de lo normal. Aun están intentando saber qué porcentaje de éste utiliza. El siguiente es Matt, un hombre con superfuerza y en el que se afirma que es capaz de levantar 500Kg con una mano...

Hay muchos más mutantes descritos pero, aburrido, sigo solo ojeando sus fotos y lo que más destaca de ellos. Casi llegando al final, puedo ver como están puestas nuestras fotos y, al igual que los demás, con una breve descripción. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza para no caer en la tentación de leer lo que ponen de Gabriel y voy hacia otra página aleatoria. Ya estoy bastante cabreado como para ponerme aun más tenso.

Ahora caigo en una donde solo se muestran fotos del interior de Luna y otras de las pequeñas puertas pero muy robustas y reforzadas por donde supuestamente entraremos. También algunas otras imágenes de las bombas y algunos pasos del plan descritos muy escuetamente. Al final, veo la fecha de cuando será toda esta locura: el 23 de Abril de 2106. Esto significa que solo quedan poco más de tres semanas para que llegue.

De repente, siento un enorme escalofrío, como si algo me quisiera advertir de que va a ocurrir alguna desgracia. Dejo caer la carpeta sobre mi cara y decido ponerme ya a dormir y dejar para mañana lo de ponerme siempre en lo peor. Y al parecer, no me importa tener algo sobre la cara, pues no tardo en caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me despiertan unos golpes bastante energéticos que alguien está regalando a mi puerta. Enfurruñado y cogiendo la toalla de ayer para taparme un poco y no incomodar a la otra persona, voy a abrir. A saber qué cara podría poner si la que está detrás de la puerta es Petra.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto, mas cuando veo que es Viktor, uno de los científicos que supervisan mi entrenamiento y me ayudan a mejorar en él, sé por qué está aquí con esa cara de enfado. Su presencia significa que es tan tarde que ha tenido que venir a buscarme-¡Lo siento mucho! Ahora mismo voy-me disculpo.

-Eso espero- responde secamente y se va tal y como ha venido.

Cierro la puerta y me pellizco el puente de la nariz. Ayer se me olvidó conectar la alarma y, como es evidente, no me he levantado a la hora. Miro el reloj y son casi las 10 de la mañana y me alegro de que ayer decidiera cenar, pues me he quedado sin desayuno. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y recojo algo la habitación para que cuando vuelva, no esté tan desordenada.

Realmente llegar tarde al entrenamiento no me importan tanto como el hecho de que no voy a poder ir a ver a Gabriel hasta que él no termine el suyo y me hubiera encantado ir a visitarle a su habitación como he solido hacer. Además, después del mal trago de ayer, quería saber qué tal se encuentra y darle un fuerte abrazo. "Supongo que le podré ver a la hora de comer ya que me será imposible verle mientras entrena" pienso, o más bien, deseo.

Salgo pitando hacia donde me esperan desde hace bastantes horas y casi tiro a un par de personas por el camino que andaban tranquilas y yo les he hecho perder el equilibro. Al llegar, me quito la ropa en dos movimientos y la dejo tirada en el suelo para luego tirarme al agua y no perder más tiempo. Por mi retraso, al parecer, toca un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal a forma de castigo y, a parte, para conseguir llegar pronto a la meta fijada de tiempo. O si no, se supone que del Gran Día no saldré vivo.

Las horas pasan rápido dentro de lo que cabe y, cuando llega el descanso para ir a comer, me obligaba quedarme un rato más para recuperar algo de tiempo y darme la charla para intentar que me tome más a pecho lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Yo solo respondo lo que quieren escuchar y salgo echando leches hacia el comedor para, por fin, encontrarme con Gabriel.

Éste se encuentra abarrotado de personas debido a que es la hora punta para comer y, luego de coger la porción de comida que me toca, paseo entre las mesas buscándolo. Logro visualizarle al poco tiempo porque su pelo blanco-grisáceo es bastante distintivo. Gabriel está sentado al lado de un chico mientras habla alegremente con él y se ríe de lo que dice. La cara del chico me suena y no sé por qué. Voy con paso acelerado hasta allí y, sin darme cuenta, con la mandíbula bien apretada. Vale, he de admitir que me hubiera gustado encontrarle buscándome de la misma forma que estoy haciendo yo y no riéndose despreocupadamente con alguien sin importarle nada mi angustia de no saber cómo está y que no nos hayamos visto desde ayer por la mañana.

-¡Gabriel!-No puedo evitar gritar al ver que se vuelve a reír y mis entrañas se empiezan a revolver por celos. No me fío de nadie de aquí y mucho menos voy a dejar que él sí lo haga. Hay que mantenernos alejados de esta gente.

Al escuchar su nombre, mira en mi dirección y su sonrisa rápidamente se apaga. Mi corazón deja de latir por unos segundos al ver esa reacción, pero decido seguir hacia delante con buena cara y hacer como que no me ha dolido. "Tengo que protegerte" me repito interiormente.


	22. Capítulo 21 - ¿Qué te pasa?

**Narra Gabriel**

-¡Gabriel!-escucho decir tras de mi una voz bastante conocida y me hiela la sangre.

Dejo la conversación que llevábamos Adrian y yo y llevo la mirada hacia donde me han cuando veo la cara de Nadir y, después de todo lo que me ha costado olvidarme del horror que pasé la mañana pasada, el miedo vuelve a mi y me apaga la sonrisa educada que tenía. "Solo era un sueño" me recuerdo, aunque no me sirve de mucho. "Solo fue un maldito sueño". La mano con la que estoy jugando con el tenedor comienza a temblarme y éste cae encima del plato de comida ya vacío.

-Vamos Gabriel, hay que volver al entrenamiento-me avisa Adrian, mi nuevo entrenador de espada, tras ya darme unos minutos más de descanso.

Yo asiento con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Nadir. Quiero decirle algo, aunque sea un simple hola, pero ninguna palabra consigue salir de mi temblorosa boca. El pobre espera que le responda y su cara cambia a una palpable de preocupación. Lo único que pasa por mi mente para hacer y no quedarme como un tonto que no sabe ni respirar mientras le miro, es sonreírle. Al principio hasta mis propios labios me vacilan, pero luego lo consigo. A saber cómo es mi cara ahora. Un poema seguro.

-¡Idiota!-exclama y me pega un pequeño capón en la cabeza y luego aparta la mirada hacia un lado-Te he estado buscando-una explosión de sangre me baña la cara y hace que se me enrojezca. Lo que acaba de decir me ha sonado como un "te he echado de menos" y hace que me avergüence.

-Lo siento-respondo por fin y noto como Adrian se levanta para irse ya-Tengo que volver al entrenamiento, nos podemos ver al salir-propongo tímidamente ya que me siento mal de que él me haya estado buscando y, justo cuando me encuentra, me tengo que ir.

-Hoy saldré tarde, dud...

-Entonces iré cuando termine el mío hacia donde tú entrenas. ¿Te parece?-pregunto con una sonrisa más sincera y grande que la anterior, a ver si así consigo relajar su entrecejo fruncido.

-Vale-responde algo atónito por mi propuesta sorpresa y una sonrisa intenta expresarse en su cara, mas rápidamente se extingue y vuelve el cejo fruncido-¿Estas bien, no?-Es normal que este preocupado por mi, al igual que yo lo he estado por el durante toda la mañana.

-Si-contesto con prisa.

Nadir asiente no muy convencido, pero no puedo hacer mucho más por que no sea así. Cojo mi bandeja para llevarla a su sitio antes de salir del comedor y acelero mi paso para no hacer esperar más a Adrian, el cual me está haciendo señas ya desde la puerta. Antes de salir me giro hacia él, que me sigue mirando, y me despido con la mano eufóricamente, entusiasmado por nuestra "cita". Luego consigo ponerme a la misma altura que Adrian y volvemos hacia la misma sala que Petra me llevó por primera vez ayer. Que, por cierto, aun no la he visto en todo lo que llevo de día pues en vez de venir ella a mi habitación, ha sido Adrian quien lo ha hecho. Al principio casi le echo a patadas pues, entre la decepción de que no fuera Nadir y que Petra no me avisó de que venía alguien nuevo, me sentó bastante mal su inesperada presencia.

Además, imaginaos que entra en vuestro cuarto un chico de unos 25 años con un peinado bastante llamativo en una cresta bastante larga y el doble que yo de ancho y alto. Y para más inri, como guinda del pastel, un par de cicatrices en la cara bastante notorias. Pues me quedé intimidado. Pero cuando empezó a enseñarme, mi concepción de él cambió por completo. Es mucho más paciente con mi torpeza que mi antigua entrenadora. Incluso ha logrado que aprenda a utilizar de forma correcta y básica la espada sin mucho esfuerzo. Digamos que no tiene ni punto de comparación con ella. Se nota que sabe lo que me está enseñando y, dentro de lo que cabe, me parece bastante amigable.

-¿El de antes era el famoso Nadir?-pregunta pero al ver que estoy perdido, remarca-El que te vino a buscar mientras comíamos-Asiento saliendo de mi cabeza. Llevábamos casi la mitad del camino sin hablar nada y yo no paraba de pensar en si podré actuar normal delante de Nadir después de lo que pasó.

-Sí, era él-digo orgulloso de que la gente le tenga en estima, aunque no sepa el por qué.

-Dicen que parece una sirena cuando nada. ¿Es verdad que lo hace a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, como si de verdad fuera un animal acuático?-pregunta curioso, tiene pinta de que se llevaba guardando la pregunta bastante tiempo. Al parecer, este es uno de los rumores que se van extendiendo de él, ¿será verdad?

Me encojo de hombros porque desconozco la respuesta. No tenía constancia de que Nadir nadara tan bien como van diciendo y tampoco le he preguntado nada acerca de él. Siempre ha sido él contándome cosas sobre mi y preocupándose pero, ahora que me doy cuenta, yo apenas sé nada sobre él. Solo que bueno...su nombre, su precioso cuerpo, lo angelical que parece cuando está durmiendo, su cara cuando me mira con deseo y digamos que me quiere más que un amigo. Pero ahí concluye la lista. Aunque ahora tiene algo de sentido el por qué tenía el pelo mojado antes de ayer cuando nos fuimos a las duchas, pues vendría del agua. Eso también explicaría por qué su cuerpo tenía un olor a químicos bastante fuerte.

Me siento culpable al no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora de este hecho importante y por no haberme interesado un poco más en él cuando él si lo hacía por mi. También podría haberle preguntado qué era lo que le hacía estar tan ofuscado antes. Creo que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta y a lo mejor puede ser que eso le esté afectando. Al menos, hoy seré yo el que vaya a verle a donde entrena y así, a lo mejor, podré ver si es verdad lo que acaba de decirme Adrian.

Al pensar en esto, unas mariposas comienzan a danzar en mi vientre pues ahora la "cita" tiene mucho más peso de lo previsto y éstas me provocan una sonrisa tonta, que me tapo al instante con la mano para no parecer un loco. No quiero causar mala impresión en mi primera clase con Adrian.

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabremos en el Gran Día-concluye mientras abre la puerta. Se me ha hecho cortísimo el camino y supongo que será porque me habré vuelto a ir a la Luna y le he dejado solo andando.

-¿Gran Día?-pregunto ya que no es nada de lo que tenga conocimiento-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh cierto, que aun no sabes nada-hace una pausa para rascarse la cabeza como si estuviera rebuscando en ella las mejores palabras para no meter la pata-Ya te lo contaran Petra y Jared. No te preocupes, no es nada importante-concluye algo nervioso y hace que no le crea para nada, mas decido no presionarle con ello ya que le incomoda y yo quiero seguir mejorando con la espada.

-Está bien-"Esto es raro" me digo. Se lo tendré que preguntar a Nadir mejor, seguro que el tiene que saber algo después de que Adrian hiciera referencia a el con ese acontecimiento. Además, tiene pinta de ser algo importante que me estoy perdiendo.

El entrenamiento por fin comienza y seguimos con las cosas básicas que debo saber de la espada. Me doy unas cuantas de veces más con ella en las piernas, que ya las tengo más que machacadas, aunque solo me afectan los golpes pues Adrian ha sido precavido y me ha hecho ponerme unos pantalones especiales para evitar el corte de la hoja. Aun así, duele bastante. Lo bueno de mi nuevo entrenador es que no se obsesiona con los combates 1 contra 1, si no que le da importancia a que yo sepa moverme con la espada con soltura y aprenda a golpear y esquivar. Al menos, aun no está previsto ningún combate y eso hace que me relaje mucho y pueda disfrutar de la espada.

Sin embargo, aunque haga lo imposible por dejar de pensar en la cita, las mariposas no paran de danzar en mi vientre porque cuando menos me lo espero, me vuelve a la mente ésta. Al parecer todo me recuerda a él aunque no tenga sentido lógico. "Maldita sea, que me pasa" me regaño. Luego ya tendré tiempo para pensar en él.

-Vamos Gabriel, ¡concéntrate! Recuerda que la derecha da la fuera y la izquierda solo hace de guía a la espada-me vuelve a explicar por décima vez y hago una mueca al haberme equivocado.

Tras una hora de exhaustos movimientos y más golpes en las pantorrillas, me despido de Adrian con prisa porque ahora tengo que ir a mi segunda clase de vuelto con Isaac. Antes de salir, él me palmea el hombro y me dice que lo he hecho bien para no tener ni idea de coger una espada. Parece una tontería, pero saber que piensa eso hace que ya no me sienta tan inútil y le dedico una enorme sonrisa. Después, salgo corriendo felizmente hacia mi próximo destino que no está muy lejos de donde me hallo.

"No soy tan inútil después de todo" pienso. Parece que hoy me está saliendo todo a pedir de boca. Ya solo me queda arreglar el malentendido con Nadir y cambiar esta diferencia de información que nos separa. No tardo en llegar a mi siguiente entrenamiento e incluso Isaac se sorprende por haber llegado tan pronto y se pone tan nervioso por no tener la sala preparada que su cara se vuelve del color de su pelo, roja.

La clase de vuelo eso un poco más intensa que la anterior ya que, evidentemente, el nivel de dificultad y duración es bastante mayor. Pero aun así, consigo hacerlo todo aunque los golpes en las piernas por culpa de mi torpeza con la espada me estén matando. Salgo sobre las 8 de la tarde, un tanto tarde, casi si poder mover el cuerpo de lo cansado que estoy. Han sido, seguidos, unos entrenamientos agotadores que no le llegan a la suela de los zapatos los que me daba Petra. Y eso ya es mucho decir porque acababa muerto. Como puedo, voy esquivando a la gente que también sale de sus entrenamientos y se dirige hacia el comedor para cenar, para ir a donde se encuentra Nadir.

Sin embargo, al intentarlo, me doy cuenta de un gran inconveniente: No sé dónde es. Le dije que iba a ir a buscarle sin saber realmente dónde entrena él. Sé que lo hará en alguna de las habitaciones que hay en todos los lados de la sala de entrenamiento gigante, pero a saber cual de ellas es la correcta. Me doy una reprimenda internamente por haberme ido tan rápido sin haberle pedido ninguna referencia ni haberle preguntado nada.

Poco a poco, la enorme sala se va vaciando de gente y, como último recurso ya que no tengo ni idea dónde puede estar la piscina, decido ir a preguntarle a una chica que está mirando por una ventada que da a una salita. A decir verdad, voy hacia ella porque es la persona que se encuentra más cerca de mi en éstos momentos. Al acercarme, siento la curiosidad de mirar hacia donde ella está observando para saber qué es lo que la tiene tan embelesada pues parece una estatua. Y allí está él, rodeado de agua y batas blancas mirando pantallas y tomando datos en sus odiables cuadernos.

La pregunta se me atraganta y me quedo parado al igual que ella, embobado con los armónicos movimientos que Nadir está realizando bajo el agua. Aunque las ondas de la superficie lo deformen levemente, se sigue viendo hermoso. Va de un lado a otro con un traje que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo pero se mueve como si no llevara nada puesto. Cada vez que hace un movimiento con fuerza, en la superficie del agua se crean unas pequeñas olas que llenan la orilla de la piscina de agua. No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedo así, pero sé que tengo que volver a respirar porque me estoy ahogando, aunque a Nadir parece que es algo secundario. Una sensación de calma me invade desde el segundo uno y los nervios por la cita se apagan rápidamente.

La piscina es bastante larga pero muy corta de ancho y de profundidad... no tengo ni idea. Solo puedo decir que hay veces que dejo de ver por unos segundos el cuerpo de Nadir y aunque me ponga de puntillas, sigo sin verle.

La chica suspira sonoramente y me saca del embobamiento que, con mala cara, le hago saber que me ha molestado. A saber cuántos tiempo llevaba como una estatua admirando un bello cuadro en movimiento. Pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, alguien llama mi atención y me hace pegar un respingo.

-¿Tu eres Gabriel, no?-dice uno de los bata blanca que se está asomando con algo de prisa de la sala donde está Nadir. Yo asiento mientras lucho por no volver la mirada hacia donde está él-Pues pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera que pronto pagarán las luces y no podrás quedarte fuera.

Rápidamente hago lo que me pide y, al pasar por delante de la chica, puedo escuchar un improperio por lo bajo hacia mi persona. Sigo con mi camino como si no hubiera escuchando nada, mas antes de que me de cuenta, estoy en el suelo por su culpa. "¿Por qué está siendo tan desagradable?" me pregunto, pero tengo claro que no merece la pena darle la atención que tanto está buscando. Me levanto cuanto antes sin ni si quiera mirarle y me meto dentro de la sala con la cabeza bien alta pues yo voy a poder seguir contemplandole y ella no.

En cuanto pongo el primer pie dentro, la humedad del nuevo ambiente me sorprende y hace que mi respiración sea muy desagradable y dificultosa. El chico que me dejó pasar me tiende una silla, que está al lado de su mesa, para que me siente en ella a esperar a que termine el entrenamiento. En ella hay muchas pantallas con diferentes imágenes de cámaras que hay bajo el agua de la piscina. Nadir sigue nadando fluidamente sin necesidad de coger oxígeno. "Pues si que parece una sirena como Adrian me dijo" pienso. Aunque él sea un chico, los movimientos que hace son tan perfectos para la vista que no parece que ningún hombre sea capaz de hacerlos. Sus extremidades parecen tela moviéndose al compás del agua y su larga melena azulada le sigue los pasos, aumentando y disminuyendo su volumen como una medusa.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Nadir tendría una faceta tan femenina bajo esa fachada de hombre frío y misterioso. Si no supiera a la perfección que no tiene nada del sexo contrario, diría que, en su actual imagen, es una mujer y aun así me encanta. Se podría decir que me ha enamorado, ha conseguido llenarme el pecho de suspiros.

Mientras sigo atontado con su actuación, veo como a un lado de las pantallas hay un cronómetro que marca 43:08. Un millón de explicaciones comienzan a explotar mi mente y, al final, la curiosidad me empieza a carcomer el cuerpo. Puede que sea el tiempo que lleva de entrenamiento, pero me parece muy poco. También puede ser lo que queda para que termine, pero al ver que al minuto marca 43:09 desecho esa teoría. Incluso puede ser el tiempo que lleva aguantando la respiración, aunque sea imposible. Al no llegar a nada, decido preguntar.

-¿Qué significa ese tiempo?-y señalo al cronómetro de la pantalla más cercana. El tarda en atender mi pregunta porque está ocupado haciendo cosas en el ordenador.

-Es el tiempo que lleva bajo el agua sin salir a tomar el aire en este ejercicio-me responde un tanto molesto sin dejar de mirar a las múltiples pantallas. Si no fuera de la forma en como me ha contestado, diría que me está tomando el pelo. No puedo evitar asombrarme, abrir mucho los ojos y ladear mi cabeza. Él, al ver mi reacción, me aclara el por qué de algo tan irreal-Tiene un pequeño envase de oxígeno en la espalda-señala la pequeña chepa que sobresale como una aleta dorsal en su espalda-Pero, aun así, apenas le ha dado dos caladas a ella. A nosotros nos duraría unos 10 minutos.

Le agradezco la información y me vuelvo, aun con el asombro palpable en mi cara, de nuevo hacia las pantallas que retransmiten las imágenes de Nadir. No sé por qué, pero mi corazón empieza a latir con mucha fuerza y rapidez cada vez que le veo moverse. Pasan 30 minutos más hasta que Nadir saca la cabeza, por fin, del agua dando una buena bocanada de aire porque apenas tomó más oxígeno del recipiente. El cuerpo se me paraliza en cuanto veo su largo pelo fuera del agua, pues eso significa que puede verme si se gira hacia mi y no sé si estoy preparado de aguantar su mirada. ¿Y si le parece patético que le esté observando como un tonto mientras nada tan grácilmente? ¿Y si se ríe de mi por pensar que es una hermosa criatura del agua? Pero, en cambio, éste vuelve a meterse en cuanto recibe el nuevo ejercicio que debe realizar. Ésta vez nada hacia el fondo de la piscina, lo que le lleva unos minutos, y espera a que un ruido le avise de que tiene que comenzar. Apenas es audible para nosotros, pero dentro del agua se intensifica.

-¿A cuánta profundidad está ahora mismo?-pregunto con una mueca porque sé que estoy molestando más de la cuenta pero necesito saciar mi incertidumbre. Tengo que recaudar toda la información posible sobre Nadir.

-Apenas tiene 20 metros esta piscina-responde de la misma forma que anteriormente. "¿Apenas?" me digo sin saber cómo le puede estar quitando importancia-Pronto entrenaremos en una de 100 metros de profundidad. Pero aun no está lista para su correcto uso.

De nuevo, me quedo boquiabierto por la naturalidad de sus actos estando a tanta profundidad y que, aun así, pueda hacer lo mismo incluso a más profundidad sin morir. "Creo que ahora entiendo perfectamente el por qué de la popularidad de Nadir" pienso. Dudo mucho que alguien más a parte de él pueda hacer algo así de asombroso y temerario. Parece como que de verdad él pertenece al agua.

Ahora, en la esquina de todas las pantallas aparece otro cronómetro pero que esta vez cuenta segundos. Las piernas de Nadir se mueven como si fueran una sola. Sus brazos dan fuertes brazadas y su pelo baila con todo su cuerpo. Su estilo hace que ahora mismo en mi mundo solo exista él, me absorbe por completo. Al fijarme mejor en los números, me doy cuenta de que es una cuenta atrás que, al llegar a 0, una bocina suena y me hace pegar un respingo aunque no parece inmutar a la sirena. Pocos segundos después vuelve a subir y sin dejar hablar a los demás, pide otro intento. Parece cabreado y muy concentrado en el entrenamiento. Sigue estando raro.

Al parecer mi cara de desconcierto es notoria y me vuelve a aclarar lo que está pasando.

-Está intentando superar los 100 metros en 13 segundos, pero aun no lo ha conseguido. Le quedan todavía 1,5 segundos para llegar al mínimo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y, ahora que me fijo, puedo notar la gran velocidad que alcanza en muy poco tiempo. "Supongo que una persona normal no puede hacer eso" me digo a mi mismo ya que no quiero preguntar más y no tengo ningún tiempo de referencia pues nunca he nadado. Tengo que decir que me alegro mucho de haber venido pues estoy aprendiendo muchas más facetas de Nadir de las que conocía y... me encanta aun más.

Lo vuelve a intentar otras 3 veces más con la misma intensidad que la primera, pero cada vez tarda más tiempo por culpa del cansancio que se le está acumulando. Los bata blanca intentan que pare para que descanse hasta mañana, pero éste parece obsesionado con conseguir el tiempo objetivo y les ignora para seguir intentándolo. Verle así, con ese sufrimiento y ofuscación hace que me acerca a ayudarles para ver si yo consigo convencerle. Ya se le nota muy cansado y no creo que eso sea muy bueno si todos los días entrena así de duro.

-Otra vez, esta vez si que puedo hacer...-y justo al tocar la pared de la piscina para apoyarse en ella y no hundirse, se da cuenta de mi presencia-Gabriel...-suspira. Creo que no tiene ni fuerzas para sorprenderse.

-Creo que ya es hora de salir del agua, ¿no crees?-digo dulcemente al tenderle la mano para ayudarle a salir del agua-Necesitas descansar pececillo. Además, creo que has estado genial.

-Nolo suficiente-responde duramente desviando la mirada y apartándose el pelo de la cara a la vez-Pensaba que no ibas a venir, que te no te iban a dejar o pasaras-y acepta mi ayuda para subir.

Puedo notar como las piernas le flaquean un tanto al aguantar su peso estando de pie, pero consigue mantenerse. Luego, me sobrecoge el hecho de que se esté quitando el traje a pocos centímetros de mi y, al estar mojado, me recuerda a nuestro encuentro en las duchas. Un latido explota en mi cabeza y me deja atontado por unos segundos. Todo me da vueltas. Para que nadie note mi confusión, le cojo un mechón de pelo y sonrío como si no pasara nada y no sintiera ardores y mareos.

-Es por esto que a veces te veo con el pelo mojado-digo casi susurrando para que solo él pueda escucharlo y me sonríe en respuesta. Poco a poco mi visión se va calmando y todo vuelve a su sitio, aunque no puedo evitar un placentero calambre en la entrepierna.

-Por qué si no iba a ser-comenta poniéndose el uniforme, igual que el mío, que le han traído-espérame un segundo y vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre-asiento con la cabeza.

Nadir va hacia los bata blanca y se pone a discutir con ellos sobre cómo puede mejorar el tiempo y evitar los fallos que ha cometido. No tarda más de 5 minutos porque al final pierde la paciencia con ellos y los manda a la porra. Salimos de allí rumbo al comedor con bastante prisa porque nuestras barrigas están rugiendo al unísono ya. Por el camino, le comento lo asombroso que me parece su estilo de natación y, por supuesto, lo que van diciendo de él por el recinto para ver su reacción. También, con mucho esfuerzo, le pido perdón por no haber sabido algo tan destacado de él hasta el día de hoy. Él, modesto y sin muchas ganas de conversar por el agotamiento, le quita importancia y me responde que no es nada. "Que no es nada" repito para mis adentros "Yo no podría hacer algo ni la mitad de bien que como tú nadas" pero me lo callo. Quiero aprovechar bien el poco tiempo que tengo hoy con él y no decir cosas que le puedan molestar o extenuar más.

Comemos intercambiando algunas palabras, mas noto que Nadir está más frío y seco que de normal y me apeno. ¿Es porque se está aburriendo conmigo o es que a lo mejor estoy siendo muy pesado? "Maldita sea, necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa".

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto cuando ya hemos terminado de comer y vamos andando hacia mi cuarto para despedirnos-Es que pareces raro-aclaro.

Él hace un ademán de responderme pero sus piernas se tambalean al pararse en seco para responderme y, poco a poco, empieza a caer. Rápidamente, tras un leve pinchazo en el pecho al ver su cara de que se está desmayando, le cojo por el torso y me lo echo a un hombro para aguantar su peso mejor. Aunque pese más de lo que yo puedo soportar. "Mierda mierda, qué está pasando" me agobio. Es algo muy irreal.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto muy asustado y se me escapa un pequeño chillido en la pregunta.

-Llévame a mi habitación...-dice en un susurro, el cual me cuesta un tanto descifrar.

-Está bien, aguanta-intento animarle y que confíe en mi.

Algo perdido y a paso bastante lento, pongo rumbo hacia su habitación. Ahora que lo pienso, después de todo el trabajo que ha hecho esta tarde, y todo el que no he visto, debe estar casi sin fuerzas. No sé cómo ha logrado comportarse como alguien que no le pasa nada, aunque no esperaba que casi perdiera el conocimiento. "A lo mejor estaba haciendo como que no pasa nada para no preocuparme y por eso estaba actuando tan extraño después del entrenamiento" pienso y sonrío un poco por lo cabezón que puede llegar a ser.

-Deberías haberme dicho que no te encontrabas bien.

Como solo recibo un "hm" de respuesta, supongo que ni si quiera tiene fuerzas para responderme. Cada par de minutos paro para cerciorarme que no ha perdido el conocimiento y sigue conmigo. Poco a poco los labios se le van poniendo morados y la cara le va palideciendo. Puedo notar lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando ahora mismo.

-Ya llegamos, aguanta-aunque puede que los ánimos vayan más para mi que para él, pues los brazos, la cintura y la espalda me duelen a rabiar por soportar todo su peso y creo que no voy a poder aguantar mucho más. Las gotas de sudor se resbalan por mi cara hasta estamparse contra el suelo y Nadir hace ruidos incoherentes

Cuando llegamos, rezo porque la puerta esté abierta y, por suerte, lo está. Le llevo hacia la cama y lo tumbo en ella cómodamente. Luego yo hago lo mismo a su lado porque necesito recuperar el aliento. No es que pese mucho, pero ya estaba cansando de antes, pues ahora lo estoy el doble. Encima mi estado físico no es envidiable por nadie de por aquí. Cuando ya me encuentro mejor, voy hacia el lavabo con una prenda aleatoria que he encontrado por el cuarto y la mojo con agua bien fría. Luego voy hacia Nadir y se la pongo en la frente y le acomodo mejor en la cama ya que supongo que dormirá así. La verdad es que no sé si debería avisar a alguien de lo que le pasa.

-Me tengo que ir-digo al mirar la hora y ver que es bastante tarde. No puedo tardar mucho más en llegar a mi habitación o se enfadaran conmigo.

Me gustaría quedarme con él más, toda la noche de hecho, pero debo llevar un control riguroso para no ser un peligro, como dijo Petra. No quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad. Suspiro para quitarme los malos pensamientos de la cabeza y beso la frente de Nadir con ternura para despedirme. Al ver que no responde, doy por hecho de que ya está dormido y voy hacia la puerta, aunque algo me retiene. Me está agarrando de la camiseta.

-Quédate conmigo-escucho tras de mi con una voz muy forzada y afligida. Mi corazón se hace trizas al saber que no puedo hacer lo que me pide con tanta desesperación y, para no hacerlo más difícil para ambos, sigo hacia adelante agarrándome el pecho con la mano. Noto como Nadir suelta mi camiseta porque no puede tirar con la suficiente fuerza.

-Por favor-insiste mientras salgo de la habitación y lucho con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para no darme la vuelta y hacer lo que me pide el corazón y él.

Me encantaría poder devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Prefiero esto a lo que pueda ocurrir si me pasa de nuevo lo del otro día. Si acepto, podría hacerle daño y es lo último que quiero.

-Hasta mañana-me despido con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas. Cierro la puerta tras de mi y echo a correr hacia mi habitación.

Espero que me perdone por no quedarme con él aunque sea lo que más desee en el mundo.


End file.
